Draco's life
by Jes Cullen-Malfoy
Summary: Draco a 17 ans, sa mère est morte et son père le bat. Si seulement il ne faisait que ça. Il doit tout garder secret, tout garder pour lui et il n'y arrive que parce que personne ne lui demande rien.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur original :** Abby915

**Titre original :** Gabrielle's life

La fiction originale fait 2 parties pour le moment. La première est complète avec 17 chapitres, que je compte poster à compter d'un chaque jour. Ensuite, si j'ai un peu d'avance, je posterai ceux de la deuxième partie à la fréquence d'un par semaine. (^-^)

**Edit du 12/10/2011 :** Je suis navrée de vous annoncer que la deuxième partie ne compte qu'à ce jour 2 chapitres, elle ne sera donc pas publiée. Elle ne le sera qui si l'auteure orginale la continue. Désolée. Toutefois, je trouve que la première partie se sufit à elle-même. ;) [_C'est pour ça, que je l'ai adaptée]_

* * *

**Titre de l'adaptation :** Draco's life

**Auteur de l'adaptation :** Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Warning et Rating :** M. Cette fiction contiendra des scènes de violences physiques détaillées. Mais aussi une relation homosexuelle. Âmes sensibles et homophobes, vous voilà prévenus ! (^-^)

**Couple :** Draco / Harry

**Cette fiction est un **All human****

**Disclaimer :** Cette histoire et tout ce qui s'y rapporte, hors les données appartenant à JKR, appartiennent à Abby015 qui à imaginée cette histoire.

* * *

**Note de moi :** Je lis rarement, voir presque jamais de fictions originales, mais Abby915 étant une de mes fidèles lectrices, et étant membre du forum de publication que j'administre, forum où elle a publiée entre autre cette fiction dans sa version originelle, je lui ai fait le plaisir de litre son écrit et j'ai été séduite. Puis, sachant que beaucoup de lecteurs ne lisent quasiment pas de fictions originales, je me suis lancée, avec l'accord e l'auteur, dans cette adaptation. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

**PS :** Sachez que je n'ai fait que changer les prénoms et noms… (Et juste quelques détails qui ne concordaient pas car d'une relation hétérosexuelle, je suis passé à une relation homosexuelle entre autre.)

* * *

**Résumé :**

Draco a 17 ans, sa mère est morte et son père le bat. Si seulement il ne faisait que ça... Il doit tout garder secret, tout garder pour lui et il n'y arrive que parce que personne ne lui demande rien. Mais dans le petit village dans lequel lui et son père ont déménagés deux mois plus tôt, rien ne reste caché bien longtemps.

C'est la rentrée après les vacances de la Toussaint et le garçon qu'il aime en secret, Harry, semble beaucoup l'apprécier également. Cependant, il lui pose beaucoup de questions auxquelles il ne peut pas répondre. Il décide donc de l'éviter pour qu'il ne découvre pas ce qu'il cache. Mais voilà, Harry est très curieux et ne va pas le laisser le fuir aussi facilement. Et puis, comment pourrait-il fuir celui qu'il aime ?

Entre les profs, son père et Harry, les 8 mois qui le séparent de ses 18 ans et par la même de sa liberté risquent d'être les plus longs de sa vie...

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

7 ans. 7 ans que ma mère est morte. 7 ans que mon père me bat. 7 ans que je fais semblant que tout va bien. 7 ans et j'ai l'impression aujourd'hui que cela fait une éternité. J'ai 17 ans et cela fait maintenant 7 ans que je me pose tous les jours la même question : " Mieux vaut-il vivre, ou mourir ?". C'est la même réponse qui revient tous le temps : "Mieux vaut ne jamais être né !". Mais c'est trop tard. J'essuie les larmes qui ont recommencées à couler le long de mes joues, me lève, jette un dernier regard au bas de cette falaise de laquelle je ne peux pas sauter puis repars en courant. Je dois rentrer chez moi avant que mon père ne s'aperçoive de mon départ sinon, je ne pourrais pas dormir sur le dos, une fois de plus.

La nuit a déjà englouti le ciel, je discerne à peine le sentier qui parcourt l'immense forêt mais cela ne m'effraie pas, il n'y jamais rien ni personne dans ces bois.

J'arrive devant ma maison une demi-heure plus tard, la lumière du salon est allumée, je jette un rapide coup d'œil par la fenêtre et remarque que mon père est endormi sur le canapé, une dizaine de bouteilles de bière vide étalées devant lui. Je contourne la maison, la fenêtre de ma chambre est encore ouverte, il n'y a donc pas été puisqu'il l'aurait refermée ou cassée.

J'escalade le chêne gigantesque planté à un mètre de la maison, c'est lui qui me permet d'accéder à ma fenêtre et ainsi de m'échapper. J'entre dans ma chambre avant de retirer mon jogging et mon t-shirt pour les remplacer par mon pyjama, un boxer et un vieux t-shirt de rock. Il est 22h00, demain c'est lundi et je dois retourner en cours.

Vous devez surement penser qu'aller au lycée doit me soulager puisque je n'ai pas mon père sur le dos, et bien en fait, non. Je dois surveiller tout ce que je dis et fais, de peur que quelqu'un ne découvre mon secret. Parce que oui c'est un secret, je ne veux que personne sache jamais ce que me fait cet homme qui dort en bas, car c'est mon père et qu'il peut être très gentil quand il ne boit pas.

Je fais mon sac, m'allonge dans mon lit puis m'endors, difficilement.

7h. Mon réveil vient de sonner, je me lève, prends un jean et un pull dans mon armoire avant de filer sous la douche. Les vacances de la Toussaint viennent de se terminer et il ne fait vraiment pas chaud. Et puis, les étoiles gravées au niveau de mes poignets et les cicatrices qui marquent mon dos ne me permettent pas de mettre des vêtements d'été.

L'eau de la douche me brûle le dos et je ne peux y rester que 5 minutes. Je sors en enroulant une serviette autour de moi puis me sèche ainsi que mes cheveux blonds. Je tente tant bien que mal de dissimuler les cernes persistantes sous mes yeux bleus puis retire la serviette pour observer les dégâts qu'ont fait les coups de ceinture de mon père d'hier midi : je n'avais pas fais à manger assez rapidement.

Mon dos est marqué d'une multitude de cicatrices et de bleus en tout genre. Si ma mère était toujours avec nous, rien de tout cela ne serait réel, mais elle était partie, elle m'avait abandonné et maintenant j'étais tout seul.

Je m'habille rapidement, attrape mon sac de cours, prend une grande inspiration puis sors de ma chambre. En arrivant dans la cuisine, un soupir de soulagement m'échappe alors que je remarque qu'elle est vide et que mon père m'a laissé un mot sur la table:

**"Draco,  
Je risque de rentrer tard ce soir ou de ne pas rentrer du tout, ne m'attend pas pour manger mais prépare-moi tout de même quelque chose. Je tiens à ce que tu sois à la maison quand je rentrerai, aucune excuse ne sera acceptée si ce n'est pas le cas. PS : Ne te fais remarquer d'aucune sorte au lycée."**

Bref et efficace, c'est tout lui. Je passe dans le salon et remarque que rien n'est rangé, comme d'habitude. Je ramasse les bouteilles de bière et les jette avant de partir pour le lycée. J'y vais à pieds tout les matins, il est à 45 minutes de chez moi mais cela me permet de m'évader. Je prends mon Ipod, mets les écouteurs sur mes oreilles et commence à marcher.

Pour accéder à mon lycée, je dois traverser la forêt, longer la falaise puis la nationale avant de passer sur le pont de Coldwich qui mène à Wrigley.

Wrigley est la ville dans laquelle se trouve le lycée (_High School_), ainsi que la _Middle School_ et _l'Elementary School._ Moi, j'habite à Blydwell, un petit village situé à quatre kilomètres de là.

J'aperçois le bâtiment et une boule se forme dans ma gorge. Je suis arrivé dans ce lycée il y a environ deux mois, à la rentrée de septembre. La star du lycée, Blaise, est tout de suite venu vers moi et depuis nous sommes amis, mais mon insociabilité envers ses autres amis les a rapidement dissuadé de s'intéresser à moi, enfin presque tous puisqu' Harry prend un malin plaisir à m'embêter et à me poser toutes sortes de questions auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre.

Je reste ainsi très vague sur les réponses, ce qui l'incite à me poser encore plus de questions. Mais cela ne l'a pour l'instant toujours pas découragé, mon silence l'intrigue et il semble bien décidé à me faire parler de moi. Blaise quand à lui a depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée de m'entendre dévoiler ma vie privée.

Si je suis stressé aujourd'hui, c'est parce que nous sommes censés avoir piscine comme sport à partir de maintenant et je ne peux pas me retrouver en maillot de bain, j'ai déjà tenté toutes les excuses possibles mais mon professeur de sport demande un certificat médical pour justifier mon incapacité à pratiquer la natation. J'en ai parlé à mon père mais il m'a juste dit de me débrouiller et quand j'ai voulu répliquer, je me suis retrouvé à appliquer de la pommade sur mon dos à 2 heures du matin, je n'ai donc plus abordé le sujet.

Je grimace à ce souvenir puisque j'arrive presque à sentir sa ceinture contre ma peau. J'aperçois Blaise au même moment, il me regarde lui aussi et fronce les sourcils quand il me voit grimacer. Il me rejoint, laissant tout ses admirateurs derrière lui:

-Tu me fais la tête ? _Me demande-t-il_.

-Non, bien sûr que non, je devrai ? _Répliquais-__je en souriant_.

-Non mais t'as fais une tête bizarre quand tu m'as vu…

-Non je me rappelais juste un mauvais souvenir.

-Quel genre de souvenir ? _Questionne une voix que j'espérai ne pas entendre avant un bon moment_.

Je ne l'ai pas vu arriver mais Harry est à présent à coté de moi et il passe son bras autour de mes épaules.

-Mauvais ! _Rétorquais-je sèchement en me dégageant de son emprise_.

Il parait blessé un instant mais se reprend vite, il fait la bise à Blaise puis rejoint son groupe de copains, les vedettes du lycée. Ils constituent l'équipe de football et ont plein de groupies. Personnellement, des hommes qui courent avec un ballon dans le but de marquer des yards, je ne trouve pas cela très exaltant. Blaise passe son bras sous le mien avant d'ajouter :

-Alors, comment vas-tu ?

-Parfaitement bien et toi ?

Bien sûr, ce n'est qu'un énorme mensonge mais je ne peux pas lui dire comment je me sens réellement, parce que je me sens triste, mal, sale et j'ai presque toujours l'impression que tous le monde me regarde, qu'ils savent tous et du coup, je suis également stressé.

Nous nous dirigeons vers notre premier cours, histoire, et il me raconte ses magnifiques vacances passées à l'étranger où il a rencontré un magnifique Italien du nom de Paulo, cela fait un peu cliché, ne trouvez-vous pas ? Moi si.

Pendant que nous marchons, nous croisons tous ses autres amis, les autres stars du lycée. Je n'ai vraiment rien à faire là alors je décide de m'éclipser discrètement tandis qu'il se lance dans un débat sur "Colin peut-il ou non entrer dans l'équipe de football ?". Parce que oui, bien sûr, Blaise est le quaterback de l'équipe. Il est très gentil mais pas vraiment du même monde : ses préoccupations sont d'être toujours beau, toujours en forme et de se trouver un petit-ami alors que les miennes sont plutôt d'empêcher les gens de s'intéresser à moi et d'éviter les coups.

J'arrive dans le couloir de la salle d'histoire et remarque que les trois quart des élèves de ma classe sont déjà là. J'aperçois Harry et sa clique, parce que bien évidemment Harry est le capitaine de l'équipe de football alors il est toujours entouré de monde, et il décide de faire rapidement demi-tour avant qu'il ne me remarque.

-Draco attend ! _Hurle-t-il en courant vers moi alors que tous les regards se braquent sur nous_.

Arrivé à ma hauteur, il passe un bras autour de mes épaules et me sert contre lui. J'essaie de m'évader mais c'est peine perdue vu la force qu'il a gagné avec toutes ses séances de musculation.

-Tu savais que tu ressemblais à un ange? M_e demande-t-il en souriant_.

Ah oui, j'ai oublié de préciser, Harry est un dieu vivant, magnifique, intelligent et sportif et pour clore le cliché, je suis amoureux de lui… mais personne ne doit le savoir, surtout pas lui.

-Et alors ? _Répliquais-je sèchement_.

-Pourquoi tu es aussi sec avec moi ? _Me questionne-t-il en nous entrainant vers la salle d'histoire et le tas d'élèves agglutiné devant. _

Je remarque d'ailleurs la présence de Blaise qui m'adresse un énorme sourire.

-Tu me détestes donc tant que ça ? _Poursuit-il avec une moue adorable_.

J'ai envie de lui dire que non, bien sûr que non je ne le déteste pas, que je l'aime mais je ne peux pas. Il vaut mieux pour nous deux qu'il ne s'attarde pas avec moi. J'inspire une grande goulée d'air et remarque que tous les élèves attendent ma réponse. Désolé Harry.

-Oui, je te déteste, _lançais-je acerbe alors que son sourire se décompose petit à petit_.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu es collant et tu n'es simplement pas le genre de personne que j'aime côtoyer, Blaise est l'exception mais il est le seul qui d'après moi vaut vraiment la peine d'être connu ici.

-D'accord et bien je vais te prouver le contraire alors, _poursuit-il alors que je me demande quand est-ce qu'il va enfin comprendre qu'il ne faut pas qu'il reste près de moi, je ne veux pas le blesser, mais il m'y oblige_.

-Bon et si je te dis que non, je ne te déteste pas, tu vas enfin me lâcher ? Parce que s'il n'y a que ça pour qu'enfin, tu arrêtes de me parler, dis le moi.

Il s'apprête à répliquer mais c'est à ce moment que la prof d'histoire arrive et nous demande d'entrer. Je ne me fais pas prier et entre en classe le premier, évitant ainsi une quelconque réponse d'Harry. Je m'installe à ma table et sors mes affaires tandis que Blaise prend place à coté de moi.

-Pourquoi tu lui as dis ça? _Me demande-t-il après 10 minutes de cours_.

-Parce qu'il m'énerve.

-Je ne te crois pas, j'ai bien…

-…Messieurs Malfoy et Zabini, veuillez vous taire s'il vous plaît, _l'interrompt la prof_.

Nous acquiesçons alors que Blaise prend une feuille blanche et écris quelque chose qu'il me donne ensuite "**J'ai bien vu comme tu le regardes, il ne t'énerve pas. Alors pourquoi ?**" J'hésite à répondre mais de toute façon, il ne lâchera pas l'affaire. "**Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, et si, il m'énerve.**" Je lui rends le papier qu'il lit rapidement avant de recommencer à écrire.

Je décide de m'intéresser au cours mais la guerre froide n'est pas un chapitre très intéressant. "**Il veut juste savoir qui tu es. Il t'aime bien et on sait que tu nous caches quelque chose. Moi j'ai décidé d'attendre que tu veuilles m'en parler mais Harry n'est pas patient et il est vraiment très curieux. Et puis, tu es tellement étrange, ne le prend pas mal, mais on a l'impression que tu ne veux aucun ami et j'ai bien vu que tu faisais tout pour ne pas aller à la piscine. Tu peux me parler, on est amis, je ne dirai rien à personne c'est promis.**"

Je lis et relis le mot. Harry m'aime bien ? Ca veut dire quoi ça ?

Ca veut dire que je ne peux rien laisser passer et que je dois faire encore plus attention à ce que je fais ou dis parce qu'apparemment je suis surveillé.

Je décide tout de même de lui répondre "**Je n'ai rien à te dire parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire, je ne cache rien alors laissez moi tranquille.**"

Je lui tends le mot et reporte toute mon attention sur le cours. A la sonnerie, je sors en vitesse et me dirige vers le prochain cours, évitant ainsi Blaise ou Harry. Seulement, pas de chance pour moi puisqu'en anglais, le professeur a décidé, au début de l'année, de mettre les élèves en binôme et devinez qui est avec moi dans ce cours ? Et bien oui, c'est Harry. Il s'assoit et sort ses affaires sans même un regard pour moi, mon cœur se sert à ce constat mais je ne peux pas être triste : j'ai ce que je voulais, il ne s'intéresse plus à moi.

Le cours passe lentement, trop lentement et je sens que cette année va être longue, très longue. Entre mes cours, les élèves et les profs qui se mêlent de tout et mon père, les 8 mois qui me séparent de mon dix-huitième anniversaire vont être les plus longs de mon existence.

La sonnerie annonçant la pause sonne enfin et je vais rapidement dans un endroit où personne ne viendra m'embêter : le couloir de la cafeteria. Il est plein entre 11h30 et 13h30 mais vide le reste du temps. Je branche mon Ipod, m'assois à coté du haut-parleur pour être certain d'entendre la sonnerie et laisse "Falling or Flying" de Grace Potter & the Nocturnals envahir mes écouteurs. L'air est triste mais la chanson est magnifique, je ferme les yeux et laisse la musique me bercer.

Je sursaute alors que je sens une main se poser sur mon bras, j'ouvre les yeux avant de relever la tête. Harry. Je soupire et retire mes écouteurs.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? _Lui demandais-je, lasse et agacé de ne pas pouvoir rester seul 5 minutes._

-Je sais pourquoi tu me détestes, _commence-t-il avant que je ne l'interrompe._

-Tu ne…

- Non, laisses-moi finir, _me coupe-t-il à son tour_. Je sais pourquoi tu me détestes, pourquoi tu m'en veux. Tu caches quelque chose, tu caches un truc pas net et je suis curieux. Tu as peur que j'apprenne ce que tu essais tant de dissimuler et c'est pour ça que tu es si méchant avec moi et que tu fais tout pour n'avoir aucun ami, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais arrêter de chercher, je veux savoir et je saurais.

-Fais ce que tu veux, ce n'est pas parce que je ne déballe pas ma vie au premier abruti qui passe que je cache un truc mais si ça t'amuse…

Il ignore ma remarque et commence à repartir mais avant il me lance :

-Blaise dit vrai, je t'aime bien et c'est pour ça que je vais connaitre ton secret Draco.

Il disparait de mon champ de vision alors que des larmes commencent à couler le long de mes joues : mon père va me massacrer. Nous ne pouvons pas déménager car si nous sommes ici, c'est parce qu'il a accepté un poste dans le coin et je ne vais pas pouvoir rester bien longtemps s'ils cherchent tous à savoir ce que je cache.

Mais quelle idée aussi, d'emménager dans un patelin où les élèves du lycée se connaissent tous depuis la maternelle. Il y a 200 élèves dans le lycée alors pensez bien qu'un nouveau qui a la peau blanche alors qu'il vient de Los Angeles et qui ne veut rien dire sur lui attire très rapidement l'attention. Je ne sais pas comment mon père fait pour leur faire croire que ma mère est toujours en vie et habite avec nous, parce que oui, c'est ce qu'il fait croire à tous le monde et ce que je dois moi aussi faire croire, mais je ne me fais pas d'illusions. Les gens d'ici vont vite comprendre qu'il n'y a pas de femme avec nous, seulement mon père et moi et ce jour là, tout va encore empirer. Mon père ne se rend pas compte de toutes les interrogations que nous suscitons auprès des habitants puisqu'il travaille dans la ville la plus proche, Seattle et ne fait jamais rien ici, mais moi, je le vois, les gens se posent des questions.

La sonnerie retentit alors que j'essuie mes larmes, je passe par les toilettes et me passe de l'eau sur le visage avant de me diriger vers mon cours de français.

* * *

**Voilà, le premier chapitre est fini !**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez laisser un petit mot, je les retransmettrais à l'auteur… (^-^) !**

**Je vous dis à demain pour le chapitre 2 ;-)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy** **_qui ne fait qu'adapter une fiction originale_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur original :** Abby915

**Titre original :** Gabrielle's life

La fiction originale fait 2 parties pour le moment. La première est complète avec 17 chapitres, que je compte poster à compter d'un chaque jour. Ensuite, si j'ai un peu d'avance, je posterai ceux de la deuxième partie à la fréquence d'un par semaine. (^-^)

* * *

**Titre de l'adaptation :** Draco's life

**Auteur de l'adaptation :** Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Warning et Rating :** M. Cette fiction contiendra des scènes de violences physiques détaillées. Mais aussi une relation homosexuelle. Âmes sensibles et homophobes, vous voilà prévenus ! (^-^)

**Couple :** Draco / Harry

**Cette fiction est un **All human****

**Disclaimer :** Cette histoire et tout ce qui s'y rapporte, hors les données appartenant à JKR, appartiennent à Abby015 qui à imaginée cette histoire.

**PS :** Sachez que je n'ai fait que changer les prénoms et noms… (Et juste quelques détails qui ne concordaient pas car d'une relation hétérosexuelle, je suis passé à une relation homosexuelle entre autre.)

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

A cause de mon détour par les toilettes, je suis en retard pour le cours de français. Je toque à la porte et entre après que le professeur m'en ait donné l'autorisation.

-Désolé du retard, _m'excusais-je en remarquant l'étrange disposition des tables_.

En effet, les tables sont placées de telle manière à ce qu'elles forment des carrés disposés un peu partout dans la salle. Les élèves sont par trois ou quatre autours de ces tables et parlent de tous, de tout et de rien. Seuls Blaise et Harry sont deux à leur table. La prof doit lire l'incompréhension sur mon visage puisqu'elle se lance dans une explication sur le projet d'un exposé en classe qui se fait par groupes sur un ouvrage de notre choix mais dans la limite du programme. _Je ne suis pas très claire ? Je vous rassure, cela ne l'est pas plus pour moi_.

Elle m'entraine vers le groupe de tables où se trouvent Blaise et Harry et je prie intérieurement pour ne pas faire parti du même groupe qu'eux. Leur mentir sept heures par jour est amplement suffisant, pas besoin d'en rajouter. Mais bien sûr, puisque le monde semble être contre moi aujourd'hui, je fais bien parti de leur groupe et nous allons devoir faire un exposé détaillé et argumenté sur un livre de notre choix. Pour cela, nous avons 2 semaines et il nous est fortement conseillé par la prof de nous voir en dehors des cours.

Ca ne va pas plaire à mon père tout cela et par la même, ça ne me plait pas non plus. Je m'installe en face de Blaise en laissant échapper un soupir de lassitude alors qu'il se lance dans un discours de motivation des troupes.

-Allez, il faut qu'on s'y mette sérieusement parce que j'ai besoin d'une bonne note moi, _dit-il en s'étirant comme si il se préparait à pratiquer un sport quelconque_. Je ne suis pas aussi intelligent que vous et elles ne tombent pas du ciel. Tiens, au fait, cela vous fait un autre point commun, vous êtes tous les deux très intelligent.

Je lui lance un regard peu amène tandis que ses yeux font l'aller retour entre Harry et moi dans un geste très communicatif. Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'il essai de me caser ? Ah mais oui, parce que c'est le cas. Désolé Blaise, mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps pour ça, et plus nous travaillerons en cours, moins nous aurons besoin de nous voir en dehors et mon père aura moins de raison pour s'énerver.

-Je croyais que tu voulais une bonne note ? _Lançais-je en sortant un calepin et un stylo_. Alors d'abord, il nous faut choisir un livre… des suggestions ?

Nous commençâmes par faire une liste des différents livres qui nous intéressaient tout en éliminant les trop longs, trop compliqués, trop courts ou trop simples. Voyant que nous n'arrivions pas à nous décider entre 3 livres, je décidai d'écrire leur nom sur des morceaux de papiers, les mis dans ma trousse que j'avais vidée au préalable puis demandai à Blaise de piocher l'un des papiers.

-Ce sera donc Des souris et des hommes de John Steinbeck, _annonçais-je en lisant le papier que mon ami venait de déplier_.

La sonnerie retentit, Blaise et moi nous dirigeâmes vers la cafeteria alors qu'Harry rejoignit ses amis de l'équipe de foot. Aujourd'hui, c'était pâtes au menu mais je parviens à rien avaler puisque c'était précisément à cause du temps que les pâtes ont mises à chauffer hier midi que mon dos me faisait souffrir.

-Tu n'as pas faim ? Me _questionne Blaise voyant que je ne mange pas_.

-Non, tu les veux ?

Il acquiesce vivement tandis que je lui tends mon assiette. Harry et ses amis entrent dans la cafét' à ce moment et s'assoit à notre table. Harry s'apprête à s'installer à coté de moi mais, il est devancé par Théo, un grand blond qui fait également parti de l'équipe de foot. Le troisième et dernier gay du lycée si je compte bien. Harry décide donc de s'assoir à coté de Blaise qui sourit exagérément alors qu'il balance son plateau sur la table.

Lui et Théo s'affrontent du regard puis le blond place sa main dans mon dos, ce qui me fait grimacer puisque la douleur revient en force.

J'ai envie de hurler, de lui crier de me lâcher mais ce ne serait pas très discret et je ne passerai pas vraiment inaperçu comme me le demande mon père. Il m'a au moins appris cela : souffrir en silence.

Je décide de penser à autre chose pour effacer la douleur et me concentre donc sur Blaise : ses cheveux noirs, parfaitement coiffés sont soyeux et légèrement frisé, contrairement aux miens, blonds tirant vers le blanc, et très lisses. Sa peau noire naturellement ne présente aucune imperfection et sa taille est fine, juste parfaite. Il n'a aucun défaut et c'est bien pour cela que toutes les filles **_paix à son âme étant complètement pour les garçons_** lui courent après. Ses grands yeux verts fixent Harry et je me mets à le détailler lui aussi. Il est grand sans l'être trop cependant, sa peau arbore également un teint halé et ses cheveux bruns sont toujours en bataille. Lui et Blaise sont sortis ensemble pendant 1 an mais se sont séparés avant les grandes vacances de cette année. Il dit qu'il m'aime bien mais cela ne peut être qu'en amitié, Blaise est magnifique alors que je suis… moi.

Tandis que j'aperçois les muscles du brun à travers son t-shirt, je remarque également que ses beaux yeux couleurs émeraude sont posés sur moi. Je détourne rapidement les yeux tandis que Théo se rapproche un peu plus de moi en me prenant par les épaules. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive à celui-là aussi ? Ils sont tous complètement barge ici.

Je cherche un moyen de me soustraire à l'emprise que le blond a sur moi mais je n'y parviens pas : je ne trouve aucune échappatoire.

-Harry, Dray, _nous interpelle Blaise_. Pour l'exposé, il faudrait que nous nous voyons lundi prochain, c'est le seul jour où je n'ai ni entrainement, ni piano.

-C'est ok pour moi, _répond Harry sans cependant lâcher son "ami Théo" des yeux. _

On dirait qu'ils sont prêts à se battre.

-Juste après les cours ? Mais pas chez moi, désolé mais mes frères seront là et ce sera impossible de travailler, _poursuit-il._

-Pareil pour moi, _poursuit Blaise à son tour_. Mes parents font faire des travaux dans toute la maison, il ne reste plus que chez toi Draco.

-Désolé, c'est impossible, _rétorquais-je tout en cherchant une excuse valable_. Mon père ne sera pas là et il n'aime pas que des gens soient chez nous en son absence.

Bon d'accord ce n'était pas très original mais c'est tout ce que j'avais trouvé en 10 secondes.

-Et ta mère alors ? _M'interroge mon ami_.

-Elle est ailleurs le lundi.

-Où ? _Me questionne Harry_.

-Ailleurs ! _Répliquais-je sèchement alors que je stressais de plus en plus, ils n'avaient pas l'air prêts à me laisser tranquille_.

Harry semble vraiment blessé cette fois-ci et j'ai très envie de le rassurer, de lui dire que je n'ai rien contre lui, mais je dois garder comme objectif de l'éloigner de moi le plus possible.

Tandis que je prête mon téléphone à Blaise qui me l'a demandé, je tente tant bien que mal de trouver une meilleure excuse mais rien ne me vient à l'esprit. Blaise place le téléphone à coté de son oreille avant d'ajouter :

-Bonjour. Monsieur Malfoy ?

Mon cœur semble cesser de battre alors que j'espère sincèrement qu'il n'a pas osé appeler mon père. Il ne supporte vraiment pas la présence d'étrangers dans sa maison, surtout depuis qu'il me bat et qu'il y a régulièrement des taches de sang dans la cuisine, le salon, la salle de bain ou ma chambre.

Je fais parti des rares adolescents possédant, chez eux, une trousse complète de soins contenant : bandages et pansements en tout genres, toutes sortes de médicaments pour soulager la douleur, fils et aiguilles à coudre spéciales pour la peau ainsi qu'une gamme complète de pommades et crèmes censées diminuer les brulures.

Et oui, je pourrais toujours les vendre si un jour je ne m'en sers plus, mais pour l'instant, j'en achète environ une par mois.

Je reporte mon attention sur Blaise et la conversation qu'il entretient avec mon père.

-Je suis un ami de votre fils, je m'appelle Blaise Zabini. Nous devons faire un exposé avec un camarade et il est malheureusement impossible pour nous de l'effectuer dans nos demeures respectives. Nous voudrions donc savoir si nous pouvions venir le faire chez vous ?... Oh. Et bien tant pis, merci quand même. Au revoir monsieur.

Il raccroche avant de se tourner vers moi et de me rendre mon portable :

-Il ne veut pas. C'est vrai qu'il est un peu sec mais il ne semble pas si méchant que ça.

-Je n'ai jamais dis qu'il l'était ! _Contrais-je sèchement._

Enfin quelque chose de vrai : je n'ai jamais dis que mon père était méchant.

-Non mais… on a l'impression qu'il te fait peur, _ajoute-t-il hésitant_.

-Pas du tout.

Le retour des mensonges, je les dis plus facilement que la vérité à présent, c'est triste, non? Moi je trouve.

Je sens mon téléphone vibrer mais ne réponds pas car je vois le numéro de mon père s'afficher et que là, tout de suite, il a besoin de hurler comme ce soir, il aura même besoin de me frapper ou de… je secoue la tête pour m'empêcher de penser à ça, je prends mon sac et mon plateau que je jette puis me dirige vers la sortie du réfectoire, mais Théo m'interpelle avant que je ne passe la porte :

-Draco ? Tu vas où beauté ? _Me demande-t-il tandis que je sens mes joues s'empourprer._

Personne ne m'avait jamais appelé comme ça et malgré le fait que je me fiche éperdument de lui, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rougir.

Je croise les regards de Blaise et Harry. Tout deux froncent les sourcils et je me dis qu'ils vont vraiment bien ensemble, ils vont d'ailleurs sûrement l'être bientôt à nouveau. Je soupire mais décide tout de même de répondre à Théo:

-J'ai un truc à faire, je vous retrouve en sport.

Je sors de la cafét' et de l'établissement. Je cherche un coin tranquille pour écouter le message vocal que mon père m'a laissé. J'inspire profondément puis appel mon répondeur :

-Draco ! _Hurle la voix de mon père_. Tu sais parfaitement que j'ai horreur que l'on me tende des pièges et demander à ton ami de m'appeler pour qu'il vienne DANS MA MAISON c'est bien ce que j'appelle un piège. Il est hors de question que qui que ce soit mette les pieds CHEZ MOI ! J'espère que c'est bien clair pour toi. Peu importe, nous verrons ça quand je rentrerai. Bonne fin de journée.

Je déglutis difficilement. Ce qui m'effraie le plus, ce ne sont ni ses cris, ni sa menace à peine voilée, non, c'est plutôt le ton mielleux qu'il a employé pour me dire au revoir, cela n'annonce rien de bon.

Un coup d'œil à ma montre m'indique que je risque d'être très en retard si je ne me dépêche pas de rejoindre le gymnase. J'étais censé y être à 13h30 puisque nous allons à la piscine à pieds et qu'elle est à 10 minutes de marche, mais il est déjà 13h35. Alors je me mets à courir pour ne pas donner au prof une raison de plus de me prendre en grippe.

Mais je ne dois pas être tant en retard que cela puisque les élèves de ma classe sont tous là. Je me dirige vers mon professeur de sport qui est en train de fermer le gymnase.

-Monsieur ?

-Oh, Monsieur Malfoy, merci de nous honorer de votre présence. J'espère que vous n'allez pas encore essayer de m'amadouer pour ne pas faire natation !

-… Je ne vous amadoue pas, je ne peux vraiment pas, je n'ai juste pas eu encore le temps d'aller chez le médecin, _mentis-je._

Bon ok, ce n'est pas vrai mais ça aurait pu, et puis je ne peux pas me retrouver en maillot de bain alors… d'ailleurs je n'en ai même pas. Il m'observe un instant, suspicieux, avant d'acquiescer :

-D'accord pour aujourd'hui mais vous vous mettez au bord de la piscine et la semaine prochaine, c'est le certificat médical ou l'eau !

J'acquiesce à mon tour avant de rejoindre le reste des élèves, qui sont déjà partis. J'aperçois Harry et Théo et décide de m'éloigner d'eux, n'ayant aucune envie que l'un me harcèle de questions et que l'autre me frotte le dos. Je pars donc retrouver Blaise un peu plus loin qui abandonne ses autres amis et me prend par le bras avant de s'exclamer:

- Alors dis-moi, pourquoi tu les évites ?

-J'évite qui ?

-Tes soupirants.

-Mes quoi ? _Le questionnais-je ne comprenant pas de quoi il me parlait_.

-Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as pas remarqué…Dray ! _Me  
réprimande-t-il voyant mon incompréhension_. Harry et Théo. Je te l'ai dis, le premier t'adore et le second aussi visiblement…

Je fronce les sourcils, ils m'adorent ? Hum… comme un ami tout au plus, ça ne peut être que cela. Aucun garçon ne m'a jamais apprécié autrement et puisque j'éloigne tous ceux qui pourraient hypothétiquement vouloir m'approcher...

Les deux garçons arrivent au même moment et se postent au coté de Blaise qui me lance un coup de coude amical dans les cotes, geste qui me fait grimacer puisque le pied de mon père à justement heurté cette zone deux jours plus tôt. Mais heureusement, personne ne le remarque, enfin j'espère…

-Draco ? _M'interpelle mon ami_. T'es déjà sorti avec combien de personne ? A peu prés.

-…

-Dis-moi, je ne me moquerai pas et puis, vu comme tu es beau, tu as surement dû en avoir…

-Beau? _M'esclaffais-je alors que les garçons acquiescent_. Vous devez vraiment avoir besoin de nouveauté pour me trouver joli.

-On n'a pas besoin de nouveauté, _rétorque Blaise_, et puis je n'ai pas dis joli mais beau.

-Hum… si tu le dis.

-Alors ? Combien ?

-Personne, _dis-je._

-Personne ? Allez, dis-moi, combien de fille ? _Insista-t-il._

-Aucune, _dis-je sèchement._

-Garçon ?

-Aucun, _réponds-je en soupirant_.

-QUOI ? _Hurle-t-il me faisant ainsi sursauter_. Et t'en as embrassé combien ?

-Zéro et sache que j'aime les garçons. _Enfin je crois, ajoutais-je pour moi-même la dernière partie. _

Je me demandais même pourquoi je leur avais avoué « aimer » les garçons. Certainement pour éviter que mon ami n'essaye de me casser avec toutes les filles de lycée. Bien plus nombreuse que trois nombre égal aux gays ici, sans me compter._  
_  
Nous arrivâmes enfin à la piscine, je ne voulais pas continuer à parler de cela de toute façon et puis j'avais de bonnes raisons pour ne pas vouloir de garçon dans ma vie.

Blaise, Harry, Théo et les autres allèrent se changer pendant que je me débarrassais de ma veste, mes chaussures, mes chaussettes et de mon sac, sans oublier cependant de prendre mon Ipod.

Je le branche, monte le volume au maximum et m'assois sur le bord de la piscine. Je n'y suis pas allé depuis une éternité : 7 ans en fait. Je ne fais plus rien à part suivre mes cours, m'occuper de la maison et courir depuis lors. J'adore l'eau mais il est impossible pour moi de me balader en maillot de bain.

Alors que la deuxième heure de cours, qui consiste à une heure de nage libre, débute, une main se pose sur mon épaule ce qui me fait sursauter.

Harry. Ses cheveux en bataille sont mouillés et des gouttelettes tombent sur son visage ainsi que sur ses épaules. Son torse est également humide et ses abdominaux bougent au rythme de sa respiration. Je relève la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux, ses magnifiques yeux verts. Je remarque ainsi qu'il m'observe, un sourire en coin au bout des lèvres.

-La vue te plait? _M'interroge-t-il visiblement très fier de lui tandis que je retire mes écouteurs_.

-Je me disais juste que t'allais surement attraper froid si tu restes dans cette tenue, _répondis-je sentant tout de même le rouge me monter aux joues_.

-Hum… pourquoi t'as jamais eu de copain ? Enfin, c'est vraiment surprenant, même si tu t'habilles pas à la mode et que t'essayes d'éloigner tout le monde de toi, bah t'es vraiment joli et … je ne sais pas c'est bizarre.

-C'est comme ça, c'est tout. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un copain pour l'instant.

-Dis plutôt que t'as pas besoin d'un copain qui poserait des questions et risquerait de découvrir ce que tu caches.

-Je ne cache rien !

Il marmonne un vague "Mais bien sûr !" avant de repartir dans l'eau tandis que je remets mes écouteurs. Je ferme les yeux et me perds dans ma musique pendant que je passe mes doigts sur les étoiles à 5 branches gravées sur mes poignets.

Depuis mes 15 ans, chaque jour qui passe sans que mon père ne me frappe, je grave une branche au compas. L'étoile sur mon poignet gauche est terminée mais celle sur mon droit n'a que 3 branches. Huit jours. Huit jours en deux ans pendant lesquels mon père ne m'a pas frappé… ou touché, mais je ne dois pas penser à cela, je ne dois pas penser à lui s'asseyant sur mon lit et retirant mes couvertures, ni à ses mains sur mon ventre, l'une montant toujours plus haut et l'autre descendant, trop bas.

Je ne dois pas non plus penser à lui défaisant sa ceinture, mais pas pour me frapper cette fois-ci, ni à moi voulant lui hurler de me lâcher, mais hésitant, de peur qu'il ne me batte pour se venger, je ne le fais jamais.

Plus je me souviens de cette nuit, plus j'ai des nausées. Je remarque également que des larmes roulent le long de mes joues.

Je fonce vers les toilettes alors que je sens ma gorge se serrer de plus en plus, je m'enferme dans l'une des cabines juste qu'à ce que mes nausées et mes pleurs se calment.

-Dray ! M_'interpelle Blaise derrière la porte tandis que je regrette de m'être laissé aller à penser à cette nuit là_.

Il ne l'a fait qu'une fois, une fois de trop. Je n'ai réellement réagis qu'à la fin et quand j'ai commencé à me débattre, il a voulu me calmer et m'a frappé au visage, endroit qu'il évite habituellement puisque les bleus seraient visibles aux yeux de tous. Je n'avais pas arrêté de vomir toute la nuit et je n'étais retourné en cours que deux semaines plus tard : le temps que le bleu s'estompe, que j'arrête de pleurer et vomir constamment aussi.

-Mr Malfoy ? _M'appelle le prof de sport_. Tout va bien?

-Euh… oui, _répondis-je_, _tentant tant bien que mal de dissimuler mes sanglots._ Je crois que je suis malade mais ça va.

-Bien je retourne en cours. Vous rentrez chez vous après ! Vous, restez avec lui s'il vous plait, _ajoute-t-il à l'intention de Blaise je suppose_.

Je me relève tant bien que mal et décide de sortir pour me rincer la bouche et me passer de l'eau sur le visage mais à mon grand damne, ce n'est pas à Blaise à qui le prof s'adressait, mais à Blaise et Harry, toujours en maillots de bain d'ailleurs. Ce dernier me fixant avec grande insistance. Je me rince la bouche puis commence à me laver les mains, mais rien n'y fait, je me sens toujours aussi sale.

-Draco, _me dit Blaise_, qu'est-ce que tu as ? T'as vraiment une sale tête.

-Merci Blaise, c'est gentil, _répliquais-je en me tournant vers le miroir et en me passant de l'eau sur le visage_.

Bon, en même temps, il a raison : ma peau est encore plus blanche que d'habitude et mes yeux bleus sont rougis par les larmes qui ont également effacé l'anticerne.

-On dirait un vampire mais sans la beauté, _commentais-je en me tournant vers eux_.

-Un mort quoi, _complète Harry alors que je baisse les yeux, blessé par sa réflexion_. Blaise, tu devrais aller te changer, comme ça j'y vais après et il ne reste pas seul.

-Oui, _acquiesce le beau brun avant de partir_.

-Bon, _poursuit Harry en s'approchant de moi avant de mettre sa main sous mon menton pour me relever la tête_. Maintenant, dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu caches ?

* * *

**Voilà, le deuxième chapitre est fini !**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez laisser un petit mot, je les retransmettrais à l'auteur… (^-^) !**

**Je vous dis à demain pour le chapitre 3 ;-)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy** **_qui ne fait qu'adapter une fiction originale_**


	3. Ancienne note

Ici ce trouvez une note, mais ne pouvant l'effacer sans éviter un bug de fanfiction concernant l'envoi de review, je vous prie de bien vouloir excuser ce petit mot.

**Bonne lecture, **

**Jes cullen-Malfoy**


	4. Chapter 3

**Auteur original :** Abby915

**Titre original :** Gabrielle's life

La fiction originale fait 2 parties pour le moment. La première est complète avec 17 chapitres, que je compte poster à compter d'un chaque jour. Ensuite, si j'ai un peu d'avance, je posterai ceux de la deuxième partie à la fréquence d'un par semaine. (^-^)

* * *

**Titre de l'adaptation :** Draco's life

**Auteur de l'adaptation :** Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Warning et Rating :** M. Cette fiction contiendra des scènes de violences physiques détaillées. Mais aussi une relation homosexuelle. Âmes sensibles et homophobes, vous voilà prévenus ! (^-^)

**Couple :** Draco / Harry

**Cette fiction est un **All human****

**Disclaimer :** Cette histoire et tout ce qui s'y rapporte, hors les données appartenant à JKR, appartiennent à Abby015 qui à imaginée cette histoire.

**PS :** Sachez que je n'ai fait que changer les prénoms et noms… (Et juste quelques détails qui ne concordaient pas car d'une relation hétérosexuelle, je suis passé à une relation homosexuelle entre autre.)

* * *

**Ps : ceci n'est pas une traduction, étant donné que la version originale est en français. Je ne fais que l'adapater à l'univers de JKR, version All human. (^-^)**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

-Rien, rien du tout, _soufflais-je_.

-Tu mens ! _réplique-t-il durement_. Tu passes ton temps à mentir Draco. Tu es arrivé ici en disant que tu vivais avec TES parents, sauf que ta mère est morte, on le sait tous mais on a rien dit parce que toi et ton père aviez surement une bonne raison de le faire. Ton second mensonge, c'est quand tu dis et répètes que tu ne caches rien. Mais tout le monde cache quelque chose. Tu mens également quand tu affirmes que tu vas bien, non tu ne vas pas bien…

Il me parle doucement à présent, sa main m'empêche de baisser la tête alors je détourne les yeux : il ne doit pas savoir qu'il voit juste. Il place ses mains sur mes joues et me force à le regarder dans les yeux avant d'ajouter:

-Tu te caches derrière tes vêtements, même quand il faisait plus de 25°C tu gardais ton pull ou ta veste et puis, j'ai bien vu comment tu te laves les mains…

-… Avec de l'eau et du savon ? _Le coupais-je, acerbe_. Non mais c'est vrai, quelle idée franchement !

-Comme ma cousine le faisait, après son… viol. Cette façon de frotter toujours plus, même si c'est propre, parce qu'au fond de toi, tu te sens sale.

-Tu te prends pour qui ? Freud ?

-Draco, _chuchote-t-il en s'approchant pour me prendre dans ses bras_.

-Lâche moi, _m'écriais-je en le repoussant_, laisse-moi !

Je me débats mais il m'attire à lui et me bloque contre son torse que je continu de marteler de coups. Mais ma force n'est rien comparée à la sienne et mes petits poings sont inefficaces, mes larmes recommencent à couler.

Il me serre un peu plus contre lui en posant ses mains dans mon dos ce qui m'arrache un cri de douleur. Il me fixe, suspicieux, avant de retirer ses mains. Il en place une sur ma hanche et l'autre derrière ma nuque avant de m'embrasser les cheveux. Ce contact me fait tellement de bien.

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, je me sens en sécurité mais je ne peux pas, je n'ai pas le droit de lui faire ça. Je ne comprends pas comment il a pu tout deviner si vite, même s'il est vrai, qu'apparemment toutes les personnes victimes de viols réagissent de la même manière ou du moins adoptent les mêmes comportements. Seulement, personne avant lui n'avait jamais rien deviné.

C'était un mois avant le début des grandes vacances que … _ça_ s'était passé. À mon retour en cours, j'étais encore moins sociable qu'avant mais personne ne s'était intéressé à ce changement, ni mes "amis", ni mes professeurs, tous trop occupés par leurs propres problèmes. Pourtant, j'étais certain que si à ce moment là, quelqu'un m'avait demandé ce que j'avais, je lui aurais dis. Je ne savais pas si je regrettais ou non que personne n'ait été là. Je voudrais tellement que tout s'arrête mais … c'était mon père et puis, il avait surement raison, c'était ma faute si ma mère était morte, si sa femme, la seule qu'il n'ait jamais aimé, était morte. Il n'a jamais vraiment voulu d'enfant mais ma mère l'avait convaincue alors il avait demandé une fille, mais ils m'ont eu moi.

Je crois que c'est pour cela qu'il se comporte ainsi avec moi, je ne suis pas _sa fille_, mais pas pour cette nuit là. Il m'avait appelé Narcissa, c'est le nom de ma mère, et il ne cessait de le répéter en me caressant. Je secoue la tête pour en faire sortir toutes ces images et c'est là que je remarquai qu'Harry était toujours en short de bain, torse nu.

-Hum… euh… tu vas attraper froid, _balbutiais-je sans oser croiser son regard suite à la découverte d'une partie de mon secret_.

Comprenant ce que j'insinue, il me relâche et fait un pas en arrière avant d'ajouter :

-Ce n'est pas ton seul secret, je le vois et je veux seulement que tu saches que je ne vais pas abandonner et que je suis là, si tu veux parler. Je t'aime bien, _poursuit-il en baissant la tête_, je t'aime vraiment beaucoup et je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas d'une relation tout de suite mais, je veux te connaitre et je veux t'aider à aller mieux et également à satisfaire ma curiosité je dois bien l'avouer.

Il pose sa main sur ma joue pour essuyer une énième larme puis dépose un baiser sur mon front avant de me prendre par les mains. Il les tourne de façon à ce que mes paumes soient orientées vers le haut. J'essaie de les retirer des siennes mais sa poigne est forte et il ne semble pas vouloir me lâcher. Il remonte ses mains sur mes bras, relevant ainsi les manches de mon pull et révélant mes poignets. Il passe ses doigts sur les cicatrices qui les ornent.

-Pourquoi cette étoile n'a que 3 branches ? _M__'interroge-t-il_.

-Comme ça, _répondis-je en tirant sur mes bras pour qu'il les lâche et que je puisse enfin remonter mes manches_.

-Hum… vous êtes décidemment bien mystérieux Mr Malfoy… mais tellement joli…

Il me relâche et m'adresse un sourire en coin avant de partir se changer. Je retourne moi aussi au vestiaire, récupère mes affaires puis rejoins Blaise dans le hall de la piscine :

-Ca va mieux ? _Me questionne-t-il_.

-Oui, et toi ? Tu n'étais pas censé me rejoindre après t'être changé ?

-Je suis venu mais vous étiez… visiblement occupés alors j'ai attendu ici.

-Comment ça occupés ? _L'interrogeais-je craignant ce qu'il ait pu entendre_.

-Vous étiez trooop mignon, tous les deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans mots pour vous comprendre, juste vous !

D'accord, "sans mots" signifiait qu'il n'avait rien entendu.

Je l'adore mais je ne pense pas qu'il pourrait gérer ma situation, j'ai appris à le connaitre ces 2 derniers mois et il ne comprendrait pas et serait surement capable d'être encore plus mal que moi.

-Où sont les autres ? _Lui demandais-je après avoir remarqué que nous sommes seuls_.

-Partis il y a au moins 5 minutes. Le prof nous demande de t'accompagner jusque devant ta porte de maison puisque tu es malade et puis, vu qu'on n'a plus cours…

-Qui "nous"?

-Moi et… ton chéri ! _Répond-t-il avec un immense sourire_. Ton car est à quelle heure ?

-Je ne prends pas le car et Harry n'est pas mon chéri !

-Ah bon… Et tu fais comment pour rentrer chez toi alors ?

-J'utilise ce qu'on appelle communément des pieds, tu sais ce que t'as au bout de tes jambes …

-Oui c'est bon, _soupire-t-il_, mais je croyais que t'habitais à Blydwell ?

-En effet, _acquiesçais-je alors qu'Harry vient vers nous, habillé_.

-Mais c'est super loin ! _Se plaint-il_.

-Ne t'en fais pas, _intervient Harry_, rentre chez toi je le raccompagne.

-Oh et bien merci beaucoup ! Je vous laisse alors, ciao.

Il part non sans avoir oublié de m'adresser un énorme sourire. Je branche mon Ipod et commence à sortir de la piscine, le tout en ignorant totalement le beau brun qui ne tarde pas à me rejoindre. "Scar Tissue" des Red Hot Chili Peppers envahit mes écouteurs et j'augmente le son au maximum pour empêcher Harry d'essayer de me parler.

Il en sait beaucoup trop, il est hors de question qu'il en apprenne plus. Je jette un coup d'œil dans sa direction mais détourne rapidement le regard puisque je constate qu'il m'observe également, son sourire en coin toujours accroché au visage. Je décide de ne plus me consacrer qu'à mes pieds pour ne pas lui montrer un quelconque intérêt.

Après avoir passé le pont Coldwich une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Harry se plante devant moi de telle façon qu'il m'empêche d'avancer puis me retire mes écouteurs et m'arrache presque mon lecteur MP3 des mains. J'essaie de lui reprendre mais il le met rapidement dans sa poche avant d'attraper mes poignets pour me rapprocher de lui.

Son visage n'est qu'à quelques millimètres du mien. Il fait glisser sa joue contre mon front puis caresse le mienne avec son nez. Son contact m'électrise, le sang me monte furieusement aux joues et mon rythme cardiaque accélère franchement. Je mords instinctivement ma lèvre inferieure, une partie de moi appréhendant la suite des événements et une autre la souhaitant plus que tout.

Sa bouche s'approche dangereusement de la mienne mais il s'arrête juste avant de la toucher et passe sa langue sur ses lèvres.

-Je veux t'embrasser. J'en ai tellement envie si tu savais…

J'essaye de me reculer mais il m'en empêche, j'en ai envie également mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas accepter un quelconque rapprochement.

-On ne peut pas faire ça, _contrais-je, la respiration haletante du fait de la proximité instaurée entre nous_.

-Mais pourquoi ? Parce qu'un connard a profité de toi ou parce que je risquerai de découvrir ce que tu caches ?

-On ne peut pas, c'est tout.

Je parviens enfin à me soustraire de son emprise et recommence à marcher, comme si de rien n'était. Il a raison sur tous les plans. Quelqu'un a profité de moi, mon père en l'occurrence, et si Harry reste avec moi, il l'apprendra puis partira et je n'aurai toujours pas le courage de sauter. Alors je devrais continuer à vivre, à souffrir et à pleurer tout le temps.

Il faut que j'arrête de me plaindre constamment, des gens avaient des problèmes bien plus graves que les miens et eux, ils les affrontaient sans chialer.

-Très bien, _annonce-t-il en me rejoignant_, donne moi une seule bonne raison pour qu'on ne sorte pas ensemble et je te laisserai tranquille.

-Je me suis fait violer.

-Je m'en fiche, enfin non… mais tu ne vas pas rester seul toute ta vie à cause de ça, ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Ce n'est donc pas ce que j'appelle une bonne raison.

-Je ne suis pas un garçon pour toi.

-Ca pourrait marcher mais non. Ce n'est pas une bonne raison, c'est à moi de décider quels garçons sont faits ou non pour moi. Et je dis que toi, tu l'es.

-Blaise est pour toi, il est super gentil, drôle, populaire et vraiment très beau.

-Ce n'est pas Blaise que je veux, c'est toi.

Je soupire d'exaspération face à son comportement. Pourquoi n'abandonne-t-il pas ? Il ne comprend pas que je ne le mérite pas ?

Nous arrivons sur la nationale que nous commençons à longer et je commence à l'observer du coin de l'œil, il porte un jean blanc ainsi qu'une veste en cuir noire, tout comme ses All Stars et son Eastpak. Sa démarche est nonchalante et assurée, ses mains sont dans ses poches et des mèches de cheveux encore humides retombent sur son visage.

En bref, il est magnifique mais ce n'est pas normal que je pense à cela, si ? Pff, je ne sais pas. J'ai besoin de musique.

-Tu veux bien me le rendre s'il te plait ? _Lui demandais-je en tendant ma main vers lui pour qu'il y dépose mon MP3_.

-Et bien, _répond-t-il en prenant ma main dans la sienne_, je voudrais qu'on profite des trente minutes qu'il reste pour discuter.

-J'aime pas discuter !

J'essaie de récupérer ma main mais il ne semble pas prêt à me la rendre et malgré mon ton sans appel, il n'est visiblement pas prêt de lâcher l'affaire.

-J'ai cru remarquer en effet mais je ne te laisse pas vraiment le choix… Bon, alors dis-moi qui t'as fait ça ?

-Qui m'a fait quoi ? _Soupirais-je, lasse de son insistance_.

-Et bien, _poursuit-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux,_ qui t'as… violé ?

Sa question agit sur moi comme un électrochoc. Pourquoi veut-il savoir cela ? Non je ne peux pas lui dire, je ne le veux pas non plus et je n'ai aucune envie de lui mentir.

-Je ne veux pas en parler !

-D'accord, le passé est le passé et je peux le comprendre mais un jour, il faudra bien que tu en parles à quelqu'un puisque je ne pense pas que cela soit fait. Ton père est au courant ?

Je déglutis difficilement avant de secouer la tête de gauche à droite. Nous quittons le bord de la falaise, puis, empruntons le sentier qui traverse la forêt.

-Tu prends ce chemin tout seul ? _Me questionne-t-il après quelques minutes_.

-Oui.

-Et tu n'as pas peur ? Enfin, c'est désert ici et si quelqu'un t'agresse, on ne retrouvera surement jamais ton corps…

-Si tu dis cela pour me rassurer, laisse-moi te dire que tu t'y prends assez mal.

-Je disais plutôt ça pour te faire peur et t'inciter à ne plus passer par là.

-Ah… et bien, ce n'est pas vraiment réussi non plus. Cela fait deux mois que je prends ce chemin matin et soir en rentrant du lycée et même parfois la nuit, or il ne m'est jamais rien arrivé, il n'y a jamais personne ici.

-Il ne faut jamais dire jamais et justement, le jour où il y aura quelqu'un, évite d'être dans le coin s'il te plait.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, je rêve ou il s'inquiète pour moi ? Non, je ne dois pas être content, je ne dois pas tomber amoureux. Bon ça c'est trop tard mais je dois arrêter maintenant, m'éloigner de lui.

Nous sortons des bois au moment où j'aperçois ma maison : elle est modeste comparée aux autres villas qui sont constamment implantées dans le coin mais elle est bien assez grande pour deux. Nos voisins les plus proches sont à au moins 100 mètres ce qui fait que personne n'entend mon père hurler, personne ne l'entend me frapper et personne ne m'entend pleurer non plus.

-Ca va ? _M'interroge Harry tandis que je remarque que nous sommes devant la porte d'entrée_. Tu es tout blanc.

-Oui oui c'est bon je vais bien.

-Tu veux que je reste avec toi jusqu'à l'arrivée de ton père ?

-Non ! Euh… je veux dire rentres chez toi, je … je vais bien, je vais aller me reposer.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Certain.

Il relâche ma main, plonge la sienne dans sa poche et en ressort mon Ipod qu'il me tend. Je le récupère, accompagnant mon geste d'un bref "Merci" puis je prends mes clefs pour ouvrir la porte.

-A demain ? _Dit-il en plantant ses yeux dans les miens_.

-Surement, sauf si je suis encore malade.

Je commence à entrer chez moi mais il m'attrape le bras et me tourne face à lui avant d'ajouter :

-J'ai vraiment envie de t'embrasser.

-Si tu le dis.

-Je le pense.

Il s'approche de moi à nouveau, pose sa main sur ma joue qu'il caresse avec son pouce puis se penche vers moi avant de déposer un baiser sur mon front.

-Et je le ferais. Reposes-toi bien, je veux te voir demain.

Mon souffle est court, j'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait m'embrasser. Je dois bien être honnête, cela ne m'aurait pas déranger, en plus mes lèvres sont le seul endroit que mon père n'a jamais… touché.

Je rentre chez moi après avoir respiré un bon coup. Une odeur de renfermé et d'alcool règne dans la maison. J'ouvre les fenêtres et allume la télévision pour avoir un bruit de fond et tenter de rendre cet endroit un peu plus accueillant. Je ne me sens pas en sécurité ici, je préférerai dormir dans les bois et c'est ce que je ferai surement si je ne risquai pas de quelconques représailles de la part de mon père.

Je monte faire mes devoirs dans ma chambre puis, lis un livre jusqu'environ vingt heures. Je descends ensuite faire à manger. Plus les aiguilles de l'horloge avancent, plus je sens mon estomac se nouer d'appréhension face à son retour.

21h30. Je laisse un mot sur la table à mon père comme quoi son repas est dans le réfrigérateur puis remonte dans ma chambre après avoir refermé toutes les fenêtres et les volets ainsi que la porte d'entrée. Je prends un pyjama avant d'aller sous la douche.

L'eau chaude me brûle encore le dos alors je me contente d'une douche froide. Je pose une serviette sur le miroir n'ayant aucune envie d'y voir mon reflet puis me sèche rapidement avant d'enfiler mon pyjama et de me coucher. Je ne parviens cependant pas à m'endormir, de peur qu'il ne rentre et ne me réveille en…

Bref, je reprends donc un autre livre que je commence à lire. Ma bibliothèque est assez imposante puisque je passe souvent mes nuits à lire et je n'aime pas relire trois fois le même livre, Des souris et des Hommes de John Steinbeck mit à part.

Je n'arrive pas à savoir si je préfère qu'il rentre tôt ou tard.

00h38. J'entends la porte d'entrée claquer puis quelqu'un entrer dans la cuisine puisque la porte de cette dernière grince. Je referme mon livre rapidement, éteins la lumière puis m'allonge pour faire semblant de dormir. J'espère ainsi que s'il croit que je dors, il aura plus de scrupules à se venger.

Des pas lourds dans l'escalier se font entendre et la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre doucement. Je ferme les yeux tout en essayant de contrôler mes tremblements. Je sens mon lit s'affaisser puis une main moite sur mon visage tandis que je tremble de plus en plus.

-N'ais pas peur voyons, _chuchote mon père en descendant sa main vers mon cou qu'il caresse à son tour_.

Son haleine est un mélange de scotch, de whisky et de tabac qui me donne une forte nausée.

-Je ne te ferais pas de mal, _ajoute-t-il après avoir retiré les couvertures et posé ses mains sur mon corps_. Pas tant que tu me laisses faire, _poursuit-il en passant ses mains sous mon t-shirt pour les poser sur mon torse_.

-Je ne suis pas maman !

J'hurle et essaie de me libérer de son emprise mais il m'empêche de partir en se positionnant au dessus de moi. Puis il retire mon t-shirt avant de s'attaquer à mon bas de pyjama.

-Lâche-moi !

-Je sais que tu n'es pas ta Cissy ! _Crie-t-il à son tour_. Je sais que tu n'es pas ma femme ! Elle est morte ! Elle est morte pour toi et toi tu es vivant alors maintenant, tais-toi !

Je me débats de plus en plus violement mais il n'en a que faire. Il défait sa ceinture puis enlève son pantalon avant d'enfiler un préservatif. Non ! Non ! Non ! Je pleure, encore et toujours, sans cesser de me débattre :

-Laisse-moi ! Ne me touche pas ! Arrête s'il te plait. Je t'en prie ne fais pas ça…

Il pose l'une de ses mains sur mon cou et serre de telle façon que je ne puisse plus parler mais peu, sans m'empêcher totalement de respirer. Il place son autre main sur ma hanche pour m'empêcher de bouger. Je veux qu'il arrête, je veux que ce ne soit qu'un cauchemar et me réveiller, je veux qu'il parte, mais il n'en fait rien.

Il me fait de plus en plus mal, entrant et sortant avec toujours plus de violence, de brutalité. Quant à moi, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à respirer, ma respiration hachée par mes sanglots et sa main qui enserre toujours mon cou, y sont principalement pour quelque chose.

Il atteint son plaisir en moi puis s'en va, enfin. Mais avant de fermer la porte il ajoute cependant :

-Estimes-toi heureux, si tu ne m'avais pas fais à manger, je t'aurais également frappé ! Et oui Draco, je t'interdis de me tendre des pièges et s'il te plait, la prochaine fois ne me repousse pas ainsi, cela ne sert à rien.

Il passe enfin la porte et la referme tandis que je cours dans la salle de bain attenante à ma chambre.

Quand mes nausées se calment enfin, je fonce sous la douche où je reste environ une heure avant d'entrer dans le bain que je viens de faire couler.

Il est quatre heures du matin, cela fait environ trois heures que je suis dans la baignoire, l'eau est froide mais je m'en fiche. Je n'arrive pas à me sentir propre, je n'y arrive plus. Je ne me décide à en sortir que lorsque mon réveil sonne à 6h00. Je l'éteins et retourne dans la salle de bain pour m'habiller. J'enfile un jogging ainsi qu'une veste à capuche sur mon t-shirt. Je ne vais pas aller en cours, je vais juste aller courir sur la falaise et ... rester là-bas le plus longtemps possible.

Je prends également une écharpe pour dissimuler la marque qui est autour de mon cou, on ne sait jamais qui je pourrais rencontrer. Je descends ensuite au rez-de-chaussée et constate avec soulagement que mon… qu'il est parti.

Il est un peu plus de sept heures quand j'arrive à la falaise, je m'assois au bord puis allume mon ipod. "'74-'75" de The Connells envahit mes écouteurs et je laisse mes larmes couler au fur et à mesure de la chanson.

Je me lève difficilement, fatigué et chancelant puis avance tout au bord du précipice pour regarder la mer qui s'agite en dessous de moi. Je laisse mon pied droit en suspens au dessus du vide mais garde mon pied gauche sur le sol. Un pas, il suffit que je fasse un pas pour que tout s'arrête, pour que ma vie s'arrête. Si seulement je n'étais pas si lâche. Un pas, un seul.

-Draco ? _M'interpelle une voix masculine qui m'est malheureusement familière_.

* * *

**Voilà, le troisième chapitre est fini !**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez laisser un petit mot, je les retransmettrais à l'auteur… (^-^) !**

**Pour le chapitre 4 , j'attend mes réponse à la note qui est publiée avant le chapitre 3 ;-)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy** **_qui ne fait qu'adapter une fiction originale_**


	5. Chapter 4

**Auteur original :** Abby915

**Titre original :** Gabrielle's life

**Titre de l'adaptation :** Draco's life

**Auteur de l'adaptation :** Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Warning et Rating :** M. Cette fiction contiendra des scènes de violences physiques détaillées. Mais aussi une relation homosexuelle. Âmes sensibles et homophobes, vous voilà prévenus ! (^-^)

**Couple :** Draco / Harry

**Cette fiction est un **All human****

**Disclaimer :** Cette histoire et tout ce qui s'y rapporte, hors les données appartenant à JKR, appartiennent à Abby015 qui à imaginée cette histoire.

**PS :** Sachez que je n'ai fait que changer les prénoms et noms… (Et juste quelques détails qui ne concordaient pas car d'une relation hétérosexuelle, je suis passé à une relation homosexuelle entre autre.)

* * *

**Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy**** :**

Je suis désolée de poster avec du retard, mais pour être franche, j'ai eu tellement de truc cette semaine, que j'ai vraiment cru avoir posté ce chapitre mercredi, comme s'était prévu. Pardonnez-moi (^-^) bonne lecture. **SINON**, je tiens aussi à m'excuser car je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à certaines des reviews et je ne compte pas le faire, en ayant bcp de retard pour d'autre fictions. Veuillez m'en excuser. Je ne vous en voudrais pas si vous décidez de ne plus m'en envoyer, mais sachez que l'auteur original les lit, et c'est le plus important ! (^-^) Pensez à elle un peu quand même, voir même beaucoup

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Je repose mon pied droit sur la terre ferme avant de me tourner vers l'intrus, Harry. C'était à prévoir, il trouvait toujours le moyen d'être là quand il ne le fallait pas.

Son regard est rivé sur moi et il m'observe attentivement. Il porte un jean noir avec sa veste en cuir et ses habituelles All Stars.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _Me demande-t-il en s'approchant_.

-Et toi, pourquoi t'es là ?

-Je voulais te voir. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

-Et bien, tu m'as vu. Tu peux repartir maintenant.

-Tu redeviens méchant envers moi… je pensai pourtant que… qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? _M'interroge-t-il en continuant de s'approcher jusqu'à ne plus être qu'à un mètre de moi_.

Il pose sa main sur ma joue. Je sais que c'est Harry, je sais que je ne crains rien mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'imaginer la main de mon père à sa place. Je recule prestement et me retrouve de nouveau au bord du précipice.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? On dirait que, _poursuit-il tandis que je baisse la tête_. Il a recommencé ? Comment a-t-il pu ? C'est le même ? Il est ici ? _S'énerve-t-il pendant que je me tasse sur moi-même_. Qui est-ce ?

-Personne. Il n'y a rien.

-Tu mens ! _S'emporte-t-il_. Qui est-ce ?

-Personne je te dis.

- Arrêtes ! Pourquoi tu le protèges ?

-Je ne protège personne !

Je me tourne à nouveau vers le précipice, la mer est très agitée et les vagues se fracassent sur les rochers. Je suis presque sûr que je mourrai rapidement si je sautais. Maintenant ou jamais. Je fais un autre pas en avant mais je suis violemment tiré en arrière avant de pouvoir faire le dernier pas.

-Non, mais t'es pas bien ! _Hurle Harry en me mettant face à lui et en plantant ses yeux dans les miens_.

-Non, _chuchotais-je avant de fondre en larmes_.

Il me prend dans ses bras et me serre contre lui. Il tente de me calmer en me murmurant que ça va aller, qu'il est là et qu'il ne va pas me laisser. J'aimerai tellement le croire mais s'il apprend l'identité de celui qui… il partira.

Rien ne va, rien ne va aller mieux, alors mes pleurs doublent d'intensité. L'une de ses mains se pose derrière ma tête et il place l'autre dans le bas de mon dos. Il me rapproche de lui le plus possible alors que je passe mes bras autour de sa nuque et niche ma tête dans son cou.

J'inspire fortement pour essayer de reprendre une respiration normale. Son odeur est captivante, envoutante : un mélange entre sauvage et douceur. Je me sens si bien avec lui, en sécurité dans ses bras mais je ne peux pas ressentir cela, je n'en ai pas le droit, il ne doit rien savoir.

Je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps exactement nous restons ainsi collés l'un à l'autre, mais au moment où il se sépare de moi, je trouve le soleil étonnamment haut dans le ciel. Il prend mon visage en coupe dans ses mains puis plante ses yeux dans les miens.

-Qui est-ce ? _Murmure-t-il tandis que je tente de me libérer de son emprise_.

-Personne.

-Ca ne peut pas n'être personne Draco. Je ne lâcherai pas. Qui est-ce ?

Je ne peux pas lui dire que c'est mon père, je ne peux pas lui parler, je ne peux pas.

Je vais devoir aussi dire à mon père qu'on doit déménager. Il va me massacrer ! Comment est-ce je peux lui dire cela ? Et pourquoi cet abruti ne m'a pas laissé sauter ? Tous les problèmes seraient résolus. Malgré le fait qu'il pense le contraire, Harry se remettrait vite de ma mort alors je veux juste qu'il parte, qu'il parte et qu'il me laisse partir.

-Qui est-ce ? _Répète-t-il_.

-Personne.

-Draco, _me réprimande-t-il doucement_. Je peux rester ici toute la journée et toute la nuit s'il le faut mais dis-moi qui c'est.

-Tu ne le connais pas, alors qu'est-ce que cela peut bien te faire ?

-Si je ne le connaissais pas, tu m'aurais dis son nom il y a longtemps. Qui est-ce ?

Mon père… voilà qui c'est. Il m'adresse un regard d'incompréhension puis me lâche tandis que je ne comprends pas son changement de comportement.

-Ton… ton… non c'est, _bafouille-t-il alors que je commence à comprendre_.

Oh. Ne me dites pas que j'ai pensé à voix haute ! Ne me dites pas que je viens de lui avouer que c'est mon père ? Je ne peux pas avoir fais ça, pas d'une façon si idiote ! Je ne suis qu'un idiot. Comment j'ai pu ? Pourquoi est-ce que …

Je jette à nouveau un regard au bas de la falaise avant de reporter mon attention sur Harry : il me fixe et je vois une larme perler au coin de son œil.

-Ton p… , _commence-t-il avant que je ne l'empêche de continuer en posant ma main sur sa bouche_.

-Ne dis rien ! Tu ne devrais pas savoir, tu ne… ça m'a échappé, tu ne dois rien dire ! A personne ! Promets le moi, _m'exclamais-je en recommençant à pleurer_. Je t'en prie, ne dis rien. S'il te plait... Si tu le dis, je vais devoir déménager, on va devoir partir et je ne veux pas. Je ne peux pas partir d'ici, je ne veux pas partir loin de toi…

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dis cela, mais je l'ai dis. Et maintenant je regrette, je ne veux pas qu'il sache ce que je ressens pour lui. Je n'aurai pas dû me lever ce matin ou alors j'aurai du sauter. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne l'ai pas fait avant qu'il arrive ? Pourquoi je ne le fais pas maintenant ? C'est simple, je ne peux pas, je ne peux plus. Je le supplie une nouvelle fois du regard. Il bouge sa tête de haut en bas, acquiesçant à ma demande alors je retire ma main de sa bouche.

-Promis ? Tu ne dis rien à personne ?

-Promis.

Je laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement avant de lui sauter au cou. Je passe mes bras autour de sa nuque et y niche ma tête tandis qu'il passe ses bras autour de moi.

Je ne sais encore une fois pas ce qui m'a pris mais je ne me comporte vraiment pas normalement en sa présence.

-Merci, _murmurais-je avant de me séparer de lui_. Et désolé pour… ça.

-Ne t'en fais pas, tu peux me sauter dessus quand tu veux. Enfin, je veux dire… pas sauter dans le sens… fin si tu peux aussi mais…

Il bafouille et rougit violemment tandis que je m'esclaffe. Il est encore plus mignon quand il est gêné. Il m'adresse un léger sourire plein de douceur puis regarde sa montre. Je suis surpris qu'il ne me parle pas de mon père mais en suis surtout soulagé. Je ne veux pas lui parler de cela, je ne suis même pas certain de le pouvoir.

-Hum… il est déjà dix heures, _annonce-t-il en remettant son sac_.

-Mince, tu es très en retard en cours.

-Toi aussi.

-Je n'y vais pas, mon père me fera un mot sans problèmes.

C'est seulement après avoir dis cette phrase que je me rends compte de ce qu'elle signifie. En plus, par-dessus le marché, avec mon idiotie, je viens de relancer le sujet. Je ne pouvais le croire, je n'étais vraiment qu'un idiot qui devrait juste apprendre à la fermer.

-Je ne vais pas aller en cours, cela ne sert plus à grand chose et puis si tu n'y es pas, je ne veux pas y être non plus. Je crois qu'on va passer la journée ensemble, _ajoute-t-il en souriant exagérément_.

Il fait comme si de rien n'était, cela ne me dérange pas, bien au contraire mais c'est juste… étonnant. J'acquiesce avant de lui proposer de venir chez moi. Il accepte et nous partons donc vers ma maison.

-Tu ne m'as pas dis pourquoi tu étais là, _me dit-il après un instant_.

-Toi non plus.

-Si, je voulais te voir, c'est vrai. J'étais venu te chercher chez toi.

-Et bien, ne le fais pas à l'avenir.

-Pourquoi ? _Me questionne-t-il_.

-Parce que… c'est… il… s'il te plait.

-D'accord mais je t'attendrai à la falaise alors et on se retrouvera là-bas.

-Si tu veux, _cédais-je finalement en soupirant_.

Le reste du trajet jusque chez moi se fit dans le plus grand silence, je sentais cependant son regard inquisiteur sur moi mais préférais ne faire aucune réflexion.

Arrivé devant la porte d'entrée, je l'ouvris et l'invitai à entrer avant de me diriger dans la cuisine où je lui proposai à boire.

-Non merci, _me répond-t-il en se dirigeant vers l'escalier._ On va dans ta chambre !

-Euh… si, si tu veux.

Nous montons les escaliers puis il me laisse passer devant lui pour que je puisse ouvrir la porte de ma chambre. Je n'ai pas ouvert les volets ce matin, la pièce est donc plongée dans le noir complet et je n'y vois strictement rien. Il referme la porte derrière lui tandis que je tâte le mur à la recherche de l'interrupteur. Je peine à le trouver et me déplace pour m'en rapprocher. Quelle idée aussi de mettre un interrupteur derrière la porte. Je le trouve enfin et allume la lumière.

-Désolé, _m'excusais-je_, je n'ai pas rangé.

-Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas.

-Non ! _m'écriais-je alors qu'il allait s'assoir sur mon lit._ Assis-toi plutôt sur la chaise de mon bureau.

Il me regarde, suspicieux mais acquiesce et s'installe à mon bureau après avoir enlevé sa veste. Je défais mon lit duquel je récupère tous les draps que je jette dans la baignoire de la salle de bain attenante à ma chambre. je fais couler de l'eau et ajoute de la javel pour essayer de les nettoyer le plus possible même si je sais que cela n'effacera pas ce qu'il s'y est passé.

Je retire ma veste mais laisse mon écharpe puis m'assois sur mon lit. Harry ne me quitte pas des yeux un seul instant.

-Il le fait souvent ?

-Non, _répondis-je en baissant la tête_.

-Combien ?

De toute façon, il ne lâchera pas, je le connais maintenant et puis même si une partie de moi ne veut pas qu'il me laisse, l'autre veut qu'il parte et qu'il ne s'implique pas là dedans. Peut-être que dès qu'il en saura un peu plus, je le dégouterai assez et il partira. Je ne veux pas qu'il parte… je ne veux pas qu'il reste… je ne sais pas ce que je veux.

-Deux fois.

-Hum… c'est deux fois de trop.

Il se lève, fait le tour de la chambre puis s'avance vers la fenêtre qu'il ouvre avant de pousser les volets. Moi je ne bouge pas, je me contente de le suivre des yeux. Je ne dis rien, il n'y a rien à dire. Il passe devant ma bibliothèque, prend quelques livres qu'il feuillète.

Cela fait maintenant dix minutes qu'il n'a rien dit et ça commence vraiment à m'agacer. Je me lève à mon tour, prends les draps qui sont dans le bain puis descends dans le garage. Je les mets dans la machine à laver avant de me laisser glisser contre celle-ci. Je dois parler d'Harry à mon père, je dois lui dire qu'il sait ou du moins qu'il pose trop de questions. Et puis, on peut déménager de l'autre coté de Seattle et il gardera son travail. Bon et bien, je n'ai plus qu'à lui dire… plus qu'à. Il va me massacrer.

Je recommence à pleurer, il faut vraiment que j'arrête de me plaindre, ma vie n'est pas si nulle… n'est-ce pas ? Je ramène mes jambes contre moi puis les entoures de mes bras avant de poser ma tête dessus. Je me sens un peu plus en sécurité comme cela même si je sais qu'il n'y a aucune raison pour que ce soit le cas. Si seulement ma mère était toujours avec nous.

Je me souvenais très bien du jour où elle était morte, c'était il y a sept ans, un mercredi après-midi pendant lequel je n'avais pas école, j'avais dix ans.

Nous étions tout les deux à la maison puisque mon père travaillait, on jouait dans sa chambre à l'étage puis on a entendu la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir ainsi que des voix.

-Vas dans l'armoire ! _M'a-t-elle ordonné_.

-Viens avec moi.

-Non. Ecoutes mon chéri, tu vas rester ici et moi je vais voir ce qu'il se passe d'accord ?

-Non ! Non restes avec moi.

-Chut… ne parle pas si fort mon ange.

Elle m'avait prise dans ses bras alors que je sentais les larmes rouler sur mes joues. J'étais persuadé que quelque chose de grave allait arriver, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle parte, mais elle m'avait lâchée.

-Je vais aller voir mais toi tu ne bouges surtout pas d'ici, _m'avait-t-elle dit en se séparant de moi_.

-Non. Maman, restes avec moi. Ne me laisse pas.

-Je reviens. D'accord ? Je reviens tout de suite mon ange c'est promis mais restes caché ici.

-Maman... S'il te plait.

-Je reviens c'est promis mon ange.

-Promis ?

-Juré. Allez reste ici surtout.

Elle avait fermé la porte de l'armoire puis était partie. Mais je ne l'avais pas écouté, j'étais sorti de la chambre et m'étais recroquevillé en haut de l'escalier d'où je pouvais entendre ma mère leur parler.

-Qui êtes-vous ? _Avait-t-elle__ demandé_. Ecoutez, il n'y a rien à voler ici, il n'y a rien à voir.

-Vraiment ? _Avait répondu un homme_. Nous ne sommes pas encore allés à l'étage, ensuite, et bien nous verrons.

-Sortez immédiatement de chez moi ! J'ai déjà appelé la police et mon mari. Ils arriveront d'ici cinq minutes.

-Vous bluffez ! _Avait__ repris l'homme_.

-Tom, _l'avait interpelé un deuxième homme, _on devrait partir on ne sait jamais.

-Bien mais d'abord, elle a vu nos visages.

Ils étaient dans l'entrée, j'avais penché la tête pour pouvoir les voir et c'est à ce moment que le prénommé Tom avait sorti son arme… avant de tirer sur ma mère. Je l'avais vu tomber, elle était juste… tombée. Quant à moi, j'avais étouffé un cri et étais allé me réfugier dans la chambre de mes parents.

C'est là que j'avais fais ma première crise d'angoisse, je n'arrivai plus à respirer et il m'avait fallu un temps fou avant d'y parvenir. Ensuite, j'avais descendu les escaliers le plus vite possible pour retrouver ma mère, inerte sur le sol. Ses yeux étaient fermés et j'avais cru qu'elle dormait. Je l'avais mise sur le dos et avais vu du sang recouvrir son abdomen. J'avais appelé mon père pour qu'il appelle les secours, puis j'avais supplié ma mère de se réveiller, de revenir... comme elle me l'avait promise.

Elle m'avait juré de revenir mais elle m'avait mentit. Même si c'était injuste pour elle, c'était à ce moment là que j'avais commencé à la détester, pour m'avoir menti.

J'ai ensuite commencé à la haïr la première fois que mon père m'a frappé et depuis, je ne veux plus parler d'elle. Je ne parviens même plus à dire "maman", c'est Narcissa : la femme qui m'a mise au monde, la femme que j'ai vu mourir, celle qui m'a abandonnée, celle qui me manque plus que n'importe qui malgré tout.

-Pourquoi tu pleures ? _M'interpelle Harry que je n'avais pas entendu arriver_.

-Pour rien.

Je renifle pour interrompre mes sanglots. Il s'accroupit en face de moi avant de prendre mon visage en coupe. Il essuie mes larmes avec ses pouces avant de répéter :

-Pourquoi tu pleures ? Je sais que tu ne pleures pas pour rien, mais tu as tellement de raison de pleurer que je veux juste savoir laquelle te rends si triste à cet instant.

-Pourquoi ? _L'interrogeais-je en ignorant sa question_.

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi es-tu là ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas parti ? Pourquoi tu restes avec moi alors que je suis si… Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est morte ? _M'emportais-je_. Pourquoi pas moi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me viol ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me fr…

Je me suis repris à temps mais j'ai bien failli lui révéler quelque chose qu'il ne devait pas savoir… encore. Son regard se fait de plus en plus suspicieux, je crois que j'en ai quand même trop dis… encore.

Néanmoins, il se relève avant de me tendre la main pour m'aider à me lever à mon tour. J'attrape sa main et il me tire vers lui si bien que je me retrouve collé contre son torse. Il me caresse la joue avec sa main avant de reprendre :

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas dis pourquoi tu pleures ?

-Ma mère est morte.

-Je sais, enfin je me suis renseigné, Google est une vraie mine d'information et j'ai lu ce qui s'est passé, je suis vraiment désolé que tu es dû assister à ça. Enfin, voir sa mère mourir doit vraiment être…

-…très triste ? Oui, surement, mais c'est moi qui l'ai tué alors je n'ai pas à me plaindre n'est ce pas ?

-C'est toi qui a appuyé sur la détente ? _Me questionne-t-il en dirigeant son pouce sur mes lèvres qu'il caresse à son tour_.

-Non, _murmurais-je_.

-Alors tu ne l'as pas tué. Viens, on remonte, _ajoute__-t-il après un instant_.

Il me prend la main et me tire vers l'escalier alors que je me contente de le suivre. Nous passons devant la cuisine, un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge m'indique qu'il est déjà quatorze heures passées.

Il m'emmène à l'étage, puis dans ma chambre avant de s'assoir sur mon lit. Il place un coussin dans son dos, s'adosse au mur, ouvre les jambes et m'invite à m'installer entre elles. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'accepte. Je cale donc mon dos contre son torse et laisse ma tête reposer contre son épaule alors qu'il pose sa joue contre la mienne.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu accepterais d'être si proche de moi, _fait-il remarquer après un moment_.

-Moi non plus. Je ne devrai pas, on ne devrait pas… mais je suis trop fatigué pour te repousser.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne devrais pas ?

-Je suis… dégoutant.

-Non, _me contredit-il_. Ton père est… lui il est dégoutant, lui il est horrible. Toi tu es juste… toi, mais il n'y a rien de dégoutant en toi.

-Ah oui ? Et si je te demande de m'embrasser, tu fais quoi ?

-Ca fait tellement longtemps que j'attends que tu me le demandes alors fais attention parce que je ne te ferai pas répéter trois fois.

Je ne devrai pas lui demander de m'embrasser, je ne devrai pas vouloir qu'il m'embrasse. Mon père me viol et moi je ne pense qu'aux lèvres d' Harry sur les miennes. Je ne tourne vraiment pas rond mais personne ne m'a jamais embrassé et je crois que je veux qu'Harry soit le premier, avant que mon père ne décide que mes lèvres sont peut-être intéressante elles aussi.

Je veux l'oublier, oublier cet homme qui me fait tant de mal sans que je ne parvienne vraiment à lui en vouloir.

-Embrasses-moi, _murmurais-je alors en me mordant la lèvre inférieure_.

* * *

**Voilà, le quatrième chapitre est fini !**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

****Ne me frappez pas pour cette fin sadique, je ne suis pas l'auteur** (^-^)**

**Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez laisser un petit mot, je les retransmettrais à l'auteur… (^-^) !**

**Je vous dis à demain pour le chapitre 5 .-)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy** **_qui ne fait qu'adapter une fiction originale_**


	6. Chapter 5

**Auteur original :** Abby915

**Titre original :** Gabrielle's life

La fiction originale fait 2 parties pour le moment. La première est complète avec 17 chapitres, que je compte poster à compter d'un chaque mercredi. Ensuite, si j'ai un peu d'avance, je posterai ceux de la deuxième partie à la fréquence d'un par semaine (^-^)

* * *

**Titre de l'adaptation :** Draco's life

**Auteur de l'adaptation :** Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Warning et Rating :** M. Cette fiction contiendra des scènes de violences physiques détaillées. Mais aussi une relation homosexuelle. Âmes sensibles et homophobes, vous voilà prévenus ! (^-^)

**Couple :** Draco / Harry

**Cette fiction est un **All human****

**Disclaimer :** Cette histoire et tout ce qui s'y rapporte, hors les données appartenant à JKR, appartiennent à Abby015 qui à imaginée cette histoire.

**PS :** Sachez que je n'ai fait que changer les prénoms et noms… (Et juste quelques détails qui ne concordaient pas car d'une relation hétérosexuelle, je suis passé à une relation homosexuelle entre autre.)

* * *

**MERCI à tous pour vos reviews !** (^-^) Cela me fait plaisir car je ne perd pas mon temps pour rien, mais aussi car l'auteur est lue, à travers moi, et cela me fait super plaisir pour elle…

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Je tourne mon visage vers le sien pendant qu'il s'approche de moi, ses lèvres ne sont plus qu'à quelques millimètres des miennes, quelques tout petits millimètres…

_I gotta feeling hou hou_. Je me recule tandis que la sonnerie de son téléphone continue de retentir dans la chambre. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que c'est un signe. Il s'excuse avant de décrocher:

-Maman ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je me lève du lit et vais à la cuisine pour le laisser parler tranquillement, ses affaires ne me regardent pas et puis, elle va certainement l'engueuler pour avoir sécher les cours alors ma présence est totalement inutile, pour ne pas changer, je ne sers jamais à rien de toute façon.

Ah si, je suis un super punching ball pour mon père et une bonne source de revenu pour les instituts pharmaceutiques!

Youpi.

Bon, il faut vraiment que j'arrête de me plaindre maintenant : ma vie est chouette, ma vie est chouette, ma vie est chouette…

Je regarde par la fenêtre au dessus de l'évier avant de m'appuyer sur celui-ci. Il fait un temps superbe aujourd'hui, comme le jour où elle était morte. Si seulement elle était restée avec moi, tout serait différent aujourd'hui : soit elle serait ici avec moi et je serais en cours au lieu de me morfondre, soit je serai mort et… quand on est mort, on est mort, n'est-ce pas ?

La plupart veulent d'une vie après la mort, moi non. Une vie est faite pour être courte puis s'arrêter, quel est l'intérêt s'il y a quelque chose après ?

-Hum, _toussote Harry, me faisant par la même occasion sursauter_. Je suis désolé.

-Pourquoi ?

-Et bien, si je t'ai fais peur et pour le coup de téléphone.

-Ne t'excuse pas. Rien de grave j'espère !

-Oh et bien, ma mère voulait que je fasse un truc mais je ne te laisse pas.

-Quel "truc" ? _Le questionnais-je_.

-Ma tante est malade mais ce n'est pas grave, enfin, elle peut se passer de moi.

Il ne va pas voir sa tante malade pour moi ? Pour ne pas me laisser ? Il est vraiment gentil mais il ne doit en aucun cas faire passer sa famille après moi. Je dois vite trouver un mensonge pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas… un mensonge convaincant en plus. Trouvé !

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi !

-Si, Draco, justement et je ne te laisserai pas seul ici pendant deux jours. De plus, nous n'avons pas fini de parler.

-Mon père est en voyage d'affaires jusqu'à samedi et nous continuerons de parler quand tu reviendras. Nous sommes mardi, tu reviens vendredi, c'est bon.

-Mouais, _dit-il visiblement sceptique_.

-Ta tante a besoin de toi et je ne risque rien, alors vas-y.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Certain, _affirmais-je avec un aplomb que je ne me connaissais pas_.

-D'accord, je reviens jeudi soir, on se voit vendredi au lycée ?

-Oui.

Il reprend son téléphone pour annoncer à sa mère qu'il la rejoint dans une petite heure avant de s'approcher de moi et de prendre mon visage en coupe dans ses mains. Il ancre ses yeux dans les miens et mon cœur se met à battre vite, très vite.

-Tu es certain que ça va aller ? M_urmure-t-il dans un souffle_.

-Oui, _répondis-je sur le même ton que lui_. Prend tes affaires et va voir ta tante.

-Bien mais saches d'abord que tu devrais aller voir la police Draco.

-Non et on reparlera de cela à ton retour, sauf si tu as prévu d'en parler à quelqu'un bien sur.

-Je ne dirais rien, pas tant que tu ne m'en donnes pas l'autorisation.

-D'accord.

Il s'éloigne de moi avant de monter à l'étage pour redescendre à peine une minute plus tard vêtu de sa veste en cuir et son sac à l'épaule. J'essaie de sortir de la cuisine mais il m'en empêche en me bloquant le passage avant de me prendre dans ses bras et de nicher sa tête dans mon cou. C'est à ce moment que je me souviens ce que cache mon écharpe et j'espère sincèrement qu'il ne va pas vouloir la retirer pour x ou y raison, parce que s'il apprend que mon père me frappe également, il ne voudra plus partir. Cela ne semble cependant pas être son intention et je me laisse aller à son étreinte.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ? _Je ne peux m'empêcher de l'interroger_.

-Pourquoi je fais quoi ?

-Me prendre dans tes bras tout le temps.

-Pourquoi ? _Me demande-t-il en plantant ses yeux dans les miens_. Cela te dérange ?

-Non, non mais c'est juste… pour savoir.

-J'aime bien t'avoir dans mes bras, _répond__-t-il en haussant les épaules_, et te sentir contre moi, c'est tout.

-Oui mais pourquoi ?

-Personne n'a jamais été comme ça avec toi à part moi ? _S'étonne-t-il_.

-Non… enfin, ma mère mais… ce n'est pas pareil.

En effet, elle est la dernière personne qui m'ait prise dans ses bras, excepté mon père mais je ne suis pas sûr que l'on puisse nommer ainsi ce qu'il fait avec moi, et c'était juste avant qu'elle ne meurt.

Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas simplement arrêter d'y penser ? Arrêter de penser à elle, à son mensonge, et surtout au fait qu'elle était morte par ma faute, pour me protéger. Elle aurait mieux fait de me prendre comme bouclier.

Harry me regarde vraiment bizarrement maintenant, j'ai l'impression qu'il cherche quelque chose au fond de mes yeux, comme si une information capitale s'y cachait et je trouve cela assez étrange.

-Je pensais que tu avais dis à Blaise que tu n'avais jamais eu de copains pour qu'il te laisse tranquille, _dit-il après un instant_.

-Si j'avais voulu qu'il me laisse tranquille, ce n'est surement pas ça que je lui aurai dis.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Et… enfin, c'est toi qui ne voulais pas ?

-Oui et non, rares sont les garçons qui se sont intéressés à moi. Et je ne faisais pas attention aux filles, donc…

Je n'ajouterai pas que j'avais éloigné les rares représentants de tout genre qui voulaient sortir avec moi puisqu'ils auraient découvert les divers bleus et marques qui recouvrent mon corps.

-Bref, _chuchotais-je_, tu devrais y aller, ta mère va t'attendre.

-Je rêve ou tu veux que je parte ? _Réplique-t-il faussement vexé_.

-Non, c'est juste que… déjà qu'à cause de moi t'as séché les cours, je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps.

-Ne t'en fais ni pour moi, ni pour ma mère. Je peux sécher les cours si j'ai une bonne raison et tu es une excellente raison. Bien sur, je ne lui donnerai pas la vraie raison de ma présence auprès de toi, je lui dirais juste que tu étais malade et que j'ai du rester. Cela te convient ?

-Oui.

-Bien, j'y vais alors.

Il me prend par la main et m'entraine jusqu'à la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvre avant de sortir et de se retourner pour être face à moi. Il ancre à nouveau ses yeux dans les miens comme s'il y cherchait quelque chose avant de soupirer :

-Tu t'es ravisé n'est-ce pas ?

-Comment ça ?

-Tu ne vas pas me redemander de t'embrasser et si j'essaie, tu vas reculer.

-…

-Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas pour cela que je vais cesser d'être avec toi. Je ne veux te forcer à rien de toutes façons, c'est à toi de voir. Comme pour ton père, tu pourrais l'éloigner de toi…

-…

-D'accord, _dit-il après avoir laissé échapper un soupir d'exaspération tandis que je baisse la tête_. Ne dis rien, ce n'est pas grave. Je suis bien décidé à te sortir d'ici de toutes façons.

-Pourquoi ? _Murmurais-je en sentant les larmes couler malgré moi le long de mes joues_.

-Tu ne mérites pas ça Draco.

Il pose sa main sous mon menton pour me forcer à relever la tête puis essuie mes larmes avec son pouce. Il tente de me prendre dans ses bras à nouveau mais je me recule avant de me justifier :

-Si tu fais cela à chaque fois que je pleure, t'as pas fini.

-Ca tombe bien, _réplique-t-il_, je ne veux pas arrêter. Je voudrai te serrer contre moi tout le temps mais tu ne comprendrais pas, n'est ce pas ?

-… en effet…

-Alors, je me contente de le faire quand j'ai de "bonnes raisons".

-D'accord, _acquiesçais-je avant de regarder l'heure : 16h30_. Mince, tu devrais vraiment y aller.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Fais attention à toi, _ajoute-t-il avant de se pencher vers moi et de m'embrasser sur la tempe_. Et entraines-toi.

-A quoi ?

-A sourire plus souvent ! T'es encore plus beau quand tu le fais.

Je m'esclaffe en le regardant s'éloigner rapidement jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse. Je rentre dans la maison avant de me diriger vers le garage pour y récupérer les draps et les mettre dans le sèche-linge. Je remonte ensuite dans ma chambre dans laquelle je prends des draps propres et une couette pour refaire mon lit.

Je sors aussi l'ordinateur portable de l'armoire où je le range pour éviter de le casser. En effet, je me retrouve souvent à casser les meubles avec mon corps quand mon père me jette dessus, ce qui engendre déjà bien assez d'argent gaspillé, alors je ne vais rajouter mon précieux ordinateur à la liste. Je vérifie rapidement mes mails : deux d'une des sœurs de maman qui essaie vainement de reprendre contact avec moi, trois publicités d'un site internet quelconque et un message de mon père que j'ouvre.

**"Je rentre tard mais je veux un vrai repas : Porc à la brésilienne. Puisque je suppose que tu n'as pas été en cours, tu en as largement le temps. A ce soir."**

Je jette un coup d'œil inquiet à l'horloge qui m'indique qu'il est six heures du soir. Il quitte son travail à 17h donc si je pars du principe qu'il va se souler pendant une heure ou deux… il sera là dans moins de deux heures.

J'éteins rapidement l'ordinateur que je range avant de descendre les escaliers quatre à quatre pour vérifier que j'ai ce qu'il me faut. Oui c'est bon.

Je fais cuir le riz avant de commencer à préparer la viande et la sauce. Il est sept heures trente lorsque j'entends le taxi arriver, mon père a une superbe Mercedes mais il prend un taxi pour le conduire au travail puisqu'il sait parfaitement qu'il ne pourrait pas conduire après être passé au bar.

J'ai à peine le temps de remplir son assiette et de la poser sur la table que la porte d'entrée s'ouvre pour se refermer aussi vite. J'énumère mentalement ce que j'aurais du faire et que j'aurai oublié mais ne trouve rien. Je laisse alors échapper un soupire de soulagement pendant qu'il passe devant la porte pour se diriger vers le salon d'où il m'interpelle :

-Draco ! _Hurle-t-il d'une voix qui prouve qu'il a déjà bu plus que de raison_. Je mange devant la télé.

Je prends l'assiette et des couverts que je place sur un plateau, que je dépose sur la table basse du salon devant lui. L'avoir en face et si prêt de moi me donne des nausées mais je fais comme si de rien n'était pour ne pas lui fournir une autre raison de s'énerver. Je lui demande ensuite ce qu'il veut boire.

-On va commencer par un verre de vodka puis on passera aux bières, _énonce-t-il d'une voix lasse sans quitter le téléviseur des yeux_.

Je lui apporte ce qu'il me demande avant de m'effacer discrètement dans ma chambre tout en priant intérieurement pour qu'il m'oubli et s'effondre devant la télé. Quelle belle utopie, il ne m'oubli jamais, comme il n'oubli jamais de venir me dire bonne nuit peu importe la façon.

Je me change après être tout de même passé sous la douche et observe mon reflet dans le miroir : mon cou est bleuté et on devine parfaitement des traces de doigts. Heureusement qu'Harry n'a rien vu, je ne veux pas qu'il apprenne cela aussi, car je ne suis pas certain qu'il pourrait se retenir d'en parler ou de dénoncer mon père.

Je rejoins ma chambre et prends le livre que nous avons choisi pour l'exposer et le relis une énième fois, même si je sais que je pleurerais surement à la fin. Aujourd'hui, j'attends qu'il dorme avant d'éteindre la lumière.

Il est minuit passé. J'ai fini mon livre il y a un petit moment maintenant mais j'en ai commencé un deuxième puisqu'il n'est toujours pas endormi.

Il pleure et malgré ce qu'il me fait, cela me fend le cœur, car je sais qu'il est triste, horriblement triste. Il ne parvient pas à oublier ma mère ni à faire son deuil. Il n'a d'ailleurs jamais été sur sa tombe.

J'entends des pas lourds dans l'escalier mais ne peux me résoudre à fermer mon livre même si je sais que le fait que je ne dorme pas va certainement l'énerver. Il ouvre la porte de ma chambre tandis que je lève les yeux vers lui, son regard passe de triste à surpris puis agacé pour finir furieux :

-Tu devrais dormir à cette heure ! _Hurle-t-il en s'approchant dangereusement de moi_. Et sûrement pas lire !

Il se saisit du livre et le jette dans un coin de la chambre avant de m'attraper brutalement par le bras pour me mettre debout face à lui. Il me gifle d'une telle force que ma tête heurte le mur avant que je ne tombe sur le sol dans un bruit sourd tout en essayant de retenir mes larmes qui coulent trop souvent en ce moment.

Il repart en claquant la porte si forte que les murs en tremblent… littéralement. J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser et j'ai très envie de m'endormir mais je sais que je ne dois pas. Je me relève difficilement puis je vais dans la salle de bain.

J'ai une marque rouge sur la joue gauche qui se transformera certainement en bleu et ma lèvre inférieure est entaillée. Je me passe de l'eau sur le visage avant de vérifier si mon père est bien endormi à présent. Et c'est le cas, l'alcool le fatigue et s'énerver contre moi également, même si cela lui permet de se défouler.

Je retourne dans ma chambre, enfile mon jogging et prends mon Ipod. Je passe par la fenêtre et m'assois sur une branche du grand chêne pour pousser les volets : cela me permet de garder la fenêtre ouverte et de ne pas rester enfermé dehors sans pour autant créer de grands courants d'air qui réveilleraient mon père.

Je descends ensuite de l'arbre et commence à courir en direction de la forêt pour rejoindre la falaise, même si l'idée semble tentante, je n'ai pas prévu de sauter ce soir, Harry serait bien capable de s'en rendre coupable avec sa manie de vouloir sauver le Monde.

J'ai bien saisi sa manière de faire, il me parle de tout et de rien puis me lance en passant que je devrais dénoncer mon père sans cependant insister.

Il pense certainement que je dévoilerai ce que me fais mon père s'il me prouve que c'est ce qu'il faut que je fasse, mais je n'ai pas prévu de le dénoncer à qui que ce soit, jamais. C'est mon père et c'est ma faute s'il est dans cet état, ma faute et celle de ma mère. Et maintenant, c'est à moi de rattraper son erreur. Son erreur à elle de croire qu'il pourrait vivre sans elle et qu'il pourrait me supporter assez pour ne pas me faire de mal. Je regrette chaque jour sa décision et même si je sais que je devrais passer à autre chose, je n'y arrive pas.

Après une bonne heure à courir en écoutant le nouvel album de Muse en boucle pour me vider la tête, je rentre chez moi et suis tellement fatigué que je m'endors au moment où je m'allonge sur mon lit après avoir remis mon pyjama.

C'est une main sur ma joue qui me réveille. J'ouvre les yeux et vois mon père assis sur le bord de mon lit, il a allumé ma lampe de chevet et me caresse la joue à l'endroit où un bleu doit surement remplacer la trace rouge de la veille.

-Tu ne peux pas aller en cours aujourd'hui, _murmure-t-il sans cesser de passer sa main sur ce bleu qui commence à me faire souffrir_. Je te ferais un mot d'excuse, rendors-toi. Tu me feras une pizza pour ce soir, cela suffira.

Son ton et ses yeux sont si doux que je ne peux m'empêcher de lui sauter au cou même s'il y a un risque que je le regrette. C'est pour cela que je ne dis rien. Une fois de temps en temps, de moins en moins souvent mais parfois, il redevient l'homme qui m'aimait et qui pouvait passer des journées entières avec moi sans perdre patience.

Il répond doucement à mon étreinte avant de déposer un baiser sur mon front et d'éteindre la lumière. Il se relève et se dirige vers la porte qu'il ouvre.

-Je suis désolé, _chuchote-t-il en sortant_.

Il a dû dormir particulièrement bien cette nuit car il ne s'excuse jamais d'habitude, _tout comme cela fait bien longtemps qu'il n'a pas été si tendre envers moi, me dis-je à moi même._

Je me recouche et laisse les larmes couler à nouveau sur mes joues, mon papa était là, avec moi.

Je m'endors sur ces pensées tout en priant intérieurement pour qu'il soit toujours là ce soir, même si je sais que ce ne sera pas le cas.

Je me réveille assez tard dans l'après-midi, vers quatre heures trente, la tête lourde et douloureuse. C'est ainsi que je descends ranger le salon qui est encore marqué par la cuite de mon père d'hier soir, les bouteilles de bières et d'alcool tous plus forts les uns que les autres étant éparpillées aux quatre coins de la pièce ainsi que les tables et chaises qui sont cassées ou renversées.

Je ramasse tout et jette ce qui doit l'être avant de commencer à laver.

Il est près de six heures quand je fini enfin de nettoyer le salon pour m'attaquer à la cuisine qui a elle aussi subit les déboires de mon père.

Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien aujourd'hui, j'ai beaucoup trop dormi. Je mets rapidement une pizza dans le four. Je n'ai rien mangé depuis… lundi matin et mon estomac me rappelle à l'ordre. Mon corps est habitué à ne pas recevoir de nourritures régulièrement puisque dans le meilleur des cas, je prends deux repas par jour.

J'attrape un paquet de gâteau secs et en prends un petit morceau tout en espérant que mes nausées ne vont pas réapparaitre. Je mange une dizaine de gâteaux et bois un litre d'eau en l'espace de 15 minutes.

Je sors une assiette et y dépose la pizza quand je vois le taxi de mon père s'arrêter devant la maison. C'est toujours le même chauffeur et même s'il s'inquiétait pour moi au début quand il avait appris que je vivais seul avec l'homme qu'il ramenait ivre mort tous les soirs, je l'avais rapidement rassuré à l'aide de mensonges bien trouvés.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvre et mon père apparait dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine, il s'assoit à table et me demande une bière sans cependant m'adresser un seul regard. L'homme de ce matin est bien loin à présent.

Il commence à manger tandis que j'essaie de partir discrètement, première mauvaise idée puisqu'il se lève rapidement et m'attrape par les cheveux pour me forcer à rester dans la cuisine.

Je hurle de douleur face à ce geste, deuxième mauvaise idée puisqu'il me gifle en m'ordonnant de me taire.

Il a de nouveau frappé sur la joue qu'il a déjà blessé la veille. Me taper au visage est très surprenant de sa part puisqu'il évite d'habitude les endroits visibles au reste du Monde. Une douleur lancinante survient au niveau de ma joue ce qui fait affluer les larmes qui roulent sur mes joues, troisième mauvaise idée. Il m'attrape par le cou et me plaque contre le mur tout en m'ordonnant d'arrêter de pleurer. Seulement, même si je parviens à contrôler les sanglots qui parcourent mon corps, les larmes, elles, ne peuvent cesser de couler.

Il m'agrippe violemment le bras sur lequel il laissera très certainement un bleu et me traine à sa suite à l'étage. Une peur intense m'envahit quand il ouvre la porte de ma chambre, mais il se contente de me jeter à l'intérieur, me faisant par la même occasion m'écraser sur ma chaise bureau qui tombe au sol mais ne casse pas, avant de partir en claquant la porte.

J'ai un mal fou à reprendre une respiration relativement normale et me lever m'est pour l'instant impossible. Je suis allongé sur le dos et je sens les barreaux de la chaise en bois m'y rentrer tandis que je laisse échapper une plainte douloureuse à chaque mouvement que je fais.

Après un long moment, je parviens enfin à me relever mais la tête me tourne et je retombe à nouveau. J'ai l'impression qu'elle va exploser. Je me lève une nouvelle fois, enfin tente, et réussi à tenir sur mes jambes assez longtemps pour atteindre la salle de bain dans laquelle j'observe mon reflet pour évaluer l'ampleur des dégâts.

Le bleu sur mon visage est encore plus important et je maudis mon père de m'avoir frappé à cet endroit, car ce n'est pas demain que je pourrais retourner en cours, et heureusement qu'Harry n'est pas là pour me voir dans cet état.

La marque sur mon cou est elle aussi encore plus marquée et j'ai beaucoup de mal à déglutir, ce qui soit dit en passant, me fais un mal de chien. Je retire mon pull avec difficulté puisque je tiens à peine debout et après l'avoir enlevé, je dois m'appuyer sur le lavabo pour ne pas tomber à nouveau.

Mon bras est marqué d'une trace de main rouge bleutée ainsi que des griffures faites par ses ongles qu'il a gentiment planté dans ma peau. Je ne m'attarde pas sur les anciens bleus qui marquaient déjà mon corps et j'essaie de comprendre ce qui me fait si mal dans le dos. Je me retourne et tente d'observer ce dernier dans le miroir mais n'y parviens pas, puisque je suis contraint à prendre appuie sur le lavabo pour ne pas m'effondrer.

Un méchant doute survient tandis que je récupère mon pull pour y vérifier quelque chose… et en effet, il est bien troué. Je passe ma main droite dans le milieu de mon dos quand je sens comme une grosse écharde.

La chaise est cassée finalement puisque j'en ai un petit morceau dans le dos. Je le retire tant bien que mal puisqu'il se trouve entre mes omoplates mais je renonce à me recoudre, je me ferais plus de mal que de bien alors je vais simplement prendre une douche avant de poser un pansement dessus. Je rejoins ensuite mon lit sur lequel je m'allonge sur le ventre avant de m'endormir profondément.

J'ouvre petit à petit les yeux tout en émergeant d'un sommeil assez agité. Contrairement à hier, même si j'ai encore une fois dormi longtemps à en croire l'heure affichée sur le cadran de mon réveil, qui indique quinze heures en lettre rouge, je n'ai pas trop dormi, ayant passé mon temps à me réveiller à chaque mouvement.

Après encore une bonne heure à regarder les minutes défiler sur le réveil, je me lève doucement en évitant les gestes brusques et je vais dans la salle de bain.

Depuis qu'Harry est parti, je ne fais que cela, dormir et souffrir. Je n'ai même pas eu le courage de courir hier tellement j'étais claqué. Je me prends une aspirine avant de ramasser la chaise. Elle est en effet cassée mais pas encore fichue, alors je la remets à sa place initiale puis descends les escaliers prudemment.

Le salon est encore une fois dévasté, je le nettoie ainsi que la cuisine avant de redescendre au garage pour récupérer les draps que j'avais oublié et lance une nouvelle lessive. Je suis contraint à jeter mon pull qui est à présent immettable. Je remonte vérifier mes mails pour y lire les instructions de mon père pour le repas de ce soir mais je n'en ai aucun alors, je décide de faire des pates à la bolognaise.

Vers neuf heures du soir, voyant qu'il n'est toujours pas là, je monte me coucher, je n'irai pas en cours demain puisque le bleu qui marque mon visage est toujours présent. Je ne pense pas y aller lundi non plus, puisque de doutes façons, je ne peux pas faire piscine et que je n'ai toujours pas trouvé d'excuse valable. Fatigué de ma journée, surtout moralement puisque je n'ai pas fais de réel effort physique, je m'endors encore une fois sur le ventre.

Une pression sur mes fesses me réveille. J'ouvre les yeux mais ne vois que l'heure puisque la pièce est plongée dans l'obscurité, il est quatre heures trente du matin.

Je bouge légèrement pour virer cet intrus quand je réalise que c'est certainement mon père. Ce que me prouve l'odeur de vodka et de scotch qui semble régner dans ma chambre. Je me rends compte que je n'ai plus de bas de pyjama quand sa main remonte vers mon dos qu'il caresse à son tour, ce qui m'arrache un cri de douleur.

Il la retire avant de la poser sur mon visage tandis que je tente de le résonner :

-Non, _murmurais-je_, s'il te plait, ne fais pas cela. Va t'en, laisses-moi, je t'en prie.

Il ignore mes suppliques et me retourne sur le dos ce qui m'arrache un second cri de souffrance mélangé à des sanglots que j'essaie de maitriser. Je tente de me soustraire à son emprise mais sa poigne est forte et je parviens à peine à bouger tellement mon dos me fait mal. Il retire mon haut de pyjama en ignorant à nouveau mes plaintes avant de se positionner au dessus de moi. C'est là que je remarque qu'il est déjà nu. Je me débats tout de même car même si j'ai mal, je ne veux pas qu'il me touche, je ne veux pas qu'il recommence. Cependant, il n'a que faire de mon avis et poursuit ses caresses en partant de mes tétons qu'il lèche jusqu'à mon sexe qu'il frôle. Il place à nouveau l'une de ses mains autour de mon cou pour m'empêcher de bouger avant d'enfiler rapidement un préservatif et d'entrer en moi.

Son entrée est douloureuse. Je me sens déchiré de l'intérieur et je ressens comme une brulure. Il entame immédiatement de douloureux va et viens qui ne font qu'augmenter mes sanglots. Je sens une intense nausée montée en moi quand il recommence à me caresser.

Contrairement à la dernière fois, il ne dit rien et ne semble même pas énervé, juste exaspéré par ma réaction. Seulement, au moment où il atteint son plaisir, il relâche la pression de sa main sur mon cou et pris d'une impulsion soudaine, je la lui mords.

Il n'apprécie pas du tout et me relève en même temps que lui avant de m'attraper par le bras pour me jeter au sol. J'essaie de me relever mais un coup dans mon dos m'en empêche et je retombe sur le sol, face contre terre. Il continu de frapper mon dos avec ce que j'imagine être sa ceinture tandis que je souffre de plus en plus, mes sanglots et cris montant en crescendo eux aussi au fur et à mesure de ses coups.

-Je t'interdis de me mordre ! _Rugit-il entre deux coups._ Tu es à moi jusqu'à tes dix-huit ans et jusque là, je ferais ce que je veux de toi ! Tu as bien compris ?

Il me frappe pendant encore un moment qui me semble être une éternité avant de me relever et de me maintenir debout face à lui. Je me sens vidé de mes forces et ma chambre tourne autour de moi alors que je remarque qu'il fait jour à présent.

-Est-ce que tu as compris ? _Insiste-t-il en serrant mon menton dans sa main libre pour me forcer à le regarder_.

Je voudrais répondre, dire ou faire quelque chose mais je ne m'en sens pas capable, je n'arrive à rien. Agacé de n'obtenir aucune réponse, il me repousse brutalement et je heurte ma bibliothèque avant de m'effondrer sur le sol tandis que des livres me tombent dessus, certains me blessant un peu plus, d'autres m'assommant juste.

Je me rappelle que je suis toujours nu et une honte intense mêlée à un dégout de soi assez impressionnant me submerge. Je peu même sentir un peu de liquide, certainement du sang, couler entre mes fesses. J'essaie à nouveau de me relever même si je sais que c'est peine perdue. Et en effet, je ne bouge même pas d'un millimètre.

Alors qu'il s'approche de moi et me donne un coup de pied dans le ventre, je crache un mélange de salive et de sang avant de fermer les yeux et de me laisser emporter par une intense fatigue.

* * *

**Voilà, le cinquième chapitre est fini !**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez laisser un petit mot, je les retransmettrais à l'auteur… (^-^) !**

**Je vous dis à mercredi prochain pour le chapitre 6 -)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy** **_qui ne fait qu'adapter une fiction originale_**

* * *

**PS : **_Note importante, j'ai fait une grosse connerie… voulant faire le ménages dans mes dossier, j'ai semble-t-il supprimé tout les chapitres adaptés. Donc, je dois tout refaire. Pour vous, cela ne change rien, mais je compter le dire, pour avoir un peu de compassion de votre part._

_Et pour ceux qui ce soucient de mon état de santé, sachez qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai vu mon orthopédiste. Il devait m'enlever mon plâtre, mais comble de la malchance, avec tout ce qui m'arrive, j'ai dû aller en urgence il y a deux jours car je ressentais des douleurs dans mon mollet. Vu que les symptômes étaient ceux d'une phlébite, il me l'on enlevé. J'ai passé des tests hier, et ouf, rien à signaler._

_Mais bon, le résulta de mon ortho, c'est béquille pendant une semaine, orthèse minimum trois semaines, + séances de kiné._

_Faut voir le bon côté des choses, mo, patron ma donné congé jusque vendredi, ce qui me fait recommencer à travailler lundi 18 !_

_Bon, je vous laisse, j'en ai assez de vous raconter ma vie… (^-^)_

**A mercredi prochain car au cas où vous n'auriez pas compris, vous aurez le droit à un chapitre chaque mercredi !**


	7. Chapter 6

**Auteur original :** Abby915

**Titre original :** Gabrielle's life

La fiction originale fait 2 parties pour le moment. La première est complète avec 17 chapitres, que je compte poster à compter d'un chaque Mercredi. Ensuite, si j'ai un peu d'avance, je posterai ceux de la deuxième partie à la fréquence d'un par semaine. (^-^)

* * *

**Titre de l'adaptation :** Draco's life

**Auteur de l'adaptation :** Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Warning et Rating :** M. Cette fiction contiendra des scènes de violences physiques détaillées. Mais aussi une relation homosexuelle. Âmes sensibles et homophobes, vous voilà prévenus ! (^-^)

**Couple :** Draco / Harry

**Cette fiction est un **All human****

**Disclaimer :** Cette histoire et tout ce qui s'y rapporte, hors les données appartenant à JKR, appartiennent à Abby015 qui à imaginée cette histoire.

**PS :** Sachez que je n'ai fait que changer les prénoms et noms… (Et juste quelques détails qui ne concordaient pas car d'une relation hétérosexuelle, je suis passé à une relation homosexuelle entre autre.)

* * *

****Note de JCM** : Désolée pour ce retard, mais pour vous avouer, j'avais tellement de choses à penser que j'ai tout bonnement oubliée de poster le chapitre. Sachez aussi qu'à partir d'ici, je vais devoir tout réadapté, ayant perdu tout mn travail par une erreur de ma part******

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

J'émerge doucement de l'obscurité dans laquelle je suis plongé mais préfèrerais me rendormir si on pouvait appeler cela comme ça.

J'ai mal absolument partout, j'ai l'impression que des centaines de poignards me transpercent. J'essaie d'ouvrir les yeux mais n'y arrive même pas et des milliers de tambours résonnent dans ma tête comme si elle allait exploser. Je réalise que je suis toujours nu et sur le ventre quand je tente de tourner la tête pour voir l'heure. Ce geste entraine un craquement de mes cervicales et un cri de souffrance sort de ma bouche. Je voudrais ne pas bouger mais je dois vraiment me lever avant que mon père ne rentre et me trouve dans cet état.

J'ouvre les yeux difficilement et regarde le cadran de mon réveil mais tout est flou et ma tête est vraiment lourde. Mon souffle est court et saccadé tandis que je commence à me relever péniblement sur mes coudes. Sauf que mais mes bras ne supportent pas mon poids et je retombe lourdement sur le sol. Je maitrise mes sanglots du mieux que je peux puisqu'ils saccadent d'autant plus ma respiration mais n'y parviens pas totalement et cela empire également la douleur qui parcourt l'intégralité de mon corps. Ma bouche est pâteuse et il y règne un gout de cuivre très désagréable : du sang.

J'essaie de me relever une nouvelle fois car je ne peux pas rester ici et décidant de faire abstraction de la douleur autant que je le pouvais,  
je m'appuie tout d'abord sur mon bras gauche en repliant mes jambes pour m'adosser contre le mur. Je sens des livres tomber de mon dos. Je me retrouve donc assis sur les fesses mais éloigne mon dos du mur car ce dernier est plus que blessé. Je jette à nouveau un coup d'œil à mon réveil et parviens à déchiffrer l'heure : huit heures quarante-cinq. Un soupir de soulagement m'échappe car la dernière fois que je me suis évanoui, cela à duré une dizaine d'heures et lorsque mon père est rentré, rien n'était prêt ce qui l'avait d'autant plus énervé. Je suis juste à coté de la salle de bain ce qui est un avantage non négligeable puisque je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir tenir debout… non en fait je ne tiens pas debout.

Je rejoins douloureusement la salle de bain en me trainant sur le sol du mieux que je peux, puis entre dans la cabine de douche à coté de la porte. Je m'assois tout au fond de la cabine et adosse mon dos douloureux contre la paroi froide avant de tendre le bras pour tourner le robinet d'eau au dessus de ma tête. De l'eau chaude commence à couler et me brule la peau, je relève la tête et constate qu'elle n'est pourtant qu'à trente-sept degrés. Je tourne le thermostat à vingt degrés, l'eau est gelée et même si elle me blesse en touchant ma peau cela est moins douloureux alors je ramène mes jambes contre mon torse en ignorant les plaintes qui s'échappent de mes lèvres et enroule mes bras autour de celles-ci. Cette position n'est pas confortable mais je m'en fiche, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps devant moi puisque je devrai tout de même ranger la maison avant l'arrivée de mon père.

Je laisse ma tête tomber sur mes bras et referme les yeux. Je ne dois pas m'endormir mais je n'ai pas la force de les garder ouverts. Des goutes d'eau salées accompagnent celles d'eau froide qui roulaient déjà sur mon visage.

Mon père est rarement si violent mais je crois que cette fois c'est pire pour moi puisqu'il m'a également … violé avant de me frapper. J'ouvre les yeux une seconde pour voir la couleur de l'eau et constate en effet qu'elle est rouge, rouge sang. Je me doutais que je saignais vu la force et le nombre de ses coups mais pas à ce point, je ne pourrais pas me contenter d'un pansement cette fois-ci et me faire des points de sutures dans le dos ne va pas être simple. Je suis pris de légères nausées mais préfère les ignorer et ne pas penser à mon père sur moi.

Je referme mes yeux et commence à somnoler, je ne dois pas m'endormir, je ne dois pas m'endormir, je ne dois pas…

Toudoum.

Toudoum.

Je sursaute à l'entente de la sonnette. Je me demande bien qui cela peut être et essais de me lever mais bien sûr, cela m'est impossible. Le carillon continu de retentir tandis que je me convaincs que ce ne peut pas être mon père puisqu'il ne ferme jamais la porte à clef. En même temps que la sonnette, commencent à résonner des coups donnés sur la porte et pour que je les entende, ces derniers doivent être violents. J'essaie à nouveau de me lever quand j'entends la porte d'entrée claquée mais n'y parviens toujours pas alors je prie pour que la personne qui vient d'entrer chez moi reparte aussi vite qu'elle est venue.

Seulement, le bruit de pas précipités dans l'escalier me parvient puis celui de la porte de ma chambre qui s'ouvre. J'entends ensuite cette personne entrer dans la salle de bain mais je ne peux me résoudre à lever la tête. Je me recroqueville encore un peu plus pour que celui ou celle qui se trouve là ne voit aucune partie de mon intimité, puis je me décide finalement à relever la tête.

Un soupire de soulagement m'échappe quand je reconnais celui qui se trouve devant moi car même si j'aurais préféré que plus aucun de mes secrets ne soient dévoilés et bien, cela aurait pu être pire… quoique finalement je ne sais pas vu la lueur que je lis dans ses yeux.

-Oh mon dieu, _s'exclame Harry_.

Je ne dis rien et repose ma tête sur mes bras tandis que je ne sens plus l'eau couler sur mon corps. Je relève à nouveau la tête et vois le brun, un téléphone dans la main et une grande serviette dans l'autre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _Le questionnais-je, affolé_.

-J'appelle mon frère, _répond-t-il simplement en posant la serviette sur moi de telle façon qu'elle recouvre les parties de mon corps qu'il peut voir et que moi, je ne veux pas qu'il voit_.

-Non ! R_épliquais-je difficilement d'une voix rauque_. S'il te plait, non ne fais pas ça Harry… Harry je t'en prie, si tu fais cela je devrai partir d'ici et je n'en ai pas le courage, pas maintenant.

-Tu préfères que je t'emmène à l'hôpital ? Parce que c'est l'un ou l'autre.

Voyant que je ne réponds rien, il poursuit :

-Il ne dira rien tant que je ne lui permettrai pas et il est médecin alors laisse-moi l'appeler. Il ne dira rien, c'est promis Draco mais tu as vraiment besoin d'aide parce que tu ne sembles vraiment pas bien et les marques sur tes bras, ton visage et ton cou sont assez effrayantes. Alors laisse le venir… Il ne dira rien, _ajoute-t-il voyant que j'hésite_.

J'essaie de me lever mais cela m'est impossible et puis, il semble déjà assez apeuré par la situation alors qu'il n'a pas pris connaissance des autres marques. J'acquiesce donc en me maudissant de le laisser faire. Il m'adresse un léger sourire tandis que je remets ma tête sur mes bras. Mon dos est toujours appuyé contre la paroi froide de la cabine de douche mais cela ne me soulage en aucun cas.

-Neville ? _Dit-il_. C'est Harry.

-…

-Pas vraiment en fait, j'ai vraiment besoin que tu viennes à l'adresse que je vais t'indiquer mais avant, il faut que tu me promettes de n'en parler à personne.

-…

-Moi, je vais bien enfin mais c'est un ami à moi qui a besoin de tes talents de médecin, je préfère ne rien faire ni même le bouger.

-…

-Je ne peux pas t'expliquer au téléphone et avant de te donner l'adresse j'ai vraiment besoin d'être certain que tu ne diras rien à personne.

-…

-Très bien merci, c'est 9 rue du Bois à Blydwell, la dernière maison en bordure du bois. Dépêches-toi.

-…

-Bien à tout de suite.

Je sens la main d'Harry se poser sur mon front. Je relève la tête mais n'ose pas le regarder en face de peur d'y voir tout le dégoût qu'il doit ressentir à mon égard.

-Il fait des études de médecine à Seattle mais il était chez nous alors il sera là dans environ dix minutes.

Il se relève et s'assoit sur le bord de la baignoire qui se trouve en face de la douche. Je n'ajoute rien mais repose ma tête sur mes bras avant de fermer les yeux. Il ne dit rien non plus et j'ai peur qu'il m'en veuille, je sais que c'est nul de penser à cela maintenant mais je ne veux pas qu'il me laisse même si je n'ose pas lui avouer.

J'ai de plus en plus froid et je décolle mon dos du mur pour essayer de moins souffrir, bien sur cela ne change rien à part que je sens un liquide chaud couler le long de mon dos. Je me rappelle de la coupure déjà présente d'il y a un ou deux jours et prie intérieurement pour que celle-ci ne se soit pas aggravée.

Je tente de repérer tous les bleus ou coupures qui peuvent marquer ma peau et réfléchis à la meilleure façon de cacher tout cela pour pouvoir retourner rapidement en cours lorsque la sonnette retentit à nouveau. Harry se lève et part ouvrir alors qu'une boule se forme dans mon estomac : un stress intense m'envahit du fait de rencontrer ce jeune homme qui peut dénoncer mon père ou éloigner Harry de moi en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Je me recroqueville sur moi le plus possible en laissant échapper une plainte et entends des pas rapides dans les escaliers.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a exactement ? _Demande l'inconnu que je devine être le frère d'Harry_.

-Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu vois par toi-même, répond Harry. Mais n'en parle à personne, promis ?

-… Promis.

Je les entends me rejoindre mais préfère ne pas bouger et faire semblant de dormir qu'affronter leurs regards. Je n'aurai jamais dû accepter qu'il appelle son frère. Je n'aurai jamais dû le laisser s'approcher de moi ni s'attacher ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit à moi… mais c'est trop tard maintenant. Ils ne disent rien ni l'un ni l'autre et la seule chose qui me prouve qu'ils sont toujours là sont le bruit de leurs respirations. Il faut que je sache quelle heure il est pour qu'ils partent avant l'arrivée de mon père.

-Il est quelle heure ? _Demandais-je alors d'une voix faible et extrêmement rauque_.

-Dix heures trente Draco, _me répond Harry_. Tu veux bien lever la tête s'il te plait ?

-Vous devez être parti pour dix-sept heures même si je pense que vous ne serez plus là à cette heure.

-Pour que tu restes seul avec lui. C'est hors de question.

-Quelqu'un veut bien m'expliquer ? _Intervient le frère de mon ami_.

-Son père le viol et semble assez violent durant l'acte, _répond Harry sèchement_.

Sa réplique est vraiment blessante mais je comprends aussi qu'il pense que mon père m'a fait ces marques pour m'empêcher de me défendre, ce qui est le cas. Cependant, il n'a vu que les bleus sur mon cou et mes bras et je crains sa réaction s'il découvre les autres. Je suis pris d'un léger rire nerveux face à la dureté de ses paroles avant de laisser échapper un cri de souffrance intense à cause des coups de poignards dont j'ai l'impression qu'on m'assaille. Je pose une main sur mon torse pour repérer les côtes que je pense cassées mais soupire de soulagement quand je constate qu'aucune ne semble l'être.

-Ca va ? _Me demande Harry tandis que je relève la tête_.

-Nickel.

-D'accord, _intervient son frère_, Draco c'est ça ?

-Oui.

-Moi, c'est Neville. Où es-tu blessé ?

Son visage reste impassible contrairement à celui, inquiet, de son frère et il attend visiblement une réponse que j'hésite à lui donner. Il est grand et ressemble vraiment au brun sauf qu'il est plus châtain foncé que noir de cheveux et que ses derniers sont plus courts. Je sais qu'il ne me veut aucun mal et qu'il ne profitera pas de moi mais je ne suis pas certain d'accepter qu'il me touche et encore moins qu'Harry me voit dans cet état. Mais je sais aussi que ce dernier refusera de sortir.

-Vous voulez vraiment me soigner ? Questionnais-_je alors le prénommé Neville_.

-Oui.

-Et toi, _continuais-je à l'intention de Harry_, si je te demande de partir tu me diras…

-… non, _me coupe-t-il sans que j'en sois étonné_.

-Ok alors pose une serviette sur le miroir et aide-moi à me lever.

-Pourquoi le miroir ?

-Je sais que je suis en mauvais état, j'ai les sensations, pas besoin des images.

Harry cache le miroir tandis que j'enroule la serviette autour de moi pour dissimuler mon dos et la bloque sous mes bras pour qu'elle ne tombe pas, la sensation du tissu sur mon dos est horriblement douloureuse mais je ne peux faire autrement alors je ne dis rien et souffre en silence pour ne pas les alarmer plus qu'ils ne le sont déjà. Même avec leur aide, j'ai beaucoup de mal à me lever et encore plus à rester debout mais je m'appuis sur le lavabo qui se trouve en face de la porte menant à ma chambre et parviens à tenir sur mes jambes. Ils se mettent dans mon dos mais ne me touchent plus, je ne vois pas pourquoi ils m'ont amené là et leur en demande donc la raison.

-Je dois vérifier tes côtes et tes hanches, alors je vais le faire en me mettant dans ton dos et Harry reste à côté de moi, d'accord ?

-Euh… _hésitais-je_, je vais plutôt enfiler un jean, mes jambes vont bien mais mon dos est… enfin, je crois que c'est surtout lui qu'il va falloir soigner.

-Comment ça ? _Intervient Harry visiblement surpris et énervé_. Pourquoi ton dos devrait-t-il être plus blessé que le reste, ce n'est pas… enfin, il ne te bat pas ? N'est-ce pas ?

Je ne réponds pas pour ne pas attiser sa colère et attends qu'ils sortent. Ils referment la porte et j'attrape un vieux jean qui trainait dans un coin de la salle de bain et l'enfile en m'asseyant sur la baignoire, même cette tache s'avère pénible. Je m'appuis à nouveau sur le lavabo après m'être un tant soit peu séché et les autorise à entrer tandis que j'entends deux hoquets de stupeur résonner dans la pièce suivis d'un grand silence que Neville brise en s'exclamant:

-Oh mon dieu.

Je ne peux empêcher un léger rire de passer le barrage de mes lèvres puisque son frère a dit exactement la même chose peu de temps auparavant mais la douleur au niveau de mes côtes et de mon dos transforme mon rire en plainte avant de finir en sanglot à moitié étouffé.

-Je vais le tuer ! _S'exclame Harry à son tour_. Comment peut-il ? Draco, tu ne peux pas le laisser s'en sortir comme ça ! Tu dois aller voir les flics ou je le ferais!

-Non !

Je prends la serviette qui cache le miroir pour la maintenir contre ma torse, une envie de garder mon intimité je suppose, puis je me retourne difficilement vers le brun. Je m'assois à moitié sur le lavabo pour ne pas tomber avant d'ancrer mes yeux dans les siens et d'ajouter :

-Non Harry, je ne dirais rien et vous non plus.

-Mais…

-… c'est mon père, et même s'il me frappe, même s'il me… touche, il reste mon père, je n'ai plus que lui et il m'aime, du moins, une partie de lui et aussi infime soit cette partie, aussi rarement se manifeste-t-elle, je ne veux pas la perdre. J'ai besoin de lui comme… comme j'ai besoin de toi maintenant.

Encore une fois, j'ai parlé sans réfléchir et même si ce que je viens de dire est vrai, je ne voulais pas qu'il le sache, je ne veux pas qu'il se sente responsable de moi. Je baisse la tête tandis qu'il s'approche de moi et pose sa main sous mon menton pour me forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Comment veux-tu que je ne dise rien ? _Murmure-t-il en ancrant ses yeux dans les miens_. Comment veux-tu que je ne fasse rien alors qu'il… Draco, je ne peux pas le laisser faire sans rien dire.

-Sauf que si tu dis quelque chose, ce sera pire. Si tu dis quelque chose, je vais devoir lui dire que quelqu'un, que deux personnes savent ce qu'il me fait et il va… il va me massacrer. Après on va partir d'ici et … ce sera pire alors non, tu ne vas rien dire, et ton frère non plus et à mes dix-huit ans, je pars de chez moi et je serai tranquille. Et puis, tu m'as promis de te taire et j'ai accepté que ton frère vienne alors qu'il ne devrait rien savoir, tout comme toi.

-Et tu crois que tu pourras vivre normalement après tout ça ? _Me questionne son frère qui nous observe attentivement, Harry et moi_.

-Je dois juste trouver un moyen pour qu'il arrête de me… toucher, _dis-je en me tournant de nouveau face au miroir avant de remettre la serviette dessus_.

-Et de te frapper également, _intervient Harry en se remettant à sa place initiale_.

-Donne-moi la boite qui se trouve à tes pieds s'il te plait.

Je me prends deux aspirines pour soulager mon mal de tête et remarque au passage une sorte de sacoche au pied du lavabo que je déduis appartenir à Neville. Même les apprentis médecins soignent des gens alors ?

Visiblement.

Je sens ses mains se poser sur mon dos et ce contact sur mes blessures m'arrache des cris de souffrance de plus en plus fort. Je souffre le martyr à chaque fois qu'il me touche et pour l'instant, il n'a encore rien recousu ou soigné, il se contente d'arrêter les saignements. J'ai également de plus en plus de mal à tenir sur mes jambes et mon souffle est saccadé au possible comme si je faisais une crise d'asthme. Je me mords la langue pour ne pas hurler mais cette dernière est rapidement en sang et me fait à présent elle-aussi souffrir même si ce n'est rien comparé au reste.

-Pourquoi tu m'as menti ? _Me questionne Harry_.

-De quel mensonge tu parles ?

-Tu m'as dis que ton père ne serait pas là et que je pouvais partir tranquille, pourquoi ?

-Tu ne voulais pas partir et tu pouvais aider ta tante mais tu ne peux rien pour moi. Ta présence ici n'aurait rien changé puisque tu aurais été chez toi.

-Excuse-moi, _intervient Neville en posant sa main entre mes omoplates, à l'endroit exact où était le morceau de bois que j'ai retiré deux jours plus tôt_, mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ici ? Cela ne date pas d'aujourd'hui.

-Une chaise… _soufflais-je difficilement tandis qu'il exerce une légère pression sur la blessure_. Retires ta main, _gémis-je en me cambrant en avant pour ne plus qu'il me touche_.

Seulement, au lieu de me soulager, ce geste empire mon impression de suffoquer et je ne parviens plus à retenir mes sanglots qui se font de plus en plus bruyants et douloureux. Neville comprend que je ne veux pas qu'il continu et il retire sa main avant de s'assoir sur la baignoire, à ma gauche. Je dois me calmer, je sais que cela ne sert à rien de pleurer mais je ne parviens pas à m'arrêter, de plus, mes jambes ne me maintiennent presque plus. Je sens de nouveau une main sur mon épaule droite ce qui me fait sursauter mais je réalise que c'est Harry et décide de le laisser faire.

Il met sa main sous mon menton et me fait tourner la tête dans sa direction. Ses yeux noirs sont si tristes et ses joues striées de larmes si bien que je ne peux que m'en vouloir de lui infliger cela. Sans détacher ses yeux des miens, il me tourne vers lui et me prend dans ses bras dans un geste protecteur. Même si cela me fait assez mal, je ne veux pas bouger. Il pose l'une de ces mains derrière ma tête et l'autre au bas de mes hanches, au dessus de mes fesses, et me rapproche de lui le plus possible. Ce contact me fait mal aux côtes mais j'ignore la douleur et niche ma tête au creux de son cou tandis qu'il fait la même chose. Je sens ses larmes couler dans mon cou et savoir qu'il pleure par ma faute me serre le cœur, mes sanglots redoublent d'autant plus quand il me murmure :

-Moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi mais j'ai besoin de toi entier Draco et lui… il te détruit. Ses marques ne partiront plus, je ne sais pas si tu les a vu mais celles-ci resteront gravées à jamais. Il te marque comme étant sien Draco, moralement et physiquement. Mais tu n'es pas à lui.

Aucun de nous n'ajoute quoi que ce soit, il a peut être raison mais je crois que je préfère vivre avec mon père qu'aller dans un foyer car même si j'ai dix-sept ans, je ne suis pas majeur et je ne sais pas où ils m'enverraient et puis… c'est mon père, je l'ai déjà bien assez blessé.

Nous restons ainsi un long moment et je parviens à me calmer jusqu'à ce que je sente d'autres mains dans mon dos. Je sursaute et me rapproche encore plus de Harry tandis que j'entends son frère s'esclaffer avant d'ajouter :

-Harry ? Tu le gardes contre toi et tu le maintiens debout tu veux bien ?

-Oui, _acquiesce ce dernier en relevant la tête_. Mais pourquoi ?

-Je vais le soigner comme ça, ce sera plus pratique et puis, je ne pense pas qu'il va tenir encore longtemps, son père n'y a pas été doucement alors cela ne sert à rien qu' il se blesse encore en tombant.

-D'accord.

-Draco ? _M'interpelle-t-il_. Il ne faut pas que tu bouges.

-Je sais mais ce n'est pas si simple.

-Je comprends mais essais de penser à autre chose, pour l'instant, je vais juste désinfecter.

-Mouais.

Il passe un coton avec du désinfectant sur mes plaies et rien que cela me fait souffrir trois fois plus. Je ne parviens pas à étouffer les plaintes qui s'échappent de ma gorge et j'ai de plus en plus en plus de mal à ne pas bouger. J'essaie de penser à autre chose comme me l'a demandé Neville mais les seules images qui me viennent sont celles de mon père me frappant ou me caressant… Je me détache de l'emprise de Harry et me rue vers les toilettes devant lesquelles je me laisse tomber à genoux et il me faut environ cinq minutes pour que mes nausées se calment. Je m'assois ensuite en me retournant vers les garçons. Je suis de plus en plus fatigué et mes yeux recommencent à se fermer d'eux-mêmes, j'essais de me remettre sur mes jambes mais tombe en avant et suis rattrapé de justesse par Neville qui m'aide à me rassoir sur le sol avant d'ajouter.

-Ok, on va faire autrement euh… _ajoute-t-il en faisant le tour de la pièce avant de passer dans ma chambre_, Harry vient t'assoir là, _lui demande-t-il tandis que son frère part à son tour dans ma chambre_.

-Fais couler un bain, _lui dit son frère alors que je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils font_.

Neville revient et fait ce que lui a demandé le brun pendant que ce dernier réapparait avec les draps qui se trouvaient sur mon lit. Il les met dans la baignoire avant d'ajouter de la javel qui se trouve dans un flacon sur le bord du lavabo et d'éteindre l'eau. Je ne pensais pas qu'il avait compris ce que je faisais la dernière fois. Mes paupières se font de plus en plus lourdes mais la douleur me maintient éveillé. Harry repart dans ma chambre alors que Neville me demande de me lever et m'y aide avant de m'emmener dans ma chambre à mon tour. Harry est assis au bord du lit et ne semble pas non plus savoir ce que veut son grand frère, je remarque au passage qu'il est un peu plus d'onze heures. Neville m'amène devant le brun avant d'ajouter :

-Assis-toi sur ses genoux.

-Hein ? Quoi ? _M'exclamais-je ne comprenant pas sa demande_.

-Tu t'assois sur ses genoux mais dos à moi comme ça, il est assis, tu es assis et ne risque pas de tomber et moi et bien, je me débrouillerai mais je pense aussi que tu bougeras moins ainsi alors ce sera plus simple allez… sauf si cela vous dérange, _poursuit-il voyant qu'aucun de nous ne bouge_.

Je pose une question muette au brun qui me répond en tendant les bras vers moi. Je passe donc mes jambes autour de son bassin pour m'assoir sur ses genoux. Son frère a des idées bizarres quand même. Nos visages sont dangereusement proches l'un de l'autre tout comme nos lèvres et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser au fait que nous avons failli nous embrasser il y a peu.

-Hum… _toussote Neville pour nous sortir de notre contemplation mutuelle_. Dray, je peux t'appeler ainsi ?

-Oui, Dray, Draco… appelez-moi comme vous voulez.

-D'accord, mais tutoies-moi, je ne suis pas si vieux. Je vais t'anesthésier pour que tu ne sentes rien.

-Non, _m'exclamais-je en tournant mon visage vers lui_, j'y suis allergique.

-Bien évidemment, _marmonne-t-il entre ses dents alors que son frère intervient_.

-C'est possible ça ?

-Oui, c'est rare mais ça existe et bien sur, il faut que ton chéri ait la seule allergie qui ne lui faille vraiment pas.

-C'est pas mon chéri, _rétorque Harry d'un ton triste_.

-Vraiment ? Depuis le temps que nous bassine avec Dray par ci, Dray par là, et vos comportements respectifs je pensais que… enfin bref, ce n'est pas le moment.

-Non, en effet, _acquiesce son frère d'un ton dur alors que je me tourne à nouveau vers lui_.

Ses joues sont rouges et il détourne son regard du mien… nos rôles sont inversés pour une fois. Je sens la main de Neville appuyer soudainement dans mon dos et je me rapproche automatiquement d'Harry sauf que le contact de son corps contre mes côtes ne me soulage en aucun cas et je laisse échapper une plainte plus que forte avant de reprendre une respiration saccadée.

-Hey, _m'interpelle tendrement le brun en caressant mes cheveux d'une main et ma joue de l'autre_, chut, calmes-toi, je suis désolé. Et toi ? _poursuit-il à l'intention de son frère,_ non mais t'es pas bien ? Il a mal et toi, tu ne trouves pas mieux que de forcer ?

-Je faisais un test et calme-toi, cela ne me fais pas plaisir non plus mais je dois voir à quel point c'est douloureux pour lui, pour continuer. Dray ? Que ressens-tu exactement ? Je sais que cela n'est pas forcément simple à décrire mais essais s'il te plait.

Je reprends doucement mon souffle alors qu'il retire sa main de mon dos. Harry, quant à lui, continu de me caresser les cheveux et la joue en collant mon autre joue à la sienne. Il est visiblement rasé de près et sa peau est vraiment douce. Je me rappelle ensuite de la demande de Neville et ferme les yeux pour analyser au mieux ce que je ressens.

-J'ai l'impression d'étouffer et j'ai du mal à… respirer. J'ai très envie de dormir mais … c'est comme si on me plantait des centaines de couteaux dans le dos et que quelqu'un frappait mes côtes à chaque fois que je bouge… et quand je reste immobile, j'ai juste l'impression que quelqu'un me marche dessus.

-…D'accord, _souffle Neville_, Draco écoutes, je pense vraiment que tu ferais mieux d'aller à l'hôpital.

-Sauf que je n'irai pas alors si tu ne veux rien faire, je me débrouillerai, j'ai l'habitude après tout.

-Tu vas avoir mal, vraiment très mal, _insiste-t-il_.

-Je sais.

Harry ne dit rien mais continu de me serrer contre lui sans cependant toucher les zones sensibles. Je réalise seulement maintenant que je suis à moitié nu et à califourchon sur lui et ce que cela pourrait impliquer. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir et d'essayer de me cacher en mettant mes bras devant mon torse pour essayer d'être moins intime mais rien que ce mouvement réveille le tiraillement que subit mon corps. Je ne veux pas pleurer, je ne veux plus, je pleure tout le temps pour rien alors maintenant, il faut que j'arrête.

-Ne bouges pas, _murmure Harry d'une voix à peine audible_. Ne fais pas attention à notre position.

Je rougis à nouveau en comprenant qu'il a saisi mes pensées mais me reprends rapidement pour ne pas accentuer mon embarras de me retrouver dans cette position… son frère a vraiment des idées bizarres tout de même.

-Alors ? _Interrogeais-je le médecin_, je me débrouille ou tu m'aides ?

-Il faudrait quelque chose sur lequel tu puisses te concentrer…

J'acquiesce et tente de me défaire de l'emprise de Harry mais ce dernier ne semble pas d'accord et me retient dans l'étau de ses bras. Je souris faiblement avant de demander mon ipod et les enceintes à Neville.  
Il s'exécute et tend l'ipod à Harry qui me demande quelle chanson je veux.

-Vas dans artiste… Augustana : d'abord "Boston" et ensuite il enchainera avec "Sweet N Low".

-Bien alors, tu es prêt ? _Me questionne Neville_. Je vais devoir te recoudre et poser des pansements mais tu ne vas pas apprécier les points de sutures je pense.

J'acquiesce et pose ma tête sur l'épaule droite d'Harry alors que j'entends son frère prendre une chaise et se placer derrière moi. Je sens ensuite ses mains à présent gantées et froides sur mon omoplate droite, cela provoque un intense tiraillement et j'ai de nouveau l'impression qu'il me plante un couteau dans le dos alors qu'il ne fait que poser son doigt dessus. Je me concentre sur la musique et les paroles pour oublier que Neville est en train de planter une aiguille dans ma peau déjà blessée.

_In the light of the sun, is there anyone? __Oh it has begun  
__**Dans la lumière du soleil, y a-t-il quelqu'un ? Oh, ça a commencé...**__Oh dear you look so lost, eyes are red and tears are shed,  
__**Chérie tu sembles si perdu, tes yeux sont rouges et tes larmes coulent**_

This world you must've crossed... you said...

_**Ce monde tu l'as déjà croisé... tu dis**__**Vous ne me connaissez pas, vous vous en fichez**__**Elle dit**__**Vous ne me connaissez pas, et vous ne portez pas mes chaines…**_

You don't know me, you don't even care, oh yeah,

She said

You don't know me, and you don't wear my chains... oh yeah.

J'ai beau me concentrer sur la chanson, je sens tout de même l'aiguille écorcher ma peau de plus en plus. Ma langue est à nouveau en sang et je commence à écorcher mes lèvres à présent. Certes, je souffre toujours mais la douleur que je sens dans tout mon corps s'efface quelques secondes pour laisser celle de ma langue prendre le dessus. Je remonte ma main droite devant ma bouche et la mord pour m'éviter de hurler mais surtout pour qu'elle étouffe les plaintes qui s'échappent de mes lèvres. Je me concentre de nouveau sur la musique tandis que des larmes commencent à rouler le long de mes joues pour s'écraser sur le t-shirt d'Harry.

_Essential yet appealed, carry all your thoughts across  
__**L'essentiel déjà dit, tu portes toutes tes pensées à travers**__**Un champ immense,**__**Quand les fleurs te fixent, ce ne sont pas les seules à pleurer**__**Quand elles te regardent**__**Tu dis…**__You don't know me, you don't even care, oh yeah,  
__**Vous ne me connaissez pas, vous vous en fichez**__**Elle dit**__**Vous ne me connaissez pas, et vous ne portez pas mes chaines…**_

An open field,

When flowers gaze at you, they're not the only ones who cry

When they see you

You said…

She said

You don't know me, and you don't wear my chains... oh yeah.

She said I think I'll go to Boston

_**Elle dit : Je pense que je vais partir à Boston**__**Je pense que je vais commencer une nouvelle vie,**__**Je pense que je vais tout recommencer, là où personne ne connait mon nom,**__**…**__I think I'll go to Boston,  
__**Je pense que j'vais aller à Boston,**__**Je pense que je suis juste fatiguée**__**Je pense que j'ai besoin d'une nouvelle ville,  
laisser tout derrière moi**__**Je pense que j'ai besoin d'un lever de soleil, je suis fatiguée des couchers,**__**J'ai entendu dire que c'était bien en été, un peu de neige devrait être bien...**_

I think I'll start a new life,

I think I'll start it over, where no one knows my name,

I think that I'm just tired

I think I need a new town, to leave this all behind...

I think I need a sunrise, I'm tired of the sunset,

I hear it's nice in the Summer, some snow would be nice... oh yeah.

La chanson se termine et je remarque que ma main porte la marque de mes dents, quand ce n'est pas lui qui me blesse, je m'en charge seul. Cette pensée me fait sourire mais ce dernier disparait rapidement quand je sens l'aiguille me transpercer une nouvelle fois. Il est vrai que Neville est rapide et précis et qu'il a déjà soigné six de mes blessures si j'ai bien compté mais je veux que cela s'arrête, maintenant. Je suis vraiment fatigué à présent, j'ai l'impression d'avoir avalé des somnifères, ma bouche est pâteuse et mes yeux ne veulent plus s'ouvrir.

-Tu comptes partir à Boston ? _Me questionne Harry doucement alors que "Sweet N Low" débute_.

-J'ai déjà quitté la Californie... Et puis, je crois que c'est ici mon Boston.

Ma tête se fait de plus en plus lourde et je la niche dans le cou du brun, j'adore son odeur, vraiment. Je sais que mon comportement est étrange, comment puis-je être si proche d'un garçon alors que quelques heures plus tôt, c'est mon père qui était avec moi dans ce lit ? Je ne sais pas, seulement Harry ne me ferait pas de mal et puis, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Je ne sais d'ailleurs pas comment je vais pouvoir dormir si je ne peux être ni sur le dos à cause de ce dernier ni sur le ventre à cause de mes côtes.

Peu importe, pour l'instant, je n'ai pas à m'en soucier…

_Anywhere you go, anyone you meet,  
__**Où que tu ailles, quelque soit la personne que tu rencontres,**__**Souviens-toi que tes yeux peuvent être tes ennemis,**__**J'ai dis, l'enfer est si proche**__**Et le paradis hors d'atteinte,**__**Je ne renonce pas encore,**__**J'ai trop à perdre**__**Maintiens-moi à terre, doucement et lentement, petite fille,**__**Maintiens-moi à terre, doucement et bas, et je te porterai à la maison**__**…**__Rain is gonna fall, the sun is gonna shine,  
__**La pluie va tomber, le soleil va briller,**__**Le vent va souffler, l'eau va monter,**__**Elle a dit, quand le jour viendra, regarde dans mes  
yeux**__**Personne ne renonce encore**__**On a trop à perdre**__**…**__**Et je te porterai **__**tout le chemin,**__**Tu dis que tu vas bien,**__**Mais tu es encore jeune et tu dérapes complètement,**__**Tout ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est de me retourner**__**De le faire durer, de le faire compter**__**Tu va faire les mêmes erreurs**__**Qui ont mit ma maman dans sa tombe**__**Je ne veux pas être seul**_

Remember that your eyes can be your enemies,

I said, well hell is so close

And heaven's out of reach

I ain't giving up quite yet,

I've got too much to lose

Hold me down, sweet and low, little girl

Hold me down, sweet and low, and I'll carry you home

The wind is gonna blow, the water's gonna rise

She said, when the day comes, look into my eyes

No one's giving up quite yet,

We've got too much to lose

And I'll carry you all the way,

You say you're fine

But you're still young, and out of line

All I need is to turn around,

To make it last, to make it count

You're gonna make the same mistakes

That put my momma in her grave

I don't wanna be alone

…

-Draco ? _M'interpelle Neville tandis que j'essais d'ouvrir les yeux, en vain_.

-Hum…_marmonnais-je_.

-Ca va ?

-Humm… fatigué…

-C'est normal, le contrecoup surement.

-Alors dors, _intervient Harry_.

J'acquiesce d'un ultime marmonnement incompréhensible avant de me laisser emporter par les bras de Morphée.

* * *

**Voilà, le sixième chapitre est fini !**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**J'espère que je n'ai pas laissé d'erreur, du style des mots féminin pour décrire Draco, ou d'autre truc mais je dois avoir que j'ai pas envie de relire… donc, dites le moi si il reste encore des truc comme ça -)**

**Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez laisser un petit mot, je les retransmettrais à l'auteur… (^-^) !**

**Je vous dis à mercredi porchian pour le chapitre 7 -) **Si mon emploi du temps le permet****

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy** **_qui ne fait qu'adapter une fiction originale_**


	8. Chapter 7

**Auteur original :** Abby915

**Titre original :** Gabrielle's life

La fiction originale fait 2 parties pour le moment. La première est complète avec 17 chapitres, que je compte poster à compter d'un chaque mercredi. Ensuite, si j'ai un peu d'avance, je posterai ceux de la deuxième partie à la fréquence d'un par semaine. (^-^)

* * *

**Titre de l'adaptation :** Draco's life

**Auteur de l'adaptation :** Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Warning et Rating :** M. Cette fiction contiendra des scènes de violences physiques détaillées. Mais aussi une relation homosexuelle. Âmes sensibles et homophobes, vous voilà prévenus ! (^-^)

**Couple :** Draco / Harry

**Cette fiction est un **All human****

**Disclaimer :** Cette histoire et tout ce qui s'y rapporte, hors les données appartenant à JKR, appartiennent à Abby015 qui à imaginée cette histoire.

**PS :** Sachez que je n'ai fait que changer les prénoms et noms… (Et juste quelques détails qui ne concordaient pas car d'une relation hétérosexuelle, je suis passé à une relation homosexuelle entre autre.)

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

****** Hello, les lecteurs, ici c'est Jes Cullen-Malfoy, c'est une note juste pour dire c'est une histoire original, adaptée à l'univers ''Harry Potter, donc, ben tout les personnages sont censés être OOC (Ou of caracter), même si j'avoue que quelque uns gardes leur syndrome du héros ******

* * *

-Non ! Tu ne comprends pas ! _Se plaint une voix qui me dit vaguement quelque chose_.

Je m'éveille lentement mais renonce à bouger quand une douleur lancinante parcourt mon corps. J'ouvre doucement les yeux mais les referme aussitôt, éblouie par la lumière. J'essaie d'analyser l'endroit où je me trouve et les raisons pour lesquelles je souffre autant, tout en paraissant si engourdi. Je suis visiblement dans mon lit, sur le ventre et je ne porte qu'un jean.

-Bien sur que si… _dit une voix inconnue alors que je commence à prendre peur_.

Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu se passer ? Je me souviens… des coups… de mon père… de lui sur moi… de la douche et de… Harry. Mais aussi son frère, Neville si je me souviens bien, à qui appartient d'ailleurs la voix qui ne m'est pas si inconnue que cela.

-Non, _reprend Harry_. Tu ne comprends pas sinon tu ne me demanderais pas cela ! Si j'en parle à qui que ce soit, il va partir ! Ou, du moins, il ne voudra plus me parler.

-Et c'est pour ça que je te propose de le faire ! Je peux y aller moi, je me fiche que ton beau me fasse la tête puisque je ne suis pas fou amoureux de lui.

-Quoi ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, je l'aime bien, ok, mais de là dire que j'en suis fou amoureux, tu vas un peu loin.

-Harry, _s'esclaffe son frère_, tu peux dire ce que tu veux, tes paroles, tes regards et tes gestes parlent pour toi et … tu l'aimes, ça crève les yeux. Sauf… que tu ne peux pas.

-Comment peux-tu te permettre de me dire ça ?

-Harry, tu l'as dit toi-même, il est détruit.

-Et alors ? Tu vas me dire que ta copine allait très bien ! Arrêtes Neville, je suis grand maintenant.

-Je sais, _s'emporte son frère à son tour avant de se calmer_, seulement, ma copine comme tu dis était moins blessée et ça a été très dur… pour nous deux et tu le sais.

-Je me débrouillerai.

-Je n'en doute pas, seulement, je ne veux pas que ce mec te brise. J'ai bien vu les cicatrices sur ses poignets et… que ce passera-t-il si il meurt ?

Je crois qu'il parle de moi… bien sur qu'ils parlent de moi ! Je ne pense pas que beaucoup d'élève du lycée se taillent les veines parce que leur père ne les a pas frappés. Neville a raison, je vais mourir, je veux mourir même si… peu importe, je vais mourir et Harry, il ne doit pas s'attacher à moi. Mais avant, je dois surtout me débrouiller pour empêcher Neville de parler de moi à n'importe qui. J'essais de me relever discrètement mais je ne bouge même pas d'un poil, j'ai comme l'impression de ne pas pouvoir contrôler mon corps.

-Qui te dit qu'il va mourir ? _Chuchote Harry_. Et puis, pour l'instant je te demande juste de ne rien dire.

-Oh, et tu comptes réellement le laisser avec son père ?

-Non ! Bien sur que non seulement…

-… le seul moyen pour qu'il ne lui fasse plus de mal c'est de l'éloigner de lui. Est-ce que tu sais au moins depuis quand il subit ça ? Tu as vu ses yeux ? Tu les as bien regardés ?

-Oui, bien sur que oui. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ? _L'interroge Harry d'un ton sec_.

-C'est moi qui t'es en partie montré comment voir la vérité dans les yeux des gens, tu te rappelles ? Comment y lire leur âme. Les seules choses que je vois dans les siens sont le dégout, la culpabilité et la tristesse… rien d'autre.

-Je sais mais parfois, parfois il y a autre chose.

J'essais à nouveau de me relever, mais mon corps ne semble toujours pas m'obéir. Je me demande bien ce que c'est que leur truc avec les yeux ? Ils sont peut-être fétichistes ? Ils apprennent ça de génération en génération et ils ont une collection complète d'yeux de toutes les couleurs ?... des bocaux remplis… stop. Je suis définitivement bon à enfermer… à moins que ce ne soit la fatigue ?

Peu importe, je dois me lever avant que mon père ne rentre. Quelle heure il est ? J'espère seulement qu'il n'est pas trop tard… je dois vraiment me lever maintenant. Je tente de bouger mon bras à nouveau et cette fois, il bouge. Je le ramène sous moi en étouffant un gémissement et me relève le plus discrètement possible sauf qu'à peine ai-je commencé à me redresser que mes côtes semblent se briser et je retombe lourdement sur le matelas sans pouvoir m'empêcher de crier sous la force de la douleur.

-Draco ? _S'exclame Harry avant que je ne sente sa main sur mon épaule_. Ca va ?

-Ouais, ouais… _marmonnais-je en essayant à nouveau de me relever, en vain_. Et merde !

-Tu as mal où ? _Me questionne Neville en se mettant à coté de moi_.

-Tu as prévu de dénoncer mon père à quelqu'un ? Non, parce que si c'est le cas, tu peux partir maintenant et moi je l'appelle pour qu'on déménage.

-Non ! _Intervient Harry alors que j'entends son frère soupirer_.

-Tu nous as entendu, visiblement, _souffle ce dernier_.

-Je ne jouais pas les espions, je n'arrivai pas à bouger, c'est tout.

-Et tu ne penses pas qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu empêches ton père de te faire ça ? Tu le dis toi-même, tu ne peux même plus bouger.

-Peu importe, je l'ai suffisamment blessé. Et je m'en vais à mes dix-huit ans et puis, c'est ma faute : je l'ai mordu... à la main, _ajoutais-je en voyant leurs regards choqués_.

-Tu as dix-huit ans quand ? _m'interroge Harry tandis que j'essais à nouveau de me relever_.

-En juillet.

Je me relève le plus rapidement possible tout en ignorant la douleur qui traverse mon corps et me mets en position assise (face aux deux frères) avant de me rappeler, qu'une fois encore, je ne porte aucun t-shirt. J'attrape un coussin qui trainait là et le place devant mon torse, dans une envie de conserver le peu de pudeur qu'il me reste, tout en raillant:

-A croire que je le fais exprès…

Les deux frères m'adressent un léger sourire avant de s'assoir au bout du lit. Aucun de nous ne parle mais ce n'est pas un silence gêné, je pense plutôt que nous sommes trop occupés à penser pour parler. Je regarde mon réveil et laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement quand je vois qu'il n'est que seize heures et sachant que mon père ne sera surement pas là avant dix-huit heures. J'ai cependant tellement de choses à faire que je crains de manquer de temps : je dois ranger le salon qui est certainement en très mauvais état comme la cuisine et faire à manger à mon père. Mais avant tout je dois me trouver un t-shirt parce que même si de toute façon, je ne possède plus aucune pureté, je vais éviter de m'exhiber, ça ne sert à rien que je leur impose cela.

Je me lève doucement en évitant les gestes brusques et en mordant ma lèvre inférieure pour étouffer mes plaintes et me dirige d'un pas chancelant vers mon armoire. Harry se lève pour m'aider mais je lui fais signe de se rassoir, je dois apprendre à me débrouiller seul et puis, ce n'est pas la première fois. Mon armoire a beau n'être qu'à un mètre de mon lit, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est bien plus loin, c'est impossible de souffrir autant, non ? Visiblement pas… mais j'exagère, oui j'exagère tout le temps, tout comme je me plains constamment… bref, je prends le premier t-shirt qui me tombe sous la main et l'enfile. Il est simple, noir et large ce qui fait que le tissu ne frotte pas trop contre ma peau. J'en profite pour sortir mon ordinateur pour pouvoir vérifier mes mails et retourne difficilement m'assoir sur mon lit. J'ai mal à tellement d'endroits que je ne peux même pas faire un mouvement sans souffrir, il y a vraiment été fort là. Je relève la tête et observe Harry et son frère : ils sont si gentils et je ne fais que leur causer des ennuis, je ne les ai même pas remerciés. Ce n'est parce que je déteste ça que je ne peux pas le faire… et puis, dire merci n'a jamais tué personne…

-Hum… _toussotais-je pour attirer l'attention des garçons_. Euh… merci pour… bref merci.

-D'ac-cord… _s'esclaffe Neville_. De rien.

J'allume mon ordinateur que je pose sur mes genoux avant de me tourner vers Harry… qui me fixe très bizarrement, un peu comme un guépard regarde sa proie ou un homme le steak dans son assiette… je remarque que je le détaille moi-aussi seulement quand je croise ses beaux yeux noirs. Je détourne rapidement le regard et ouvre ma boite mail.

-Tu fais quoi ? M_'interroge Harry en venant s'assoir à mes côtés_.

-Je regarde mes mails. Vous allez devoir partir maintenant.

-Non, _réplique durement Harry tandis que j'ouvre le message de mon père_. Je ne te laisse pas avec lui Draco, c'est hors de question.

Je laisse échapper un soupir de lassitude mêlé à une forte dose d'agacement et plante mes yeux dans les siens. Ce qui j'y vois est d'autant plus agaçant puisqu'il n'a pas l'air prêt à céder, il affiche pour la première fois, un air à la fois déterminé mais surtout furieux et je ne peux m'empêcher de reculer en reliant son regard à celui de mon père. Mon souffle est saccadé et même si je sais que ce n'est qu'Harry, j'ai eu peur. Je suis complètement paranoïaque maintenant, j'ai l'impression que tout le monde veut me frapper.

-Draco… _dit le brun tendrement_. Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas te laisser avec lui.

-Sauf que tu ne peux pas rester ici et moi, si je ne suis pas là quand il revient, il va me massacrer.

-Ca, il l'a déjà fait.

Je soupire une nouvelle fois et lis le mail de mon père.

**"J'ai une conférence à New-York. Je passe prendre des affaires vers 18h00 mais repars aussitôt et ne rentre que dimanche en fin d'après-midi. Je veux une maison rangée et un repas rapide que je pourrais prendre en deux minutes."**

Une larme roule sur ma joue et un sourire étire mes lèvres tandis que je lis et relis son message… il ne sera pas là samedi, il ne pourra pas me frapper et je pourrais enfin ajouter une quatrième branche à mon étoile. J'apprends que mon père ne pourra pas me blesser et la première chose que je fais est de penser à la façon dont je vais pouvoir me blesser moi-même. Je tourne à nouveau la tête vers Harry, son regard est si doux et lui est si gentil… il ne peut pas m'aimer, il ne le doit pas.

-Vous allez rentrer chez vous, _annonçais-je à l'intention des deux frères_.

-Non, _intervient une nouvelle fois Harry_.

-Mon père s'en va jusqu'à dimanche.

-Oui, c'est ça, comme il était parti cette fin de semaine ! Arrêtes de te moquer de moi s'il te plait… _poursuit-il avec un ton étonnamment doux_.

-C'est vrai cette fois-ci, _lui dis-je en lui montrant mon ordinateur_.

-Sauf qu'il revient ce soir.

-Il n'aura rien le temps de me faire, et puis, la dernière fois il m'a laissé deux jours pour me remettre.

-Mais est-ce que tu t'entends au moins Draco ? _M'interroge le brun en se levant_. Tu es en train de me dire que ton père est vraiment sympa, et bien oui il te laisse te reposer deux jours avant de recommencer à te frapper comme un fou, _ajoute-t-il ironiquement_. Il ne devrait même pas te toucher et toi, tu fais comme si c'était normal mais ça ne l'est pas.

-Peu importe, _rétorquais-je en haussant les épaules_.

-Non pas peu importe Draco !

-Pourquoi tu m'appelles comme ça ?

-Par ton prénom ?

-Les gens en ont vite marre et m'appelle Dray après…

-Et bien moi, je n'en ai pas marre. Je ne vais pas te laisser Draco.

-Tu devrais pourtant.

-Pourquoi ?

Il s'approche de moi et s'accroupit à mes côtés tandis que je recule et m'adosse au mur. La douleur dans mon dos se réveille instantanément et je laisse échapper un cri de douleur : quel idiot !

-Ton frère a raison ! Tu ne peux pas m'aimer ! Je ne suis pas bien pour toi… je ne … c'est impossible que tu m'aimes comme tu le dis ou même que tu tiennes à moi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Personne ne m'aime, je sais que dit comme ça cela fait mélo mais c'est la vérité et ceux qui m'apprécient ne serait-ce qu'un peu, et bien ils meurent ou deviennent… tu ne dois pas m'aimer.

-Draco…

-Non, _l'interrompis-je en sentant les larmes rouler le long de mes joues_. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien, je suis sale et… la première chose à laquelle je pense en apprenant que mon père ne sera pas là pour me frapper demain c'est que je pourrai enfin ajouter une banche à mon étoile. Tu dois t'éloigner de moi sinon… je vais te blesser.

-Bien sur que non… _rétorque-t-il avant que je ne lui coupe la parole_.

-J'ai tué ma mère et détruis mon père. Je ne pourrais que te blesser et je ne le veux pas !

Je tourne la tête pour ne pas croiser son regard mais c'est celui de Neville que je rencontre, ce dernier me fixe intensément avant de se lever :

-Je vais vous laisser, je … on va dire que j'ai un truc à faire, _annonce-t-il en sortant de ma chambre_.

Je referme mon ordinateur que je pose sur le sol à coté du lit et me relève mais à peine suis-je assise relativement correctement que le visage de Harry se retrouve dangereusement proche du mien. Je déglutis difficilement et tente de me reculer mais ce geste accentue la douleur dans mon dos. Il se met à moitié à califourchon sur moi pour m'empêcher de bouger sans cependant me faire mal et prend mon visage en coupe :

-Ecoutes-moi bien ! _Me dit-il en ancrant ses yeux dans les miens_. Et je t'interdis de m'interrompre. Premièrement, tu n'es pas responsable de la mort de ta mère ni du comportement de ton père. Ce sont des voleurs qui ont tué ta maman et ton père, et bien il est le seul responsable. Deuxièmement, arrêtes de te croire si mauvais ou si sale Draco, tu n'as pas voulu tout ça, ce n'est pas ta faute et tu es… vraiment magnifique alors cesses de penser le contraire. Pour finir, saches que tu ne me blesseras pas en restant près de moi ou du moins, en me laissant rester avec toi. Mais si tu pars, en plus de me rendre sincèrement triste, je vais me demander à chaque instant si tu vas bien, ou si ton père n'est pas en train de faire quelque chose de répréhensible et je ne pourrais pas vivre ainsi.

-C'est ce que tu penses mais si je mourrais ou si je ne faisais que déménager, tu m'oublierais vite. Tu crois que tu tiens à moi mais tu es juste… tu es juste quelqu'un qui aime aider et moi, je suis un cas désespéré mais c'est tout.

-Tu me blesses là, _se renfrogne-t-il sans cependant libérer mon visage de l'emprise de ses mains_. Je ne suis pas avec toi pour entretenir un complexe du héros ou pour faire ma BA de l'année. Si je suis ici, c'est parce que je t'ai… parce que je le veux. Tu n'es pas une œuvre caritative et je ne me forces à rien, si je le fais c'est parce que je le veux.

-Je ne comprends vraiment pas comment tu pourrais vouloir être ici… pourquoi tu es comme ça avec moi ? Je ne comprends pas.

Je me rends compte une nouvelle fois que je pleure. Je sais que je pleure tout le temps mais je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher. Si seulement je pouvais tomber dans une sorte d'état catatonique tous serait plus simple. Pourquoi est-ce qu'Harry est comme ça avec moi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il reste ici ? J'ai presque l'impression d'être important avec lui, mais je ne dois pas me faire d'illusions, je sais très bien que ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne suis pas important, _il_ me l'a assez répété.

-Draco ? _M'interpelle le brun pour m'inciter à le regarder_. Il faut que tu arrêtes de croire que tout est de ta faute, ce n'est pas le cas.

-Peu importe…

-T'es vraiment têtu hein ?

-Toi aussi, _répliquais-je en tentant de sourire_.

-Alors, comment on va faire ? Je ne te laisse pas ici avec lui, c'est hors de question, même pendant dix minutes.

Je soupire d'exaspération avant de me lever le plus délicatement possible car même si j'essais de ne pas y penser, mon dos me brule atrocement et mes côtes semblent se casser à chaque mouvement que je fais.  
J'irai bien prendre une douche mais je n'en ai ni le courage, ni l'envie, ni même le temps. Une fois debout, je fais quelques pas mais à peine ais-je ouvert ma porte qu'un violent vertige survient : mes jambes flanches et je tombe en arrière. J'anticipe le choc à la rencontre de mon corps avec le sol mais ce sont des bras chauds qui me rattrapent : Harry. Il m'aide à me relever doucement et à rester debout avant de laisser échapper un soupir de lassitude mêlé à de l'agacement.

-Désolé.

-Arrêtes de t'excuser… tu vas où comme ça ?

-Je dois ranger le salon et la cuisine et faire un truc à manger.

-Tu ressembles plus à son esclave qu'à son fils.

Je ne réponds pas face à sa réplique cinglante même si cette dernière m'a blessé, peu importe. Il n'ajoute rien mais prend ma main dans la sienne avant d'ouvrir la porte. Arrivés à l'escalier, il commence à faire des vas et viens entre moi et celui-ci mais je me contente de poser mon pied sur la première marche pour lui faire comprendre que je peux descendre. J'ignore la douleur qui me transperce à chaque marche et c'est une fois de plus, ma lèvre qui en fait les frais puisqu'elle est à nouveau en sang. J'arrive à marcher relativement normalement puisque j'ignore la douleur. Je m'arrête devant le miroir au bas de l'escalier pour y observer mon reflet : le bleu sur ma joue est encore bien visible mais peut-être que lundi… une poignée de porte fera l'affaire, je m'en suis déjà pris une et elle a laissé le même genre de bleu. Quant à mon cou, je mettrai une écharpe et la justifierai d'une angine. Je suis vraiment hideux, j'ai l'impression que mon impureté est écrite en lettres rouges sur mon front. Ma peau est encore plus blanche que d'habitude et mes cheveux blonds me font vraiment penser à un vampire… Dracula, c'est moi. J'esquisse un sourire face à mes pensées plus qu'inutiles et sursaute tandis que je sens deux doigts sur mes lèvres. Je relève la tête et croise le regard d'Harry dans le miroir.

-Tu devrais vraiment sourire plus souvent… _murmure-t-il avant de se diriger vers le salon_.

Je ne le comprends vraiment pas : il passe de gentil, à cassant pour redevenir gentil voire séducteur. Est-ce que c'est lui qui est si compliqué ou tout les hommes le sont aussi ? Ou alors c'est simplement moi… je secoue la tête pour cesser de penser et rejoins lentement les garçons dans le salon, je peux marcher normalement oui, mais seulement si je marche lentement. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil dans le salon et constate que la pièce n'est pas dévastée comme je m'y attendais… ce n'est pas normal. Je vais ensuite dans la cuisine qui est elle-aussi parfaitement rangée, même plus qu'hier soir…

-J'ai rangé, _annonce Neville derrière moi, me faisant par la même sursauter_. J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas.

-Euh… non fin, tu n'aurais pas dû.

-Pourquoi ? _M'interroge-t-il alors que je me tourne vers lui_.

-Ce n'est pas à toi de faire ça.

-Ce n'est pas à toi de le faire non plus.

-C'est bien des frères… _marmonnais-je_.

J'ouvre le réfrigérateur pendant qu'Harry entre à son tour dans la cuisine. Je jette un coup d'œil rapide à l'horloge et constate qu'il est presque cinq heures, je dois réussir à convaincre le brun de rentrer chez lui et j'ai trente minutes pour cela. Le frigo est vide et je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire à manger pour mon père puisqu'il ne m'a donné aucune indication… quelque chose de rapide… il déteste les sandwiches et a mangé des pates récemment. Je cherche une pizza mais n'en trouve aucune… ok je suis mal.

-Dites les garçons ? Vous n'auriez pas une idée pour un repas rapide en excluant pates, pizza et sandwich ?

-Des œufs ? _propose Neville_.

-Mouais… merci. Mais je vous en prie, asseyez-vous.

Ils acquiescent et s'installent tandis que je sors des œufs et des lardons, j'ai bien envie de poser des glaçons sur mon dos mais je ne suis pas certain que cela me soulagerait tant que ça. Je prends un saladier que je pose sur la table avant de m'assoir à mon tour pour m'éviter de tomber et de commencer à casser les œufs.

-Tu prépares à manger autant à l'avance ? _Me questionne Neville tandis que j'attrape le fouet_.

-Euh… ouais, il préfère que ce soit réchauffé mais prêt.

-Il préfère ou exige ? _M'interroge le brun_.

Je me contente d'hausser les épaules… chose que je dois éviter de faire à l'avenir puisque ce geste me donne l'impression qu'on arrache mes points de sutures.

J'ajoute les lardons à la préparation avant de chercher l'huile pour graisser un minimum la poêle. Je me baisse difficilement et ouvre le placard sous l'évier pour y trouver la bouteille, une multitude de bouteille en tout genre se présentent devant et aucune ne ressemble vraiment à de l'huile, je vois une bouteille sans étiquette, l'ouvre et la porte à mon nez pour en saisir la contenance… ce n'est pas de l'huile mais du scotch… cette odeur me rappelle l'haleine de mon père, sa bouche sur moi… ses mains… je me relève prestement avant de me pencher au-dessus de l'évier pour soulager mes nausées. Sauf que n'ayant rien mangé depuis… un petit moment, je n'ai rien à vomir et j'ai la sensation plus que désagréable d'étouffer. L'un des deux frères me relève les cheveux tandis que l'autre m'aide à tenir debout puisque mes jambes ne me supportent plus. Après que mes nausées se soient calmées, je me rince la bouche et les garçons me forcent à m'assoir sur l'une des chaises avant que Neville n'envoi son frère chercher ma brosse à dents et mon dentifrice. Neville s'accroupit face à moi et ancre ses yeux dans les miens, je sais bien ce que ce regard signifie.

-Tu as raison, _murmurais-je_, je le blesse et je pourrais le briser avec mes conneries sauf que je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais ton frère est assez têtu et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il ne part pas aussi facilement que les autres. Alors, si tu trouves un moyen pour qu'il reste éloigné de moi, vas-y ce sera mieux pour lui.

-C'est ce que tu veux ? _M'interroge-t-il_.

-Ce que je veux importe peu.

-Je devrai l'empêcher de te voir, c'est vrai mais tu es loin d'être méchant, juste un peu perdu. Et puis, comme tu l'as fait remarquer il est vraiment têtu et semble très attaché à toi alors… mais et toi ?

-Quoi moi ?

-Harry, c'est lui que tu apprécies ou l'amour qu'il te porte ?

-Hum… Je ne pense pas qu'il m'aime comme tu le penses, il m'apprécie peut-être ou c'est simplement de la pitié mais… peu importe, il ne devrait pas s'éterniser avec moi. La seule chose que je pourrais faire c'est le salir et il n'en est pas question.

-C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas l'embrasser ? _M'interroge-t-il alors que je rougis furieusement, je ne pensais pas qu'il savait ça._ Harry m'en a parlé lundi soir, _se justifie-t-il_, il parle souvent de toi… Il ne te forcera pas, je veux juste que tu en sois bien certain, si tu dis non, il ne cherchera pas plus loin mais le truc est que…

-… je ne dis pas non.

Il acquiesce et nous laissons le silence s'installer en entendant les pas du brun dans l'escalier. Il me tend ma brosse et le dentifrice et je me lève pour me brosser les dents et enlever le gout amer qui a investi ma bouche. Je pensais que j'aurais plus de mal à tenir sur mes jambes mais ce n'est pas le cas, mon corps joue au yoyo et cela m'agace : un coup je suis fatigué et prêt à m'effondrer et l'autre je pourrais presque danser… bon j'exagère peut-être un peu.

-C'est bon, _s'exclame soudainement Harry_, ils sont ok.

-Qui esch ok ? _Demandais-je sans cesser de me brosser les dents._

-Nos parents, _répond le brun alors que je recrache le dentifrice_.

-Ok pour quoi ?

-Pour que tu viennes dormir chez moi cette nuit et celle de demain.

-Pour que… qu… que quoi ? _Balbutiais-je en me tournant vers lui_.

-Tu ne peux pas passer ta nuit seul et nous ne pouvons pas rester avec toi ici alors on t'emmène, _explique Neville en souriant._

-Et si je ne veux pas.

-On t'emmène de gré ou de force. C'est quoi l'excuse que tu avais trouvé pour le lycée ?

-Une poignée de porte et une angine sauf que pour le lycée, j'aurais moins de mal à marcher alors que tes parents vont bien comprendre qu'il y a un truc qui cloche.

-T'as qu'à dire que t'es tombée dans les escaliers.

-Oh, et bien, je n'ai vraiment pas de bol dis-donc : j'ai une angine, je me prends une poignée de porte dans la joue et en plus je tombe dans les escaliers ? Tu prends vraiment tes parents pour des billes !

-Draco, tu es tombée dans les escaliers et c'est tout, ils ne poseront pas plus de questions à ce sujet si tu ne leur en dis pas plus. Ils partent du principe que ce qu'on veut dire, on le dit et le reste, ils n'ont pas à le savoir alors détends-toi.

Il semble déterminé et moi je suis fatigué alors, je soupire d'exaspération avant d'acquiescer. Je regarde furtivement l'horloge et l'heure indiquée fait retentir une alarme dans ma tête : dix-sept heures cinquante.

-Vous partez ! Maintenant.

Je les pousse vers la porte de la cuisine, prends leurs affaires heureusement descendues et ouvre la porte d'entrée.

-Je suis désolée de vous jeter comme ça mais il va très bientôt arriver alors s'il vous plait.

Ils acquiescent et commencent à sortir alors que je prie intérieurement pour qu'il y ait quelques bouchons sur la route. Je m'apprête à refermer la porte après qu'ils soient dehors mais Harry la bloque avec son pied.

-On descend en bas de la rue avec la voiture et on attend, _dit-il_. Si trente-cinq minutes après son arrivée ici, il n'est pas reparti, je viens te chercher.

-Harry…_commençais-je_.

Mais je m'arrête : une voiture jaune vient juste d'entrer dans mon champ de vision, un taxi : _son_ taxi.

* * *

**Voilà, le septième chapitre est fini !**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

****sachez, que j'ai adapté ce chapitre pour vous à 8h30 du matin, donc, si il y a des erreurs à l'adaptation, pardonnez-moi****

**Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez laisser un petit mot, je les retransmettrais à l'auteur… (^-^) !**

**Je vous dis à mercredi prochain pour le chapitre 8 -) **Si mon emploi du temps le permet****

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy** **_qui ne fait qu'adapter une fiction originale_**


	9. Chapter 8

**Auteur original :** Abby915

**Titre original :** Gabrielle's life

La fiction originale fait 2 parties pour le moment. La première est complète avec 17 chapitres, que je compte poster à compter d'un chaque mercredi. Ensuite, si j'ai un peu d'avance, je posterai ceux de la deuxième partie à la fréquence d'un par semaine. (^-^)

* * *

**Titre de l'adaptation :** Draco's life

**Auteur de l'adaptation :** Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Warning et Rating :** M. Cette fiction contiendra des scènes de violences physiques détaillées. Mais aussi une relation homosexuelle. Âmes sensibles et homophobes, vous voilà prévenus ! (^-^)

**Couple :** Draco / Harry

**Cette fiction est un **All human****

**Disclaimer :** Cette histoire et tout ce qui s'y rapporte, hors les données appartenant à JKR, appartiennent à Abby015 qui à imaginée cette histoire.

**PS :** Sachez que je n'ai fait que changer les prénoms et noms… (Et juste quelques détails qui ne concordaient pas car d'une relation hétérosexuelle, je suis passé à une relation homosexuelle entre autre.)

* * *

**anneaux nyme :** Je te répond ici ! Alors, tout d'abord sache qu'un homme qui ce fait violer, est pudique ! Donc, il peut vouloir couvrir son torse quand il est devant d'autre homme !

* * *

**Et je tiens à dire ici, pour tout le monde, que ceci est une ADAPTATION, ce qui fait que certains détails, comme les dates d'anniversaire et autres, peuvent être différentes de celles dans l'œuvre de JKR … !**

**Chapitre 8**

Ma respiration s'arrête au moment où je vois la voiture se garer à cinq mètres de nous. C'est trop tard maintenant, je dois trouver une excuse à leur présence et vite. Je me souviens que mon cou est dénudé et mon père n'apprécierait vraiment pas que j'exhibe mes marques alors j'attrape rapidement l'écharpe accrochée au porte-manteau derrière la porte et l'enroule autour de mon cou tout en continuant de chercher une excuse…

-Vous êtes des démarcheurs, _chuchotais-je soudain_, trouvez un truc à vendre et ne montrez aucune animosité, vous êtes des vendeurs. C'est ça ou… s'il vous plait.

Ils acquiescent discrètement tandis que je vois mon père sortir du taxi et se diriger vers nous, bientôt suivi par le chauffeur.

-Désolé,_ dis-je aux garçons à voix haute_, mais ce n'est pas moi qui m'occupe de cela.

-Très bien, _répond Neville en entrant dans mon jeu alors que mon père arrive à notre niveau_, ce n'est pas grave.

-Vous êtes ? _les interroge Lucius en se postant à ma droite_.

Il parait sobre ou du moins, il n'a pas bu plus de 2 verres. Son ton n'est pas cassant comme j'ai l'habitude de l'entendre mais sympathique et presque amical, nous jouons tous la comédie. Neville lui explique brièvement qu'ils vendent des abonnements satellites tandis que le chauffeur du taxi, Dobby, nous rejoint et me salue brièvement en souriant avant de froncer les sourcils en fixant ma joue gauche.

-C'est quoi sur ta joue ? _Me questionne-t-il tandis que tous les regards convergent vers moi_.

-Oh, ce n'est rien, je suis vraiment maladroit, je me suis pris une poignée de porte.

-Comment tu as fais ? _Me demande-t-il ensuite alors que les regards de mon père et d'Harry se font plus insistant, l'un espérant que mon récit ait une faille et l'autre priant pour qu'il n'en ait aucune_.

-Je me suis réveillé en pleine nuit parce que j'avais soif et je n'ai pas voulu allumer la lumière, j'ai traversé ma chambre mais mon pied a tapé dans quelque chose, je me suis baissé pour ramasser ce qui trainait en oubliant que les portes ont des poignées, _inventais-je au fur et à mesure, n'ayant pas réfléchis plus que cela à mon mensonge._

-Ah lala, _s'esclaffe-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel avant d'ajouter à l'intention de mon père_, faites-y attention, ce serait dommage qu'un si beau visage soit abimé.

-C'est vrai, _acquiesce mon père d'un ton doucereux en passant sa main sur ma joue non blessée_.

Si les regards pouvaient tuer, mon père serait mort en cet instant : le regard assassin que lui adresse Harry est assez éloquent sur ce que pense ce dernier. Je toussote pour attirer son attention tandis que mon père demande quelques précisions à Neville, Harry tourne la tête vers moi et ses yeux se font instantanément plus doux. Je lui souris légèrement pour l'inciter à se calmer car si mon père croise le regard du brun, il comprendra tout de suite que ce n'est pas un démarcheur… déjà que je suis certain qu'il a des doutes, sinon pourquoi poserait-il autant de questions alors que nous savons tous les deux qu'il va refuser ? Lucius pose encore quelques questions à Neville qui y répond parfaitement avant de les congédier en justifiant que nous avons ce qu'il nous faut. Ils partent, non sans que Harry m'ait lancé un regard qui en dit long : trente-cinq minutes, pas une de plus.

Le téléphone du chauffeur sonne, il le prend en s'excusant et informe mon père qu'il l'attend dans son véhicule avant de répondre.

-Rentrons, j'ai faim, _me dit mon père en entrant dans la maison alors que je prie pour qu'il soit de bonne humeur_.

-Ils ne sont pas cuits mais je te fais des œufs. Je cherchais l'huile quand ils ont sonnés, me _justifiais-je en le suivant dans la cuisine_.

-D'accord, _dit-il en s'asseyant à table pendant que je me dirige vers la gazinière pour allumer le feu_. L'huile est dans le placard au dessus de toi, je préfère qu'on ne laisse que l'alcool en bas.

J'acquiesce et ouvre ledit placard pour prendre la bouteille. Après avoir versé quelques gouttes d'huile sur la poêle, j'y verse la préparation avant de me tourner vers mon père. Il me fixe et son regard m'effraie, il m'observe de haut en bas et passe sa langue sur ses lèvres… je ne veux pas savoir à quoi il pense mais surtout, je ne veux pas qu'il pense à ça et je ne veux pas y penser non plus.

-Tu veux que je fasse ton sac ? _Le questionnais-je en reprenant la préparation de son repas_.

-Non, non c'est bon, je vais le faire moi-même.

J'espère qu'il va se lever et partir préparer sa valise mais il n'en fait rien, il continu de m'observer et je souhaite sincèrement qu'il soit parti dans trente minutes. Non, en fait, je veux qu'il parte maintenant. Je prends la poêle et la pose sur le bord de l'évier avant d'attraper une assiette.

-Draco ? _M'interpelle-t-il tandis que je coupe le gaz_. Si je te demande, non si je t'ordonne de te déshabiller, le feras-tu ? _M'interroge-t-il alors que je me tourne vers lui dans un geste brusque qui réveille la douleur dans tout mon corps_.

-Qu… qu… quoi ? _Balbutiais-je en priant pour avoir mal entendu alors que son sourire narquois me prouve le contraire_.

-Fais-le ! _M'ordonne-t-il_.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Qu'est-ce que ? Pourquoi veut-il ça ? Je ne… non je ne peux pas faire ça, je ne peux pas, c'est… pourquoi ? Il réitère sa demande avec un ton et des yeux plus froid et je ne peux m'empêcher de trembler : non, je ne peux pas faire ça, je ne veux pas. Si je le fais, il va penser que je suis d'accord pour qu'il… non, ce n'est pas le cas, je ne veux pas ! Une larme roule sur ma joue alors qu'il m'ordonne de me déshabiller une fois de plus. Mon cœur se serre et je comprends que je n'ai pas le choix quand il commence à jouer avec sa fourchette en ancrant ses yeux dans les miens : soit je fais ce qu'il me dit, soit il me frappe et j'ai bien peur que la fourchette prenne le rôle de la ceinture. Sauf que si il me frappe maintenant, il va me tuer… Harry va s'inquiéter et il va venir et… non je ne peux pas laisser Harry venir ici… mais je ne peux pas faire ce qu'il me demande…

-Pourquoi tu veux que je fasse cela ? Je suis… enfin tu es mon père alors pourquoi tu fais ça ?

-Tu n'es pas mon fils, je n'ai jamais eu d'enfants, _affirme-t-il sans cependant se départir de son calme_.

Cette réplique me fait mal et c'est là que je saisis la différence entre mon père soul et mon père sobre, lorsqu'il est soul, il s'énerve rapidement et hurle, me frappe une fois ou deux puis s'en va mais lorsqu'il est sobre, il reste calme mais c'est d'autant plus effrayant, son calme me fait peur. Surtout que sobre, il a toute sa tête, ce qui signifie qu'il pense tout ce qu'il dit.

-Allez Draco, avant que je ne perde patience. Je vais partir pendant deux jours et je tiens à emmener une image agréable avec moi alors déshabilles-toi.

Les larmes sillonnent mes joues et je me sens oppressé, comme si mon cœur se brisait. Je ferme les yeux et secoue la tête de gauche à droite pour lui indiquer que je ne suis pas d'accord et que je ne vais pas lui obéir. Je sais que je vais certainement le regretter mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à faire ça. J'entends le bruit d'une chaise qu'on déplace et m'attends à recevoir des coups mais rien… J'ouvre les yeux sans cependant relever la tête et je vois que mon père se tient face à moi, à seulement quelques centimètres mais il ne bouge pas.

-Tu as raison, _murmure-t-il_, résistes-moi, c'est d'autant plus excitant, _ajoute-t-il en attrapant le bas de mon t-shirt pour le retirer_.

Je recule pour échapper à son emprise mais bute contre l'évier tandis qu'il m'enlève le vêtement. Je sais que si je crie, le chauffeur de taxi, Dobby m'entendra et viendra voir ce qu'il se passe mais je sais aussi que si je fais cela, soit il sera arrêté soit il se vengera sur moi. Je pourrais crier et empêcher ses mains de toucher mon torse mais je n'y arrive pas : j'ai peur, peur de lui, peur de me retrouver seul, peur de ne pas être aimé, peur de mourir. Et c'est cette peur qui m'empêche de réagir, j'ai peur, je suis sale, mon père est prêt à me salir une fois de plus et moi, je pleure. Je pleure parce que j'ai peur, je pleure parce que je ne veux plus vivre, je pleure parce que je ne veux pas mourir, je pleure parce que j'en ai marre de souffrir.

Ses mains ne s'aventurent pas dans mon dos, il n'aime surement pas les cicatrices et cela me rassure en quelques sortes puisqu'il ne peut pas s'apercevoir qu'elles ont été recousues. Plus il me touche, plus j'ai mal, non je n'ai mal ni aux côtes ni même au dos, ces douleurs là sont tellement insignifiantes comparées à ce que je ressens dans ma poitrine : mon père ne m'aime pas, non il aime mon torse, il aime mon cou, il aime mon corps mais il ne m'aime pas, je sens mon cœur se briser au fur et à mesure que je prends conscience de ces faits. Il ne m'a jamais vraiment aimé mais moi, moi je l'aime, je veux qu'il m'aime… je veux qu'il tienne à moi comme je tiens à lui. Je ne peux pas crier, je ne peux pas le dénoncer… je ne peux que l'aimer et espérer qu'il m'aime un jour. Il prend l'un de mes tétons dans sa bouche et j'ai envie de vomir, il ne devrait pas faire ça, il ne devrait pas m'aimer comme cela. Je le repousse, j'essais de le forcer à reculer mais j'ai si peu de force face à lui que cela ne le perturbe même pas. Les larmes continuent de rouler sur mes joues mais j'arrive à contrôler mes sanglots et aucun son ne sort de ma bouche, il n'a pas retiré mon jean et ne semble pas vouloir le faire alors je me contente d'attendre, j'attends qu'il arrête en priant pour qu'il le fasse vite parce que si Harry arrive… je ne préfère pas imaginer son regard s'il me voyait ainsi. Lucius prend l'une de mes mains et la pose sur la bosse de son jean alors que j'essais à nouveau de m'échapper, il m'en empêche et garde sa main sur la mienne pour qu'elle reste sur son jean. De fortes nausées surviennent mais je fais tout pour les retenir tout en espérant qu'il s'arrête rapidement, je ne veux plus le sentir me toucher ainsi…

Comme s'il avait entendu mes pensées, il lâche ma main et se recule avant de partir de la cuisine. Je me laisse glisser le long du meuble de l'évier car mes jambes ne me portent plus, j'évite tout de même d'appuyer mon dos contre le bois pour ne pas ouvrir mes points de sutures. Je replie mes jambes contre mon torse et étouffe un gémissement quand elles touchent mes côtes blessées. Je pose ensuite ma tête sur mes bras et fais tout pour retenir les sanglots qui commencent à s'échapper de ma gorge mais au moment où j'entends la porte d'entrée claquer, je ne peux plus rien retenir. Mon torse est toujours autant oppressé et mes sanglots m'empêchent de respirer correctement, il est parti et moi je suis seul dans cette grande maison… je veux que tout cela s'arrête mais je ne peux pas : j'ai tué ma mère, je ne peux pas envoyer mon père en prison. Je ne parviens pas à reprendre ma respiration et je réalise que je suis toujours à moitié nu quand je pose ma main sur mon cœur pour tenter de respirer normalement. Je vois mon t-shirt à un mètre de moi et l'attrape au moment où j'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir… j'espère qu'il n'est pas revenu… j'ai l'horrible impression d'oublier quelque chose… quelque chose de primordial… quelqu'un… Harry. J'enfile mon t-shirt le plus rapidement possible alors que je l'entends parler à son frère. Comment ai-je pu oublier qu'ils revenaient ? Je me maudis intérieurement et essais de cacher ma respiration erratique du mieux que je peux mais cela ne fait qu'empirer mon impression d'étouffer.

-Draco ? _M'interpelle le brun_. T'es où ?

Je lève le bras pour le poser sur le bord de l'évier et ainsi m'aider à me lever mais ma main heurte le manche de la poêle que j'avais posé là et cette dernière tombe sur le sol en un fracas assourdissant… vive la discrétion.

-Draco, _commence Harry en entrant dans la cuisine_, qu'est-ce que tu…

Mais il s'arrête en m'apercevant, son regard passe de surpris à furieux en un centième de seconde. Il ferme les yeux et inspire fortement tandis que je baisse la tête… il me déteste lui-aussi maintenant. Les larmes continuent de couler et ma respiration se bloque dans ma gorge, j'ouvre la bouche pour inspirer de l'air mais rien n'entre dans mes poumons, j'ai l'impression d'étouffer mais c'est impossible puisque je n'arrive même pas à avaler d'air. De violentes nausées surviennent et je comprends ce qui m'arrive au moment où je commence à trembler… je fais une crise d'angoisse… encore.

J'en fais une tout les ans mais pas à cette date normalement. Je sens Harry et Neville venir vers moi mais je ne les vois pas, je ne les entends pas. Je dois me calmer, et tout seul. J'essais à nouveau d'inspirer de l'air mais il se bloque dans ma gorge… les crises de panique sont mentales alors je dois juste faire semblant que tout va bien, je dois m'en persuader. Ma mère est morte… peu importe, mon père me bat… peu importe, il ne m'aime pas… peu importe. Il ne m'aime pas mais moi je l'aime… peu importe, Harry me déteste… peu … j'inspire à nouveau une forte goulée d'air et je sens que mes poumons en reçoivent un peu. Harry me déteste… peu importe. J'ouvre la bouche pour aspirer de l'air et cette fois-ci, mes poumons se remettent à fonctionner normalement... alors c'est ça… j'aime Harry, pour de vrai ? Je me calme petit à petit et peux à nouveau entendre les sons qui m'environnent, j'ouvre les yeux et croise le regard inquiet de Neville qui est accroupi devant moi.

-Ca va ? _M'interroge-t-il alors que je remarque l'absence du brun_.

-Pas vraiment, _murmurais-je_, je n'aime que les gens qui me détestent… en même temps, qui pourrait bien aimer un garçon comme moi ?

-Tu te trompes, tu ne vois pas les gens qui t'aiment ou du moins t'apprécient mais ils existent.

-Peu importe, ceux que j'aime me détestent et les autres meurent alors…

-Tu fais souvent des crises comme celle-là ? _Me questionne Neville sans se préoccuper de ma dernière remarque_.

-Une fois par an, mais normalement c'est le 1er mars.

-Pourquoi le 1er mars ? _Me demande Harry qui vient d'apparaitre sur le seuil de la porte_.

-Ma mère est morte le 1er mars, _réponds-je sans oser croiser son regard de peur d'y lire tout le dégout qu'il ressent à mon égard._

-Et qu'est-ce qui a provoqué cette crise cette fois-ci ? R_eprend Neville_.

-Tu le demandes ? _S'esclaffe le brun_. Son t-shirt qui était à l'endroit et est maintenant à l'envers dit tout. Son enfoiré de père l'a encore touché, voilà ce qui se passe et cette fois, il ne s'en tirera pas comme ça !

-Non ! _Répliquais-je_. Tu ne diras rien, vous ne direz rien ! Tu m'as promis… _suppliais-je en captant son regard haineux_. Je sais que tu me détestes, je sais que tu regrettes de m'avoir demandé ce que j'avais et d'être impliqué là-dedans, je le sais mais tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Je ne peux pas faire ça, j'ai tué ma mère, je ne peux pas l'envoyer en prison. Je sais qu'il ne m'aime pas mais je ne veux pas qu'il me déteste lui-aussi, je veux… je veux qu'il m'aime. Je veux juste qu'il m'aime comme un père aime son fils mais… il m'a dit qu'il n'en avait pas, ajoutais-je en baissant la tête et en laissant à nouveau les larmes rouler sur mes joues. Je veux juste qu'il m'aime…

La douleur dans ma poitrine revient en force et je n'en peux plus… malgré mes paroles, je pensais que mon … que Lucius, oui je pensais qu'il m'aimait un tant soit peu mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il aimait ma mère et je l'avais tuée, il me l'avait confirmé lui-même, si je n'étais pas né, si je n'avais pas été là, ma mère se serait cachée et elle serait toujours en vie, avec lui. Je suis une erreur, il n'aurait jamais dût céder à ma mère, mais maintenant c'est trop tard et je dois arrêter de me plaindre. Je mérite tout cela, je mérite ce qui m'arrive, ce sont les autres, ce sont eux qui ne méritent pas de me connaitre… ils n'ont jamais rien fait de mal alors pourquoi faut-il que moi, je les blesse ?

Je vois Harry s'accroupir devant moi après que son frère se soit levé mais je ne veux pas croiser son regard, je ne veux pas le voir emplis de colère ou de pitié, je ne veux pas qu'il est pitié de moi. Il pose sa main sur ma joue qu'il caresse avant de la faire glisser sous mon menton pour me forcer à lever la tête. Je ne résiste pas longtemps et relève la tête mais préfère garder mes yeux fermés.

-Draco, _m'interpelle-t-il doucement_, regarde-moi s'il te plait. J'ai besoin que tu me regardes parce que j'ai besoin que tu me crois, nous avons tous les deux besoin que tu comprennes que ce que je vais te dire est la vérité. Et pour cela, il faut que tu me regardes.

J'ouvre les yeux, doucement, parce que j'ai peur de voir les siens mais parce que c'est ce qu'il veut. Je pensais y voir de la haine, j'étais certain d'y voir de la pitié mais rien de tout cela n'habite son regard, c'est autre chose. Ses yeux sont embués de larmes et savoir qu'il est triste par ma faute me fait mal. Il m'adresse un léger sourire avant de poser ses lèvres sur mon front, mon nez, puis mes joues desquelles il retire les larmes qui ne cessent de couler. Il se relève et me tend sa main pour que j'en fasse autant, je me remets difficilement debout avant que le brun ne me prenne dans ses bras et me dépose sur le plan de travail à coté de l'évier, il se glisse entre mes jambes et prend mon visage en coupe avant de plonger ses yeux dans les miens.

-Comment peux-tu croire que je te déteste ? _Me questionne-t-il_. Comment peux-tu sincèrement penser cela ? Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi Draco même si je pense que tu as tort de ne pas le dénoncer, je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu réagis ainsi. Cela fait sept ans que tu n'as pas été aimé, mais ce n'est pas parce que tu n'en vaux pas le coup, non c'est parce que tu ne laisses pas les gens t'approcher, tu ne les laisses pas t'aimer. Mais pour moi c'est trop tard maintenant, Neville a raison, je t'aime surement beaucoup trop et c'est pour ça que je ne peux pas te laisser ici, avec lui. Il te fait du mal, tu parles de ton père mais il ne l'est plus, plus depuis qu'il a posé ses mains sur toi alors tu vas venir avec nous, tu vas passer le week-end à la maison et je vais tout faire pour te convaincre de ne plus revenir ici mais… tu choisiras.

-Vraiment ? Tu ne le dénonceras pas ? Tu me laisseras revenir ?

-Oui, et si tu tiens vraiment à revenir ici alors je continuerai à essayer de te convaincre de partir, je ne peux te forcer à rien, c'est à toi de comprendre que tu dois partir et c'est à toi de décider.

J'acquiesce et il essaie de me prendre dans ses bras mais je le repousse, je ne veux pas qu'il me touche, je ne veux pas que ma peau salisse la sienne. Son regard passe de surpris à triste et je ne peux m'empêcher de me justifier car même si je ne veux pas qu'il sache que je l'aime, je ne veux pas qu'il pense que je le déteste.

-Je… je ne veux pas te salir toi aussi… _chuchotais-je en baissant la tête_.

-Draco… _soupire-t-il_. Même si tu es convaincu du contraire, tu es un ange Draco. Un ange tombé en enfer, certes mais un ange quand même.

-Je ne suis pas un ange. Je suis… dégoutant, je suis très loin d'être un ange. Cela ne sert à rien de répliquer, je suis têtu, tu l'as dit toi-même.

-On verra, j'ai tout mon temps pour te faire changer d'avis mais en attendant, vas faire ton sac, je commence à avoir faim et nos parents vont nous attendre.

-Harry, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

-Mes parents ne te demanderont qu'une seule fois pourquoi tu es si fatigué ou blessé, en plus, Neville rentre avec nous et ils savent que nous sommes responsables, du moins, ils le pensent. Ils ne te harcèleront pas, je te le promets.

Je soupire d'exaspération avant d'acquiescer. Il m'adresse un sourire éblouissant et je sens mon cœur s'accélérer, je ne comprends pas pourquoi mon esprit et mon corps réagissent ainsi à son contact mais c'est assez dérangeant. Il me descend du plan de travail et décide de m'aider à monter les escaliers en me tenant par les hanches car même si je ne me sens plus vraiment fatigué, j'ai encore quelques vertiges.

Il me laisse dans ma chambre avant de redescendre. Je me dirige difficilement vers mon armoire mais parviens à rester debout. Je range mon ordinateur avant de prendre deux jeans et deux pulls ainsi qu'un pyjama complet avec un sweat à manche longue et un pantalon que je mets dans un sac en toile noir avec quelques boxers. Je vais ensuite dans ma salle de bain, de laquelle je ferme la porte au cas où, avec un troisième pull pour me changer, je ne peux décemment pas aller comme cela chez ces gens. Je retire mon vieux t-shirt large et le mets dans la baignoire alors que je remarque que les draps sales n'y sont plus, il va falloir que je pense à leur dire qu'ils ne sont pas obligés de faire tout cela, non, ils ne le doivent simplement pas.

Une fois mon t-shirt retiré et ma peau exposée, je ne peux m'empêcher de laver toutes les zones que mon… que Lucius a touché avec une éponge mais je me sens toujours aussi sale alors je frotte toujours plus jusqu'à… saigner. Je décide de me calmer pour ne pas aggraver encore plus mon état avant de me mettre dos au miroir pour pouvoir constater les dégâts occasionnés sur cette partie de mon corps. Aïe. Ce mot ne suffit malheureusement pas à mesurer l'ampleur des dégâts, mon dos est couvert de cicatrices longues et rouges dues aux coups de ceintures de ce matin mais également d'autres plus claires datant de quelques jours… ou quelques années comme les petites rondes, témoignant du tabagisme de mon père. Mon dos, qui n'en n'est plus vraiment un, est horrible… je suis horrible. Comment Harry peut dire m'aimer ? Comment qui que ce soit pourrait aimer quelqu'un comme moi ? C'est impossible.

Lasse de ce constat, je remets une serviette devant le miroir avant de faire ma trousse de toilette et de prendre un cachet d'antidouleur. Ces derniers sont assez efficaces mais on ne peut pas les prendre sur le moment, ils ont un temps d'action assez long et je réagis souvent différemment selon si je les prends à jeun, fatigué ou à moitié mort.

J'enfile un pull violet et noir qui est assez large sans l'être trop cependant, et échange mon vieux jean contre… un autre jean mais noir. Je remets en place rapidement mes cheveux.

Je sors de la salle de bain et mets ma trousse de toilette dans mon sac ainsi que mes baskets avant de descendre prudemment les escaliers pour rejoindre les garçons.

Ils sont dans la cuisine et je reste caché derrière la porte quand je vois qu'ils sont en train de parler, je n'aime pas espionner seulement, je ne veux pas les interrompre et… je ne sais pas pourquoi je reste ainsi caché et je n'ai aucune excuse mais peu importe après tout.

-Et si les parents me demandent ce qu'il a ? _Questionne Neville_.

-Tu mentiras, tu l'as bien fait pour Luna alors tu peux le faire pour Draco et puis, j'ai menti pour toi à ce moment là. Je ne dis pas que tu m'es redevable seulement… tu penses vraiment que je devrais aller voir les flics ?

-Non, non je pense que tu as raison de le laisser décider seulement, ce gamin est… il l'a dit lui-même, il veut que son père l'aime et même si il le repousse et refuse qu'il le touche, il ne partira pas. Draco dit qu'il le fera quand il aura dix-huit ans mais… si son père lui demande tout gentiment de rester avec lui, je ne sais sincèrement pas ce que Draco fera. J'ai juste peur qu'il ne se rende compte qu'il doit partir que lorsqu'il sera trop tard, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas.

-Tu t'inquiètes pour lui ? _L'interroge le brun visiblement surpris_.

-Bien sur que je m'inquiète, ce gamin est… comment ne pas s'attacher à lui ? Il est la gentillesse incarnée et avec ses yeux… ce n'est pas seulement de la pitié que je ressens pour lui mais, j'en suis presque à le considérer comme mon frère sauf que je ne veux pas m'attacher à lui.

-De peur qu'il ne meurt ?

-Oui, _soupire Neville_.

-Je crois, non je sais qu'il a voulu sauter de sa foutue falaise mais j'ai réagis à temps et l'ai tiré en arrière de justesse mais… je ne pourrais pas être toujours là.

-Je l'ai bien observé et il te suffit de lui prouver que sa mort te blesserai, il ne veut en aucun cas te faire de mal.

-Je sais que sa mort me blesserait, même plus mais l'en convaincre, c'est autre chose. Il est plus que têtu et lui faire entendre raison semble impossible.

Je ne comprends pas… pourquoi ma mort le blesserait-il ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils font encore comme si j'étais importante alors je ne suis pas censé être là. A moins qu'ils ne le sachent et qu'ils fassent toujours semblant ? Peu importe, je rentre dans la cuisine et ils s'arrêtent de parler en m'apercevant.

-Tu es prêt ? M_'interroge Harry_.

-Oui.

-Alors on est partis, _s'exclame Neville en se levant_.

Je fais un dernier tour du rez-de-chaussée tandis que les garçons sortent en emportant mon sac. Et si Harry arrivait à me convaincre ? Et si c'était vraiment la dernière fois que j'étais ici… chez moi ? Mon cœur se serre à cette pensée et il est improbable que je ne revienne pas dans deux jours. Je sors de la maison dont je ferme les portes à clefs après avoir récupéré mon ipod. Puis je rejoins à mon tour la voiture de Neville contre la quelle les deux frères sont adossés : une Seat Bocanegra rouge, même si je n'y connais pas grand chose, je sais apprécier la valeur d'une jolie voiture et celle-ci est… magnifique.

-Tu aimes ? _Me questionne Neville en indiquant sa voiture_.

J'acquiesce énergiquement tandis qu'il s'esclaffe avant d'ouvrir la portière arrière du côté conducteur et de me demander de m'y installer. Il s'assoit derrière le volant pendant que j'attache ma ceinture. Je décolle mon dos du dossier du siège pour diminuer les contacts douloureux quand je remarque qu'Harry s'installe à mes côtés. Je jette un dernier coup d'œil à la maison tout en sachant pertinemment que j'y reviendrais dimanche, si je pars Lucius va me détester et je ne le veux pas.

Le silence qui règne dans l'habitacle est bientôt brisé par "Don't cry" de Guns N' Roses lorsque Neville allume la radio. J'inspire une grande goulée d'air avant de porter mon attention sur le paysage, l'automne arrive et cela se voit, les rares feuilles encore sur les arbres sont marrons, jaunes ou rouges et le vent qui souffle semblent vouloir les faire tomber… toutes. L'automne correspond à la fin de l'été, certes mais aussi au commencement de l'hiver et je ne sais sincèrement pas ce qui est le plus triste, savoir que le soleil part ou que la neige arrive.

"Breathe me" de Sia retentit à son tour dans le poste radio et Neville commence à changer de station.

-Non, attend, _je ne peux m'empêcher de m'exclamer_. S'il te plait.

Il acquiesce tandis que j'appuie ma tête contre la vitre avant de fermer les yeux et de commencer à retracer les cicatrices qui marquent mes poignets avec mes doigts. Un léger sourire étire mes lèvres : je pourrais ajouter une nouvelle branche demain.

_Help, I have done it again  
__**À l'aide, j'ai recommencé.**_

_I have been here many times before  
__**J'en suis déjà arrivé là de nombreuses fois auparavant.**_

I Hurt myself again today  
_**Je me suis à nouveau fait mal aujourd'hui.**_

And, the worst part is there's no-one else to blame  
_**Et, le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il n'y a personne d'autre à accuser.**_

Be my friend  
_**Sois mon ami,**_

Hold me, wrap me up  
_**Retiens-moi, enveloppe-moi.**_

Unfold me  
_**Dévoile-moi,**_

I am small  
_**Je suis petit,**_

I'm needy  
_**Je suis dans le besoin,**_

Warm me up  
_**Réchauffe-moi,**___

And breathe me  
_**Et respire-moi.**_

Je sens quelque chose frôler ma main droite et j'ouvre les yeux pour l'identifier… Harry. Il prend ma main dans la sienne et commence à tracer de petits cercles concentriques sur le dos de ma main avec son pouce. Je lève les yeux vers lui et il ancre ses yeux verts dans les miens avant de les fermer et de porter ma main à sa bouche. Il l'embrasse doucement et le rouge me monte aux joues lorsqu'il la caresse avec ses lèvres. Je décide alors de me concentrer sur les paroles de la chanson pour ralentir les battements de mon cœur.

_Ouch I have lost myself again  
__**Ouch, je me suis à nouveau perdu,**_

Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found,  
_**Me suis perdu et je suis nulle part pour être trouvé.**_

Yeah I think that I might break  
_**Ouais je pense que je pourrais me briser.**_

Lost myself again and I feel unsafe  
_**Me suis perdu à nouveau et je ne me sens pas en sécurité.**_

Be my friend  
_**Sois mon ami,**_

Hold me, wrap me up  
_**Retiens-moi, enveloppe-moi.**___

Unfold me  
_**Dévoile-moi,**_

_I am small  
__**Je suis petit,**_

I'm needy  
_**Je suis dans le besoin,**___

Warm me up  
_**Réchauffe-moi,**_

_And breathe me  
__**Et respire-moi.**_

Nous venons de dépasser le panneau signalant notre entrée dans la ville de Wrigley et même si Harry a à présent cessé de caresser ma main avec sa bouche, il ne la lâche pas pour autant et son pouce trace à nouveau des cercles concentriques sur le dos de ma main. Je croise le regard de Neville dans le rétroviseur et remarque que ce dernier tente de maitriser un fou rire, je me demande bien ce qui peut le faire rire mais je m'abstiens de poser une quelconque question alors que nous longeons une falaise avant de passer un immense portail en fer forgé… ah quand même. Je savais que cette maison était grande mais là c'est plus un château qu'autre chose. La demeure est en briques rouges et est constituée de deux étages, quatre immenses colonnes blanches partent du porche et maintiennent le balcon tout aussi grand du second étage, le rez-de-chaussée semble faire à lui seul 300 m². Neville se gare devant les marches qui montent au porche avant de descendre et de m'inviter à en faire de même. Je détache ma ceinture mais avant d'avoir pu sortir, Harry se penche sur moi et murmure :

-Je serai toujours là pour toi Draco, pour te réchauffer et pour te respirer. Et ne t'en fais pas, la maison est impressionnante vue de l'extérieur mais l'intérieur est beaucoup plus simpliste.

Il m'adresse un sourire confiant avant de sortir lui aussi de la voiture et de venir m'ouvrir la porte, j'hésite un instant à attraper la main qu'il me tend mais, de toutes façons, c'est trop tard. Maintenant que je suis ici, je ne peux plus reculer et puis, cela ne peut pas être si mal… si ? Je remarque que Neville entre dans la demeure avec mon sac alors que le brun me prend à nouveau par la main pour me trainer vers la porte d'entrée qu'il passe à son tour. Il s'arrête quand il voit que je ne le suis plus, cette maison est vraiment grande et je ne veux en aucun cas déranger ces personnes. Harry se plante quelques centimètres devant moi avant de prendre mon visage en coupe et de planter ses yeux dans les miens.

-N'ais pas peur, _chuchote-t-il en caressant mes joues avec ses pouces_. Il ne t'arrivera rien ici, rien de mal. Fais-moi confiance… Je suis là, _ajoute-t-il voyant que je ne bouge pas._

Il se recule de quelques millimètres et prend à nouveau ma main dans la sienne avant de me tirer à l'intérieur de la demeure. Cette fois-ci, je le laisse faire, m'entrainer à travers un immense couloir qui mène à la cuisine mais aussi vers les voix que nous entendons de l'entrée. Une intense inquiétude monte en moi, car malgré ce que je dis, malgré que je pense, je veux qu'ils m'apprécient. Je ne demande pas qu'ils m'aiment, non bien sur que non, seulement qu'ils m'acceptent car je ne veux pas être séparé d'Harry, pas maintenant… jamais.

* * *

**Voilà, le huitième chapitre est fini !**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez laisser un petit mot, je les retransmettrais à l'auteur… (^-^) !**

**Je vous dis à mercredi prochain pour le chapitre 9 :-) **Si mon emploi du temps le permet****

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy** **_qui ne fait qu'adapter une fiction originale_**


	10. Chapter 9

**Auteur original :** Abby915

**Titre original :** Draco's life

La fiction originale fait 2 parties pour le moment. La première est complète avec 17 chapitres, que je compte poster à compter d'un chaque mercredi **si mon boulot me le permet**. Ensuite, si j'ai un peu d'avance, je posterai ceux de la deuxième partie à la fréquence d'un par semaine. (^-^)

* * *

**Titre de l'adaptation :** Draco's life

**Auteur de l'adaptation :** Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Warning et Rating :** M. Cette fiction contiendra des scènes de violences physiques détaillées. Mais aussi une relation homosexuelle. Âmes sensibles et homophobes, vous voilà prévenus ! (^-^)

**Couple :** Draco / Harry

**Cette fiction est un **All human****

**Disclaimer :** Cette histoire et tout ce qui s'y rapporte, hors les données appartenant à JKR, appartiennent à Abby015 qui à imaginée cette histoire.

**PS :** Sachez que je n'ai fait que changer les prénoms et noms… (Et juste quelques détails qui ne concordaient pas car d'une relation hétérosexuelle, je suis passé à une relation homosexuelle entre autre.)

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Il entre dans ce qui semble être la cuisine mais j'hésite une nouvelle fois à le suivre, il me sourit et tire légèrement sur ma main pour me forcer à entrer. La cuisine est immense, certainement cinq fois plus grande que la mienne et toute équipée, il y a un bar qui sépare le vrai coin cuisine de la table située en plein milieu de la pièce. J'aperçois Neville en train de boire un verre sur le comptoir, il regarde deux petits garçons qui rigolent fortement. Ils sont identiques, leur ressemblance est plus que frappante mais je remarque que l'un d'entre eux a les yeux d'un bleu plus foncé que l'autre, ils ont les cheveux roux qui leur tombent sur les épaules et semblent avoir 5 ou 6 ans. A leurs côtés se trouvent un homme et une femme d'une quarantaine d'année que j'imagine être les parents d'Harry, ils sont de dos et regardent eux-aussi les deux enfants, aucun d'entre eux ne semblent ne nous avoir vu ce qui ne me dérange pas plus que cela. Je ne devrai pas être là, je ne suis pas à ma place ici. Je recule petit à petit et tente de partir discrètement mais Harry ne semble pas d'accord et s'accroche d'autant plus à ma main. Je tente de placer une mèche de cheveux devant ma joue gauche pour dissimuler mon bleu.

Je pose à nouveau le regard sur les deux petits garçons qui ont cessé de rire et me fixent à présent, les deux adultes se tournent également vers nous. La femme a de longs cheveux roux qui lui arrivent sous les épaules, elle est grande et a des yeux verts qui ressemblent fortement à ceux d'Harry. L'homme quand à lui a de courts cheveux bruns et des yeux d'un bleu océan, sa carrure est réellement imposante, pas comme un joueur de rugby mais plutôt comme un ancien sportif qui garde la forme.

-Bonjour, _s'exclame alors la femme_, tu dois être Draco.

J'acquiesce tandis qu'elle se rapproche de moi avant de me tendre la main en ajoutant :

-Je m'appelle Lily, et voici mon mari James et nos deux petits anges Fred et George, _poursuit-elle en indiquant les deux enfants qui se rapprochent à leur tour_. Je suis ravie de constater qu'Harry ne nous avais pas menti, vous êtes un magnifique jeune homme.

Je tique à sa remarque mais me contente de me tourner vers ledit Harry dont les joues ont pris une teinte rosée, il adresse un regard mi-courroucé, mi-suppliant à sa mère avant d'ajouter :

-Maman, s'il te plait.

-Oh, écoute mon chéri, ça va faire deux mois que tu ne fais que nous parler de Draco…

-…alors ne t'en fais pas, _poursuit son père_, nous allons lui dire tout ce que nous savons sur toi et tout ce que tu nous as dit de lui.

Il laisse échapper un soupir de mécontentement et à cet instant précis, il ressemble à gamin capricieux : il est à la fois contrarié, gêné et amusé et tout ces sentiments se peignent sur son beau visage. Pris d'une impulsion soudaine, je me mets à son niveau et embrasse sa joue avant d'ajouter de telle façon à ce que lui-seul n'entende:

-C'est pas grave tu sais, je sais qui je suis et ce que je vaux. Et puis, tant que tu ne leur parle pas de tu sais quoi, tu peux raconter ce que tu veux.

-Je ne … raconte que ce que je pense, _répond-il sur le même ton que moi avant de s'adresser à sa mère_. On mange bientôt ? Parce qu'aucun de nous n'a mangé depuis ce matin.

Il est vrai que j'ai complètement oublié de leur proposer à manger lorsqu'ils étaient chez moi mais ne mangeant moi-même que très peu je n'ai pas pensé qu'ils auraient faim. Peu importe, j'y penserais la prochaine fois… non pas la prochaine fois, cela impliquerait qu'ils ou il reviendrait chez moi et il ne le faut pas. Il récupère ma veste pendant que sa mère lui répond que le repas est prêt tandis que les deux jeunes garçons se postent face à moi. Ils m'observent un instant de bas en haut et leur regard scrutateur me dérange un peu. J'adresse un regard interrogateur à Harry qui se contente de lever les yeux au ciel en regardant ses frères. Je ne suis pas habitué à côtoyer des enfants et ils me font peur, ils sont bien trop innocents pour vivre dans ce monde sans ensuite devenir des tueurs sanguinaires. J'ai beaucoup trop d'imagination et suis d'ailleurs soulagé de ne pas avoir vu d'yeux dans des bocaux.

-Tu es beau, _s'exclame celui que j'identifie comme étant Fred puisque ces yeux sont plus clairs que ceux de son frère_.

-T'es le fiancé d'Harry ? _M'interroge le second dans un vocabulaire presque parfait_.

Il est vrai que je vois plus les enfants comme des bébés ne pouvant rien faire eux-mêmes et ne pouvant parler correctement qu'à partir de dix ans mais ce n'est pas le cas. Seulement, la dernière fois que j'ai été avec des enfants de leur âge, j'avais… leur âge.

-Euh… pourquoi ? _Le questionnais-je à son tour ne sachant quoi répondre_.

-Sinon t'es le mien, _reprend George_.

-Ou le mien, _continu Fred_.

-Euh… c'est gentil et vous êtes deux garçons adorables et très mignon mais je ne cherche pas de fiancé pour l'instant, plus tard peut-être.

-D'accord, _me répondent-ils en souriant_.

-Je suis qui moi ? _M'interroge George_.

-Et moi je suis qui ? _Me demande Fred à son tour alors que je ne comprends pas leur question_.

-Ils veulent savoir si tu arrives à les reconnaitre, _m'explique Neville en venant à nos cotés tandis qu'Harry me lâche la main et part aider sa mère à mettre la table_.

-Bah toi tu es George et toi Fred, _réponds-je en les regardant respectivement_.

-Comment tu sais ? _Reprend le premier visiblement surpris_.

-Bon allez les garçons, _l'interrompt Neville avant de rejoindre son père derrière le comptoir du bar_, allez vous lavez les mains et cherchez Ron.

Les deux enfants râlent un peu mais sortent tout de même de la cuisine, ce sont des minis-Harry mais en roux, comme si un n'était pas suffisant. Ces enfants sont très gentils mais trop jeunes et innocents pour rester près de moi.

Je pensais qu'avec une maison comme celle-ci, ils auraient une dizaine de domestiques mais cela ne semble pas être le cas puisque c'est le mari qui sert et sa femme qui met la table. Cette dernière est d'ailleurs immense mais je peux le comprendre, vu le nombre d'enfants qu'ils ont, si j'ai bien compté, cela fait… cinq enfants. Ah quand même. Pour moi qui est toujours été seul, cinq c'est vraiment beaucoup et j'en viens à me demander comment aurait été ma vie si je n'avais eu ne serait-ce qu'un frère ou même une sœur. Mon père… Lucius serait peut-être violent mais il ne me toucherait peut-être pas. Je relève la tête vers la famille qui rit en face de moi et ils semblent tous si heureux que je ne peux m'empêcher de les envier. Je ne suis pas réellement jaloux et je suis heureux qu'ils soient tous si soudés et tout et tout, ils méritent ce bonheur mais j'aimerai le mériter également et simplement ne pas être moi. Ne pas être le pauvre petit garçon triste qui se demande encore si cela sert réellement à quelque chose de décider d'un futur métier ne sachant pas s'il pourra fêter son dix-huitième anniversaire ou s'il sera mort avant. Ne pas être celui qui se plaint constamment sans raison et qui blesse les gens autour de lui. Mais bon, c'est comme ça après tout, je suis moi et ils sont eux, cela ne sert à rien de s'apitoyer et ce ne sont pas avec des si qu'on peut changer quoi que ce soit. Les deux enfants reviennent en courant bientôt suivis d'un garçon roux aussi, aux yeux bleus, comme les jumeaux, qui doit avoir entre quinze et seize ans. Il pose un regard interrogateur sur moi avant de m'observer à son tour.

-Mouais, plus joli que Blaise, enfin différent de tes ex. J'espère qu'il est moins con que les autres.

-Ron ! _S'exclament Harry, Neville et leurs parents en même temps_.

-Ouais ouais, c'est bon, _répond ce dernier avant de s'assoir à table sans cependant cesser de me regarder_.

J'ai l'impression que c'est le vilain petit canard de la famille mais je ne sais pas encore si c'est par sa faute ou s'il est seulement incompris. Je sens une réelle animosité entre lui et Harry et je n'ai jamais vu ce dernier aussi contrarié… sauf quand il apprend des trucs sur moi qu'il ne devrait pas savoir.

-Draco,_ m'interpelle-t-il_, viens, installe-toi.

Il m'indique une chaise sur laquelle je prends place. Je m'installe donc entre Harry et Neville, lui-même assit à coté de la place vide alors que ses parents sont chacun en bout de table, George est en face d'Harry tandis que Fred est en face de la place vide et que Ron est entre eux deux.

-Luna arrive quand ? _Demande Lily à Neville_.

-Dans cinq minutes.

-Bon et bien, nous allons l'attendre,_ reprend James_.

-Comment s'est passé votre journée ? _Demande _Harry_ à ses parents_.

-Oh, et bien, pas mal de cas difficiles mais bon… on fait avec, _lui répond sa mère avant d'ajouter à mon encontre_, je suis avocate pour les enfants et les mineurs en général et je fais face à beaucoup de cas de violence au sein des foyers en ce moment. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on tout ces parents à frapper leurs enfants et puis, entre les cas sérieux et les gosses qui viennent me voir parce que leur mère n'a pas voulu leur acheter ce qu'ils voulaient, on est vite débordé.

-Qu'est-ce qui arrive aux parents qui battent leurs enfants ? _Je ne peux m'empêcher de demander_.

-Cela dépend des coups donnés et de la fréquence de ces derniers, un père ou une mère dont l'enfant n'a que des bleus minimes devra payer une amande et ne pourra plus approcher son enfant mais si l'enfant est vraiment blessé alors…

-… bonjour, _l'interrompt une jeune femme en entrant dans la cuisine_.

-Oh bonjour Luna.

-Désolée d'être en retard, _s'excuse-t-elle en portant son regard sur moi_. Bonjour, _répète-t-elle en me tendant la main que je serre faiblement_.

-Bonsoir, _répondis-je tandis que son regard se porte sur mon poignet à moitié découvert_.

Je retire ma main de la sienne et remonte ma manche tandis que son regard se fait insistant. Elle est assez grande, blonde, les cheveux ondulés, des yeux gris-marron et une taille assez fine sans l'être trop. Elle s'installe à table et se penche vers Neville pour l'embrasser. Elle est donc sa petite amie, celle dont ils parlaient mais je ne me souviens plus de ce qu'ils ont dit à son sujet. Je voudrai que la mère d'Harry finisse sa phrase mais j'a peur d'insister et qu'elle ne prenne cela comme un aveu… mais après tout, je peux être seulement intéressé.

-Hum… euh vous disiez… enfin si l'enfant est gravement blessé…

-… ah oui, _reprend Lily_, si l'enfant est vraiment mal en point alors le parent responsable sera jugé et certainement envoyé en prison avec l'interdiction formelle d'approcher l'enfant.

-Et l'enfant en question, il devient quoi ?

-Je vois que ce sujet t'intéresse. Et bien, s'il est majeur, il vit sa vie mais s'il est mineur, il ira à la DASS ou recueilli par un membre de sa famille. Enfin, à partir de seize ans, il peut être émancipé s'il n'a subit aucun traumatisme grave, dans le cas contraire, il est également envoyé à la DASS ou interné dans un centre spécial pour le prendre en charge.

-Je vois.

Je sens les regards insistant d'Harry et Neville mais je m'en fiche, il est hors de question que mon père aille en prison et je ne veux pas être interné ou quelque chose du même acabit. Je préfère encore mourir, je préfère rester avec mon père… avec Lucius. James se lève et commence à remplir les assiettes de pates bolognaise avant de souhaiter à tous un bon appétit.

Ils commencent à manger et je prends à mon tour ma fourchette, je ne suis plus habitué à manger de vrai repas, chez moi je me contente de gâteaux et au lycée, la nourriture est infecte et puis, je n'ai pas souvent faim puisque j'ai tendance à trop repenser à mes nuits.

Ne pas y penser, ne pas y penser, ne pas y penser.

Je commence par couper les spaghettis avant d'en prendre une fourchette et de la mettre dans ma bouche. Le gout est bon mais j'ai du mal à avaler, je n'ai vraiment pas faim et j'ai l'impression de trop manger. Je dois cependant faire un effort alors je prends des bouchées de plus en plus petite jusqu'à ne plus prendre les pates qu'une par une.

-Tu n'aimes pas ? M_'interroge Lily_.

-Oh… euh si si c'est très bon mais je n'ai pas très faim, _répondis-je en mettant une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille_.

Grave erreur, c'est la mèche qui avait jusque là caché mon bleu assez bien visiblement, je remets mes cheveux où ils étaient même si je sais qu'il est trop tard.

-T'as eu quoi ? _Me questionne George_.

-Euh… je suis tombé dans les escaliers.

-Je ne savais pas que des escaliers pouvaient faire des bleus comme ça, _fait remarquer la petite amie de Neville._

-Et bien maintenant vous le savez, _je réplique sèchement avant de continuer plus doucement_, je suis vraiment très maladroit.

-C'est pour cela que tu as réquisitionné mes fils aujourd'hui ? _M'interroge Lily_.

-Euh… oui désolé mais je ne supporte pas les hôpitaux et Harry m'a dit que Neville était médecin mais cela ne se reproduira pas.

-Bien, ne te forces pas à manger tu sais.

-Si si, _rétorque Neville_, tu manges Draco, conseil de ton médecin, _ajoute-t-il avec un sourire réellement agaçant_.

-Tu as passé la journée avec lui ? _Lui demande alors sa petite-amie_.

-Oui, _répond ce dernier_, avec lui et Harry.

-Humpf… _soupire la jeune fille en m'adressant un regard assassin avant de retourner à son assiette_.

Je crois qu'elle ne m'aime pas du tout mais c'est réciproque alors peu importe, j'avale difficilement quelques bouchées de plus mais abandonne à la moitié de l'assiette, Neville ne peut pas me forcer après tout. Je sens Harry bouger à côté de moi, je me tourne vers lui et remarque qu'il me regarde. Il indique mon assiette d'un coup d'œil : il veut que je mange. Je hoche négativement la tête avec un sourire contrit, il se penche vers moi et me murmure à l'oreille :

-Tant que tu ne manges pas, je ne mange pas non plus.

Sur ce, il se tourne vers son assiette et croise ses bras sur sa poitrine. Il doit manger, son corps n'est pas habitué à être privé de nourriture et il mange habituellement autant qu'un ogre. Je sens les regards des parents d'Harry ainsi que de Neville et de sa copine sur nous et j'en déduis qu'ils ont entendu ce qu'il m'a dit. Je regarde à nouveau mon assiette avant de prendre une bouchée de pates, déjà qu'Harry sèche les cours à cause de moi, je ne vais pas en plus l'affamer.

-Alors Draco, _m'interpelle James_, tu veux faire quoi après le lycée.

Bon alors ça, ce n'est pas une bonne question… je me vois assez mal répondre qu'avec un peu de chance, je serai mort d'ici là... quoique… non.

-Euh… je ne sais pas en fait.

-Tu n'as aucune idée ?

-Je voulais être chirurgien mais mes résultats sont trop bas, je n'arrive pas à rester concentré et je ne suis pas assez souvent en cours.

-J'ai parlé au proviseur en effet et il m'a dit que le nouvel élève était souvent absent. Il pense que tu as peut-être des problèmes chez toi.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi il se mêle et malgré le respect que je vous dois, cela ne vous regarde pas non plus. Et non, tout va bien chez moi, _m'énervais-je avant de le regretter immédiatement_.

-Tu es vraiment spécial toi, _réplique la copine de Neville_, tu forces leur fils à sécher, tu l'entraines lui et son frère dans des embrouilles mais eux n'hésites pas à t'inviter et tu t'emportes pour une simple question. Et puis, je ne sais pourquoi tu le fais mais te mutiler ne sert à rien.

-Luna ! _S'exclame Neville_.

Je me tourne d'un bond vers la dénommée Luna.

Puis soudain, sa blondeur me saute aux yeux. Et j'y vois une ressemblance frappante… et sans le vouloir, je replonge dans mes souvenirs…

« -Je t'aime Cissy, comme un fou ma chérie, _lui avait dit mon père avant de l'embrasser_.

-Moi aussi mon cœur, travailles bien. A ce soir. »

Ils ne se sont revus qu'une seule fois après cela, ma mère était dans l'entrée, allongée dans une flaque de sang, son sang. Mon père était arrivé une minute avant les secours et quand il l'a vu, son visage s'est décomposé et ses yeux… la lueur dans ses yeux avait disparue et il était devenu cet être froid. Je retiens mes larmes du mieux que je peux mais je revois cet homme tirer sur ma mère… elle tomber et … mourir. Elle est morte, elle est morte par ma faute, je n'aurai pas dû être là, je n'aurai pas dû venir au monde. Je ferme les yeux un instant, je ne peux pas craquer devant eux, alors je ravale mes larmes, rouvre les yeux et recommence à manger, sans un mot de plus.

-Draco ? _M'interpelle Harry_.

-Ce n'est rien, ma mère ressemblait à Luna mais…ce n'est rien. Du moins, tant que Luna n'est pas née le 09 juillet, _dis-je sans réfléchir._

-Non, _répond la copine de Neville_, pourquoi le 09 juillet ?

-Ma mère est née le 09 juillet.

-Je croyais que c'était toi, _réplique Harry_.

-On est… enfin on était… je ne sais pas comment on dit dans ce cas là mais bref nous sommes nés le même jour.

-T'es né le même jour que ta maman ? _M'interroge George_.

-Oui, _répondis-je en souriant doucement_.

-Et elle est où ? _Poursuit Fred_.

-Euh… elle est… morte.

-Oh, et ton papa ?

-Non, il est resté avec moi.

-Et il est gentil ? _Me questionne l'autre jumeau_.

-… Oui, très gentil.

Le repas se finit sans un mot et dans un calme olympien même si je sens les regards de Luna et Ron sur moi constamment. Autant j'aime bien Harry, Neville, les jumeaux et les parents même si leur pouvoir au sein de la justice me fait peur, autant les deux là, je ne les aime pas du tout. J'ai l'impression qu'elle m'en veut pour quelque chose mais je ne vois pas pourquoi, je lui demanderais bien mais je crains que la discussion ne tourne mal alors je préfère me taire.

Ils commencent à débarrasser la table et je me lève pour les aider mais mes côtes me tirent et je sens que les effets de l'antidouleur commencent à diminuer. Personne ne semble avoir vu que j'avais mal à part Harry et c'est tant mieux, ce dernier me fait signe de me rassoir en me disant que je suis leur invité et que je n'ai pas à faire cela. James amène le dessert mais je suis forcé de refuser, j'ai vraiment beaucoup trop mangé.

Je sens la fatigue monter petit à petit en moi et Harry la remarque. Il nous excuse et me demande de le suivre, je me lève difficilement mais le cache du mieux possible.

-Harry ? _L'interpelle sa mère avant que nous ne sortions_. J'ai préparé la chambre d'amis à coté de la tienne pour Draco.

-Ouais ouais, _lui répondit-il en me tirant à sa suite hors de la cuisine_.

Nous passons dans un grand couloir avant de monter les escaliers jusqu'au premier étage. Nous entrons dans la première pièce à droite, je vois mon sac sur le lit et j'en déduis que c'est la chambre d'amis dans laquelle je suis censé dormir. Harry inspire une grande goulée d'air avant de se tourner vers moi.

-T'veuxbiendormirvecmoi ? _Souffle-t-il à une vitesse folle, si bien que je ne comprends pas ce qu'il me dit_.

-Euh… tu peux aller moins vite s'il te plait ?

-Tu… veux bien… enfin… juste dormir mais… dormir avec moi ?

-C'est étrange de te voir gêné, toi, si sûr de toi au lycée.

-Hum… ce qui veut dire ? _Me questionne-t-il en baissant la tête_.

Je ne devrais pas mais j'hésite, je ne veux pas dormir tout seul mais mon père me… et je ne devrais pas vouloir dormir dans ses bras. Je ne le devrais pas mais c'est ce que je veux. Après tout, nous n'allons rien faire, juste dormir. N'obtenant aucune réponse de ma part, il relève la tête et son expression me fait fondre, il ressemble à un enfant à qui on vient de refuser un jouet. J'acquiesce tandis qu'un immense sourire étire ses lèvres, il prend mon sac dans une main et garde la mienne dans l'autre avant de m'entrainer dans le couloir, il me fait entrer dans la pièce juste à coté qu'il m'annonce comme étant sa chambre. Je ne suis jamais allé dans la chambre d'un garçon avant aujourd'hui et je ne comprends pas pourquoi certaines filles en font tout un cirque. Ce n'est qu'une chambre après tout et celle-ci est dans un désordre complet : le lit qui trône au milieu de la pièce n'est pas fait et recouvert de vêtements, le bureau sous la fenêtre en face du lit est envahit de papiers, paquets de bonbons et de gâteaux le tout posé en vrac sur un ordinateur portable.

-Ce n'est pas rangé, désolé, _s'excuse-t-il en prenant les vêtements sur son lit et en les mettant par terre dans un coin_.

-C'est original comme technique de rangement, _m'esclaffais-je_.

-Ouais mais je n'aime pas ça, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de ranger pour déranger après.

-Moi non plus.

Il me montre sa salle de bain personnelle et m'invite à me mettre en pyjama. La salle de bain est grande elle-aussi, tout est grand ici. Ses parents doivent vraiment être de bons avocats pour pouvoir se payer tout ça. Je me déshabille et suis tenté de prendre une douche mais je dois arrêter de me laver tout le temps, ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis moins sale même si je le voudrais.

Je prends un second antidouleur avant d'enfiler un boxer, un débardeur long sur lesquelles j'enfile un bas de pyjama et un sweat à manches longues. Je n'aime pas dormir avec autant de vêtements mais je ne pense pas que ce soit bien si je dors avec Harry seulement vêtu d'un débardeur et d'un boxer. Je démêle mes cheveux avant de me laver les dents et de sortir de la salle de bain.

Harry est allongé sur le dos en travers de son lit et a un bras sur ses yeux pour ne pas les exposer à la lumière. Je vois son torse bouger au rythme de sa respiration, il semble dormir. Je le trouve de plus en plus beau au fur et à mesure que je le vois. Je m'approche de lui et découvre une chaine en argent autour de son cou au bout de laquelle se trouvent des plaques militaires où je peux lire "_La violence_ _n'est pas une solution_" sur la première et "_Mais n'ai pas_ _peur de combattre_ _pour ceux que tu aimes_" sur la seconde. Je retourne chacune des plaques délicatement pour y lire le verso où j'y découvre un nom "_Ferguson Potter_" et un numéro d'immatriculation.

-Elles étaient au père de mon père et il me les a donné après les avoir fait graver, _murmure Harry en retirant son bras de devant ses yeux tandis que je m'assois à ses cotés,_ il a été à la guerre et c'est ce qu'il ne cessait de se dire pour survivre et trouver un sens à tous ces combats.

-Pourquoi il te les a donnés à toi et pas à Neville par exemple ?

-J'avais dix ans et Blaise était déjà mon meilleur ami, on rentrait chez nous mais des jeunes s'en sont pris à lui parce qu'il est noir, je me suis battu. Ils m'ont éclaté mais je me suis battu quand même et du coup, ils ne l'ont plus cherché après. Mes parents n'ont pas trop apprécié mais mon grand-père m'a donné ses plaques à ma sortie de l'hôpital.

-Déjà héros à 10 ans ? _M'esclaffais-je_.

-Et ouais ! _Rit-il à son tour en se relevant_.

Son visage est très proche du mien, ses lèvres surtout. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander ce que cela fait d'être embrassé, je lève les yeux vers les siens et je vois qu'il fixe ma bouche. Il relève le regard vers moi et ancre ses yeux dans les miens, j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont encore plus verts qu'avant. Son regard se fait interrogateur puis déterminé et ses lèvres s'approchent des miennes… toujours plus.

* * *

**Voilà, le neuvième chapitre est fini !**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

******_**Ne pas me taper pour cette fin de chapitre frustrante, j'y suis pour rien**_******

**Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez laisser un petit mot, je les retransmettrais à l'auteur… (^-^) !**

**Je vous dis à mercredi prochain pour le chapitre 10 -) **Si mon emploi du temps le permet****

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy** **_qui ne fait qu'adapter une fiction originale_**


	11. Chapter 10

**Auteur original :** Abby915

**Titre original :** Gabrielle's life

La fiction originale fait 2 parties pour le moment. La première est complète avec 17 chapitres, que je compte poster à compter d'un chaque mercredi. Ensuite, si j'ai un peu d'avance, je posterai ceux de la deuxième partie à la fréquence d'un par semaine. (^-^)

* * *

**Titre de l'adaptation :** Draco's life

**Auteur de l'adaptation :** Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Warning et Rating :** M. Cette fiction contiendra des scènes de violences physiques détaillées. Mais aussi une relation homosexuelle. Âmes sensibles et homophobes, vous voilà prévenus ! (^-^)

**Couple :** Draco / Harry

**Cette fiction est un **All human****

**Disclaimer :** Cette histoire et tout ce qui s'y rapporte, hors les données appartenant à JKR, appartiennent à Abby015 qui à imaginée cette histoire.

* * *

**PS :** Sachez que je n'ai fait que changer les prénoms et noms… (Et juste quelques détails qui ne concordaient pas car d'une relation hétérosexuelle, je suis passé à une relation homosexuelle entre autre.)

**MERCI POUR VOS REVIEW ! ELLES ME FONT SUPER PLAISIR ET ME CONFORTE DANS CETTE ENTREPRISE QU'EST CETTE ADAPTATION !**

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Je ne crois pas en une quelconque force supérieure qui dirigerait le Monde ou peut-être que je préfère simplement ne pas y croire. C'est vrai après tout, pourquoi est-ce que tout cela m'arrive à moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que c'est à mon père et à moi de subir tout cela ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais de mal ?...à part venir au Monde. Lucius a surement raison, je n'aurai pas dû naitre, cela aurait au moins évité à ma mère de mourir.

Peu importe, je ne crois pas en une quelconque force supérieure mais je pars du principe que si quelque chose de soi-disant bien est interrompue une fois, c'est un manque de chance mais si cette chose est interrompue deux fois et par la même personne, j'appelle cela un signe. Au moment où les lèvres d'Harry allaient toucher les miennes, sa mère est entrée dans la chambre et elle fixe à présent son fils d'un regard mi-surpris mi résigné. Ce dernier est parti dans un fou rire à l'instant où il a vu sa mère et ni elle ni moi n'en comprenons la raison mais je ne m'interroge pas plus que cela, je crains plutôt la réaction de Lily en me voyant ici, après tout je ne devrais pas être là. Elle s'apprête à me demander quelque chose mais les jumeaux arrivent en courant et se précipitent dans l'entrebâillement de la porte que leur mère tient ouverte avant de se jeter sur le lit ou leur frère est écroulé de rire. Ils pleurent et se blottissent dans les bras d'Harry qui se calme peu à peu en voyant l'état de ses petits frères. Il s'assoit correctement et pose ses frères chacun sur une jambe tandis que ces derniers continuent de pleurer. Alors que Lily interroge ses fils sur la raison de ces pleurs, Ron pénètre à son tour dans la chambre de son ainé avant de poser sur ses jeunes frères un regard haineux.

-Maman…_se plaint-il ensuite_. Ils m'ont pris mon téléphone et refusent de me le rendre !

-C'est… pas… _commence George_.

-… vrai, _termine Fred_.

-Vous savez ce que je pense de ces conflits alors je vous laisse gérer entre vous. Harry, _l'interpelle-t-elle ensuite_, je peux te parler ?

Le brun acquiesce et dépose ses frères sur le lit avant de suivre sa mère dans le couloir… sans même un regard pour moi et la peine que je ressens en cet instant est tellement intense pour un détail si minime que je comprends que si lui aussi m'abandonne je n'y survivrai pas cette fois-ci.

-Rendez le moi ! _Ordonne Ron aux deux enfants_.

-Non, _répond George_, on l'a pas et puis…

-… t'as été méchant, _reprend Fred_, alors tu l'auras pas !

Le jeune garçon s'approche dangereusement de ses frères pour les attraper mais ces derniers sont plus rapides et ils sortent rapidement de la chambre. Ron soupire de lassitude avant de se tourner vers moi et de m'observer de bas en haut.

-T'es vraiment beau en fait, _me dit-il en s'asseyant à quelques centimètres de moi_, même si assez bizarre mais bon, pas forcément dans le mauvais sens. Je comprends Harry en tout cas… enfin, si un jour tu t'ennuis, tu peux passer me voir je suis juste au bout du couloir, _poursuit-il en posant sa main sur ma jambe_. Tu ne devrais pas t'éterniser avec mon frère, il est… toujours fou amoureux de Blaise et…

-… Dégage ! H_urle Harry qui vient visiblement de revenir_.

-T'énerves pas, je lui tenais juste compagnie, ce n'est pas correct pour des hôtes de laisser seul leur invité.

-Très bien, maintenant tu sors de ma chambre !

-Ok, _soupire le jeune roux en se levant_, et arrête de stresser mon pauvre vieux, contrairement à ce que tu crois, je ne pollue pas tout ce que je touche.

-Arrête le tabac et l'herbe et on en reparle après … et oui, _poursuit le brun voyant l'air surpris de son jeune frère_, je sais pour ça aussi mais je suis le seul et si tu veux que cela reste ainsi, évite de me chercher tu veux ? Maintenant, tu vires !

La haine entre les deux garçons est palpable et Harry semble différent en la présence de Ron, comme s'il était… moins Harry et plus un garçon comme les autres. Ce que je dis est complètement stupide, je m'en rends compte c'est déjà ça. Une fois son frère sorti, le brun ferme la porte de sa chambre avant de s'écrouler sur son lit, il ferme les yeux et prend une grande goulée d'air avant de poser une nouvelle fois son bras devant ses yeux. Je voudrais lui demander ce qui ne va pas, je voudrais lui poser tant de questions mais je ne le fais pas, je ne peux pas le faire car je sais que je ne veux pas que qui que ce soit le fasse avec moi. Je ne veux pas qu'on me pose de questions alors je n'en pose pas non plus et les gens prennent ça pour un manque d'intérêt à leur égard mais ce n'est pas le cas. La douleur lancinante dans mon dos survient de temps en temps et cela est pire que si elle était constante car je ne m'attends pas à avoir mal et… je ne veux plus souffrir ainsi mais je ne peux pas abandonner mon père… j'aimerai seulement qu'il cesse de me toucher, il peut continuer à me frapper s'il le désire mais je ne veux pas qu'il… je ne veux pas !

Je voudrai pouvoir m'allonger et dormir mais cela me fait vraiment mal et je ne parviendrais pas à m'endormir, contrairement au brun. Il dort cette fois-ci et c'est sûr, sa respiration est lente et régulière et il ne répond pas alors que je l'ai doucement interpelé à deux reprises. Je ne peux m'empêcher de l'admirer, il est tellement beau… je ne comprends pas pourquoi il reste avec moi, je ne suis ni beau même s'ils semblent tous le croire et je ne suis pas non plus d'une bonne compagnie alors pourquoi s'obstine-t-il ? Je me lève doucement pour ne pas le réveiller et éteins la lumière de la chambre, il bouge légèrement tandis que je pose une couverture sur lui. Il s'est occupé de moi toute la journée alors je peux au moins faire ça.

Je parcours sa chambre à présent plongée dans l'obscurité avant d'arriver à son bureau et d'allumer une lampe de chevet, je n'aime pas fouiller mais j'espère trouver au moins un livre dans tout ce bazar… je recule la chaise de bureau et y vois Des Souris et Des Hommes de John Steinbeck. Bon et bien, je peux relire ce livre après tout, nous faisons un exposé dessus et il vaut mieux le connaitre correctement. Je prends le livre avant de m'assoir sur la chaise de bureau et de tourner celle-ci vers le lit, Harry dort encore mais il a bougé : il est toujours en travers du lit mais est à présent sur le ventre. Ses cheveux bruns sont encore plus en bataille que d'ordinaire, il a repoussé la couverture et son t-shirt s'est relevé certainement à cause du fait qu'il est bougé. Je peux distinguer son dos ainsi qu'une cicatrice en bas de celui-ci… je me demande bien ce qui lui est arrivé… elle ne ressemble en aucun cas au miennes et cela me rassure même si je sais que Lily et James semblent incapables de faire du mal à leurs enfants, le mien aussi est un ange en présence d'étrangers après tout.

Harry a dit que j'étais un ange mais, ce n'est pas vrai, je ne comprends même pas comment il peut penser cela : les anges sont purs et innocents et je ne suis ni l'un ni l'autre. Je suis juste un pauvre gars qui a tué sa mère et qui essai comme il peut de se faire pardonner. Il est persuadé que je n'ai pas tué ma mère mais même s'il est vrai que ce n'est pas moi qui ai tiré, c'est ma faute si elle était à cet endroit à ce moment là… nous n'aurions pas dû être à la maison ce jour-là mais en ville sauf que j'ai refusé d'y aller. Je ne voulais pas sortir de la maison et … elle est morte. Alors si, bien sûr que c'est ma faute. Je n'aurais jamais dû naitre et même si ça n'avait pas été le cas, je n'aurais pas dû empêcher ma mère de sortir. Mais je ne peux pas avouer cela à Harry, s'il le savait, il comprendrait que je l'ai vraiment tuée et il ne voudrait plus me parler… je ne sais pas ce que je veux.

Je ne veux pas qu'Harry reste avec moi mais je ne veux pas qu'il parte, je ne veux pas qu'il dise que ce n'est pas ma faute si ma mère est morte mais je ne veux pas qu'il sache réellement que si. Je devrais dormir plutôt que de me triturer l'esprit avec toutes ces questions mais je suis incapable de m'allonger sans me mettre à pleurer et je dois cesser de chouiner constamment, je mérite ce qui m'arrive et je dois juste arrêter de me plaindre.

Plus je lis, plus je suis fatigué sauf que je ne peux pas dormir, je ne peux pas m'allonger et je ne me vois pas rejoindre Harry dans son lit… non pas du tout. Il est quatre heures et demi du matin et c'est la troisième fois que je lis ce livre depuis hier soir, j'alterne lecture et contemplation d'Harry et je me fais l'effet d'un vrai gamin, un peu comme ces pom-pom girls groupies des joueurs de foot si on enlève le coté pom-pom et le sexe féminin.

Ma tête se fait de plus en plus lourde, je repousse légèrement les affaires qui envahissent le bureau et étains la lumière. Je pose ensuite mes bras sur le bureau sur lesquelles je laisse tomber ma tête. Je peux toujours essayer de dormir ainsi… sauf qu'à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, je revois Lucius soit entrain de me frapper soit au dessus de moi et je ne… je n'arrive pas à m'endormir. C'était à prévoir mais j'espérais tout de même une heure ou deux de sommeil.

5h43. Je n'ai toujours pas réussi à dormir et mes nerfs commencent sérieusement à me lâcher : j'ai mal au dos, aux côtes et maintenant au cou et je suis de plus en plus fatigué. Si j'étais chez moi, je serais parti courir et ça m'aurait achevé mais ici, je ne peux rien faire de plus qu'attendre sauf que j'en ai marre d'attendre : attendre que mon père cesse de me traiter comme un chien, attendre mes dix-huit ans, attendre que la mort m'arrache enfin à ce monde pourri, attendre que la douleur cesse. Je ne veux plus attendre. Je repose lourdement ma tête sur mes bras en espérant enfin pouvoir fermer les yeux et dormir.

Je sursaute au moment où je sens quelque chose sur mon épaule mais me calme quand je vois que ce n'est que la main d'Harry. Il ne porte plus que son jean et je vois nettement le v que forment ses hanches sous ses abdominaux parfaitement dessinés. D'accord, je dois vraiment être fatigué pour ne plus faire attention qu'à ce genre de détail sans remarquer qu'il me fixe. Je relève les yeux vers les siens et rougis instantanément quand je croise son regard mi-surpris, mi-amusé.

-Tu ne dors pas ? _Me questionne-t-il en tirant la chaise vers lui avant de s'accroupir face à moi_.

-Toi non plus…

-C'est vrai, mais moi j'ai dormi un long moment… d'ailleurs je suis désolé de m'être endormi ainsi et …

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, _rétorquais-je en posant deux doigts sur sa bouche pour le faire taire_. Tu étais fatigué, c'est normal que tu dormes.

-Et toi ? Tu vas me faire croire que tu n'es pas fatigué.

-Je ne dors pas beaucoup mais ce n'est rien, je suis habitué et je m'endormirais bien un jour.

-A ce niveau là, ça s'appelle s'évanouir et non s'endormir.

-Humpf…

Il s'esclaffe avant de se relever et de partir dans la salle de bain de laquelle il revient cinq minutes plus tard seulement vêtu d'un bas de survêtement.

-T'as mal au dos n'est-ce pas ? _Me questionne-t-il ensuite_.

-Non, enfin oui mais ce n'est… peu importe, ce n'est pas grave Harry.

-Tout d'abord, tu vas arrêter avec les "peu importe" ou "ce n'est pas grave" parce que si cela importe et si c'est grave. Ensuite, ce n'était pas seulement une question mais plutôt une affirmation parce que dans le cas contraire, tu serais allongée et non assise sur cette chaise. Alors je me répète, as-tu mal au dos ?

-Oui mais… bref.

-Je reviens, _dit-il avant de sortir de la chambre_.

J'essai de ne pas l'embêter avec mes histoires ni même de l'énerver mais il… je ne sais pas, je ne parviens plus à avoir de pensées cohérentes et lui, il n'est pas cohérent non plus entre ses actes, ses paroles et tout le reste. Je suis devenu complètement parano, je ne peux plus faire confiance à personne. Je laisse échapper un soupire de lassitude face à ce constat tandis que la porte s'ouvre sur Harry tenant un tube de crème dans la main.

-Neville m'a donné ça, _dit-il en agitant le tube_, normalement, cela réduit les risques d'infections et c'est aussi censé diminuer la douleur.

-Tu as été embêter ton frère pour ça à … six heures du mat' ?

-Oui j'ai été le voir pour ça et non, je ne l'ai pas embêté, il ne dormait même pas alors arrête de me crier dessus et viens t'allonger sur le lit.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

-Pour que je te mette de la crème Draco, pour quoi d'autre ?

-Désolé… _m'excusais-je en baissant la tête devant son air blessé_.

-C'est rien, allez viens s'il te plait. Regarde, je ferme la porte à clef, _dit-il en accompagnant ses paroles des gestes_, comme ça, personne ne pourra entrer et voir quelque chose qu'il ne devrait pas.

Je laisse échapper un soupire de lassitude avant de me lever, je suis engourdi d'être resté assis si longtemps et il me faut un léger temps d'adaptation. Hum, une seconde… s'il me met de la crème dans le dos cela signifie que je vais encore me retrouver à moitié nu devant lui ?

-Euh… finalement ça va aller, _lui dis-je en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain avec l'intention de m'habiller_.

-Draco ! _M'interpelle-t-il comme s'il avait lu mes pensées_. Arrête de faire l'enfant ! Je comprends que l'idée que je puisse te voir sans tous tes pulls puisse ne pas te plaire mais ce n'est pas comme si tu me montrais ton sexe, c'est ton dos !

-Tu permets que je reste un minimum pudique ! Et puis…

-Et puis quoi ? Trouve une seule bonne raison pour que je ne t'applique pas cette crème et je ne le ferais pas.

Il a raison, il n'y a pas de vraie bonne raison, je ne veux simplement pas, c'est tout. Je sais qu'un tel comportement est puéril, nous sommes des adultes et Harry ne me fera aucun mal seulement…

-Je ne veux pas que tu me vois ainsi ni même que tu me vois tout court enfin… je ne suis pas Blaise !

-Non, en effet et c'est bien que tu l'es remarqué ! _S'esclaffe-t-il d'un ton moqueur_.

-Ah ah ah…

Je me rassois à nouveau sur la chaise de bureau avant de croiser mes bras devant mon torse. J'ai mal au dos mais je m'en fiche, je ne veux pas qu'il se moque de moi. Je crois que ce n'était pas méchant mais je n'en suis pas certain, je n'ai jamais parlé ainsi avec qui que ce soit, je n'ai pas eu d'amis depuis sept ans avant Blaise et lui et il… comment je peux savoir s'il m'apprécie réellement un tant soit peu ou s'il ne fait que se moquer de moi ?

-Tu ne l'as pas mal pris au moins ? _M'interroge-t-il en s'accroupissant à nouveau face à moi_. Draco, ce n'est qu'une blague, j'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire seulement… je sais que tu n'es pas Blaise, tu es bien plus beau.

-Oh, arrêtez maintenant, m'emportais-je, comment pouvez-vous honnêtement dire cela ? On ne vous a jamais dit que c'était mal de mentir ?

-C'est toi qui dis ça ? _S'énerve-t-il à son tour_. C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! Tu passes ton temps à mentir alors ne m'engueule pas parce que je dis ce que je pense !

-Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu penses !

-Comment. Peux. Tu. Le. Savoir ? _Me demande-t-il en détachant bien chaque mot_.

-Parce que je ne suis pas beau ! Je suis juste un pauvre garçon sale et lâche !

-Tu m'agaces Draco, vraiment.

Je préfère ne pas relever et baisse la tête pour ne pas lui montrer que cette réplique ma blessé. Je sais que je suis agaçant mais c'est ainsi et si ça ne lui plait pas, c'est pareil. Je ne lui ai rien demandé moi, ni de venir me parler, ni de rester avec moi et maintenant par sa faute je ne peux pas me passer de lui. Mais si il ne veut pas de moi, je suis "agaçant" alors je préfère rentrer chez moi.

Je me lève rapidement et repars à nouveau vers la salle de bain mais Harry se relève également avant de m'attraper par le bras et de me forcer à me tourner vers lui. Il pose sa main sous mon menton pour m'inciter à le regarder avant de poser ses lèvres sur mon front et de me prendre dans ses bras.

J'essai de me soustraire de son emprise mais c'est assez douloureux et il a beaucoup plus de force que moi alors je cède sans oublier de soupirer d'exaspération pour lui montrer mon mécontentement.

-C'est pas juste quand tu fais ça… _gémis-je puérilement_. T'es plus fort mais ce n'est pas pour cela que tu peux me forcer à faire ce que tu veux.

-Si Draco, j'ai envie de t'avoir dans mes bras et il est hors de question que tu partes ! Je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert et je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé seulement tu n'as pas le droit de me dire que je suis un menteur. Ce n'est pas le cas ou du moins je ne mens que parce que les gens me le demandent. Si je ne te trouvais pas beau, je ne te dirai pas le contraire ! Maintenant, tu vas retirer ton haut de pyjama et t'allonger sur le ventre pour que je puisse te mettre cette foutue crème parce que mes parents savent qu'un truc cloche chez toi et qu'on leur ment et si tu ne veux pas qu'ils se mêlent de tes affaires, tu vas devoir faire un peu mieux semblant. Pour cela, tu as besoin de sommeil et donc, de pommade alors dépêche-toi !

Il se sépare de moi tandis que j'hésite à faire ce qu'il me demande. La principale raison de cette hésitation vient du fait que je ne veux pas qu'il sache que je peux faire à peu près tout ce qu'il veut du moment qu'il me le demande. Sauf que j'ai vraiment mal au dos et que si cette pommade fonctionne, je ne souffrirai plus autant.

J'évite de penser à cette douleur mais elle est vraiment forte et je ne peux prendre qu'un antidouleur par jour à cause de la puissance de ces derniers. Je soupire une nouvelle fois de lassitude avant de vérifier que la porte de la chambre est bien fermée. Je retire ensuite mon haut de pyjama ainsi que mon débardeur puis m'allonge sur le ventre. J'essaie de me positionner de telle façon que mon poids ne repose pas sur mes côtes abimées mais c'est plus compliqué qu'il n'y parait. Je passe mes bras sous l'un des oreillers avant d'appuyer ma tête sur celui-ci. Harry fait le tour du lit et s'agenouille à mes cotés sur le matelas. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent sans que l'un de nous ne dise quoi que ce soit mais je peux sentir son regard sur mon dos.

-J'avais espéré que toutes ces marques disparaissent pendant la nuit, _confesse-t-il à voix basse en passant la main dans mes cheveux_.

-C'est aussi ce que je faisais au début mais ce n'est pas si simple… j'espère au moins que tu n'as pas encore de crème sur les mains puisque tu passes celles-ci dans mes cheveux ! _M'exclamais-je pour détourner son attention un instant_.

-En fait si ! Mais il me fallait quelque chose pour m'essuyer les mains alors…

Il est interrompu par ma main s'abattant sur la sienne avant de s'esclaffer, je souris à mon tour puis me réinstalle correctement. Il soupire bruyamment et s'allonge à mes cotés sur le dos puis il ancre ses yeux dans miens avant de murmurer :

-Je suis désolé.

-Tu as vraiment mis de la crème dans mes cheveux ? _Je m'exclame faussement indigné_.

-Non, bien sûr que non, _s'esclaffe-t-il avant de reprendre d'un air grave_, je suis désolé pour tout ce que tu as subi et ce que tu subis encore.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour cela, ce n'est pas ta faute et puis, tu rends tout ça un peu moins grave alors ne t'excuse pas, c'est plutôt à moi de te remercier, _répliquais-je avec un sourire que je veux rassurant_.

Il acquiesce et passe sa main sur ma joue avant de se relever en un mouvement rapide. Je l'entends ensuite ouvrir le tube de crème et j'ai soudainement peur que cela ne me fasse encore plus mal.

-Ca risque d'être froid et surtout tu me dis si je te fais mal d'accord ? _m'interroge le brun et une fois encore, j'ai l'impression qu'il lit dans mes pensées_.

-D'accord.

Je ferme les yeux et tente de me détendre mais ce n'est pas si simple ça non plus, en fait rien n'est simple ou peut-être que c'est moi qui rend tout si compliqué. Je sens le gel froid contre ma peau puis les mains du brun qui ose à peine me toucher de peur de me faire mal. Le contact n'est pas désagréable mais je sais qu'il va devoir appuyé un peu plus pour étaler correctement la pommade et lui permettre ainsi de faire effet.

-Ca va ? _Me questionne-t-il après une minute_.

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas je te le dis si tu me fais mal.

Il insiste légèrement plus et la gêne que provoque d'abord ce second contact disparait rapidement pour laisser la place à un bien-être rarement atteint pour moi. Il commence à retracer chacune de mes cicatrices avec ses doigts et cela ne me dérange pas autant que je le pensais. Ses mains sont douces et chaudes et j'ai plus l'impression qu'il me caresse qu'autre chose. Je n'ai pas peur d'Harry et je ne pense pas qu'il pourrait profiter de moi, je ne peux pas me l'expliquer mais je sais qu'il ne me fera aucun mal, du moins pas intentionnellement.

-Draco ? _M'interpelle-t-il doucement sans cesser de parcourir mon dos avec ses mains_. Depuis combien de temps est-ce que… enfin quand est-ce que ton… quand a-t-il commencé à te frapper ?

-Un mercredi, _m'esclaffais-je_.

-Sérieusement Draco, enfin je veux juste une date approximative, l'année par exemple.

-Je suis sérieux, il a commencé à réellement me frapper un mercredi après-midi. Il m'a d'abord giflé puis je pense qu'il s'est souvenu d'une chose que son père nous disait souvent, lorsqu'il parlait de son enfance, il mentionnait les punitions que les jeunes recevaient en ce temps là et la plus commune constituait en 10 coups de ceinture portés sur le dos de l'enfant. Je n'avais pas passé l'aspirateur correctement ce jour-là et il était soul et…

-…cesse de lui trouver des excuses je t'en prie, _m'interrompt le brun en s'allongeant de nouveau à mes cotés avant d'ancrer ses yeux dans les miens_. Tu avais quel âge ?

-Je ne sais pas exactement mais… entre 10 et 11 ans. Mais il n'était pas si… violent et il savait se contenter d'une dizaine de coups lorsqu'il avait de bonnes raisons.

-Il n'avait aucune bonne raison, _s'énerve le brun_, personne ne peut affliger cela à son enfant, je ne comprends pas comment tu peux l'excuser Draco.

-Je veux juste… je ne veux pas qu'il… même s'il me traite ainsi il est resté, c'est le seul à être resté.

-D'accord mais moi je suis là maintenant, je ne vais pas partir alors s'il te plait… reste toi !

-Harry je ne… c'est moi qui ai voulu que nous restions à la maison ce jour-là et ensuite ces voleurs sont arrivés et ils l'ont tués, elle… elle voulait qu'on aille ailleurs et j'ai refusé et j'ai fais un caprice et elle est morte.

-Tu ne pouvais pas deviner, tu avais dix ans mon ange.

Je voudrais répliquer quelque chose mais le sobriquet avec lequel il vient de m'appeler me fait perdre tout mes moyens. Mon cœur bat vraiment vite à présent et je me sens… j'ai brutalement envie de pleurer à nouveau mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que d'ordinaire ni de la même façon. Il semble tellement honnête quand il me parle que je, je ne comprends pas. Ma mère disait que j'étais son ange et je sais qu'elle m'aimait alors est-ce que cela signifie que Harry aussi ? Je suis tant absorbé par mes pensées que je n'ai même pas remarqué qu'Harry n'est plus allongé sur le lit. Une bouffée de panique m'envahit quand je réalise que j'ai peut-être tout inventé, il ne m'a peut-être pas appelé ainsi et il ne m'aime pas. Mais ce sentiment de tristesse disparait rapidement quand il réapparait avec un tissu noir qu'il me tend.

-Je veux te prendre dans mes bras mais tu ne voudras pas si tu n'es pas un minimum habillé alors enfile ça s'il te plait, _me demande-t-il avant de se rallonger sur le dos à sa place précédente_.

J'identifie le bout de tissu comme étant mon débardeur et je l'enfile après m'être levé. Je me tourne à nouveau vers lui tandis qu'il ouvre les yeux et qu'il tend les bras vers moi.

-Tu veux bien venir dans mes bras s'il te plait… _murmure-t-il avec une moue adorable à laquelle je ne peux résister_.

J'acquiesce et m'allonge contre son flanc gauche, mon poids repose en majorité sur mes côtes qui ne sont pas spécialement blessées et je pose ma tête sur son épaule. Il pose sa main droite sur ma main gauche posée sur son torse, toujours nu soit dit en passant, et passe son autre main dans mes cheveux avant de poser sa bouche sur mon front.

-A partir de quand a-t-il commencé à être vraiment… violent ? _Me questionne-t-il après une minute_.

-Je ne sais plus exactement mais cela doit bien faire au moins trois ans maintenant.

-… Trois ans ? Trois années qu'il t'inflige cela ? Et sept ans qu'il te frappe mais Draco pourquoi tu restes avec lui ?

-Je comprends que tu ne me comprennes pas, mais il est resté avec moi et maintenant, je ne… je suis habitué. La seule chose à laquelle je ne m'habitue pas c'est qu'il me touche et je ne veux surtout pas m'y habituer, je veux seulement qu'il arrête.

-Pourquoi le ferait-il ? Tu es magnifique et il sait pertinemment que tu ne le dénonceras pas alors pourquoi cesserait-il ?

-Peut-être qu'il… peut-être qu'un jour il m'aimera, un tant soit peu, _murmurais-je en retenant mes larmes_.

-Et si je te dis que moi je t'aime, je te suffirai ?

-Sauf que tu ne m'aimes pas, _rétorquais-je, _tu le crois seulement.

-Peut-être qu'ils ont raison finalement, ma famille et Blaise, pensent enfin non, ils sont persuadés que je suis amoureux de toi et je crois qu'ils ont raison.

-Ron m'a dit que tu aimais Blaise.

-Ron est devenu un véritable abruti ! Il répond aux parents, se moque ouvertement de nous et ce que je suis le seul à savoir puisque nous allons dans le même lycée c'est qu'il fume du tabac et de l'herbe mais aussi qu'il couche avec toutes les filles et garçon qu'il peut.

-Hum… ça non plus je ne comprends pas, _je ne peux m'empêcher de murmurer_.

-Quoi donc ? _M'interroge-t-il_.

-Euh… non rien.

Je ne peux décemment pas lui dire que je ne comprends pas ce que les gens trouvent d'agréable au sexe. Je repense à sa question et je ne sais pas… est-ce que son amour me suffirait ? Sur le principe oui bien sûr mais ce n'est pas le même amour qu'un père donne à son fils et c'est celui-ci que je veux… je veux toujours ce que je ne peux pas avoir.

-Oh ! _S'exclame tout à coup Harry_. Je crois que j'ai compris de quoi tu parlais.

-…

-Du sexe ?

-Oui, _je murmure avant de baisser la tête honteusement_.

-… hum t'es trop mignon quand tu rougis mais tu n'as pas de raison, on est adulte enfin je crois que je le suis.

-Mais pas moi ?

-Si ce que tu dis est vrai et ça l'est, alors tu n'as pas eu d'enfance. Comment peux-tu devenir un adulte sans avoir été enfant ?

-Humpf…

-Et le sexe peut être agréable mais il faut que les deux personnes soient d'accord et c'est encore mieux si elles s'aiment.

-Si tu le dis… _chuchotais-je non convaincu._

-Je te le prouverais…. allez maintenant dors, soupire_-t-il avant de me serrer contre lui sans cependant me faire mal_.

J'ai bien entendu ce qu'il a dit ? Non c'est impossible ou alors… j'ai mal compris oui c'est ça il ne parlait pas de coucher avec moi. Non il disait seulement que… oh et puis je n'en sais rien ! Est-ce que cela peut vraiment être… agréable ? Enfin, il dit que oui et Blaise aussi et tous les autres également mais c'est… dégradant et humiliant, sale et ça fait mal alors pourquoi les gens disent aimer cela ? Et puis, je ne peux pas lui affliger cela de toutes façons, je ne peux pas salir Harry de cette façon. D'ailleurs il a raison, encore… je ne suis surement pas un adulte, tout juste un préado et encore, je suis un enfant de dix ans mais sans la pureté et l'innocence qui vont avec l'âge. Je soupire une nouvelle fois en me demandant ce que le brun peut bien me trouver.

-J'ai besoin que tu dormes Draco, nous en avons tous besoin alors s'il te plait mon ange… dors maintenant.

J'acquiesce silencieusement avant de me blottir un peu plus contre le torse chaud d'Harry et de remonter légèrement vers son visage pour enfuir ma tête dans son cou. Je crois que je pourrais me droguer à son odeur… mais je pense surtout que je suis fou à lier et bonne à enfermer et… fatigué, très fatigué. Je ferme les yeux et inspire une nouvelle fois son parfum avant de me laisser emporter par les bras de Morphée… dans ceux d'Harry.

* * *

**Voilà, le dixième chapitre est enfin posté ! Sorry pour le retard !**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? **

**Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez laisser un petit mot, je les retransmettrais à l'auteur… (^-^) !**

**Je vous dis à mercredi prochain pour le chapitre 11 -) ** Normalement, j'aurais plus de temps, car j'ai perdu mon boulot. Comme quoi, après mon plâtre et ma rupture, j'en avais pas assez bavée en cette fin d'année 2010 ** / / **_Allez, courage Jes, tout le monde te dit que le positif va arriver_** \ \**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy** **_qui ne fait qu'adapter une fiction originale_**

**Ps :** J'ai eu la flemme de me relire et devant partir, depuis déjà quinze bonne minutes chez ma sœur, je poste à la va vite, j'espère ne pas avoir laissée trop de mots au féminin pour définir Draco et autre erreur d'adapation, ne m'occupant pas de l'ortho ! A plus les p'tis loup !


	12. Chapter 11

**Titre original :** Gabrielle's life

La fiction originale fait 2 parties pour le moment. La première est complète avec 17 chapitres, que je compte poster à compter d'un chaque mercredi. Ensuite, si j'ai un peu d'avance, je posterai ceux de la deuxième partie à la fréquence d'un par semaine. (^-^)

* * *

**Titre de l'adaptation :** Draco's life

**Auteur de l'adaptation :** Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Warning et Rating :** M. Cette fiction contiendra des scènes de violences physiques détaillées. Mais aussi une relation homosexuelle. Âmes sensibles et homophobes, vous voilà prévenus ! (^-^)

**Couple :** Draco / Harry

**Cette fiction est un **All human****

**Disclaimer :** Cette histoire et tout ce qui s'y rapporte, hors les données appartenant à JKR, appartiennent à Abby015 qui à imaginée cette histoire.

**PS :** Sachez que je n'ai fait que changer les prénoms et noms… (Et juste quelques détails qui ne concordaient pas car d'une relation hétérosexuelle, je suis passé à une relation homosexuelle entre autre.)

* * *

**MERCI pour vos reviews ! Bonne lecture (^-^)**

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

-Draco ? Il faut se réveiller ! _Murmure Harry alors que je m'éveille doucement_.

-Humm, _marmonnais-je en réponse_.

Je l'entends s'esclaffer tandis que j'ouvre difficilement les yeux, la chambre est bercée par les rayons de soleil qui passent à travers les volets fermés. Je n'ai pas si bien dormi depuis… très longtemps et je crois que cela a un rapport avec le sentiment de sécurité qui m'envahit lorsque je suis dans les bras d'Harry.

-Bien dormi ? _M'interroge-t-il_.

-Oui et toi ?

-Mieux que jamais ! Désolé de t'avoir réveillé mais le repas est bientôt prêt.

-Repas ? Il est quelle heure ? Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?

-Du calme,_ s'esclaffe-t-il_, il est treize heures et je suis réveillé depuis une vingtaine de minutes alors déstresse surtout qu'on a encore une bonne demi-heure avant de devoir descendre.

Il me cale un peu plus contre lui tout en faisant attention à ne pas me faire mal puis ferme les yeux avant de poser ses lèvres sur mon front. Je ne sais pas trop comment réagir, d'un coté je me sens mal à l'aise d'être si proche de lui mais je me sens si bien dans ses bras que je n'ai aucune envie de bouger. Son torse toujours nu et chaud bouge au rythme de sa respiration et je me surprends à caler ma respiration sur la sienne… comme le font les enfants. Je m'esclaffe face à la véracité de ce constat, je ne suis qu'un gamin, puis me rappelle de l'hilarité d'Harry après l'entrée de sa mère dans sa chambre et ma curiosité est à nouveau titillée. J'hésite une minute puis décide finalement de lui en demander la cause :

-J'étais fatigué, _soupire-t-il_, et sur les nerfs et je voulais t'embrasser et ma mère est ENCORE intervenue. Les deux fois où j'ai failli t'embrasser, ma mère nous a… interrompus d'abord en téléphonant puis là en entrant dans ma chambre et… j'étais fatigué et mes nerfs ont lâchés. Je crois qu'elle a développé un don déjà quand j'étais avec Blaise elle trouvait toujours le moyen pour entrer au mauvais moment. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai la clef de ma chambre maintenant.

Il s'esclaffe tandis qu'une multitude de questions survient, certaines beaucoup moins saines que d'autres. Je me demande tout d'abord pourquoi il tient tant à m'embrasser ?

C'est ce que font les couples normalement et… je ne sais pas en fait, je ne sais même pas si j'en ai envie. Enfin, si j'en ai envie mais on ne peut pas pour plusieurs raisons. D'abord je ne veux pas le salir… sauf que cette excuse ne fonctionne pas puisque c'est justement la seule partie de mon corps encore "pure" si l'on peut dire. Et puis, je n'y connais rien alors que lui…et on en revient au même point c'est-à-dire pourquoi veut-il m'embrasser ? Peu importe après tout je ne peux pas faire ça, je ne peux pas lui faire croire que je peux lui donner quoi que ce soit d'autre que des pleurs, de la tristesse, de la colère et des ennuis. La seconde question est jusqu'où a-t-il été avec Blaise ? Je ne dois pas me poser cette question ni même y penser mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher…je crois que j'ai la réponse de toutes façons, ils ont été le plus loin possible sinon à quoi ça lui servirait de pouvoir fermer sa porte à clef et puis, comment il saurait que coucher avec un garçon est agréable ? Plus je pense à ce que Blaise a pu faire avec lui et plus un sentiment étrange m'envahit… c'est comme si, comme si j'en voulais à Blaise et c'est… très étrange et horrible. Oh et puis stop, je dois arrêter de me poser toutes ces questions, c'est inutile et très malsain. Je ne remarque que je suis en train de dessiner sur les abdominaux d'Harry avec mes doigts que lorsque ce dernier frissonne. Je retire immédiatement ma main en laissant échapper un "désolé" ; non mais je ne vais vraiment pas bien moi et puis d'abord pourquoi est-ce que j'ai autant confiance en lui ? Il se moque peut-être de moi ou… ou pas. Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus rien et cela m'agace. Avant je savais que je devais rester loin des autres et surtout de lui mais à présent, je ne sais plus ni pourquoi je devrais rester loin, ni pourquoi je ne veux pas m'éloigner.

Avant, je savais que je devais rester avec Lucius jusqu'à mes dix-huit ans mais maintenant, je ne sais même plus pourquoi et j'en viens même à hésiter rentrer chez moi.

Mais non, bien sûr que je vais rentrer chez moi, rester ici signifierait…être heureux et je n'en ai pas le droit, pas si Lucius ne l'est pas, pas si mon père est malheureux. Cela fait une semaine que je n'ai pas fait le cauchemar que je fais habituellement toute les nuits et je me demande ce que cela signifie. Mes pensées sont interrompues par des coups discrets portés à la porte de la chambre accompagnés de la voix de Neville qui demande s'il peut entrer.

-Ouais ouais, répond le brun en baillant.

Il ne semble pas prêt de se lever et la porte étant fermée à clef, je me demande comment Neville va pouvoir entrer mais Harry se colle juste un peu plus à moi sans même prendre la peine d'ouvrir les yeux. Il semble réellement fatigué et je crains d'être la cause d'une si grande fatigue mentale. J'entends la clef tomber puis vois la porte s'ouvrir sur le grand frère d'Harry et je commence sérieusement à me demander s'ils ne sont pas un peu exhibitionniste.

-Harry, _dit-il en refermant la porte derrière lui,_ tu aurais au moins pu… m'ouvrir, _reprend-t-il après m'avoir observé une seconde._ Désolé si je vous dérange.

-Non, _marmonne le brun sans ouvrir les yeux_, maman est plus douée que toi à ce petit jeu.

-C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire en effet, _s'esclaffe le brun en ébouriffant les cheveux de son frère qui ne bouge pas d'un pouce_. Je sais que tu ne dors pas Harry alors cesse de faire semblant.

-Je veux juste pas me lever, _réplique ce dernier en me serrant encore plus contre lui si bien que je me demande s'il s'en rend vraiment compte_.

Ce n'est pas qu'il me fait mal, non seulement j'ai comme l'impression qu'il craint que je ne parte comme… comme lorsque je n'ai pas voulu lâcher ma mère au moment où elle voulait descendre rejoindre les voleurs. Ne pas y penser. Ne pas y penser. Ne pas y penser.

-Je comprends bien petit frère et je ne voudrais pas non plus bouger à ta place mais tu permets que je regarde les blessures de ta belle et si la jolie crème que tu es venu me demander à six heures du mat' soit dit en passant fonctionne un tant soit peu.

-Hey, _m'exclamais-je en me relevant sur mes coudes et en rivant mon regard à celui d'Harry qui a enfin daigné ouvrir les yeux_, tu avais dis qu'il ne dormait pas et que tu ne l'avais pas embêté !

-Il dormait plus après que je l'ai réveillé et je ne l'embêtais pas réellement puisqu'il n'était pas occupé avec Luna.

-Humpf… _râlais-je avant de me lever_.

Mais c'est sans compter sur le brun qui me retient par le bras et m'attire à nouveau dans ses bras en arborant un sourire victorieux. Il est vraiment bizarre lui-aussi comme garçon. Je me débats et tente d'échapper à son étreinte mais il est beaucoup plus fort et tenter de m'échapper par la force est inutile.

-Il faut que j'aille m'habiller si tu veux qu'on descende…

-Je ne veux pas qu'on descende ! Rétorque-t-il avec une moue adorable alors que je soupire d'exaspération.

-Alors pourquoi tu m'as réveillé ?

-Humpf…

-C'est bien ce que je pensais alors maintenant s'il te plait lâche-moi Harry.

Il s'exécute et se lève prestement tandis que je me rends dans la salle de bain. Je suis étonnement de bonne humeur et je me sens… comme différent, comme si je n'étais pas vraiment moi-même ici. Je ne suis pas le pauvre petit garçon triste qui a tué sa mère et qui est frappé et violé par son père, je suis juste… Draco et j'ai presque l'impression d'être beau dans les yeux d'Harry, beau et important. Mais je sais que je ne dois pas m'y fier car ce n'est pas la réalité, être ici n'est pas ma réalité, c'est juste une échappatoire de courte durée, un week-end. J'inspecte mon reflet dans le miroir, Neville a dit vouloir vérifier mes blessures mais je peux le faire moi-même. Je retire mon débardeur avant de me placer dos au miroir. Je ne remarque aucune infection et la douleur est nettement moins forte, je vais garder la marque de cette crème. J'ouvre mon sac et en sort un jean gris ainsi qu'un pull noir que j'enfile rapidement avant de démêler mes cheveux et de mettre du fond de teint pour atténuer la marque sur ma joue. J'avais dû avoir recourt à ce maquillage quand les coups devenaient trop visibles. Je me laverai ce soir et je ne suis pas spécialement impatient de prendre une douche froide.

Je quitte la salle de bain et mon regard se porte immédiatement sur le lit d'Harry sur lequel ce dernier et son frère sont visiblement endormis. Comment peuvent-ils s'endormir si vite ? Je m'assois sur la chaise de bureau du brun et me laisse aller à les observer : ils se ressemblent vraiment. Ils sont toujours torses nus et je remarque qu'Harry est légèrement plus musclé. La porte de la chambre s'ouvre violemment me faisant par la même sursauter, Luna se tient dans son encadrement et m'adresse un regard haineux au possible qui me blesse au plus haut point. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle me déteste autant, je n'ai pourtant rien fait de mal ou du moins, elle ne le sait pas. La personne qui me hait le plus est celle qui ne sait rien de moi, si elle savait que ma mère est morte par ma faute, je ne sais pas quelle serait sa réaction… quoiqu'elle aurait certainement la réaction la plus logique, un dégout profond et une haine implacable à mon égard. J'aperçois Harry et Neville se relever du coin de l'œil mais mon regard reste rivé à celui de la blonde qui semble de plus en plus énervée contre moi, pourtant je ne dis, ni ne fais rien. Puis, tout à coup, son regard se fait presque… tendre ?

-Je voudrais savoir si tu accepterais que l'on parle tout les deux ? _Me demande-t-elle alors que je m'interroge sur les raisons de ce changement de comportement plus que soudain._

Je me tourne vers Harry qui hausse les épaules avant d'acquiescer. Il prend un jean et un t-shirt dans son armoire sort de sa chambre suivit de peu par son frère. La jeune femme s'installe sur le lit et se tourne vers moi avant de m'observer de bas en haut, elle ne dit rien et ne bouge pas non plus, elle se contente de me regarder et de garder une expression indéchiffrable. Ce n'est qu'après environ cinq minutes qu'elle se décide enfin à parler.

-Quand j'avais à peu près dix-huit ans, j'ai eu un petit ami, Stephen. Il était vraiment gentil et très beau et j'avais une confiance infinie en lui. On est sorti ensemble pendant plus de 8 mois et un jour, il m'a invité à venir dans son appart comme tout les samedis soirs sauf que cette fois là il y avait aussi des amis à lui. Ils ont trouvés intéressant d'organiser une tournante.

Elle s'arrête et une larme roule sur sa joue, elle semble tellement fragile en cet instant que c'en est très déstabilisant. Et puis, pourquoi me raconte-t-elle cela ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me dit ça à moi ? Attend-t-elle que je lui parle de moi en retour ? Je ne peux pas faire ça, beaucoup trop de gens sont déjà au courant. Pourquoi son petit-ami a fait ça ? Elle avait confiance en lui et il en a profité. Peut-être qu'elle essaie simplement de m'expliquer qu'on ne peut faire confiance à personne et que je ne dois pas me fier à Harry.

-Ensuite, _reprend-t-elle_, j'ai commencé à faire une dépression. Je n'en ai parlé à personne et je ne les ai même pas dénoncés mais je n'étais plus moi-même. J'ai commencé à éviter tous ceux qui pourraient deviner que quelque chose était différent et je me suis renfermé. Et puis, Neville est arrivé et j'ai commencé à l'aimer et un jour je lui ai dis ce qui s'était passé et il a réussi à me convaincre d'en parler à mes parents. Ils m'ont viré de chez moi, j'avais dix-neuf ans et Neville m'a caché ici. Je m'excuse d'avoir réagi ainsi hier mais j'avais peur que tu ne me le prennes, je sais que c'est idiot mais j'ai à peine confiance en lui.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me dis tout ça !

-J'ai été méchante hier et je m'en excuse mais j'avais peur que tu ne m'enlève Neville alors qu'il est le seul en qui j'ai un minimum confiance et quand j'ai appris que vous aviez passé la journée ensemble et bien… j'ai été jalouse mais j'ai bien vu comment tu regardes Harry et je crois que je n'ai pas de soucis à me faire.

-D'accord mais… pourquoi tu m'as raconté ça enfin, tu aurais pu te contenter de me dire que tu étais jalouse.

-Vous nous cachez quelque chose, tous les trois vous dissimulez ton secret et… et je voulais juste que tu saches que tu peux avoir confiance en moi, je ne dirai rien à personne.

-D'accord.

Je vois dans ses yeux qu'elle attend que je dise quelque chose, que je me confie à elle mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas parce que trop de personne savent et que je ne peux risquer d'envoyer mon père en prison mais aussi et surtout parce qu'elle ressemble à ma mère. Elle lui ressemble tellement que c'en est douloureux de la regarder : les mêmes cheveux blonds, les mêmes yeux gris et la même taille fine. Si je me confie à elle c'est comme si je le disais à ma mère et je ne peux pas faire cela, je ne peux pas dire à ma mère que son mari me… je ne peux pas. La jeune fille semble comprendre que je ne dirai rien et décide donc de sortir de la chambre. Moi, et bien je ne sais pas quoi faire, ils savent tous que je mens et que j'ai entrainé Harry et Neville dans mes mensonges et Luna… je ne peux pas l'affronter, elle a vécu bien pire que moi. Oui, ma mère est morte et mon père… mais les siens l'ont viré alors que mon père reste avec moi et puis, ces hommes… elle a vécu pire que moi. Je suis horrible, ma seule façon de ne pas craquer est de me rappeler que des gens vivent bien pires. Certains ont de plus gros problèmes que moi ! Ma vie n'est pas si mal et puis je vais rester ici ce week-end et Lucius ne pourra pas me faire de mal et demain, je vais rentrer chez moi et tout ira bien. Tout va bien. Je relève la tête et croise le regard d'Harry qui se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Ca va ? _Me questionne-t-il visiblement inquiet_.

-Tout va bien.

Il s'accroupit devant moi avant de plonger ses yeux dans les miens certainement pour y lire la véracité de mes propos mais j'en suis moi-même convaincu alors il ne peut être que rassuré. Il se relève puis m'embrasse sur le front avant de me tendre sa main que je prends.

Nous descendons au rez-de-chaussée puis allons dans la cuisine où les jumeaux se jettent littéralement sur moi. Je n'ose plus bouger de peur de les blesser, ils sont si petits et fragiles et …effrayants. Ils sont très mignons et tout et tout mais ils me font peur. Harry semble remarquer mon état de panique puisqu'il intervient et envoi gentiment ses frères s'installer à table, je le remercie silencieusement tandis qu'il m'entraine à son tour vers la table.

-Bonjour les jeune ! _Nous interpelle James en refermant son journal_.

-Vous n'avez pas déjeunés, _ajoute Lily_, vous devez être affamés.

Je n'ai pas faim pour ma part et j'espère qu'Harry ne va pas refaire son chantage de la veille parce que je ne vais pas pouvoir avaler grand-chose. Ils n'ont aucun domestique ce que je trouve plus qu'étonnant vu leur statut social et la taille de cette maison mais c'est visiblement Lily qui fait tout, elle a d'ailleurs fait un plat mexicain ce midi et c'est délicieux mais je n'arrive plus à manger alors que mon assiette est à moitié pleine, je n'ai plus faim. Personne ne prend la peine de relever mon manque d'appétit et je ne peux que les en remercier intérieurement. Le repas se passe réellement bien et je réalise que c'est le genre de repas que je n'aurai peut-être jamais avec mon père.

Je me débarrasse de ces pensées rapidement pour éviter de me remettre à pleurer pour rien et en me disant que peut-être, un jour je prendrai un vrai repas avec mon père. Peu importe, je reporte mon attention sur Harry que je trouve de plus en plus… attractif. Je sais que ce que je dis est nul et n'a aucun sens mais j'ai de plus en plus de mal à ne pas le regarder lorsque j'en ai l'occasion.

Il est maintenant seize heures, Lily et James sont sortis il y a environ trois heures et ils ne reviennent que ce soir très tard ; quant à nous, nous regardons un film sur l'immense télé dans l'immense canapé. Tout est grand ici, c'est fou et le décor et toutes les choses qui emplissent cette maison semblent affirmer que ses habitants sont superficiels mais ils sont tout le contraire. C'est un peu comme Harry qui parait être l'archétype même du footballeur idiot et qui est au contraire sensible, compréhensif et visiblement très intelligent ou encore Luna qui parait être une peste méchante mais qui ne veut que se protéger et protéger Neville. Comme quoi il y a une vraie différence entre l'être et le paraitre, entre ce que les gens sont et ce qu'ils semblent être.

Un peu comme moi qui doit sembler être heureux dans les bras d'Harry sur ce canapé et je le suis mais un sentiment douloureux me tiraille et m'agace : un sentiment de manque. Je sais que c'est bête, je sais que c'est étrange et malsain mais mon père me manque, pas l'homme horrible qui me frappe et … mais juste sa présence. Parce que la présence de cet homme me rappelle tellement celle de mon papa, l'homme si gentil avec moi et ma mère, celui qui m'aimait un tant soit peu et qui était fou amoureux de ma mère. Cet homme me manque mais je suis sûr qu'un jour il reviendra, du moins je l'espère sincèrement.

* * *

**Voilà, le onzième chapitre est fini !**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez laisser un petit mot, je les retransmettrais à l'auteur… (^-^) !**

**Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 12 -) **

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy** **_qui ne fait qu'adapter une fiction originale_**

Auteur original : Abby915


	13. Chapter 12

**Titre original : **Draco's life

La fiction originale fait 2 parties pour le moment. La première est complète avec 17 chapitres, que je compte poster à compter d'un chaque mercredi. Ensuite, si j'ai un peu d'avance, je posterai ceux de la deuxième partie à la fréquence d'un par semaine. (^-^)

* * *

**Titre de l'adaptation : **Draco's life

**Auteur de l'adaptation : **Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Warning et Rating : **M. Cette fiction contiendra des scènes de violences physiques détaillées. Mais aussi une relation homosexuelle. Âmes sensibles et homophobes, vous voilà prévenus ! (^-^)

**Couple : **Draco / Harry

Cette fiction est un** **All human****

**Disclaimer : **Cette histoire et tout ce qui s'y rapporte, hors les données appartenant à JKR, appartiennent à Abby015 qui à imaginée cette histoire.

**PS : **Sachez que je n'ai fait que changer les prénoms et noms… (Et juste quelques détails qui ne concordaient pas car d'une relation hétérosexuelle, je suis passé à une relation homosexuelle entre autre.)

* * *

**Sachez que l'auteur original n'a toujours pas publiée le chapitre 18. Et pour ceux qui se posent la question, oui, la fin de la première partie peut compter pour une fin en sois de la fiction. D'où le fait que je l'adapte. Comme ça, si malheureusement l'auteur abandonne, vous avez une fin écrite (^-^). Bonne lecture ! Merci à tous pour vos reveiws !**

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

Aujourd'hui a été une journée très tranquille et je crois que j'avais besoin de ça : nous avons regardé un film puis un deuxième pendant lequel Harry et moi nous sommes endormis si bien que je ne me rappelle que du générique de fin. Ensuite nous avons mangés… encore et maintenant Neville, Harry et Luna sont lancés dans une grande discussion sur la peine de mort tandis que les jumeaux regardent encore la télé et que Ron est parti dans sa chambre. Les deux jeunes enfants devraient être couchés depuis au moins une heure mais ils sont parvenus à embrouiller Luna et Neville si bien qu'ils ne sont même pas en pyjama alors qu'il est presque 22 heures. Ils regardent pour la deuxième fois d'affiler leur film animé préféré : Nemo. Si j'ai bien tout compris, c'est l'histoire d'un poisson dont la mère est morte avant même sa naissance et avec qui son père est devenu hyper-protecteur, je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils font des films pour enfants avec des histoires si tristes, moi je me rappelle de Oui-oui et c'était tout aussi bien à regarder… quoique. En fait, je ne sais plus, je ne regarde plus vraiment la télé et il est hors de question d'aller au cinéma ou quoi que ce soit du même genre alors je ne suis pas vraiment au courant de ces choses.

La crème que Neville a donné à Harry est vraiment bien, bien sûr j'ai encore mal mais c'est tout de même moins douloureux, je pourrais presque dormir sur le dos demain soir, enfin si Lucius ne me blesse pas à nouveau. Perdue dans mes pensées, je remarque à peine qu'Harry prend ma main dans la sienne, je reviens à la réalité et relève mes yeux vers les siens. Son regard semble implorant et… effrayé ? C'est idiot, de quoi pourrait-il avoir peur ?

-Allez les garçons, _s'exclame Luna à l'intention des jumeaux_, c'est l'heure d'aller au dodo, si vos parents vous voient, ils vont hurler.

-D'accord, _baille Fred,_ mais alors c'est Draco qui nous couche.

-Oui, _acquiesce George_.

Avant que je ne puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit, je me retrouve entrainé à l'étage par les deux enfants. Des enfants, des touts petits enfants, ils ne peuvent pas être dangereux alors pourquoi me font-ils peur ? Ils me tendent un livre avant de partir dans leur salle de bain. La chambre est grande et spacieuse, deux lits d'une personne sont cote à cote contre le mur du fond tout comme deux grandes armoires. Le centre de la pièce est recouvert d'un immense tapis de jeu et de plusieurs jouets éparpillés dans tous les coins.

Je reporte mon attention sur le livre qui est assez épais et qui ne contient pas d'images, ce qui est étrange pour un livre pour enfants, je le tourne pour en lire le titre… Nemo… ah quand même, ils l'aiment vraiment beaucoup ce poisson visiblement.

-Nemo, _s'esclaffe Harry en arrivant derrière moi,_ il y a une semaine ils adoraient Oliver et Compagnie et il a fallu leur acheter toute la collection de livres et de DVD. Heureusement qu'ils sont tombés dans une famille aisée sinon, je me demande bien comment ils feraient pour vivre toutes leurs lubies.

-Ils vous le demandent parce qu'ils savent que vous en avez les moyens mais ils s'en passeraient si vous ne pouviez pas, enfin je pense.

-En effet, et nous le savons tous mais c'est impossible de leur résister.

-C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. _M'esclaffais-je tandis que les jumeaux se jettent littéralement sur leurs lits respectifs_.

Harry s'assoit sur le fauteuil qui siège entre les deux lits et m'invite à le rejoindre avant de me prendre sur ses genoux, je laisse ma tête reposer contre son torse puis débute la lecture au marque-page. Je lis une cinquantaine de pages pendant lesquelles ils tombent des tuiles toutes plus grosses que les autres sur ce pauvre poisson et son père qui tente désespérément de le retrouver. Les deux enfants sont endormis et je pourrais croire que c'est aussi le cas d'Harry s'il ne me caressait pas les cheveux. J'arrête ma lecture et referme le livre que le brun me prend des mains et pose dans un coin avant de me prendre dans ses bras (comme une mariée) et de me serrer contre lui. Je me laisse aller à cette étreinte et ferme les yeux pour la savourer pleinement. Je n'ai mal nulle part, ou du moins la douleur est tellement insignifiante que je ne la ressens plus vraiment, ma respiration est calme et posée et j'ai très envie de sourire bêtement, tout cela parce que je suis dans les bras d'Harry. Alors, pour une fois et pendant cinq minutes je me laisse aller à être heureux, juste… bien et avant même de m'en rendre compte, je pose mes lèvres sur la mâchoire du brun, non loin de sa bouche mais je ne veux pas l'embrasser, je ne peux pas, pas sur la bouche en tout cas et je me fais soudain l'effet d'un pauvre gars doublé d'un salaud parce que je lui donne de faux espoirs alors qu'il est génial avec moi.

-Désolé, m_urmurais-je en me blottissant à nouveau contre son torse_.

-Ce n'est rien et ne t'excuse jamais pour ça, _s'esclaffe-t-il_. Pour le reste, je sais et comprends parfaitement que tu ne sois pas prêt.

Il embrasse le sommet de mon crane avant de recommencer à me caresser les cheveux. J'aimerai tant que le temps s'arrête mais je sais que c'est impossible et puis je ne le mérite pas, Harry est bien l'une des rares choses que je ne mérite pas. Plusieurs fois, il embrasse tendrement mon front ou le bout de mon nez et la sensation de ses lèvres sur ma peau est électrisante, je ne vois pas d'autres mots et je ne sais pas comment nommer ce que je ressens pour le brun mais je sais que je me sens bien avec lui, comme si tous mes malheurs n'étaient pas si importants. J'entends la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir ce qui me rappelle que nous sommes toujours dans celle des jumeaux, je tourne la tête et vois Lily et James dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Je me lève en faisant le moins de bruit possible et sort de la pièce en évitant les jouets qui trainent en plein milieu du passage, suivie de près par Harry. Ses parents nous souhaitent une bonne nuit puis je suis le brun jusque dans sa chambre.

-Tu veux peut-être prendre une douche ? _M'interroge-t-il en s'asseyant sur son lit._

J'acquiesce et me rends dans la salle de bain adjacente à sa chambre, je me déshabille et observe mon reflet dans le miroir : j'ai un immense bleu au niveau de mes cotes et mon dos est toujours marqué mais la trace sur mon cou est de moins visible tout comme celle sur ma joue.

Heureusement que je ne marque ni vite, ni longtemps parce que ce serait beaucoup plus problématique surtout s'il décide de continuer à me frapper au visage. J'allume le jet d'eau et règle la température à 25°C mais avant d'entrer dans la cabine, j'ai besoin d'un rasoir : je prends celui que j'ai amené ainsi que de l'alcool désinfectant avant de me glisser sous l'eau froide. Je me lave les cheveux puis le corps en insistant bien sur toutes les zones que mon père a pu toucher jusqu'à ce que je commence à saigner puis je sépare la lame du rasoir et la plonge dans la bouteille d'alcool après avoir coupé l'eau.

Je sais que c'est nul mais j'ai besoin de finir cette étoile parce qu'il ne m'a pas touché aujourd'hui, c'est le neuvième jour en deux ans et quatre mois pendant lequel il ne m'a ni frappé ni… touché. Je prends la lame entre mon pouce et mon index et la pose sur mon poignet avant d'appuyer légèrement. Cela ne me fait pas vraiment mal, en fait sur le coup je ne sens rien, c'est ensuite que ça pique mais ce n'est pas non plus réellement douloureux. Une goutte de sang coule le long de mon poignet avant de s'écraser sur le carrelage de la douche, bientôt suivie d'autres lorsque que j'appuie plus fortement sur la lame.

Le sang qui s'accumule à mes pieds me rappelle le jour de la mort de ma mère, il y avait la même tache pourpre au niveau de sa tête. Après avoir posé la lame, je rallume l'eau qui balaie toutes les traces de sang ainsi que mes larmes par la même occasion. Ce ne sont pas des larmes de douleurs, pas physique… enfin pas seulement parce que je sais que si la situation en est arrivée là c'est en partie ma faute. Ma faute pour l'avoir provoqué mais aussi pour ne pas avoir su l'arrêter, je sais que je devrai réagir, faire quelque chose mais je n'y arrive pas, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que je mérite tout cela ou du moins, je mérite les coups qu'il me porte… pas le reste… non.

Je sors de la douche et attrape rapidement un bandage que j'enroule autour de mon poignet pour que le sang cesse de couler. Je me sèche et enfile mon boxer et mon débardeur ainsi que le pantalon et le pull de pyjama, c'est inutile qu'Harry s'inquiète s'il voit mon poignet bandé.

-Ca va ? M_e questionne-t-il lorsque je sors de la salle de bain_.

-Oui.

-Ok je vais aller me laver aussi et quand je sortirais, il faudra que je te remette de la crème. _Dit-il en entrant dans la salle de bain_.

Oups, je n'avais pas pensé à cela. Je ferme la porte de la chambre à clef, retire mon pull et mon débardeur et m'allonge sur le ventre sur le lit avant de cacher mes bras sous l'oreiller sur lequel je pose ma tête. Je me tourne de telle façon que je puisse voir la porte de la salle de bain. Demain à cette même heure je serais chez moi et… je dois bien avouer que je ne veux pas rentrer, du moins, je ne veux pas qu'il me touche. Qu'il me frappe tant qu'il veut si ça l'aide à moins me détester mais je ne veux plus qu'il me touche, sauf que si je lui dis, je peux être certain qu'il va s'empresser de le faire. Je ne devrai pas rentrer chez moi, je le sais, j'ai une chance inouïe de pouvoir échapper à tout cela mais… je ne peux pas être heureux alors que lui est triste et malheureux. Je sors de mes pensées lorsque je vois Harry sortir de la salle de bain, il est torse nu et porte le même pantalon de pyjama qu'hier. Ses cheveux sont mouillés et des gouttelettes tombent sur son torse, on dirait le mannequin d'une publicité pour shampoing ou gel douche et cette constatation me fait sourire. D'autant plus lorsqu'il rejette ses cheveux en arrière comme dans la publicité pour… je ne sais plus le nom de cette marque… Loré quelque chose je crois.

-Au fait, _dit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit et en prenant le tube de crème_, elle t'a dit quoi exactement Luna ?

-Hum… euh qu'elle s'excusait et qu'elle avait été jalouse et elle…

-Elle ? _répète-t-il en commençant à étaler la pommade_.

-Elle m'a dit ce qui lui était arrivée, _lâchais-je dans un souffle, ne souhaitant pas m'éterniser sur le sujet._

Il se stoppe dans ces mouvements avant de me demander de ne pas lui faire trop confiance. D'après lui, Luna a beau être sympa, elle manque énormément de confiance en elle et elle serait capable de tout balancer pour me forcer à m'éloigner de leur vie.

-Elle n'est pas méchante, _ajoute-t-il en appliquant à nouveau la crème_, seulement détruite par des abrutis et abandonnée par ses parents. Elle est persuadée que tout le monde finira par l'abandonner et tu es comme une menace pour elle. Comme si nous allions te prendre pour la remplacer alors fais juste attention.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? _Lui demandais-je_. Fin, tu veux que les gens soient au courant de ce qui m'arrive ou du moins les flics alors pourquoi ne pas me laisser tout lui dire pour qu'elle puisse dénoncer mon père à la police ?

-J'ai beau vouloir que tout ce que tu endures cesse, je ne veux pas que tu sois envoyé dans un centre à la con et la seule possibilité pour que cela n'arrive pas est que ma mère soit celle qui aille porter plainte avec toi avant de courir chez l'avocat.

-Tu veux dire que je… je vivrais ici ? Enfin si…

-…oui, bien sûr que tu resterais ici, du moins si tu l'acceptes… on resterait ensemble.

Son ton est plein d'espoir et je m'en veux de ne pouvoir accepté, tout serait plus simple si je n'aimais pas mon père et si je ne voulais pas qu'il m'aime également, enfin seulement comme un père aime son fils et non de sa façon à lui. Harry est si gentil, je me demande sincèrement comment il fait, à sa place, je me serais déjà mis une gifle et laissé tomber. Je ne peux d'ailleurs m'empêcher de lui demander les raisons de sa gentillesse.

-Il y en a plusieurs, _commence-t-il,_ d'abord, ton père est déjà là pour être méchant et il le fait largement assez tout seul sans que je n'en rajoute. Ensuite, même si j'ai parfois envie d'hurler pour que tu cesses d'être si borné et que tu comprennes certaines choses, je ne pense pas que c'est comme ça qu'il faut s'y prendre avec toi. Enfin, je suis le seul que tu as laissé s'approcher de toi si j'en crois tes dires et s'il t'arrive quelque chose je m'en sentirai responsable mais surtout, j'ai besoin de toi maintenant que je te connais et je ne veux pas que tu t'éloignes alors je me tais en essayant tout de même de te faire réfléchir.

Il cesse d'appliquer de la crème et va dans la salle de bain pour se laver les mains, j'en profite pour me rhabiller mais je ne mets que mon débardeur, et parce qu'il fait vraiment chaud dans cette chambre mais aussi parce que je crois que je dois dire la vérité à Harry, tout le temps, alors autant lui montrer mon étoile. Il sort de la salle de bain et s'assoit à mes cotés sur le lit, dos contre la tête de lit alors que j'y suis parallèle, et remarque immédiatement mon bandage.

-C'est quoi ça ? _Me questionne-t-il en attrapant mon bras_.

-Je me suis coupé… volontairement désolé, m_'excusais-je rapidement._

-Pourquoi ? _Reprend-t-il en déroulant le bandage_. Et que signifient ces étoiles ? S'il te plait…

-Je les ai commencées lorsque j'ai eu 15 ans, ce jour-là, mon père, Lucius ne m'a pas frappé de la journée et cela faisait si longtemps… j'étais idiot et je me suis graver une branche pour "symboliser" ce jour rare. Et puis, j'ai continué à faire une branche chaque jour pendant lesquels ils ne me touchaient pas et aujourd'hui, j'ai pu ajouter une neuvième branche. Je m'excuse sincèrement d'avoir fais cela ici mais je dois le faire le jour concerné enfin c'est… stupide désolé.

-En effet, _acquiesce-t-il,_ c'est stupide parce que tu te fais du mal les rares jours où lui ne le fait pas mais aussi fou que cela puisse paraitre, je comprends du moins en quelques sortes. C'est une preuve qui te montre que ton soi-disant père ne te frappe pas tous les jours et n'est peut-être pas si horrible même si… 9 jours en plus de 2 ans, seulement 9 jours pendant lesquels il t'a laissé tranquille… c'est beaucoup trop peu Draco.

-Je sais mais c'est mieux que rien… et puis maintenant, je veux finir cette étoile, je dois la finir j'en ai besoin.

Il acquiesce d'un hochement de tête et remet le bandage autour de mon poignet puis éteint la lumière avant de s'allonger et de m'attirer contre lui. Je me repose contre son flanc gauche, la tête sur son épaule et la main sur son torse comme hier alors que l'une de ses mains est sur ma hanche et l'autre dans mes cheveux. Nous restons ainsi un long moment mais je ne parviens toujours pas à m'endormir et lui non plus visiblement puisqu'il me caresse les cheveux ou le visage. Après encore un moment dans un silence réconfortant, il se décide tout de même à parler.

-Luna n'est pas méchante, je te l'ai dis mais si elle te cherche ou te regarde méchamment, je t'en pris dis-le moi. Parce que cela risque de partir rapidement en cacahuète, et elle peut très bien être une garce avec toi le matin et se comporter comme ta meilleure amie l'après-midi. C'est juste le temps qu'elle t'accepte, toi et le fait que moi et ma famille pouvons t'apprécier sans que cela ne change notre sympathie pour elle.

-J'ai compris, ne t'en fais pas, _m'esclaffais-je,_ je ne dois pas être méchant car elle ne le fait pas forcément exprès mais je ne dois pas non plus être gentil car cela va se retourner contre moi. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, ce n'est pas la peine.

-Oh que si c'est la peine, _contre-t-il_, tu ne sais pas te défendre et je ne parle pas seulement de ton père. Si quelqu'un t'attaque, tu ne réponds rien, tu prends sur toi, tu t'éloignes et tu craques. Tu dois arrêter de te laisser faire Draco.

-Je sais… seulement je me dis que peut-être qu'ils ont raison, ce qu'ils disent est surement vrai alors je n'ai rien à y répondre.

-Ce qu'ils disent est faux, ils ne te connaissent pas et c'est peu de le dire alors si tu veux les ignorer c'est très bien, une très bonne technique mais ne prends pas ce qu'ils disent à cœur, cela leur fait trop plaisir.

Hum… il dit vrai mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi les gens aiment rabaisser les autres et les blesser que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement, je ne comprends pas quels intérêts ils tirent de cela. Faire mal aux autres est bête et méchant alors je ne vois pas pourquoi ils le feraient alors je me dis qu'ils pensent ce qu'ils disent et que c'est vrai parce qu'ils ne me blesseraient pas intentionnellement pour le plaisir… mais je me trompe.

Je n'ai plus de problèmes maintenant mais à la rentrée de septembre et malgré mon amitié avec Blaise, dès que celui-ci n'était plus près de moi, d'autres élèves que je ne connaissais pas ou des amis à lui venaient me voir et m'insultaient ou me disais que Blaise se servait de moi et que je ferais mieux de partir ou d'autres choses du même genre. Eux, n'aiment pas la nouveauté. C'est ainsi que j'ai rencontré Harry enfin qu'il a commencé à me coller, des garçons de l'équipe de foot sont venus m'embêter alors que je passais devant le terrain pour rentrer chez moi. Ils ont commencé à me siffler puis à me chercher mais Harry est intervenu et les a menacés de les virer de l'équipe s'ils m'approchaient ne serait-ce qu'une fois de plus. Ils ont cessés de m'embêter, tous, car tout le monde veut être ami avec Harry et qu'ils seraient près à tout pour le rester. De cette façon, il fait un peu penser à Troy Bolton dans High School Musical si je ne me trompe pas même si la seule chose que j'ai vu de ces films soient leurs bandes annonces, il me semble que ce dernier était la star de son lycée.

-Tu rentres chez toi demain… ou pas ? _Me questionne doucement Harry_.

-Hum… oui je rentre.

Il soupire avant de me serrer un peu plus contre lui et de déposer un baiser sur mon front. J'aimerai ne pas lui faire de peine ni même l'embêter avec mes histoires mais c'est trop tard maintenant et puis, autant qu'il sache à quoi s'attendre et ne se fasse pas trop d'espoir.

-Et… _reprend-t-il_, tu vas en cours lundi ?

-Non, je ne peux pas à cause de la piscine.

-Hum… Neville peut te faire un certificat médical s'il n'y a que cela.

-Je ne veux pas lui attirer d'ennuis et je ne crois pas que les internes puissent faire de certificat et même, dès que le prof va voir que c'est ton frère qui l'a fait, il va comprendre qu'on se moque de lui.

-Oui mais ce n'est pas réellement Neville qui les fait, son espèce de supérieur lui en a fait quelques uns d'avance pour nous alors bien sûr chut parce que cela pourrait leur attirer des ennuis mais c'est bon, Nev' a juste à le remplir. S'il te plait, ajoute-t-il voyant que je ne réponds rien, si je ne te vois pas lundi, je ne vais pas arrêter de penser à ça de la journée et je vais sécher pour aller te voir sauf que là, mes parents vont péter un câble.

-D'accord, _acquiesçais-je doucement alors qu'il me remercie._

Je regarde rapidement l'heure qu'il est en me collant un peu plus à Harry : 23h59. Je ne me suis que très rarement endormi avant une heure du matin, surveillant les allers et venues de Lucius mais je sais que personne ne peut me faire de mal ici, mis à part peut-être Luna mais c'est différent. Je me sens réellement bien dans les bras du brun et je n'ai pas réellement mal au dos, enfin pas autant qu'avant. Je sais que c'est idiot, je sais que c'est bête et stupide mais j'en viens à n'espérer qu'une chose pour le retour de mon père : qu'il ne fasse que me frapper, c'est tout ce je veux. Qu'il me frappe tant qu'il veut du moment qu'il ne fait rien d'autre.

Mais pour l'instant, je dois dormir. Je me concentre sur la respiration du brun pour ne penser à rien d'autre et m'endors quelques minutes plus tard.

* * *

**Voilà, le deuxième chapitre est fini !**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez laisser un petit mot, je les retransmettrais à l'auteur… (^-^) !**

**Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 13 -) **

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy** **_qui ne fait qu'adapter une fiction originale_**

**Auteur original :** Abby915


	14. Chapter 13

**Auteur original :** Abby915

**Titre original :** Gabrielle's life

La fiction originale fait 2 parties pour le moment. La première est complète avec 17 chapitres, que je compte poster à compter d'un chaque mercredi. Ensuite, si j'ai un peu d'avance, je posterai ceux de la deuxième partie à la fréquence d'un par semaine. (^-^)

* * *

**Titre de l'adaptation :** Draco's life

**Auteur de l'adaptation :** Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Warning et Rating :** M. Cette fiction contiendra des scènes de violences physiques détaillées. Mais aussi une relation homosexuelle. Âmes sensibles et homophobes, vous voilà prévenus ! (^-^)

**Couple :** Draco / Harry

**Cette fiction est un **All human****

**Disclaimer :** Cette histoire et tout ce qui s'y rapporte, hors les données appartenant à JKR, appartiennent à Abby015 qui à imaginée cette histoire.

**PS :** Sachez que je n'ai fait que changer les prénoms et noms… (Et juste quelques détails qui ne concordaient pas car d'une relation hétérosexuelle, je suis passé à une relation homosexuelle entre autre.)

* * *

**Review d'Abby015 envoyée au chapitre 11 :** Juste un petit passage de ma part pour t'informer de deux petites choses :) ! Tout d'abord, je n'abandonnerai pas ma fiction, c'est ce qui est certain, ce n'est pas mon style même si cela me prend plus longtemps maintenant ! Sinon, je suis au deux tiers du chapitre 18 mais je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire ou si peu que j'ai vraiment du mal à avancer ! Cependant, je vais tout faire pour livrer le chap 18 pour noël mais tu peux tout de même les informer du fait, qu'ayant le bac à passer à la fin de l'année, je vais plutôt me concentrer sur mes études et reprendre un bon rythme d'écriture pour juillet-aout tout en essayant de poster un chapitre ça et là ! Voilà, merci pour l'adaptation et à très vite ++

* * *

**JC-M : MERCI pour vos reviews ! Bonne lecture (^-^)**

* * *

**IMPORTANT :** _Je suis désolée mais je ne vais pas répondre au reviews pour le chapitre 12. Je suis débordée avec mes écritures de fanfictions que je reprends, j'ai une tonne de review encore sans réponses pour toutes mes fictions, sans oublier un projet en cours d'écriture avec ma co-auteur favorite. Donc, étant totalement à la ramasse, j'ai décidée de passer outre les réponses aux reviews pour la chapitre 12. Veuillez m'en excuser ! Mais sachez qu'elles m'ont fait super plaisir (^-^)_

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

Lundi. Je n'ai pas vraiment le courage de me lever mais je le dois. Je suis dans mon lit, seul et j'ai soudain froid, je crois que je m'étais habitué à la présence d'Harry le matin. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse aller à repenser à hier, nous nous sommes encore levés tard et avons passé le reste de la journée à parler et à se tenir la main ou être dans les bras l'un de l'autre et puis je suis rentré chez moi. Bien sûr, Harry et Neville ont essayé de me retenir mais j'ai finalement eu gain de cause et je suis rentré avec un certificat médical de Neville pour que je puisse aller en cours aujourd'hui sans pour autant être obligé de sécher la piscine. Mon père est arrivé vers 19h et heureusement pour moi, j'avais eu le temps de tout ranger et de faire à manger mais il m'a tout de même frappé puisque j'avais été incapable de faire des courses durant son absence mais peu importe, enfin ce n'était qu'une gifle un peu forte alors je ne me plains pas plus que cela même si j'aurai préféré finir mon étoile. Je n'ai pas réussi à m'endormir de toute la nuit de peur qu'il ne me rejoigne dans ma chambre mais il n'est pas venu et j'en suis plus que soulagé, peut-être ce voyage l'a-t-il changé et peut-être regrette-t-il de s'être comporté ainsi avec moi ?

Je me lève et fonce prendre une douche tiède, mon dos ne me brule presque plus ce qui fait que je peux enfin chauffer l'eau même ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Un nœud se crée dans mon estomac car je ne sais pas comment se comportera Harry avec moi lorsque nous serons au lycée, peut-être ne veut-il plus me parler. Je m'habille d'un jean noir et d'un pull noir et violet avant de mettre un peu de fond-de-teint pour finir de cacher le bleu sur ma joue ainsi que les marques sur mon cou qui ont presque disparus, si seulement c'était si simple pour les blessures intérieures. Je prends mon sac de cours ainsi que mon ipod avant de descendre rapidement à la cuisine où il n'y a ni mon père ni un mot de sa part mais après tout, je sais que j'ai les courses à faire. Je referme la porte d'entrée à clef et fonce vers la falaise sur laquelle Harry doit surement m'attendre puisque je suis en retard, sauf que quand j'arrive, il n'y a personne. Pourtant, je suis en retard de 10 minutes… il ne veut plus me parler alors, il a eu une nuit seul pour réfléchir et a comprit que je ne lui apporterai rien de bon alors il a décidé de ne pas venir. A moins qu'il n'ait été retenu… oui il a peut-être simplement été retenu.

J'augmente le volume de mon ipod et me remets à courir en direction du lycée pour ne pas arriver en retard. J'y arrive finalement cinq minutes en avance mais je ne regrette pas d'avoir couru puisque cela m'a empêché de penser. J'aperçois rapidement Blaise qui fonce littéralement sur moi et me prend dans ses bras avant de m'assaillir de questions:

-Ca va ? Tu n'as pas eu trop mal ? Ce n'est pas trop grave j'espère parce que tu as manqué beaucoup de cours quand même et Harry n'est pas avec toi ? Vous avez fait quoi vendredi parce que je sais qu'il a été te voir et pourquoi il avait si peur ? Et…

-…stop !_ L'interrompis-je avant qu'il ne manque d'air et s'étouffe_. Bonjour Blaise, je vais bien et la douleur est en grande partie passée, j'ai loupé tant de cours parce que je dormais beaucoup et après j'étais complètement désaxé et avant de tomber dans les escaliers j'étais déjà malade alors… comment tu le sais au fait ?

-Oh euh c'est Harry qui me l'a dit, je lui avais envoyé un texto, pourquoi ça te dérange ?

-Non.

-D'accord oh tiens, d'ailleurs c'est Harry là-bas ! _S'exclame-t-il en courant vers le brun._

Il le harcèle de questions à son tour et ce dernier ne prend même pas la peine de me dire bonjour ni même de m'adresser un regard. Ca y est, je le dégoute. J'aurais dû me douter que cela arriverait, je n'aurai jamais dû me rapprocher autant de lui parce qu'une furieuse envie de pleurer et de laisser ma peine s'évacuer me prend, il me faut toute ma volonté pour parvenir à me retenir. La sonnerie retentit et je vais rapidement devant la salle d'histoire. Harry et Blaise arrivent peu de temps après moi et se tiennent la main, comme les couples le font. C'est donc cela, Blaise et lui se sont remit en couple, cela devait bien arriver de toute façon. Je fais tout mon possible pour ne pas fixer leurs mains entrelacées mais c'est plus compliqué qu'il n'y parait.

A peine la prof ouvre-t-elle la porte que je m'engouffre dans la salle et m'installe à ma table. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être blessé par le comportement d'Harry, pourquoi m'a-t-il dit toutes ces choses si c'est pour se remettre avec Blaise ? Pourquoi m'a-t-il dit qu'il m'aimait ? Mais après tout, c'est moi le plus idiot, je l'ai cru, je n'aurais pas dû le croire. Je suis heureux pour Blaise surtout que ce dernier est aux anges mais c'est juste que… je pensais que peut-être pour une fois ce serait pour moi. Mais il est aussi vrai que je ne mérite pas Harry ni sa gentillesse alors que Blaise, Blaise est beau, gentil et lui, il n'est pas aussi sale et dégoutant que moi. Je ne note même pas le cours que nous dicte la prof, trop occupé à dessiner des étoiles sur ma feuille pour retenir mes larmes. Je dois arrêter de pleurer, ça ne changerai rien après tout et puis, tant mieux pour Harry, il sera mieux avec elle qu'avec moi. Je ne peux cependant m'empêcher de me rappeler les moments qu'on a passés ensemble et encore une fois, j'aimerai savoir pourquoi il m'a fait croire qu'il tenait à moi.

Le cours d'histoire se termine et je ne me presse pas pour ranger mes affaires puisque j'ai à présent anglais où je suis assise à côté d'Harry. Blaise, quand à lui, s'excuse et se jette littéralement sur le brun avant de l'entrainer hors de la salle en le tirant par le bras ce qui le fait rire, son rire est chaleureux et réconfortant et je réalise qu'il ne rit pas avec moi, il ne riait pas. Je me comporte comme si lui et moi avions été en couple mais ce n'est pas le cas, nous étions seulement… amis. J'entre dans la salle d'anglais au moment où le prof allait fermer la porte et je m'installe à coté du brun sans oser le regarder.

-Interrogation surprise ! _S'exclame alors le prof d'anglais avec un sourire sadique_. Sortez une feuille.

Des protestations fusent mais nous nous exécutons quand même.

-Draco, je voulais te dire… _commence Harry avant que la prof ne l'interrompe_.

-Monsieur Potter, j'apprécierai que vous vous taisiez ! Et je vous rappelle que la note d'un devoir fait à deux est divisée par deux.

Je me concentre sur mon devoir après que les sujets aient été distribués et je le termine en trente minutes, j'aime beaucoup l'anglais et puis, c'est principalement une interrogation sur un livre que nous avions à lire pendant les vacances et par chance, je l'ai lu. Je retourne ma feuille avant de croiser mes bras sur la table et de poser ma tête dessus. Harry n'a pas pu finir sa phrase mais je me doute de ce qu'il allait dire, qu'il était désolé mais qu'il aimait Blaise et j'espère juste qu'il allait ajouter qu'il ne parlera de mon secret à personne… quoique, on devrait peut-être déménager. Une larme coule le long de ma joue mais je l'essuie discrètement et me fais violence pour m'empêcher de pleurer, au pire je dois seulement attendre la récréation.

-Tu as terminé Draco ? _M'interroge le professeur alors que je relève la tête pour le regarder._

-Oui, _répondis-je en lui tendant ma feuille_.

Il examine mon devoir d'un œil dubitatif avant de me féliciter et de m'autoriser à sortir. Je ne me le fais pas répéter deux fois et je sors rapidement de la salle avant de me diriger vers le couloir de la cantine. Comme d'habitude, il est vide et je me laisse glisser contre le mur sans cesser de retenir mes larmes. Je ne veux pas pleurer, je ne le dois pas, Harry va être heureux, Blaise aussi alors je n'ai pas le droit de pleurer. Après tout, je n'ai plus vraiment besoin de survivre à mes 18 ans maintenant alors ça m'arrange… je sais que c'est faux, je sais que je me mens mais c'est tellement plus simple de me faire croire que ça ne m'atteint pas. La sonnerie annonçant le début de la récréation retentit et je me prends à espérer voir Harry arriver, je suis pathétique.

-Tu pleures parce qu'Harry ressort avec Blaise ? _Me questionne Ron en arrivant vers moi._

Je ne réponds pas et réalise que c'est la première fois que je le vois au lycée, je savais qu'il y était mais je ne le voyais pas, je n'y faisais pas vraiment attention non plus. Il s'assoit à mes cotés et n'ajoute rien, il est vraiment étrange comme garçon… son frère aussi mais pas de la même façon, je dois arrêter de tout ramener à Harry, ça ne rime à rien.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu réagis ainsi, _reprend-t-il_, je t'avais prévenu pourtant.

-C'est vrai. Désolé de ne pas t'avoir cru.

Il semble surpris de ma réponse mais n'ajoute rien, il se contente d'allumer ce que j'identifie comme un joint et de le porter à sa bouche. Il n'a ni le droit de fumer ce genre de chose ni celui de fumer ici mais il s'en moque visiblement. Il me tend son joint mais je le refuse en secouant la tête, inutile que je me mette à cela, je mourrai bien assez vite de toute façon. Je crois que Ron m'empêche de pleurer, je ne veux pas paraitre faible devant lui, il trouverait immédiatement le moyen de m'enfoncer et je n'en ai pas besoin non plus.

-Je trouve ça dommage quand même, _soupire-t-il,_ je te préfère à Blaise, t'es plus beau et tu sembles moins con. Déjà, tu ne sautes pas partout ce qui te donne un large avantage mais mon frère est un idiot. Je pensai qu'il attendrait plus longtemps avant de se remettre avec lui, vous sembliez vraiment proche…

Je sais qu'il dit ça pour me blesser, purement et simplement, pour quoi d'autre ? Et le pire est sans doute qu'il y parvient parce que retenir mes larmes est de plus en plus difficile. Pourquoi est-ce que c'est moi qui dois subir ça ? Mon père ne me viole plus alors Harry s'en va, un truc bien pour un truc moche… c'est nul.

-Pourquoi t'as toujours l'air si triste ? _Me demande Ron après un instant_. Ca ne plait pas vraiment aux gens tu sais ?

-Peu importe, les gens servent à rien.

-T'es dure là, _s'esclaffe-t-il._ Alors pourquoi es-tu toujours si triste ? Depuis le début de l'année, quand tu viens ici, tu pleures.

Je le regarde, interloqué qu'il sache cela et il m'explique qu'il vient là lui-aussi pour être tranquille et qu'il m'a donc vu pleurer toutes ces fois. Il attend visiblement une explication et je décide d'être un minimum honnête avec lui, après tout il le sait déjà.

-Ma mère est morte, _murmurais-je en essuyant la larme qui coule le long de ma joue._ Je sais que je suis pathétique et que pleurer ne sert à rien, je le sais mais… je n'arrive pas à faire autrement.

-Hum… et là, tu pleures à cause de ta mère ou à cause de mon frère ?

-Peu importe, le résultat est le même non ?

La fin de la récréation sonne et je n'ai aucune envie d'aller en français puisque je suis avec Harry et Blaise, je suis tellement égoïste que je me dégoute. Décidemment, c'est un sentiment qui ne me quitte plus. Ron se lève et me tend la main pour m'aider à en faire de même, ce geste me surprend mais je ne m'y attarde pas et attrape la main tendue. Nous sommes assez proche l'un de l'autre et cela m'effraie sans que je n'en comprenne la raison, il passe une main sur mes joues et essuie mes larmes. Il est vraiment étrange ce garçon.

-Je vais surement regretter ce que je vais te dire mais tant pis, _soupire-t-il_, Harry ne ressort pas avec Blaise, il essai juste de rendre Théo jaloux.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? M_'énervais-je_. Pour que j'aille le voir, qu'il me repousse et que je sois correctement humilié ?

-Je te dis cela parce que c'est la vérité et que je ne veux pas que tu sois encore plus triste. Et puis, je préfèrerai t'avoir toi comme beau-frère, que tu puisses remettre Luna à sa place.

Dire que je suis surpris est un doux euphémisme, comment peut-il être si différent d'un instant à l'autre ? Il jette son joint fini dans l'une des poubelles et repart mais il revient sur ses pas et me demande en quelle salle je suis.

-203 pourquoi ? R_épondis-je, méfiant_.

-Je vais en 204, viens !

J'hésite une seconde mais le rejoins finalement, ce n'est pas comme si je risquais quelque chose. Je le suis et nous montons les deux étages tranquillement en parlant de tout et de rien, mais surtout de musique. Arrivé devant ma salle, je sais qu'il aime le rock et déteste le classique et le jazz mais n'est pas contre un peu de pop. Sa matière préférée est l'histoire mais il a horreur des maths et je crois que ce côté bad boy insolent qu'il montre assez souvent n'est qu'une carapace et même si j'aimerai connaitre la raison d'un tel comportement, ce ne sont pas mes affaires et puis je n'ai pas pour but d'attirer l'attention sur moi alors je me tais. Je toque à la porte qui s'ouvre sur ma prof de français alors que Ron fait de même à sa salle de cours, il m'adresse un dernier sourire avant d'entrer. Ce garçon est vraiment étrange. Je m'excuse et m'installe rapidement à ma place, les tables sont de nouveaux mises en carré et je me retrouve en face de Blaise et en diagonale de Harry mais je ne m'attarde pas sur eux et me concentre sur les deux élèves qui font leur exposé. Harry essaie quand à lui de me parler mais est directement interrompu par la prof qui lui demande de se taire. J'ai vraiment envie de croire Ron mais je ne sais pas si je peux lui faire confiance alors je préfère ne pas me faire de faux espoirs et rester persuadé qu'Harry ne veut plus de moi, s'il en a un jour voulu.

-Bien ! _S'exclame la prof à la fin de l'exposé de quatre autres élèves_. Seuls quelques exposés se feront à l'oral, les autres seront exclusivement à l'écrit et je les veux avant la fin de la semaine. Sauf pour le groupe de Blaise, Harry et Draco que j'autorise à me le rendre lundi prochain puisque vous étiez absents. Bon, ça va sonner alors je vous laisse sortir maintenant. Bonne journée.

Je ramasse mes affaires en quatrième vitesse et sors précipitamment de la salle, je sais que c'est stupide et lâche de ma part, mais je ne veux pas affronter Harry, je ne veux pas qu'il me rejette en personne, je n'y survivrai pas même si je veux me convaincre du contraire. Mais à peine ais-je passé le couloir que je me retrouve plaqué contre le mur par un Harry relativement furieux, il ne me fait pas mal mais plutôt peur. Oh et puis non en fait il m'énerve, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai fuit toute la matinée, ce n'est pas moi qui ai commencé du moins.

-Tu veux quoi ? _Lui demandais-je sèchement_.

-Hum… tu m'en veux ?

-Pas le moins du monde, _rétorquais-je en essayant de me dégager de son emprise, en vain_.

-Draco… _soupire-t-il avant que je ne l'interrompe_.

-Non mais c'est vrai, ce n'est pas comme si tu m'avais promis quoique ce soit et puis, je comprends que tu préfères Blaise, ça fait mal mais je comprends.

Une boule se forme dans ma gorge et je sens des larmes rouler le long de mes joues, j'aimerai les essuyer mais cela m'est impossible puisqu'Harry maintient mes bras le long du mur. Il doit me trouver pathétique, je le suis après tout. Harry prend mon visage en coupe et ancre ses yeux dans les miens.

-Je suis désolé, _murmure-t-il_, non pas parce que je te préfère Blaise mais parce que j'aurais dû comprendre que ce petit jeu te blesserai. On va commencer par le début, ce matin je n'ai pas pu aller à la falaise parce que ma mère a absolument tenu à m'accompagner et je ne pouvais lui dire que je devais aller te chercher pour vérifier que ton père ne t'ai rien fais de répréhensible. J'ai voulu t'envoyer un message mais j'ai réalisé que je n'ai pas ton numéro, ce qu'il va d'ailleurs falloir changer rapidement. Ensuite, est-ce que ton père a… enfin est-ce qu'il…

-… non, _l'interromps-je_.

Son visage semble se détendre et un sourire étire ses lèvres alors qu'il dépose un baiser sur mon front en murmurant des paroles intelligibles.

-Bien, bien, _répète-t-il_. Maintenant, écoute-moi bien s'il te plait. Je ne sors pas avec Blaise, je l'aide à rendre Théo jaloux c'est tout, je l'aime oui, il est mon meilleur ami mais toi, toi c'est différent. Tu es mon petit ange et je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas t'avoir parlé avant maintenant mais à chaque fois que j'ai essayé, quelqu'un m'en a empêché. Blaise ce matin puis toi qui t'es sauvé après le cours d'histoire puis le prof d'anglais qui m'a retenu à la fin de l'heure pour me parler de mes notes catastrophiques, mais je lui en veux pas parce qu'il va nous aider, et enfin la prof de français. J'ai eu l'impression qu'ils prenaient un malin plaisir à m'empêcher de te parler. Tu me crois n'est-ce pas ? _Me demande-t-il après un instant de silence_.

Est-ce que je le crois ? Je pense que oui, c'est vrai qu'il n'a pas mon numéro, ni Blaise d'ailleurs et puis, Ron m'a raconté la même histoire et je les vois mal s'entendre pour me mentir, il faudrait d'abord qu'ils parviennent à se parler sans s'entretuer ce qui n'est pas gagné surtout après les évènements de la veille : Ron a commencé a être plus qu'insolent avec sa mère et Harry est parti au quart de tour si bien que j'ai cru qu'il allait l'égorger.

-Je te crois, _murmurais-je alors qu'il me prend dans ses bras_.

Cette sensation de bonheur m'a manqué plus que de raison et je crois que je deviens fou, "fou amoureux" me souffle une petite voix mais je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas alors que mon père m'a sali, je ne peux pas aimer un homme puisque je ne pourrais rien lui donner. Et là, pendant quelques secondes, j'ai vraiment envie de quitter mon père, j'ai vraiment envie de rentrer chez moi et de faire ma valise pour aller vivre avec Harry mais je ne peux pas faire ça à ma mère. Je lui ai fais la promesse de ne jamais abandonner mon père et je dois la tenir, je dois faire au moins ça pour elle puisque je l'ai tué, je lui dois bien à elle et à mon père. Je ne veux pas qu'on bouge mais des élèves arrivent et Harry se sépare rapidement de moi.

-Ce n'est pas contre toi, _se justifie-t-il après qu'ils soient passés,_ seulement pour rendre Théo jaloux, il ne faut pas que je sois trop proche de toi.

-Hum… et ça va durer encore longtemps ? _Demandais-je d'une voix plus sèche que je ne l'aurai voulu tandis qu'un immense sourire étire ses lèvres_.

-T'es jaloux ? _Me questionne-t-il visiblement fier de lui_.

-Non, bien sûr que non.

-C'est pas beau de mentir. _S'esclaffe-t-il alors que je me renfrogne_. Ne fais pas la tête, je trouve ça plutôt flatteur.

-Je trouve ça stupide.

-T'es vraiment trop mignon, _murmure-t-il en embrassant le bout de mon nez._ Allez viens, on va manger et je te promets que j'arrête ce jeu avec Blaise le plus tôt possible surtout qu'il va falloir que je te parle.

J'acquiesce et nous descendons au réfectoire devant lequel nous rejoignons Blaise qui prend ensuite la main de Harry, cet idiot a raison, je suis jaloux et je trouve ça de plus en plus en plus stupide. Nous prenons un plateau repas et nous asseyons à une table avec une bonne partie de la classe, Harry s'installe en face de moi, à côté de Blaise alors que je suis moi-même assis à coté de Théo. Ce dernier semble assez énervé et il jette des regards assassins à Harry qui se contente d'adresser des regards mielleux à Blaise. Maintenant que je sais que c'est un jeu, je trouve ça assez amusant. J'ai les mêmes préoccupations que les ados assis à cette table et ça fait un bien fou. Le repas est comme d'habitude très mauvais et c'est Blaise qui termine mon assiette alors que je me contente de manger le yaourt. Je fais ensuite le tour de la cantine et aperçois Ron assit seul à une table de quatre, il semble tout triste et j'ai une furieuse envie de le réconforter après tout c'est ce qu'il a fait pour moi quelques heures plus tôt.

-Ton frère mange tout seul, _lançais-je à Harry_.

-Grand bien lui fasse. _Me répond-t-il_.

-Être seul ne fait de bien à personne.

Je me lève sous l'œil médusé de la tablée et m'assois en face du jeune garçon qui ne me regarde même pas. Cela ne me dérange pas et je me contente de l'observer manger, cela va bien l'agacer à un moment ou un autre. Et en effet, après à peine trois minutes, il pose ses couverts et me fixe pendant une minute avant de soupirer :

-Quoi ?

-T'arrives à manger ça… _répondis-je doucement_, c'est… courageux ou stupide je ne sais pas trop encore, ça dépendra du nombre d'élèves qui seront encore vivants demain.

-Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il y a si peu d'habitants dans le coin ? R_éplique-t-il si sérieusement que je ne peux m'empêcher de m'esclaffer_.

Il sourit également et je sens les regards curieux et surpris des autres élèves sur nous, Ron les remarque également et se renferme aussitôt sur lui-même. C'est pas gagné… les élèves d'ici n'ont pas l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier non plus et il doit bien y avoir une raison à cela même si je ne la connais pas encore, je compte bien changer cet état de fait. Je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas et prends le risque qu'il s'intéresse de trop près à moi mais tant pis, je sais que ses parents ont prévus de l'envoyer en pension s'il ne change pas et même si j'étais d'accord avec eux de prime abord, je ne pense pas qu'il le mérite réellement. Je triture mes mains en cherchant quelque chose à lui dire mais ne trouve rien d'original alors je me contente de lui demander comment s'est passé son cours. Visiblement, il avait histoire et cela semble l'avoir intéressé puisqu'il me le raconte en détail et ce cours que j'ai trouvé si ennuyeux l'année dernière est presque devenu attractif.

-Tu comptes faire des études d'histoire plus tard ? _Lui demandais-je à la fin de son récit_.

-Non._ Répond-t-il_.

-Pourquoi ?

-… ce n'est pas assez…

-Pas assez quoi ?

-… cool et puis c'est stupide.

Il est vraiment sérieux et je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire, je sais que c'est méchant de me moquer de lui mais ne pas vouloir d'un travail parce qu'il ne lui permet pas de frimer devant ses potes, c'est tout bonnement stupide. Il semble assez vexé de ma réaction et commence à se lever mais je le retiens :

-Non attends je suis désolé, je ne devrai pas me moquer seulement, c'est toi qui est stupide, tu ne veux pas faire quelque chose qui t'intéresse parce que tu ne pourras pas frimer devant tes amis, c'est ça qui est stupide. Tu préfères vraiment faire des trucs cool et stupides que ce que tu veux faire ?

-Qui s'en soucie de toute façon ? _Rétorque-t-il_.

-Le garçon que tu laisseras seul dans cette grande maison après que tu es tué sa mère sous ses yeux, lui, il s'en souciera.

Il m'a finalement énervé parce que je ne peux que penser au fait que si celui qui a tué ma mère avait fait des études d'histoire, elle ne serait surement pas morte aujourd'hui.

Trop fier, il ne me retient pas quand je me lève à mon tour et je retourne m'assoir en face d'Harry devant l'œil interloqué de tout le réfectoire. J'ai peut-être parlé un peu fort mais tant pis, ils savaient surement tous que ma mère est morte de toute façon. Je me mets à jouer avec ma cuillère pour me calmer et ne pas croiser les regards des autres quand je sens le pied d'Harry caresser le mien, je relève la tête et réponds au sourire réconfortant qu'il m'adresse. Il ne fait cependant aucun commentaire et je l'en remercie.

Après environ cinq minutes, je sens une présence à mes côtés et je relève la tête vers… Ron.

-Hum… Désolé pour ta mère. _Me dit-il en posant son yaourt sur mon plateau avant de repartir tout aussi vite. _

Je reste interloqué et ne semble pas être le seul. Je fixe le yaourt et me mets à rire tout seul, c'est une… gentille attention. C'est étrange mais je crois que j'ai compris le symbole et j'ai faim alors je crois que je vais le manger.

-Draco a un prétendant on dirait, _S'esclaffe Lavande, la trainée de la classe_, oubliez pas de vous protéger surtout !

-Ca s'appelle un ami, _rétorquais-je sèchement_, mais je comprends que tu ne connaisses pas ce n'est pas comme si t'en avais beaucoup.

Elle se renfrogne et quitte la table, seule, puisque ses soi-disant amis préfèrent rester avec Blaise. Ce dernier est très amusé et lève son pouce pour me montrer sa "fierté". Je ne suis pas de nature méchant et je passe souvent mon chemin face à de telles répliques mais cette-fois, j'en ai marre et puis ma mère était comme ça alors j'en suis assez fière. Elle avait toujours une réplique cinglante et n'hésitait pas à se battre pour protéger ceux qui le méritaient alors j'ai surement hérité d'un peu de son caractère. Si l'année pouvait continuer comme cela, ce serait parfait : mon père qui ne me blesse pas réellement, Harry qui reste près de moi et Ron qui s'adoucit mais je me doute que ça ne pourra pas être aussi simple, ce serait trop beau.

* * *

**Voilà, le treizième chapitre est fini !**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez laisser un petit mot, je les retransmettrais à l'auteur… (^-^) !**

**Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 14 -) **

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy** **_qui ne fait qu'adapter une fiction originale_**


	15. Chapter 14

**Auteur original :** Abby915

**Titre original :** Gabrielle's life

La fiction originale fait 2 parties pour le moment. La première est complète avec 17 chapitres, **que je compte poster à compter d'aujourd'hui, un chaque tout les quinze jours vu que l'on arrive à la fin de ce qui est disponible. Ensuite, si j'ai un peu d'avance, je posterai ceux de la deuxième partie à la fréquence d'un par mois pour commencer.** (^-^)

* * *

**Titre de l'adaptation :** Draco's life

**Auteur de l'adaptation :** Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Warning et Rating :** M. Cette fiction contiendra des scènes de violences physiques détaillées. Mais aussi une relation homosexuelle. Âmes sensibles et homophobes, vous voilà prévenus ! (^-^)

**Couple :** Draco / Harry

**Cette fiction est un **All human****

**Disclaimer :** Cette histoire et tout ce qui s'y rapporte, hors les données appartenant à JKR, appartiennent à Abby015 qui à imaginée cette histoire.

**PS :** Sachez que je n'ai fait que changer les prénoms et noms… (Et juste quelques détails qui ne concordaient pas car d'une relation hétérosexuelle, je suis passé à une relation homosexuelle entre autre.)

* * *

**Réponse à la review anonyme de **« Une fan »

Tout d'abord merci pour la review ! Je te réponds par ce biais car tu as laissé une adresse mail, mais cette dernière n'est pas visible car tu n'as pas laissé d'espace. Je tiens d'abord à te remercier d'aimer cette fanfiction. Je suis sûre que l'auteure en est contente. **MAIS,** je tiens aussi à te dire que je ne suis pas l'auteure de cette fanfic, je ne suis que l'adaptatrice. Quelques fois, il vaut mieux lire les notes de début et de fin de chapitre. Ce qui fait que, sans le savoir, tu m'as un peu blaisée dans ta review. Mais je prends ça avec philosophie. En tous cas, merci de lire cette adaptation ! Bonne lecture (^-^)

* * *

**Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne année ! **

**Je tiens aussi à m'excuser pour ce retard dans la publication, mais j'étais très prise par l'écriture d'un grand projet avec ma co-auteure. D'ailleurs, il est déjà en ligne **_(enfin le premier chapitre = allez jeter un œil dans mon profil au niveau des co-écritures. C'est un HP/SS « Harry Potter 6, De la Haine à l'Amour ».)_** Sans oublier un des Os parmi tant d'autre que j'écris. Il est sur l'univers Twilight, un Edward/Jacob. Mais, il n'est pas encore fini. (^-^)**

**Sachez aussi que je tiens à vous informer que j'ai enfin mis mon profil à jour, pour ceux que cela intéresse !**

**Sinon, merci encore à tous pour vos reviews, vos mises en alertes et favorites story !**

**Bonne lecture **

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

* * *

Nous finissons de manger puis quittons le réfectoire pour aller devant le gymnase et attendre ainsi le professeur de sport. Blaise ne se décolle à aucun moment d'Harry et cela commence doucement à m'agacer parce que même si je sais que je n'ai absolument aucun droit sur lui et qu'il serait sans doute mieux avec Blaise, c'est à moi qu'il dit qu'il m'aime et… je crois que je suis vraiment jaloux, je déteste cela. Harry et Blaise s'éloignent et disparaissent de mon champ de vision… je ne sais pas si je suis plus blessé qu'énervé ou si c'est l'inverse, Théo semble ressentir la même chose que moi et j'en viens à espérer qu'il réagisse rapidement et sorte avec Blaise au plus vite.

-N'empêche,_ reprend Théo_, il s'est bien foutu de notre gueule ! Je croyais qu'il voulait sortir avec l'autre là, Draco, je suis certain qu'il a fait semblant pour que je lâche Blaise.

Visiblement, il ne sait même pas que je suis là. Il a donc fait semblant de s'intéresser à moi pour embêter Harry ? Ce n'est pas vraiment cela qui me blesse mais plutôt le ton sa voix lorsqu'il prononce mon prénom, comme si c'était la pire insulte qui soit. Ses amis essaient de lui faire comprendre discrètement ma présence mais il continu de râler en disant que cela lui aurait évité d'être aussi près d'un mec comme moi, pas vraiment moche mais franchement pas beau non plus. J'enfonce mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles et rejoins le prof qui vient d'arriver pour lui donner mon certificat médical en priant intérieurement pour qu'il l'accepte. Ce qu'il fait sans aucune remarque, d'après le certificat, j'ai une allergie au chlore qui m'empêche donc d'aller dans l'eau.

-Et bien voilà, _s'exclame-t-il_, tu vois que ce n'était pas si compliqué, je ne pouvais pas te dispenser de sport sans dispense officielle. Tu resteras au bord comme la semaine dernière.

J'acquiesce et nous partons en direction de la piscine. Je suis le dernier du groupe, ne souhaitant pas entendre le même genre de remarque que tout à l'heure et espérant qu'Harry et Blaise vont arriver rapidement, je préfère ne même pas imaginer ce qu'ils font.

J'ai beaucoup de mal à accorder ma confiance et je trouve qu'ils mettent celle que je leur porte à rude épreuve, comment être sûr qu'ils ne sont pas en train de s'embrasser ou même de se moquer de moi en disant que je suis bien naïf. J'augmente le volume de mon ipod et me concentre sur les paroles de "Possibility" de Likke Li, cette chanson est assez triste mais aussi très belle et je ne m'en lasse pas.

Dix minutes plus tard, nous arrivons à la piscine devant laquelle se trouvent Harry et Blaise, main dans la main. Ils me fixent tous les deux mais je détourne les yeux et passe devant eux rapidement sans même un regard. Je sais que ce n'est pas réel mais une partie de moi ne peut s'empêcher de se dire qu'ils se moquent peut-être tout simplement de moi. Je dépose mes affaires dans un vestiaire, prends un livre et mon ipod et m'assois au bord de la piscine. J'aimerai beaucoup aller dans l'eau mais cela m'est impossible et être ici à les regarder, c'est comme voir quelqu'un manger une glace au chocolat alors qu'on n'a pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours. J'augmente le volume de mon ipod et me concentre sur ma lecture mais je ne parviens pas à me concentrer et mes pensées dérivent sur les courses que j'ai à faire et le fait que j'espère sincèrement que mon père se comportera avec moi comme il l'a fait la veille. Bien sûr, je préfèrerai qu'il ne me frappe pas mais tant qu'il ne vient pas me voir dans mon lit, je pense que je peux survivre et peut-être même vivre.

J'aperçois Harry sortir de la piscine et me rejoindre avant de s'assoir à mes cotés. Je me concentre un peu plus sur mon livre pour ne pas le regarder puisqu'il est torse nu et que je risquerai de ne plus le lâcher des yeux. Il retire les écouteurs de mes oreilles avant de me prendre mon ipod et de le poser à coté de lui, loin de moi.

-Draco…_m'interpelle-t-il ensuite avant de soupirer_.

-Quoi ? _répliquai-je plus sèchement que je ne l'aurais voulu_.

-Tu m'en veux.

C'est plus une affirmation qu'une question et même si je voudrais le contredire, je n'y parviens pas. A quoi bon mentir sur cela, ce n'est pas comme si ça ne se voyait pas en plus.

-Draco…

-…laisse tomber tu veux ? _l'interrompis-je_. Ca ne sert à rien de parler de ça, vas plutôt nager avant qu'on ne remarque que tu me parles.

-Mais…

-…non. Ils vont s'apercevoir de quelque chose si tu restes avec moi alors vas avec Blaise d'accord. Je vais bien.

Je le contourne de mon bras pour récupérer mon ipod mais je touche sa peau humide et chaude, nous faisant frissonner tout les deux. Je fais comme si de rien n'était et prends mon baladeur avant de le remettre sur mes oreilles et de faire semblant de reprendre ma lecture. Il se lève et se jette dans l'eau alors que je regrette de l'avoir jeté si méchamment mais je ne peux pas faire autrement, j'ai trop peur qu'il ne me laisse. Je soupire de lassitude et recommence réellement à lire jusqu'à ce que le prof sonne la fin du cours.

Ils sortent tous de la piscine et vont dans les vestiaires alors que je referme mon livre que je pose sur le banc. Je me lève et m'accroupis à coté de l'eau avant de vérifier que personne ne soit là et de plonger la main dans cette dernière, elle est chaude et son contact sur ma main est vraiment agréable. La dernière fois que je suis allé à la piscine, c'était avec ma mère, nous y avions passé toute une après-midi à ne faire que nager et jouer. Je revois son sourire éclatant et sa façon de nager, parfaite. C'est elle qui m'a appris mais je ne sais même pas si je saurai encore le faire, cela fait trop longtemps maintenant. Mon cœur se serre à ce souvenir et je sens une larme rouler le long de ma joue et tomber dans l'eau. L'eau se trouble avant de refléter le visage d'un jeune garçon, le sosie de ma mère, puis je réalise que c'est moi ce jeune garçon et je me demande comment mon père fait pour vivre avec ce visage constant à ses cotés. J'inspire et expire une grande goulée d'air avant de me relever et de rejoindre à mon tour les vestiaires où je récupère mes affaires. Je me dirige ensuite vers le hall de la piscine dans lequel sont réunis tous les élèves qui n'attendent qu'une chose, le feu vert du prof pour rentrer chez eux.

J'essaie de repérer Harry pour lui dire que je pars et passe à l'épicerie mais il n'est pas là, Blaise non plus d'ailleurs alors je remets mes écouteurs sur mes oreilles et laisse "All the Right Moves" de One Republic me vider la tête. J'achète les aliments essentiels et un paquet de mes gâteaux préférés avant de rentrer tranquillement chez moi. J'ouvre la porte d'entrée et sens tout de suite quelque chose de différent, quelque chose d'anormal. Je referme la porte et entends un bruit sourd venir de l'étage. La vision des deux hommes qui ont tués ma mère s'impose immédiatement à mon esprit et je déglutis péniblement avant de monter les marches le plus discrètement possible. Seule la porte de ma chambre est ouverte ce qui n'est pas normale et j'espère que ce n'est pas non plus mon père. Je voudrai que ce soit… un écureuil.

Oui voilà, un écureuil qui a ouvert mes volets pour passer par ma fenêtre ouverte.

J'ouvre la porte et passe ma tête dans l'entrebâillement mais ne vois personne, j'ouvre un peu plus la porte et entre dans la chambre… vide.

-Ouf, _s'exclame Harry alors que je sursaute et me retourne vers lui, caché derrière la porte_, j'ai cru que c'était ton père et non pas que l'envie de lui en coller une me répugne mais je ne sais pas encore s'il me tuerait ou s'il t'enlèverait alors… ça va ?

-Tu me demandes si ça va ? _j'hurle_. Tu m'as fait une peur bleue.

-Oh… désolé.

-Tu ne devrais pas être là, si mon père rentre…

-… je passerai par la fenêtre, _m'interrompt-il_. Tu es parti, je veux dire, tu n'étais plus à la piscine.

-Je t'ai cherché, je VOUS ai cherché, mais vous n'étiez pas là alors j'ai été faire les courses que je devais faire.

-On parlait.

-…

-Écoute Draco, y' a quelques mois j'aurais pris un plaisir fou à torturer Théo de cette manière, c'est vraiment drôle de le voir jaloux mais… c'est beaucoup moins drôle de te voir toi, jaloux et triste alors j'ai dis à Blaise de se débrouiller tout seul, de toute façon, je crois que son plan commençait à mal tourner parce que Théo devient assez méchant avec lui.

-T'étais pas obligé de faire ça, _je réponds_, enfin… c'est sûr ça me plaisait pas spécialement mais Blaise est ton meilleur ami et… je sais que je n'ai pas été cool aujourd'hui mais c'est juste que…

-Que ? _m'encourage-t-il_.

-… que je t'aime, _murmurai-je d'une voix à peine audible_.

Un immense sourire apparait sur son visage alors que je sens le rouge me monter aux joues. Il s'approche de moi et ancre ses yeux dans les miens avant de déposer un baiser sur mon front.

-Je t'aime aussi mon ange.

Je passe mes bras autour de sa taille et me blottis contre lui alors qu'il en fait de même. C'est dans ces moments que j'oublie mon père, que j'oublie tout ce qui fait que je suis triste ou me sens sale parce que dans ses bras, je me sens bien, complet.

-Je vais te mettre encore un peu de pommade dans le dos puisque je suis là, _dit-il soudain_.

J'acquiesce et lui donne le tube de crème puis retire mon t-shirt une fois qu'il s'est tourné, je m'allonge sur mon lit et il commence à appliquer la pommade. J'ai plus l'impression qu'il me fait un massage mais ce n'est pas pour me déplaire surtout que mon dos ne me fait plus vraiment mal, enfin je crois que j'ai développé une sorte d'insensibilité à la douleur parce que d'après Neville, je devrais beaucoup plus souffrir.

Il est 16h15 quand il se relève et va se laver les mains. Je me rhabille et nous descendons pour que je puisse faire à manger comme cela, je n'aurai qu'à faire réchauffer lorsque mon père arrivera. Je sors les aliments du réfrigérateur alors qu'il s'assoit sur l'une des chaises.

-Le prof d'anglais veut que tu me donnes des cours particuliers,_ m'informe le brun après un instant_, j'ai des notes catastrophiques dans cette matière et vu que toi, tu gères et bien il veut que tu me donnes des cours.

-Quand ?

-Quand on peut, il a fait un mot pour nos parents et tu viendras chez moi, ton père ne pourra pas refuser sans attirer l'attention et ce n'est pas de ta faute donc il ne pourra rien te reprocher.

Plus il parle, plus il semble fier de lui et plus son sourire s'agrandit. Le mélange de riz et de viande fini de cuire et j'en prépare une assiette que je mets au réfrigérateur tandis que je sens deux bras m'entourer. Je me love contre lui alors qu'il glisse la tête dans mon cou où il dépose de légers baisers. Nous soupirons tout deux de bien être et restons ainsi un moment avant que je ne commence à sérieusement m'inquiéter du retour de mon père.

-Harry, tu devrais y aller.

-Il faut aussi qu'on se voit pour l'exposé de français mais avec Blaise cette fois-ci.

-Ouais… t'aurais pas un mot pour ça aussi ?

Il s'esclaffe et m'embrasse la joue avant de m'entrainer à sa suite jusque dans ma chambre puis de s'assoir sur mon lit et de m'attirer dans ses bras. Je me retrouve assis à califourchon sur lui et cette promiscuité me gène sans pour autant me déranger réellement. Je passe mes bras autour de sa nuque alors qu'il niche à nouveau sa tête dans mon cou.

-Harry… je suis désolé mais je ne suis pas prêt à… enfin si c'est ce que tu attends, je ne peux pas… faire ce que tu faisais avec Blaise ou même, enfin…

Je n'arrive pas à prononcer certains mots à voix haute et cela ne me facilite pas la tache, je ne suis vraiment pas habitué à parler de ce genre de choses et même si c'est Harry, rien que de penser à lui sur moi, ça me file la chair de poule.

-Draco, je sais parfaitement que tu n'es pas prêt à cela et je ne t'en demande sûrement pas autant. On avance au rythme que tu veux, tant que je peux rester avec toi, je vais bien, on verra la suite plus tard. On a le temps… par contre, si tu pouvais partir de chez toi, ce serait déjà bien, _reprend-t-il après un instant_.

Je vois qu'il essaie d'être subtil mais il n'en pense pas moins. Je suis soulagé du fait qu'il n'attende rien de moi, du moins pour l'instant, et suis rassuré qu'il n'ait pas dénoncé mon père ou ne me demande constamment de le faire. Il se contente de me montrer et de me prouver que je serais mieux sans lui et je dois bien avouer que cela fonctionne, seulement j'ai fais une promesse et je dois la tenir.

-Bon, on va faire un marcher, _s'exclame-t-il en relevant la tête et en ancrant ses yeux dans les miens,_ je ne te force pas à quitter ton père tant qu'il ne recommence pas ce qu'il t'a fais vendredi, non en fait, la prochaine fois qu'il te touche… qu'il te viole, tu le quittes ou tu le forces à partir mais je ne veux plus que tu restes avec lui, sinon c'est simple, j'en parle à mes parents. Mais, tant qu'il ne te touche plus et ne te frappe pas vraiment, alors je ne dis rien. Ne crois pas que je me moque qu'il te frappe parce que c'est faux, je veux qu'il arrête. Seulement, je ne veux pas que toi tu partes alors… tu veux bien ?

Je réfléchis un instant à sa proposition et au fait que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, je préfère que Lucius déménage qu'il n'aille en prison et puis, je ne veux plus qu'il me touche. J'acquiesce doucement tandis que nous entendons le bruit d'une voiture. Je me lève prestement et un coup d'œil par la fenêtre m'indique que c'est bien le taxi de mon père.

-Tu attends ici et dès qu'il rentre dans la maison, tu passes par la fenêtre et ensuite tu vas dans la forêt et tu rattrapes la route.

-D'accord, _répond-t-il alors que le stresse monte en moi_, je te note mon numéro ici et tu m'envois un message pour que j'ai le tien et surtout… tu m'appelles quand tu veux, peu importe l'heure.

J'acquiesce avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue et de descendre en trombe à la cuisine pour faire réchauffer l'assiette de mon père. Ce dernier entre une dizaine de secondes plus tard et je prie intérieurement pour qu'Harry soit parti. Lucius entre dans la cuisine et je vois à son regard qu'il est relativement sobre et calme. Me revient en mémoire les images de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que nous étions tout deux dans cette pièce mais je ravale toutes ces images et me concentre sur ce que je fais.

-Bonsoir, _murmurai-je doucement_.

-Bonsoir, je vais… _commence-t-il_.

Mais il est interrompu par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée qu'il va ouvrir. Je tends l'oreille et la voix que j'entends fait battre mon cœur à cent à l'heure, de peur ou de bonheur je ne sais pas exactement.

-Bonsoir Monsieur Sullivan, _dit-elle calme et maitrisée_, je suis désolé de vous déranger. Je m'appelle Harry Potter et je suis dans la classe de votre fils, Draco.  
Notre professeur d'anglais m'a remit ceci… mes notes dans sa matière sont catastrophiques alors que celles de votre fils sont excellentes et nous voudrions savoir si vous auriez l'obligeance d'accepter qu'il me donne des cours particuliers.

-Pourquoi pas… mais je vous reconnais, _s'exclame alors mon père_, vous avez essayé de me vendre un abandonnement satellite.

-Oui, nos parents nous force mon frère et moi à travailler au plus vite.

-Hum… si Draco est d'accord pour ces cours je ne suis pas contre. Vous verrez cela demain il est occupé.

-Bien et je ne voudrais pas abuser mais nous avons un exposé de français à rendre pour lundi prochain et nous avons pris un grand retard puisque ni Draco ni moi n'étions en cours la semaine dernière alors notre ami n'a pu travailler seul et ce serait vraiment parfait si Draco pouvait nous retrouver samedi pour que nous le finissions.

J'arrête de respirer en attendant la réponse de mon père, Harry est vraiment très courtois et ses histoires tiennent la route, en partie parce qu'elles sont vraies mais je crains que mon père ne refuse ou ne s'énerve ou ne comprenne quoi que ce soit mais à ma plus grande surprise, il accepte. Il acquiesce également lorsque le brun lui parle d'une éventuelle sortie cinéma pour nous détendre alors que je me crois défaillir. J'ai l'impression d'assister à la prise de pouvoir d'Hitler pour la seconde guerre mondiale même si, Harry ne ressemble bien sûr en rien à Hitler.

-Bien, nous verrons les modalités avec Draco demain puisqu'il n'est pas encore au courant, s'esclaffe le brun. Je vous remercie et vous souhaite une bonne soirée. Au revoir.

-Vous aussi, au revoir. _répond mon père avant de fermer la porte et de me rejoindre à la cuisine où son assiette l'attend_.

Il s'installe à table et commence à me parler de sa discussion avec un jeune homme de ma classe qu'il trouve assez charmant. Dire que je suis choqué est encore faible comparé à ce que je ressens. Il m'informe pour les cours particuliers et pour la journée de samedi avec un ton calme, comme un père normal parlerait à son fils, je crois du moins. Et puis, son ton change, il se lève et se poste devant moi.

-Maintenant, écoute-moi bien, _dit-il en me coinçant contre l'évier_, ce garçon semble… comment dire, très intéressé par toi, cela se voit dans ses yeux et je ne suis pas contre que vous vous côtoyez pour les cours mais… il est hors de question que ce jeune homme et toi deveniez des espèces d'amis ou d'autre chose. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

Il se colle un peu plus à moi et je sens son érection contre ma cuisse, je déglutis difficilement et acquiesce en hochant la tête, de peur de l'énerver en parlant. Il sourit puis pose sa main sur ma joue qu'il caresse avant de la descendre le long de mon cou puis sur mon torse. Je retiens ma respiration et prie pour qu'il recule, pour qu'il me lâche de lui-même parce que je sens que s'il continu, je ne vais pas pouvoir m'empêcher de le frapper et de me débattre et je sais que cela, il n'appréciera vraiment pas.

-Tu es d'accord, _reprend-t-il_, c'est parfait. Et tant que tu m'obéiras, je ne viendrai plus te rendre visite la nuit mais si j'apprends que tu es en train de me mentir Draco, si j'apprends que toi et ce garçon êtes plus proches que de simples camarades… tu le regretteras. Tu es à moi et si tu lui donnes n'importe quoi de toi, je prendrai tout le reste, dans le cas contraire, je te laisserai à peu près tranquille.

Il recule quelque peu avant de me gifler, je vacille quelque peu sous le choc tandis qu'il m'attrape par le bras et m'entraine à l'étage avant de me jeter dans ma chambre. Il me donne un violent coup de pied dans l'abdomen puis se penche au dessus de moi.

-Seulement un petit avant-gout pour te convaincre de ne pas me mentir ou me désobéir et puis, une maison, ça se nettoie !

Il repart en claquant la porte alors qu'un soupir de soulagement m'échappe, c'est fini pour ce soir. Son marché pourrait être alléchant mais il s'agit d'Harry et… même si je parvenais à m'éloigner de lui, lui ne lâchera pas si facilement et puis, il croira que mon père me touche et le dénoncera.

Je me relève en raillant un peu à cause de la douleur dans mes cotes puis vais à la salle de bain pour me changer et me coucher. Je prends mon téléphone portable et envois un message à Harry : "_C'est moi, je vais bien, merci pour tout à l'heure mais ne recommence jamais !_". Moins d'une minute plus tard, j'ai déjà une réponse : "_Désolé, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, j'avais peur qu'il ne s'énerve. On peut se retrouver quelque part ?_". Je réfléchis une seconde puis réponds finalement : "_ok, à la falaise dans 2 heures ?_". Une fois de plus, il ne lui faut que 30 secondes pour me répondre : "_ok 3_". Je souris niaisement à la lecture de ce message et m'allonge dans mon lit pour attendre que mon père aille se coucher. En effet, 1h30 plus tard, je l'entends monter les escaliers puis refermer la porte de sa chambre.

Je me lève rapidement et enfile les premiers vêtements qui me tombent sous la main : un short en jean noir et un sweat à capuche de la même couleur ainsi que mes converses. Je mets mes coussins sur mon lit de telle façon que l'on puisse croire que c'est moi en train de dormir puis passe par la fenêtre et descends discrètement le long du chêne. Mes cotes me font un peu mal mais la douleur est supportable et courir m'aide à oublier que j'ai mal. J'arrive bientôt à la falaise sur laquelle Harry m'attend déjà, il est assis au bord du précipice et regarde l'horizon. Je le rejoins et m'assois à ses cotés.

-Ca va ? _me questionne-t-il en se tournant vers moi_.

-Oui, je crois que ça va aller pendant un petit moment.

-Pourquoi ?

-Mon père m'a promit de ne plus me… faire de mal tant que toi et moi restons de simples camarades de classe.

-Oh… et tu as accepté ? _hésite-t-il._

-Oui mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais le faire.

Il me sourit franchement et m'invite à venir dans ses bras, je me lève et m'assois entre ses jambes, dos contre torse alors qu'il enroule ses bras autour de moi et pose sa joue contre la mienne.

-On sera discret alors, _murmure-t-il à mon oreille_, mais promet moi que tu le quitteras.

-A mes 18 ans, c'est promis.

-Pourquoi tes 18 ans ?

-J'ai promis à ma mère de m'occuper de lui tant que je le pourrais et je le peux au moins jusqu'à mes dix-huit ans, mais je ne serais plus capable de rester ensuite, ça je le sais.

-D'accord, _souffle-t-il_, mais tu ne penses pas que si elle te voyait, ta mère ferait tout ce qu'elle peut pour annuler cette promesse ?

-Peut-être, peut-être pas. Et je te promets de partir s'il redevient trop… violent mais tu peux faire quelque chose pour moi ?

Il prend mon menton dans sa main et tourne ma tête vers lui, nos bouches ne sont qu'à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre mais ce n'est pas ce qui nous intéresse pour l'instant. Il hoche vivement la tête et attend visiblement que je prononce ma demande à voix haute.

-Arrange les choses avec ton frère.

-Draco, _soupire-t-il,_ j'ai déjà essayé mais c'est lui qui… enfin je ne dis pas que je n'y suis pour rien mais à chaque fois que j'ai essayé de faire un pas vers lui, il m'a jeté plus ou moins violemment et maintenant… maintenant, je ne le supporte plus et je crois que c'est réciproque.

-Pourquoi vous en êtes arrivés là ? Enfin…

-… on avait une sœur, _m'interrompt-il_, une petite sœur de trois ans ma cadette et donc de deux ans celle de Ron. Ils étaient très proches mais il y a deux ans, on a eu un accident de voiture et elle est morte. Ron l'a très mal vécu et nous en a tenus pour responsable.

-Pourquoi ?

-On était tous les cinq dans la voiture, mes parents, Ron, Hermione et moi et une voiture à grillé un feu et nous est rentré dedans. On n'y était pour rien mais le conducteur en face est mort aussi et il lui fallait quelqu'un à blâmer, il était jeune et nous, on n'était là.  
Mais on n'a pas su l'écouter et… maintenant, il ne nous encadre plus et nous on n'arrive plus à le supporter.

Après son discours, il fond en larmes et je ne peux que le prendre dans mes bras. Je ne sais pas ce qui le rend le plus triste, la perte de sa sœur ou le comportement de son frère mais j'ai bien l'intention de lui rendre son beau sourire. Une idée me traverse l'esprit mais je dois tout de même y réfléchir un instant.

-Avec Ron,_ murmurai-je_, ça va s'arranger, je te le promets. Je vais tout faire pour.

-On a… déjà essayé mais… on n'arrive plus à… se parler, _articule-t-il difficilement en relevant la tête vers moi_. Il me déteste maintenant.

-Mais non… et puis, il m'aime bien je crois, fin il m'a donné son yaourt, _m'esclaffai-je_, je vais me débrouiller pour que vous vous parliez calmement, tout va s'arranger. A moi de t'aider cette fois-ci.

Des larmes continuent de couler de ses beaux yeux noirs et sa lèvre inférieure tremble légèrement alors qu'il essaie de me sourire même si cela ressemble plus à une grimace. Ses lèvres sont vraiment proches des miennes et je n'ai qu'à avancer un tout petit peu pour les toucher. Je ferme les yeux pour me donner du courage et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il semble d'abord surpris mais il presse ensuite sa bouche contre la mienne et nous commençons à bouger nos lèvres à l'unisson. Il prend mon visage entre ses mains sans se détacher de moi et je regrette presque de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt. La sensation de ses lèvres contre les miennes est grisante, exquise. Nous nous séparons à cause du manque d'air et je n'ose pas ouvrir les yeux de peur de voir sa réaction qui peut-être bonne comme très très mauvaise.

-Draco… _m'interpelle-t-il doucement en relevant mon visage vers le sien_, regarde moi s'il te plait.

Je fais ce qu'il me demande et ouvre les yeux avant de les plonger dans les siens pour y lire quelque chose mais son expression est indéchiffrable.

-Tu regrettes ? _me questionne-t-il_.

-… non.

-Sûr ?

-Certain. Et toi ?

-Pas le moins du monde, _sourit-il_. Tu peux m'offrir ça à mon anniversaire si tu veux, ça me suffira amplement.

Nous nous esclaffons et ses larmes disparaissent totalement pour laisser place à un sourire éclatant. Il me prend dans ses bras et me serre alors que je commence à me dire que peut-être, peut-être que j'aurais un Happy End aussi finalement.

* * *

**Voilà, le quatorzième chapitre est fini !**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez laisser un petit mot, je les retransmettrais à l'auteure… (^-^) !**

**Je vous dis à dans quinze jours pour le chapitre 15 : -) **

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy** **_qui ne fait qu'adapter une fiction originale d'Abby915_**


	16. Chapter 15

**Auteur original :** Abby915

**Titre original :** Gabrielle's life

La fiction originale fait 2 parties pour le moment, **ELLE EST AUSSI ECRITE EN FRANCAIS. CECI N'EST DONC PAS UNE TRADUCTION **La première est complète avec 17 chapitres, que je compte poster à partir du 15 un par mois. Ensuite, si j'ai un peu d'avance, je posterai ceux de la deuxième partie à la même fréquence (^-^)

* * *

**Titre de l'adaptation :** Draco's life

**Auteur de l'adaptation :** Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Warning et Rating :** M. Cette fiction contiendra des scènes de violences physiques détaillées. Mais aussi une relation homosexuelle. Âmes sensibles et homophobes, vous voilà prévenus ! (^-^)

**Couple :** Draco / Harry

**Cette fiction est un **All human****

**Disclaimer :** Cette histoire et tout ce qui s'y rapporte, hors les données appartenant à JKR, appartiennent à Abby015 qui à imaginée cette histoire.

**PS :** Sachez que je n'ai fait que changer les prénoms et noms… (Et juste quelques détails qui ne concordaient pas car d'une relation hétérosexuelle, je suis passé à une relation homosexuelle entre autre.)

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

Mardi. Je suis beaucoup plus en forme que la semaine dernière même si je me sens… étrange. Vous avez déjà eu l'impression que vous faisiez quelque chose pour la dernière fois, comme si après ce geste, cette action, tout allait s'arrêter, se terminer. C'est ce que je ressens en ce moment mais je préfère ne pas y penser, c'est idiot comme sensation et puis je dois bien avouer que j'ai un peu peur d'aller en cours, cela a peut-être un lien. Ce ne sont pas vraiment les cours qui m'effraient même si rester assis pendant des heures à faire semblant d'écouter ce qu'un prof raconte n'est pas forcément attractif, j'ai plus peur d'Harry. Je ne regrette pas réellement de l'avoir embrassé surtout que ça lui a rendu le sourire mais j'ai l'impression de l'avoir demander en mariage. Je sais que c'est idiot et que ce n'est qu'un baiser et même si c'était vraiment très agréable, je ne pense pas recommencer tout de suite. J'ose à peine penser à la vraie raison de ce refus alors je vais surement lui dire que j'ai peur que mon père ne l'apprenne. Bon, il faut que je trouve une meilleure excuse parce que je ne me vois vraiment pas lui dire que ce dont j'ai le plus peur, c'est de ne pas être à la hauteur. Je sais parfaitement que si je lui dis cela, il va me contredire et tout le tralala pour me rassurer mais honnêtement, face à au sublime, magnifique et parfait Blaise, je ne fais pas le poids.

Je souffle pour la dixième fois de la journée et arrive à la falaise où m'attend Harry. A peine me voit-il, qu'il me prend dans ses bras, je me blottis contre lui et inspire son odeur puis nous partons en direction du lycée. Il ne cherche même pas à m'embrasser et un poids disparait de mes épaules… avant d'être immédiatement remplacé par un autre : il n'a pas aimé puisqu'il ne veut pas recommencer.

Peu importe, il ne m'embrasse pas, c'est ce que je voulais. Il prend ma main dans la sienne et nous accélérons un peu le pas pour ne pas arriver en retard. Trente minutes plus tard, nous nous retrouvons devant le lycée et à peine passons nous la grille que Blaise nous saute littéralement dessus et nous entraine dans un couloir vide en nous demandant de ne surtout pas ouvrir la bouche. Il se poste devant nous, met ses mains sur ses hanches et darde sur nous un regard courroucé.

-Bon, _s'exclame-t-il soudain_, ok c'est personnel, c'est votre vie et votre intimité mais vous ne pensez pas que c'est un peu bizarre quand même et puis… fin c'est...

-De quoi tu parles ? _Intervient Harry alors que je ne comprends pas plus que lui ce qu'il raconte. _

-De vous, enfin, vous faites ce que vous voulez mais vous n'auriez jamais dû le laisser tout raconter. Cela n'arrange la réputation d'aucun de vous, Harry, tu passes pour un abruti et toi Draco… pour une pute désolée mais…

-… de quoi tu parles ?

Harry commence franchement à s'énerver et Blaise parait plus surpris qu'autre chose, quant à moi, j'attends. J'attends que Blaise s'explique car je ne veux pas m'emballer pour rien, contrairement à Harry qui serre ma main de plus en plus fort, comme s'il se retenait de frapper.

-Bah… de ce dont tout le monde parle, _répond Blaise hésitant_, du fait que vous ayez couché ensemble mais aussi que… enfin que… Draco ait ensuite couché avec Ron et que t'es accepté.

Harry se met à hurler mais je ne l'écoute pas vraiment, je n'ai couché ni avec l'un, ni avec l'autre et cela n'est en aucun cas sur le point d'arriver alors pourquoi quelqu'un irait raconter cela ? Et puis… qui ? Depuis bien longtemps, c'est la première fois que la seule émotion que je ressente soit de la colère. Je n'ai jamais aimé les rumeurs, encore moins lorsqu'elles ne sont qu'un tissu de mensonge et encore moins lorsqu'elles me concernent. J'ai subi beaucoup de rumeurs dans mes précédents lycées mais jamais de si absurdes. Harry continu de hurler après Blaise en lui disant entre autre que s'il était son ami, il ne croirait pas ces conneries et je pense qu'il faut qu'il se calme avant de dire quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter.

-Harry, _l'interpellai-je,_ calme-toi c'est rien, ce n'est pas grave. On sait ce qui est réellement et le reste… le reste on s'en moque.

-Tu ne comprends pas. Ici, les rumeurs se diffusent comme une trainée de poudre et, ce soir, ton père aura eu vent de cette rumeur et je ne suis pas certain qu'il apprécie.

-C'est vrai mais il doit bien se douter que je ne ferai pas ça, il doit le voir et puis, toi et ton frère… c'est peut-être beaucoup quand même, il n'est pas idiot. Cependant, je voudrais bien savoir qui est l'abruti qui s'amuse à raconter tout ça et surtout pourquoi !

-J'ai mené ma petite enquête, _dit Blaise,_ et il semblerait que ce soit Ron justement. Je suis désolé, je n'aurai pas dû croire ce qu'il disait mais vous êtes tellement cachotiers que… je ne sais plus quand vous mentez et quand vous dites la vérité.

La sonnerie retentit et nous allons directement en cours, pas besoin d'être en plus en retard en cours. Harry maudit son frère de tout les noms et promet de "lui faire la peau" mais je ne le laisserai pas faire. Je déteste la violence et je veux d'abord entendre la version de Ron… peut-être que ses propos ont été déformés. Dans la salle de classe, tous les regards sont braqués sur nous lorsque nous entrons et Harry se tend instantanément, comme prêt à l'attaque. Le cours de mathématique passe vraiment lentement et le 4/20 que me rend la prof n'aide pas à améliorer cette journée. Je sais où Ron sera à la récréation et j'irai le voir à ce moment là, en attendant, j'essais de calmer le brun et de ne pas faire attention aux chuchotements qui parcourent la salle en continu.

La fin du cours sonne enfin mais je me souviens que nous avons deux heures de maths le mardi et je pose ma tête sur la table. Je n'aime pas ce cours, incompréhensible, ennuyeux et inutile. Savoir compter, faire des additions, des divisions des multiplications ou des calculs du même genre, c'est utile mais savoir calculer des produits scalaires ou des barycentres, je n'en vois pas l'utilité. J'ai longtemps voulu devenir médecin, chirurgien mais plusieurs éléments s'opposent à cette envie : je suis nul en maths et je me maintiens à peine en physique, tout cela parce je ne suis plus habitué à être attentif en cours. Et puis, cela fait bien longtemps que je n'envisage même plus la possibilité d'avoir un avenir alors… enfin, que je n'envisageai plus cette possibilité plutôt parce qu'Harry est arrivé et maintenant… maintenant je ne sais plus.

Je regarde ma montre pour la dixième fois en 5 minutes et j'ai l'impression que plus le temps passe, moins il passe vite. Je me sens comme différent et je ne sais pas pourquoi, c'est comme si… comme si tout était plus simple. Sauf que rien n'est plus simple, c'est même devenu plus compliqué avec l'arrivée d'Harry dans ma vie alors pourquoi je me sens… bien ? Bon ok, mon père me frappe toujours, Ron raconte des inepties alors que je pensais qu'on était plus ou moins amis et Harry… Harry est bizarre mais sinon, tout va bien. Je n'ai même plus de bonne raison pour me plaindre.

La sonnerie retentit finalement plus vite que je ne l'aurai cru et je ramasse mes affaires avant de sortir rapidement de la salle de classe. J'espère que Ron sera dans le couloir de la cantine parce qu'il faut vraiment que je lui parle. Harry m'intercepte à la sortie de la salle et insiste pour m'accompagner mais je n'ai pas envie qu'ils se battent alors autant que j'y aille seul et puis, ce n'est pas ça qui va m'aider à les réconcilier.

Plusieurs garçons m'interpellent alors que je traverse les couloirs et me proposent gentiment de « me payer en l'échange des services que j'offre aux frères Potter ». Cela ne me blesse pas réellement mais… n'est-ce pas comme ça que des filles se font violer dans leur lycée ? Non, je ne dois pas penser à ça, ce n'est qu'une blague de mauvais gout, rien de sérieux. J'arrive dans le couloir du réfectoire et il est là, assis sur le sol, à la place que j'occupe habituellement, ses écouteurs vissés sur ses oreilles. Je le rejoins et me plante devant lui, il relève la tête et me fixe avec un sourire moqueur et un air satisfait plaqué sur le visage… il l'a fait exprès, ses propos n'ont pas été déformés.

-Bonjour Draco, _sourit-il_.

-Pourquoi t'as fais ça ? _Répliquai-je_ sèchement. Ca t'apporte quoi de raconter ces mensonges ?

-Non, pas possible. Draco Malfoy… énervé ?

Il se moque littéralement de moi et cela m'agace au plus haut point. J'ai très envie de lui faire ravaler son air suffisant mais je n'aime pas la violence et son attitude finit par me blesser.

-J'en reviens pas, _reprend-t-il_, le jeune fils toute gentil et tout mignon qui pleure à chaque contrariété et refuserai de tuer une mouche peut être en colère ! Je ne dis pas cela pour que tu arrêtes non surtout pas, j'en ai marre que tu chouines tout le temps alors te voir énervé est… plaisant.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu te comportes ainsi alors qu'hier tu étais si gentil mais t'as raison, je pleure, chouine et me plains constamment tout comme toi tu es visiblement aussi exécrable que les gens le pensent. La seule vraie différence entre toi et moi, c'est que moi, je sais pourquoi tu es comme ça, je sais que ta sœur te manque alors que toi, tu ne me connais pas. Tu ne sais pas pourquoi je pleure tout le temps et tu t'en moques, tout ce qui t'importe, c'est de me blesser un maximum. Et bien réjouis-toi, parce que c'est fait.

Au fur et à mesure de mes mots, son air satisfait disparait peu à peu et à l'évocation de sa sœur, il s'évanouit totalement. Je ne parviens pas à le cerner, il fait et dit des choses en contradictions les unes avec les autres et finalement, pas moyen de savoir ce qu'il voulait faire et ce qu'il a fait… comme ça.

-Les choses que tu as dites sont idiotes ça ne m'importerai pas autant si les gens et en particulier les garçons de ce lycée ne te prenaient pas au sérieux et le fait que ce soit toi qui est inventé tout ça c'est… pour ta gouverne et même si cela ne te regarde pas, je n'ai pas couché avec ton frère et ce n'est pas là de se produire et toi… je voulais juste qu'on soit amis. Visiblement, cette envie n'est pas réciproque alors je crois que je vais y aller et empêcher ton frère de venir te frapper.

-Oh mais oui, tu es un ange toi, et tu me protèges même si moi, je suis un méchant, _rétorque-t-il, acerbe_.

-Non, je ne pense simplement pas qu'il doive se salir les mains pour toi, tu n'en vaux visiblement pas la peine. Je ne te connais pas Ron et je n'en ai plus aucune envie.

Bien sur, c'est un mensonge, en partie du moins : j'aurais vraiment voulu le connaitre et une partie de moi est comme persuadée que c'est une sorte d'appel au secours, enfin comme s'il voulait attirer l'attention sur lui mais, il ne doit en aucun cas l'attirer sur moi.

La fin de la récréation sonne et je pars sans même un regard, c'est inutile, s'il avait voulu dire quelque chose ou s'excuser, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps. Je remonte l'escalier, prêt à oublier cette rumeur mais cette sensation étrange, celle de la fin revient et cette impression que c'est la dernière fois que je monte ces escaliers… sauf que c'est idiot puisque je reviens demain. Mais je suis obligé de m'arrêter de marcher, ce sentiment m'oppresse et m'empêche de respirer correctement. Je dois me calmer, juste rester calme. J'inspire et expire l'air plusieurs fois et reprends mon chemin vers ma salle de bio. J'accélère le pas pour ne pas arriver trop en retard mais le prof n'est apparemment toujours pas arrivé. Je me dirige vers ma paillasse, pensant y retrouver Blaise mais c'est Harry qui est à sa place et mon ami est, lui, à coté de Théo.

-Alors ? _Me questionne le brun en prenant ma main dans la sienne._

-Hum… je ne sais pas mais ne fais pas de bêtises, ça ne servirait à rien, laisse le tranquille.

-Mais…

-…s'il te plait, _l'interrompis-je en le regardant dans les yeux_.

Il acquiesce alors que le professeur entre dans la salle et commence son cours magistral. J'espère de prendre le plus de notes possible mais il est physiquement impossible de tout relever. Le cours passe assez vite et l'heure du repas retentit enfin.

Je ramasse mes affaires puis Harry prend ma main dans la sienne pour ne plus la lâcher, comme s'il craignait que je ne m'envole. Nous entrons dans le réfectoire où tout le monde nous fixe, me fixe. Cela ne devrait rien me faire puisque je n'ai rien à me reprocher sauf que j'ai quelque chose à me reprocher, mon père… bref je suis sale et ils le savent maintenant même si ce n'est pas pour les mêmes raisons. Je n'ai pas très faim et cette sensation de dernière fois revient en force mais ça ne peut pas être la dernière fois que je viens ici ! Cette sensation est vraiment dérangeante mais je dois en faire abstraction. Mon téléphone vibre dans ma poche et je le prends rapidement, le numéro de mon père s'affiche à l'écran et j'hésite franchement à répondre sauf que… je réponds quand même, il est inutile de l'énerver pour cela.

-Allo…_murmurai-je alors que je sens sa colère même à travers le téléphone_.

-A quoi tu joues ? _hurle-t-il si fort que toute la table se tourne vers moi_.

-A rien, je… pourquoi ?

Je cherche ce que j'ai pu mal faire mais je ne trouve pas et le fait qu'il prenne la peine de m'appeler signifie que ce n'est pas bon pour moi, pas du tout. Je me lève pour m'éloigner du réfectoire et empêcher la moitié du lycée d'entendre la conversation qui va suivre mais Harry me retient par le bras et me force à rester assis. Je lui adresse un regard noir mais il s'en moque et ne me lâche pas pour autant tandis que Lucius recommence à crier.

-Pourquoi ? C'est une bonne question tiens, pourquoi une assistante sociale vient-elle de m'appeler en demandant à nous voir tout les deux demain ?

-Parle moins fort je t'en prie, je ne suis pas seul et quoi ?... enfin c'est je… je n'ai rien dis.

-Même à ton directeur ?_ Reprend-t-il plus bas_.

-Non pourquoi je lui aurais parlé, je n'ai rien dis. Et pour demain, il suffira de…

-… On s'en va ! _m'interrompt-il_.

-Quoi ? Non…

-… comment ça non ? Tu verras si c'est non ! Tu finis ta journée de cours, tu rentres et tu fais ta valise !

-Mais… _commençai-je avant de m'apercevoir qu'il a raccroché_.

Tous les regards sont rivés sur moi et surtout celui, plus insistant d'Harry. Je veux qu'il me prenne dans ses bras et me disent que tout ira bien mais je ne peux pas, pas maintenant. Je range mon téléphone et prend mon plateau avant de me lever, cette fois-ci Harry me laisse faire et je l'en remercie car je sens les larmes monter peu à peu.

Je sors du réfectoire en courant presque et rejoins le deuxième étage, il y a un coin tranquille là-bas, entre les labos et à cette heure-ci, il n'y aura personne. Comme prévu, l'endroit est vide et je m'adosse contre le mur pour reprendre ma respiration, je ne veux pas partir. Le sentiment que tout ce que je vois, je le vois pour la dernière fois revient et finalement, c'est bien le cas. Je pensais plutôt que c'était comme si moi j'allais totalement disparaitre mais non, en définitive, c'est simplement qu'on déménage. Harry arrive et se poste face à moi avant de me prendre dans ses bras, il sait que quelque chose cloche, je dois lui dire.

-Le directeur a appelé les services de l'enfance et une assistante sociale veut nous voir, mon père et moi. Mais lui, il ne veut pas alors… on doit partir.

-Non ! _Intervient le brun_. Il est hors de question que tu partes avec lui Draco, si tu acceptes, j'appelle les flics.

-… je sais. Je ne veux pas partir… je ne vais pas partir.

Dire cela me fait mal, je ne veux pas abandonner mon père mais je veux encore moins être loin d'Harry et je ne crois pas que je supporterais les coups s'il n'est pas là pour moi. Je suis égoïste, je devrai saisir cette occasion pour le libérer de mon emprise mais je n'y arrive pas, j'ai besoin de lui. Et puis, j'ai tenu ma promesse envers ma mère, je me suis occupé de lui tant que j'ai pu…

-Harry, dis-moi que je prends la bonne décision en ne le suivant pas.

-Bien sûr que c'est la bonne décision mon ange, comment peux-tu en douter ? Personne ne t'en voudra, pas ta mère en tout cas et ton père… ça l'aidera aussi dans un sens. Tu viens vivre à la maison.

-D'accord… d'accord… d'accord mais pas ce soir. Je rentre chez moi, je prends mes affaires et je te rejoins chez toi. Je… je voudrais lui dire en face, l'affronter mais…

-… il ne te laisserait pas partir. _m'interrompt-il._ Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

-Non, je veux être tout seul et ne t'inquiète pas si je ne rentre pas tout de suite, je pars par ma fenêtre au moment ou il sort de son taxi, pas avant alors s'il ne rentre que demain…

-… je ne te verrai que demain, d'accord mais pas d'entourloupe et…

-… je veux juste le voir une dernière fois, _le coupai-je à mon tour_. Je ne vais pas partir avec lui, c'est promis.

-Ok, et je ne dis rien à mes parents sans toi.

-D'accord.

Il me serre un peu plus fort contre lui, embrasse ma joue, caresse mes cheveux et me murmure qu'il est heureux que je quitte enfin cet homme. Et c'est plus fort que moi, mais je suis heureux aussi. La sonnerie retentit et nous nous séparons pour aller en cours, il prend néanmoins ma main dans la sienne et ne la lâche plus de l'après midi, sauf pour écrire. Je me sens toujours étrange et le sentiment de vivre les choses pour la dernière fois revient en force mais il n'a plus lieu d'être. Les cours de l'après-midi passent plus rapidement que ceux du matin et il est bientôt 17h30. Les regards insistants des élèves sur nous sont moins présents… ou plus discret et je me sens mieux. Harry me raccompagne jusqu'à la falaise où il me prend à nouveau dans ses bras et me murmure qu'il m'aime, je ne réponds rien mais n'en pense pas moins. Un sentiment d'urgence m'envahit et je dois rentrer chez moi le plus vite possible mais… j'ai envie de l'embrasser, de sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes et je me doute que si je lui demande, il ne refusera pas mais je n'ose pas alors je quitte simplement la falaise en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit.

A présent, je cours jusque chez moi, je veux y être le plus possible, surement pour en partir le plus vite possible. Je me précipite sur la porte d'entrée et l'ouvre avant d'entrer dans la maison et de refermer la porte, en me mettant face à elle mais là, je sais qu'un truc cloche. Un truc cloche parce que la porte était ouverte et que je l'ai fermée à clef ce matin… elle ne devrait pas être ouverte, sauf si…

-… enfin rentré. Je commençais à m'impatienter.

Ce matin j'avais peur, peur de vivre les choses pour la dernière fois et maintenant, je suis terrifié, parce que je sens que c'était bien la dernière fois que je faisais tout cela. Avez-vous déjà eu l'impression que vous alliez mourir ?

Moi, oui.

* * *

**Voilà, le quinzième chapitre est fini !**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez laisser un petit mot, je les retransmettrais à l'auteur… (^-^) !**

**Je vous dis à dans un mois pour le chapitre 16 : -) **

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy** **_qui ne fait qu'adapter une fiction originale_**


	17. Chapter 16

**Auteur original :** Abby915

**Titre original :** Gabrielle's life

La fiction originale fait 2 parties pour le moment. La première est complète avec 17 chapitres. La seconde n'est encore égale qu'un un seul chapitre mais l'auteur m'a promis d'essayer de finir le deuxième ce weekend… _(Enfin, si j'ai bien compris_ lol_)._

* * *

**Titre de l'adaptation :** Draco's life

**Auteur de l'adaptation :** Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Warning et Rating :** M. Cette fiction contiendra des scènes de violences physiques détaillées. Mais aussi une relation homosexuelle. Âmes sensibles et homophobes, vous voilà prévenus ! (^-^)

**Couple :** Draco / Harry

**Cette fiction est un **All human****

**Disclaimer :** Cette histoire et tout ce qui s'y rapporte, hors les données appartenant à JKR, appartiennent à Abby015 qui à imaginée cette histoire.

**PS :** Sachez que je n'ai fait que changer les prénoms et noms… (Et juste quelques détails qui ne concordaient pas car d'une relation hétérosexuelle, je suis passé à une relation homosexuelle entre autre.)

* * *

**Note de l'adaptatrice :** Pour les lecteurs qui ne review pas, sachez que j'ai décidé pour la plaisir de tout le monde, de publier plus rapidement la fin de cette première partie. La première raison, parce que je sais que quand la fin approche, on veut savoir plus vite comment tout ce fini. Et je suis très gentille ******_Pas comme vous qui ne reviewez pas_****** _(Hop, c'est dit !)_… alors voici l'avant dernier chapitre plus vite que prévu. Le dernier lui, suivra ce weekend. Deuxième raison, je suis très prise par mes co-écritures et je dois finir le chapitre 6 de ma fanfiction _« Le frère de mon cœur » _puis entamer le chapitre 30 de ma fanfiction _« Tout peut changer en quelques secondes » _dont la publication est prévue mi-mars. Sans oublier mes autres fanfictions en cours. Bref, je n'aurais pas le temps de m'occuper de cette adaptation avant avril, sans être méchante. Donc, je clôture cette première partie pour pouvoir me consacrer entièrement à mes écris à moi. Et je reprendrais la publication de la partie II en avril ! (^-^). Voilà, sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

Il ne devrait pas être là mais… il y est et mon premier reflexe est de sortir discrètement mon téléphone de ma poche pour envoyer un message à Harry sauf qu'avant que je ne puisse appuyer sur "envoyer", une main sur mon épaule me tire violemment en arrière avant de m'arracher le téléphone des mains.

-Draco, Draco… _répète mon soi disant père en lisant le message que je m'apprêtais à envoyer_, pourquoi voulais-tu envoyer à … Harry c'est bien ça ? Pourquoi voulais-tu lui envoyer un message lui disant que j'étais rentré ?

Il attrape mon bras fermement et me jette brutalement contre le meuble de l'entrée. Mon dos entre en contact avec le bois dur et cela me coupe la respiration. J'ai peur, je ne… comment faire pour m'échapper ?

Il continu de regarder mon téléphone et plus il semble lire de choses, plus son visage devient un masque de froideur et de dureté effrayant. Il s'avance dangereusement vers moi avant d'attraper mes cheveux et de tirer dessus pour me relever.

-Tu lui as dis ! _hurle-t-il_. Tu es à moi ! Comment ose-t-il dire t'aimer ? Tu es à moi !

Il lâche mon portable et me frappe au ventre avec sa main libre, me coupant par la même une seconde fois la respiration avant de se radoucir. Il caresse mon visage, redessine le contour de mes yeux, de mes lèvres puis s'aventure jusqu'à mon cou. Je sais que je dois partir, m'enfuir loin mais je ne peux pas, et parce qu'il me tient fermement et parce que je suis tétanisé. Je commence à appréhender la suite des évènements et les images qui surviennent n'ont rien d'agréable.

-Nous partons ! _crie-t-il à nouveau_.

-Non… _répliquai-je doucement_.

-Pardon ? _Rugit-il_. J'ai dû mal entendre !

-Non je, je ne veux pas partir, je, je veux rester ici. Je reste ici.

-Hum, _s'esclaffe-t-il_, c'est ce qu'on verra.

Avant que je n'aie pu comprendre le sens de ses paroles, il me frappe violemment à la tête, une fois, deux fois, puis me lâche mes cheveux pour me laisser retomber lourdement au sol. Il me donne ensuite un coup de pieds puissant dans l'abdomen me coupant à nouveau la respiration. Je sais qu'il n'est pas en train de me tuer, enfin pas maintenant, non là, il m'assomme. Et cela fonctionne assez bien visiblement puisque je ne tarde pas à fermer les yeux, laissant le noir envahir toute partie cohérente de mon esprit pour ne laisser qu'une envie de disparaitre plus forte que tout.

Je m'éveille lentement et douloureusement, priant pour que ce n'ait été qu'un cauchemar tout en sachant que ce n'est pas le cas. Je commence à analyser la situation mais plus je comprends, plus je veux partir, mourir. Mes mains sont attachées au dessus de ma tête, aux barreaux du lit sur lequel je suis je présume et je ne porte aucun vêtement. Je ne peux pas bouger de risque d'hurler, mon dos me brule encore plus que d'habitude et je sens un liquide chaud couler tout le long de mon corps… du sang ? Je n'ose pas ouvrir les yeux non plus de peur que la personne que j'entends bouger à mes cotés ne comprenne que je suis éveillé. Des bribes d'images de ce que j'identifie comme un cauchemar surviennent et je ne peux m'empêcher de trembler.

-Draco ! _s'exclame Lucius d'une voix enjouée_. Enfin réveillé, je préfère jouer avec toi quand tu te rends compte de ce qui se passe même si c'est plaisant quand ce n'est pas le cas.

J'ouvre les yeux et ses paroles prennent peu à peu leur sens, ce n'était pas un cauchemar : lui sur et en moi, jouant avec mon corps comme si je n'étais qu'une poupée puis moi le repoussant et le frappant avec mes mains et mes pieds. Je sens un objet froid et dur remonter le long de ma jambe, de mon ventre pour finir sur mon cou : un couteau.

Je baisse les yeux pour voir ce qu'il m'a fait mais la faible lumière ne me permet pas de distinguer grand-chose hormis de longs traits noirs sur ma peau… noirs ou rouges ? Je relève la tête difficilement et croise les yeux de mon tortionnaire, je tremble à nouveau, de froid mais surtout de peur. Il va certainement me tuer, du moins je l'espère sincèrement mais que vais-je devoir vivre avant ? Quel jour sommes-nous ? Quelle heure ? Harry va-t-il être alerté que je ne revienne pas ou pas ?

Je regarde à nouveau Lucius, il est habillé ce qui devrait me rassurer si je ne savais pas qu'il m'a déjà violé. Il pose le couteau au niveau de mon nombril avant de commencer à tourner autour en appuyant toujours un peu plus sur la lame jusqu'à entailler ma peau et alors que je pense qu'il va s'arrêter, il appuie encore plus fort, m'arrachant contre mon grès un cri de souffrance.

-Tt tt, Draco, tu ne trouve pas ça… amusant toi ? Tu m'as griffé alors j'avais prévu de te rendre la pareille avec deux ou trois écorchures en plus de celles dans ton dos mais finalement, j'adore voir ce liquide rouge couler le long de ta peau blanche et puis, j'aime voir la peur et la peine dans tes yeux alors je ne pense pas que je vais céder maintenant. Du dégout à présent ? C'est moi qui te dégoute ? Tant mieux, tu comprends à présent ce que je ressens chaque fois que je pose mes yeux sur toi.

Il est pire que d'habitude et je ne suis même pas certain qu'il soit saoul. Une larme roule le long de ma joue alors qu'il repasse la lame sur un endroit sur lequel elle a déjà été visiblement, on dirait une lettre… un L : la preuve que je lui appartiens surement. Je sens la bile remonter au fond de ma gorge mais je me contente de déglutir péniblement, je ne peux pas prendre le risque de l'énerver encore plus, je suis certain qu'il ne me tuerait pas, il se contenterait de me faire souffrir, toujours plus.

-J'avais un plan au début, _reprend-t-il sans cesser de jouer avec son couteau_, je serais… gentil ? Jusqu'à tes 18 ans et me débrouillerai pour que tu veuilles rester avec moi mais, tu aurais refusé et j'aurais profité de toi correctement une dernière fois avant de te tuer. Mais ton directeur a appelé cette assistante sociale et tu as refusé de venir avec moi alors j'ai dû avancer mon programme mais à présent, je me demande si je vais vraiment te tuer finalement. Pourquoi pourrais-tu, toi cesser de souffrir et rejoindre ta mère alors que moi, je serais obligé de rester ici et de souffrir ? Non, ce n'est pas juste en effet alors je vais continuer ce que j'ai commencé, ce qu'on a commencé et ensuite, si tu meurs et bien… mais dans le cas contraire, ce ne sera pas moi qui porterai le coup fatal. Qu'en dis-tu ? Oh et ne t'inquiètes pas pour ton ami, il ne viendra pas nous déranger, je lui ai envoyé un message en me faisant passer pour toi disant que je… ton père ne rentrerait qu'au matin et qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter avant sept heures du matin… ce qui nous laisse encore six heures pour jouer !

Encore six heures ? Et… il ne va pas me tuer… de nouvelles larmes roulent le long de mes joues et je ne cherche même pas à empêcher de lourds sanglots à passer le barrage de mes lèvres, à quoi bon ? Un sourire prend place sur mes lèvres alors que je me souviens que depuis tout à l'heure, il me coupe, depuis tout à l'heure, je perds du sang, en petite quantité certes mais peut-être assez pour ne plus me réveiller. Lucius se lève et se poste à coté de mon visage alors que je crois comprendre ce qu'il va faire, ce qu'il veut que je fasse. Il baisse son pantalon et je bloque mes lèvres entre mes dents pour qu'il ne puisse pas me forcer à ouvrir la bouche, en vain.

**POV Omniscient :**

Après une dizaine d'heures de tortures en tout genre infligées à son fils, l'homme se relève enfin et sort de la chambre, laissant le jeune garçon seul et inconscient après l'avoir détaché des barreaux du lit. Il entre ensuite dans sa propre chambre pour récupérer ses affaires. Il sait qu'il devrait s'en vouloir, regretter cette nuit mais ce n'est pas le cas, sa conscience et son humanité semblent avoir disparues le jour de la mort de sa Cissa. Il trouve le téléphone de Draco dans l'escalier et le jette distraitement sur le lit du jeune garçon après avoir constaté une dizaine de messages de ce… Harry. Il descend ensuite les escaliers et prend les clefs de sa voiture avant de partir, partir loin pour ne pas avoir de problèmes, partir pour tout oublier. Il aurait sans doute mieux valu qu'il le tue après tout, mais il devait souffrir au moins autant que lui et vu le regard qu'il lui avait lancé avant de s'évanouir, cela devrait être le cas durant un petit moment. Et puis, il a bien vu qu'il le voulait, il voulait qu'il le tue, c'est ce qui l'avait convaincu de ne pas le faire.

Il arrive à l'aéroport et se poste devant le tableau des départs, où va-t-il pouvoir partir ? France, Italie ou plutôt l'Angleterre ou l'Australie pour ne pas avoir à changer de langue.

A quelques kilomètres de là, un jeune garçon ne quitte pas l'écran de son téléphone des yeux. Il aurait déjà dû lui renvoyer un message et il n'a pas pu dormir de la nuit, inquiet qu'il ne rencontre son père en personne. Son réveil sonne et il se lève immédiatement, déjà habillé il court presque jusqu'à la cuisine où une partie sa famille est en train de manger, les jumeaux étant encore endormis. Son ainé et sa copine sont arrivés la veille et restent jusqu'à la semaine suivante pour profiter de leurs vacances avec la famille Potter.

Lorsqu'Harry déboule dans la cuisine, les yeux cernés et les traits tirés par une nuit sans sommeil, il attire les regards de tous. Il élude les questions posées par sa famille sur son état et se contente d'essayer de manger, sauf que ça non plus il n'y arrive pas. Il ne résiste plus longtemps et appelle Draco pour prendre de ses nouvelles mais il ne répond pas, ni au premier appel, ni aux neufs qui suivent.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? _lui demande sa mère voyant son air inquiet_.

-Je… il… rien,_ bafouille-t-il en réponse_.

- Harry, _l'interpelle son ainé_, c'est Draco ?

-Hum… oui. Il, il devrait déjà être là.

-Comment ça ? _Le questionne son père_. Tu l'as invité ?

-Oui enfin il, il, écoutez je l'ai invité à venir vivre ici… il devait venir hier soir et on vous aurait tout expliqué mais il, il m'a dit qu'il ne viendrait que ce matin mais, un truc cloche. Il ne me répond pas.

-Et son père ? _l'interroge Neville_.

-Il voulait juste le voir une dernière fois. Il allait le quitter parce que le directeur a appelé une assistante sociale et son père a décidé de partir mais il ne voulait pas.

-Vous parlez du père de Draco ? _leur demande leur mère_.

-Oui pourquoi ? _Répond le plus jeune des deux_.

-Je l'ai croisé hier midi à la superette, c'était étrange de le voir là, je ne l'avais vu qu'une seule fois en tout et pour tout et il semblait différent mais pourquoi devait-il le quitter ?

-Mais, _hésite _Harry, s'il était à Wrigley à midi alors… il était chez lui quand il est rentré ! _Réalise-t-il soudain_.

Il adresse un regard alarmé à son frère avant de rappeler le jeune garçon, sur son fixe cette fois-ci… toujours pas de réponse. Il inspire un bon coup et recompose son numéro du portable, "dernier essai avant qu'il n'appelle la police" se dit-il. Il décroche enfin à la cinquième sonnerie alors qu'il pousse un soupir de soulagement.

-T'es où ?_ l'interroge-t-il avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit_.

-… chez moi, _répond-t-il d'une voix à peine audible_.

-Draco ! _L'interpelle-t-il de plus en plus anxieux._

-Il…

Il ne continue pas mais éclate en sanglots, d'un coté, il est rassuré qu'il soit en vie, d'un autre, il sait qu'il n'est pas indemne pour autant. Il l'entend se calmer et inspirer une grande goulée d'air avant de chuchoter :

-Je voulais mourir mais, je t'aime… j'ai pas le droit mais je… ok pour l'hôpital.

Il faut un temps au garçon pour comprendre le sens de ses paroles, pour réaliser qu'il n'entend plus le jeune garçon alors que la communication n'a pas été coupée. Du coin de l'œil, il voit Neville se lever et sortir de la cuisine mais il ne parvient toujours pas à bouger, il attend que Draco ajoute quelque chose mais il n'y a plus rien, il entend à peine le souffle du jeune blond qui se fait de moins en moins régulier et de plus en plus lent. Il sait qu'il doit appeler une ambulance mais il ne peut se résoudre à couper la communication, comme si le fait de ne plus l'entendre respirer le tuerait. Il réagit enfin et ordonne à son jeune frère de lui passer son téléphone, ce que ce dernier s'empresse de faire, il compose le numéro des secours alors que Neville lui tend sa veste. L'ainé a comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas et s'est empressé de s'habiller pour pouvoir conduire son frère chez son ami.

Monsieur et Madame Potter sont quant à eux dépassés lorsqu'ils entendent leur fils appeler les secours et demander une ambulance d'urgence chez Draco. Déjà habillés et inquiet de ce qui peut être en train se de passer, ils décident d'accompagner leurs fils après avoir demandé à leur belle-fille de s'occuper des jumeaux et de surveiller Ron.

Dans la voiture règne un silence de mort, Lily et James ont posés quelques questions à leur fils mais ont cessé voyant que celui-ci ne les écoutait même pas. Quant à Neville, il préfère se concentrer sur la route. Il savait qu'il aurait dû prévenir les autorités immédiatement après avoir découvert ce que subissait Draco mais entre ses suppliques et celles de son frère, il n'a pas pu s'y résigner. Surtout que ce dernier à joué la carte du chantage affectif, il l'avait protégé pour Luna alors Neville se devait d'en faire de même pour Draco, quel idiot !

Ils arrivent enfin devant la maison du garçon où les secours sont déjà là. Harry se précipite vers la maison et monte les escaliers quatre à quatre avant d'entrer dans la chambre du blond. Ce qu'il y voit lui coupe le souffle : il y a du rouge partout, du sang, sur les draps, sur le sol et surtout sur le jeune garçon inconscient et allongé sur son lit, il aperçoit rapidement les coupures et les entailles présentes sur son corps avant qu'un ambulancier ne le recouvre. Un autre essai tant bien que mal de le sortir de la pièce mais il n'y arrive pas, le jeune homme a beaucoup de force et son air perdu et horrifié le convainc de le laisser là.

**POV Draco :**

J'entends des gens autour de moi, du mouvement mais je n'arrive pas à ouvrir les yeux, ni même à parler. Je voulais mourir, je le voulais mais plus maintenant, maintenant je veux vivre. La raison est simple, je veux lui montrer que je peux survivre et être heureux, même après tout ce qu'il m'a fait vivre, même après cette nuit plus horrible encore que toutes les autres réunis. Et puis il y a Harry, je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de lui faire ça mais après tout qu'est-ce qui serait le pire pour lui ? Que je vive et que je reste avec lui ou que je meurs et qu'il ressente ce que je ressens à l'égard de ma mère. Je le connais un peu maintenant et il va surement se sentir coupable de ma mort. Je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas mourir sauf que je n'arrive plus à respirer, du tout et que je me sens à nouveau partir, partir loin.

**POV Harry**

Son cœur s'est arrêté, son cœur s'est arrêté de battre pendant plus de deux minutes et à présent, ils disent qu'il est dans le coma. Je veux aller avec lui mais ils ne peuvent pas m'emmener, ils me disent cependant qu'ils l'emmènent au Seattle Grâce Hospital. Puis ils partent, ils partent avec lui et je me retrouve seul dans cette chambre, cette pièce rouge sang. Mon regard se pose sur le lit et des bouts de tissus blancs sont accrochés aux barreaux du lit, comme des… menottes ? Un intense sentiment de colère m'envahit, il faut le trouver, retrouver cette ordure et lui faire payer ce qu'il lui a fait. Et même si l'idée de le tuer de mes propres mains me parait assez alléchante, je décide de la jouer intelligemment et de simplement aller voir la police, leur raconter tout ce que je sais et les forcer à l'enfermer.

Il doit vivre. S'il meurt, comment je pourrais vivre si Draco meurt ? C'est simple, je ne le pourrai pas. Je ne pensai pas être autant attaché à lui mais je le suis. J'aurai dû le protéger. Alors s'il meurt et bien… moi aussi.

* * *

**Voilà, le seizième chapitre est fini !**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez laisser un petit mot, je les retransmettrais à l'auteur… (^-^) !**

**Je vous dis à ce weekend pour le chapitre 17 : -) le dernier de cette partie I **

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy** **_qui ne fait qu'adapter une fiction originale_**


	18. Chapter 17

**Auteur original :** Abby915

**Titre original :** Gabrielle's life

* * *

**Titre de l'adaptation :** Draco's life

**Auteur de l'adaptation :** Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Warning et Rating :** M. Cette fiction contiendra des scènes de violences physiques détaillées. Mais aussi une relation homosexuelle. Âmes sensibles et homophobes, vous voilà prévenus ! (^-^)

**Couple :** Draco / Harry

**Cette fiction est un **All human****

**Disclaimer :** Cette histoire et tout ce qui s'y rapporte, hors les données appartenant à JKR, appartiennent à Abby015 qui à imaginée cette histoire.

**PS :** Sachez que je n'ai fait que changer les prénoms et noms… (Et juste quelques détails qui ne concordaient pas car d'une relation hétérosexuelle, je suis passé à une relation homosexuelle entre autre.)

* * *

**Ceci est le dernier chapitre de la partie I de cette adaptation. Je vais répéter ici une bonne fois pour toute que la version originale existe, qu'elle est publiée dans sa langue d'origine, le Français. Je ne fais qu'adapter à l'univers ou plutôt aux personnages d'Harry Potter (DONC, je ne traduis pas !) pour vous permettre de connaître cette histoire qui m'a plu. Et aussi parce que son auteure est une de mes lectrices qui je pense mérite d'être lue. Seulement, écrivant des histoires originales, elle ne l'est pas assez !**

**Je suis ravie que cette chose ait changée vu le nombre de personne qui suivent cette adaptation et je vous remercie toutes pour ça !**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse et ne vous oublie pas pour publier la Partie II qui n'est encore égal qu'à un seul chapitre pour l'instant. (^-^**)

**Edit du 12/10/2011** - La deuxième partie ne compte que deux chapitres, malgré le temps écoulés. J'ai donc décidé de ne pas débuter la publication dans sa version adaptée. Si un jour la Partie II se termine, je serais heureuse de vous la faire découvrir. bonne lecture malgré tout ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

PDV Draco : 

Je m'éveille doucement et une forte douleur à la tête m'assaille avant que je ne sois totalement réveillé. En fait, j'ai mal à peu près partout… non en fait pas besoin d'à peu près et plus je reprends conscience avec la réalité, plus j'ai mal. Pas moyen de me souvenir du pourquoi je souffre autant… Lucius a encore dû faire des siennes mais je ne m'en souviens pas… en fait, la seule chose dont je me rappelle c'est… de m'être couché lundi soir. Je ne sens cependant pas ma gorge… vraiment étrange, je n'avais jamais ressenti cela auparavant. J'essais d'ouvrir les yeux mais c'est plus complexe qu'il n'y parait, qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu faire et où est-ce que je suis ? L'odeur est désagréable au possible ici. J'entends une porte s'ouvrir et se refermer puis des pas qui viennent dans ma direction. Et si c'était lui ? Et s'il… un étrange bip retentit de plus en plus rapidement et je sens bientôt que quelqu'un me prend la main.

-Draco ? _dit un homme dont je connais la voix mais qui n'est pas celle de mon père, ni de Harry._ Si tu es réveillé serre ma main.

Je fais ce qu'il dit tout en essayant d'ouvrir les yeux mais cela m'est toujours impossible. Je l'entends ensuite dire à quelqu'un d'appeler le docteur Brown… ce nom me dit quelque chose… mais quoi ? J'en ai assez, j'ai l'impression de n'avoir qu'une partie de moi présente ici or, … ce que je dis n'a aucun sens. Je veux dormir. Je veux voir Harry.

Mais je dois d'abord savoir où je suis et pour cela, je dois ouvrir les yeux ! Alors j'essais une nouvelle fois et je sens une vive lumière filtrer à travers mes paupières entrouvertes, si bien que je me retrouve ébloui. Je lève mon bras gauche pour le poser sur mes yeux mais une forte douleur m'étreint, comme si on m'enfonçait une énorme aiguille dans la peau. J'ouvre les yeux vraiment difficilement et regarde mon bras… un tube étrange est enfoncé dans ma peau… étrange et douloureux. Je porte ma main droite à l'extrémité de ce tube et tire rapidement dessus.

-NON ! _hurlent alors deux personnes tandis que la douleur dans mon bras s'accentue._

Bon… retirer le tube a été douloureux et ça l'est encore mais je crois que la douleur que je ressens à présent dans ma gorge est dix fois pire. J'ouvre les yeux entièrement cette fois-ci et je vois un autre tube sortir de ma gorge ainsi que des murs blancs… un hôpital, voilà où je suis mais pourquoi ? Je ne m'étends pas sur la question et préfère retirer le tube qui m'empêche à présent de respirer mais le jeune homme de tout à l'heure bloque mes mains pendant qu'un homme plus âgé me demande de me calmer :

-Monsieur Malfoy, Draco, je comprends que cela vous dérange et je vais retirer l'intubation mais calmez-vous je vous prie et cessez de vous agitez, cela ne m'aide en aucun cas.

Son ton est sec et sans appel et je me dis que, tant qu'à faire, autant le laisser retirer rapidement cette intubation, que je puisse enfin respirer normalement. Il s'affaire donc et enlève le tube ce qui est tout de même assez douloureux également. Le jeune homme me force à rester allongé et il place son visage au dessus du mien tout en essayant de me rassurer… visiblement alors que l'autre homme quitte la pièce.

-Draco, tu es au Seattle Grâce. Tu es resté dans le coma pendant quelques temps mais tout va bien maintenant.

-Qui êtes-vous ? _L'interrogeai-je alors qu'il semble surpris de ma question_.

-C'est moi Draco, Neville, le frère d'Harry.

-Je veux voir Harry !

Je ne me souviens pas vraiment de ce Neville en fait, sa voix ne m'est pas inconnue et je sais que je n'ai pas à avoir peur de lui mais cela s'arrête là. A présent seul Harry m'intéresse et occupe mes pensées, je veux voir Harry, je dois le voir ! C'en est presque viscéral alors je ne peux plus dire que cela.

-Je veux voir Harry ! _Répétai-je pour la énième fois._

-Draco, _soupire Neville,_ j'ai appelé Harry, seulement il était à la maison et il y a bien une heure de route alors laisse lui le temps d'arriver et dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé s'il te plait, de quoi est-ce que tu te rappelles ?

-Je suis allé me coucher et je me suis réveillé ici.

-Quand t'es-tu couché ? _m'interroge-t-il ensuite_.

-Lundi. Je veux voir Harry !

-D'accord, il va arriver.

J'acquiesce et observe la chambre dans laquelle je me trouve, je n'ai jamais été à l'hôpital avant sauf lorsque la mère de ma mère était tombé malade et que nous avions dû lui rendre visite, j'avais huit ans. Et ensuite, ensuite ma mère est morte et mon père ne pouvait plus m'emmener ni à l'hôpital ni chez le médecin puisque des cicatrices indélébiles avaient prit place sur ma peau. J'ai l'impression qu'on me plante une centaine de lames dans la peau et c'est vraiment douloureux, j'ai bien eu envie de soulever ma blouse pour comprendre ce qui me fait aussi mal mais Neville m'en a empêché, me reparlant d'Harry et me faisant ainsi oublier la douleur un instant. Le médecin de tout à l'heure entre à nouveau dans la chambre et demande à Neville ce qu'il a pu tirer de moi.

Avant qu'il ne lui réponde, la porte s'ouvre assez violement et je vois Harry entrer dans la chambre, enfin ! Il semble un peu paumé et je le reconnais à peine en fait, il a une barbe d'un ou deux jours, ses cheveux sont encore plus en bataille que d'habitude et ses yeux sont marqués de fortes cernes que je ne lui avais jamais vu avant. Il croise mon regard et fonce sur moi avant de se jeter littéralement dans mes bras.

-Je suis désolé, _s'exclame-t-il,_ je voulais rester ici mais ils me l'ont interdit et, tu vas bien ? Ca va ? Tu… je suis désolé j'aurai dû être là, je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser seul et je l'ai dénoncé j'ai été voir les flics et je suis désolé mais en plus il s'est enfui il je suis tellement désolé !

Il n'interrompt son flot de paroles et d'excuses dont je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas un mot que pour resserrer son emprise sur moi. Il niche sa tête dans mon cou et j'en fais de même, inspirant son odeur pour effacer la douleur que la pression de son corps sur le mien réveille. Mais je ne peux pas m'éloigner de lui, je ne le veux pas même si des souvenirs plus que désagréables remontent à la surface, après tout, il n'y a que dans ses bras que je me sens en sécurité. Je me souviens à présent de l'identité exacte de Neville et des bribes d'images envahissent mon esprit petit à petit, sans que je ne sache s'ils rapportent une partie de réalité ou de cauchemars. Puis, au fur et à mesure, je retrouve complètement la mémoire, je me rappelle être rentrée chez moi mardi soir, je me souviens vouloir quitter mon père et je me souviens surtout de lui, et de ce couteau qu'il se refusait de lâcher. Une larme roule sur ma joue bientôt suivie de plusieurs autres…

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fait ça ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me déteste autant ? Et puis, les paroles d'Harry prennent tout à coup un sens : il a dénoncé mon père aux autorités mais lui, il s'est enfui, il m'a abandonné, il est parti. Je sais que je devrai être soulagé, heureux qu'il ne puisse plus me blesser d'une quelconque façon mais… ce n'est pas vraiment le cas. Il me déteste tant qu'il m'a… violé sans arrêt pendant toute une nuit, il m'a coupé et blessé pour… le plaisir.

Je crois que je vais vomir. Je me sépare tant bien que mal du brun et fonce vers la salle de bain attenante à la chambre. Il me faut bien cinq minutes pour me calmer, je reconnais les voix des parents d'Harry ainsi que celle de Neville, de Luna et de l'autre docteur dans la pièce d'à coté et j'ai tout à coup très honte. Comment je pourrais sortir d'ici et accepter le fait qu'il me regarde après que… je suis dégoutant, de plus en plus et trop sans doute pour être de nouveau propre un jour.

Je me relève et m'apprête à sortir de la salle de bain mais mon reflet dans le miroir au dessus du lavabo attire mon attention. Je ne porte qu'une blouse à manche courte et elle ne cache rien des marques qui parsèment mes bras, mon cou et mon visage. Ma peau me semble encore plus blanche que d'habitude sauf à l'endroit de ma joue droite, marquée d'un bleu violacé assez prononcé pour prouver que le coup était anormalement fort mais assez effacé pour indiquer qu'il date bien de deux semaines… deux semaines de coma ?

Mon cou porte encore la marque de ses doigts ainsi qu'une fine cicatrice qui part de la naissance de ma mâchoire sous mon oreille gauche et qui va se perdre sous la blouse. Je la baisse un peu pour savoir jusqu'où va exactement cette marque et je constate qu'elle s'arrête à la naissance de mon torse alors que plusieurs autres semblent reprendre un peu partout. Je déglutis péniblement et remonte le haut de la blouse avant d'observer mes bras : de fines cicatrices roses prennent naissance un peu partout et d'épais bandages recouvrent mes poignets à l'endroit où se trouvent mes étoiles. Je commence à les retirer lorsque le docteur me demande si tout va bien.

-Oui oui, _réponds-je précipitamment en poussant un peu plus la porte_, j'ai juste besoin d'une minute.

J'enlève les bandages rapidement et contemple mes poignets, l'une des étoiles est complète et l'autre n'a toujours que quatre branches… elle devrait en avoir cinq maintenant. Je cherche quelque chose qui pourrait faire l'affaire et trouve une lime à ongle en fer sur le bord su lavabo. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fait là et je m'en fiche. Je la prends dans mes bras et passe une première fois pour marquer la dernière branche de l'étoile avant de repasser en appuyant plus fortement. Un filet de sang coule le long de ma main avant de finir dans le lavabo et je repasse une dernière fois pour bien marquer ma peau. Je devrais avoir plus mal que cela, je le sais mais ils m'ont surement donné de la morphine ou quelque chose qui s'en rapproche pour mes autres blessures. Je passe ma main sous l'eau et refais rapidement les bandages avant de sortir de la salle de bain. Il y a effectivement Harry, ses parents, Neville, Luna et l'autre médecin mais il y a aussi Ron ainsi que deux hommes en uniforme que j'identifie comme étant des policiers… super.

-Ca va ? _Me questionne le docteur dont je ne connais toujours pas le nom_.

-Parfait, je ne me suis jamais senti si bien.

-Ce n'est pas… je suis le docteur Carlson, c'est moi qui vous ai opéré et suivi depuis…

-…opéré ? _L'interromps-je_. Et je peux savoir comment vous m'avez anesthésié ?

-Et bien… vous étiez dans le coma alors… ce n'est pas vraiment fidele au protocole mais aux grands maux les grands moyens. Écoutez, je pense que vous devriez vous assoir, vous êtes loin d'être remis et ce qui va suivre risque de… asseyez vous.

J'acquiesce faiblement et rejoins le lit sur lequel je m'assois alors qu'Harry prend une chaise et la place à côté avant de prendre ma main dans la sienne. Le docteur Carlson m'annonce donc qu'ils ne m'ont pas anesthésié mais que tout c'est bien passé enfin… je faisais une hémorragie interne, mon cœur s'était arrêté et j'avais perdu pas mal de sang grâce aux entailles sur ma peau mais à part ça, pas d'autres complications.

Ensuite, c'est au tour des deux policiers de se mettre en avant et de m'expliquer que des recherches ont été lancées mais que pour l'instant, ils n'ont pas retrouvé mon père, Lucius, mais qu'ils doivent enregistrer ma plainte.

-Et… si je ne porte pas plainte ?

Ils paraissent tous plus que surpris de mes paroles, visiblement, seul Harry avait pris cette possibilité en considération puisqu'il se contente de soupirer d'un air agacé en resserrant sa prise sur ma main. J'évite de m'attarder sur la famille d'Harry et reporte mon attention sur les policiers dans l'attente d'une réponse mais c'est le docteur qui intervient.

-Monsieur, il… si vous saviez ce qu'il vous a fait vous ne réagiriez certainement pas de la même façon.

-Je sais ce qu'il a fait, _soupirai-je_, j'étais là je vous rappelle et même si j'ai un instant perdu la mémoire sur ces événements, tout est revenu, ne vous en faite pas.

-Draco, _intervient Lily, la mère d'Harry_, il… j'accepterais de te représenter et il, je me doute bien que ça n'arrangera rien mais il sera au moins puni et tu seras sûr qu'il ne pourra plus rien te faire.

-C'est gentil, vraiment et j'apprécie mais… il est parti il ne me fera plus rien. Il me déteste tellement qu'il y a très peu de chance qu'il ne revienne me rendre visite un jour. Et il n'a pas à être puni comme vous dites il… on n'est quitte maintenant.

-Pardon ? _S'exclame-t-elle visiblement indignée._ Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

-Pour rien…

-C'est parce que tu penses avoir tué ta mère, _s'exclame James,_ Harry nous a dit que c'est ce que tu penses.

-Harry parle trop.

-Au contraire, _reprend Lily_, je trouve que malheureusement, il ne parle pas assez ! Vous auriez pu éviter tout cela, enfin… je ne veux pas t'accabler Draco et je n'ai pas osé faire la moindre réflexion à Harry aux vues de son état… mais…

-…mais quoi ? _L'interrompis-je passablement agacé à présent._ Oui mon père me frappe, oui il… il le faisait mais comme vous l'avez fait remarquer, il est parti !

-Comme si tu n'allais pas être marqué à vie, _ironise Luna_. On sait tous ici ce qu'il t'a fait et tu peux me croire quand je te dis que tu n'es pas là de passer à autre chose.

-Oh ! Oui bien sûr, tu sais tout toi. Écoute je suis sincèrement désolé de ce qu'il t'est arrivé, c'est… je ne pense pas qu'il y est pire mais…

-… si Draco, il y a pire, il y a ce que toi tu as vécu.

Cette réplique m'interpelle, non ce n'est pas pire, ce que j'ai vécu n'est pas grand-chose, ce n'est pas… non ce n'est pas si grave ! Je crois que je ne pourrais pas survivre si ça l'était alors non ça ne l'est pas. Mon père m'a… non en fait mon père est mort en même temps que ma mère et Lucius… certes il m'a frappé mais je le méritais, je ne lui obéissais pas assez et puis, j'ai tué ma mère alors.

Et oui il m'a violé mais… même si je ne lui trouve aucune excuse pour cela, il en a forcément une, il devait avoir une bonne raison. J'entends les gens parler autour de moi mais seule la cicatrice que je sens sous mon doigt m'intéresse. Cela fait un petit moment que je passe mes mains sur les zones de mon corps que je peux atteindre pour voir l'ampleur des dégâts et j'en sens une assez étrange, on dirait qu'elle forme une lettre…un L.

Je lâche la main d'Harry et fonce à la salle de bain avant de retirer la blouse et de la jeter sur le lavabo. Je ne porte du coup plus qu'un slip mais je m'en fiche, tout comme du fait que j'entende quelqu'un arriver, non la seule chose qui m'importe est ce L en lettre majuscule qui semble gravé dans ma peau. En fait, il y en a plusieurs et je découvre également toutes les autres marques laissés par Lucius… il avait une bonne raison, oui c'est ça et puis c'est la seule chose qui m'empêche de me taillader les veines dans la minute.

Dans le reflet du miroir, je vois Harry entrer dans la salle de bain avant de grimacer. Je place mes mains sur mon torse alors que je vois son père, et le docteur entrer à leur tour… super. James repart aussi vite tandis que le docteur s'approche de moi.

-Jeune homme, _interpelle-t-il Harry,_ veuillez sortir s'il vous plait, je dois ausculter votre ami et puisque votre famille et ses officiers semblent avoir établit domicile dans la chambre, autant que je le fasse ici.

-Je reste ici sauf si Draco me demande de partir ! _riposte-t-il_.

-C'est bon Harry, retournes plutôt avec ta famille et débarrasse moi de ces flics s'il te plait, je ne porterais pas plainte de toute façon.

Il commence à répliquer mais un regard de ma part suffit à le faire céder et il sort en refermant la porte derrière lui. Le docteur me demande de me tourner vers lui pour qu'il puisse vérifier la cicatrisation de mes coupures et même si cela me gène assez de m'exposer ainsi à un parfait inconnu, il me rappelle qu'il m'a déjà vu nu puisqu'il m'a opéré mais aussi que ce n'est que son métier. Il commence donc à m'ausculter mais je n'y fais pas vraiment attention... et moi, je dois faire quoi maintenant ? Je suis en quelque sorte un orphelin et je suis mineur et j'ai beau ne rien y connaitre en droit de l'enfance, je pense que ma place doit être dans un foyer à moins que je ne parvienne à me faire émanciper… sauf qu'il faut la signature du légal pour cela et mon légal est justement introuvable. Le docteur me demande de me tourner et je me retrouve dos au miroir. Pour mon bien, je ne devrais pas regarder l'état de mon dos, non je ne dois pas mais je le fais quand même et ce que je vois est… indescriptible en fait.

En plus de mes anciennes cicatrices, des traces de coups de ceinture et de celles de cigarettes, il y a à présent plusieurs entailles comme, sur tout le reste de mon corps, une bonne dizaine de L gravés et d'autres marques de coups de ceinture. Rien que de le regarder me fait mal alors je suis bien heureux que l'on m'est donné un calmant. Bon d'accord, je sais que je me voile la face et que Lucius n'avait aucune excuse mais je l'ai surement mérité, sinon, pourquoi aurait-il fait cela ? Je refuse de réellement croire que c'est pour le plaisir, il ne peut pas être aussi immonde.

C'est aussi un adjectif qui pourrait qualifier mon corps, immonde, marqué à vie d'après le médecin qui, pour la première fois affiche un air compatissant alors je lui demande pourquoi il semble autant me mépriser.

-Je ne vous méprise pas Monsieur, seulement, vous refusez de porter plainte mais avez-vous pensé au fait que, peut-être, il recommencera. S'il trouve un autre jeune homme à maltraiter, qui vous dit qu'il ne fera pas… la même chose dirons-nous puisque pire serait franchement difficile.

Je ne réponds pas et il me rend la blouse que j'enfile rapidement avant de le suivre dans la chambre où tout le monde est encore. Lily me saute presque dessus pour m'énoncer le même argument que le médecin : et s'il recommençait ? A nouveau, je ne réponds pas et ils doivent surement penser tenir un moyen de me faire changer d'avis sur ma plainte puisqu'ils insistent tous et évoquent cet argument, tous sauf Ron qui doit être trop gêné ou trop dégouté pour parler et Harry, qui est soudain devenu muet et se contente de me tenir la main, ce que j'apprécie tout autant. Ils forcent, insistent et répètent ce qu'entrainerai le fait que je ne porte pas plainte mais étonnement, aucun n'a encore évoqué le fait qu'il est abusé de moi, peut-être qu'Harry ne leur a pas parlé de ça et peut-être que les médecins ne l'ont pas remarqué. Ce serait étrange mais personne n'a parlé de cela, quoique Luna ait dit… je ne sais pas et je dois savoir s'ils savent, c'est idiot et je le sais mais c'est ainsi.

-Vous savez quoi ? _M'exclamai-je alors_.

-Comment ça ? _S'étonne James_.

-Bah… fin sur… ce que mon… Lucius, sur ce qu'il m'a fait.

-Il te frappait, _répond Lily_.

-Et c'est tout ? _Hésitai-je soulagé_.

-Tout ce dont Harry a parlé aux autorités oui pourquoi ?

-Non comme ça c'est… ok.

J'ai bien envie de sauter au cou du brun et aussi de remercier Neville mais je vois le regard de Luna et elle, elle sait. Lily semble un peu perdue suite à mes questions mais elle se contente de fixer étrangement le docteur qui prend finalement la parole :

-Madame Potter, _l'interpelle-t-il_, si j'ai bien compris, c'est vous et votre mari qui allez accueillir Draco jusqu'à sa majorité ?

-Oui, _répond-t-elle alors que je suis sincèrement surpris de cette affirmation_.

-Bien alors dans ce cas, vous devez savoir certaines choses que nous avons… découvertes au cours d'un examen effectué à la demande des ambulanciers qui ont transportés Draco.

-Non ! _Intervenons Harry et moi d'une seule voix_.

Nous savons tous les deux ce qu'il va dire et nous savons tous les deux que personne ne va apprécier ce qui va suivre, ni Harry, ni moi et encore moins ses parents ou les autorités à qui il a menti, que ce soit ou non par omission. De toute façon, ils savent maintenant qu'on leur cache quelque chose seulement… ils ne voudront surement plus que je vois Harry, je ne le mérite pas et ils le sauront. Je resserre ma prise sur la main du brun qui en fait de même avant de m'adresser un léger sourire.

-Quel examen ? _Intervient finalement James_.

-Un examen anal pour décréter si oui ou non, il y a eu abus sexuel.

Je voudrais entrer six pieds sous terre, non en fait, je voudrais ne pas être sorti du coma. Après tout à quoi bon, ils ne voudront pas m'accueillir chez eux et ils interdiront à Harry de me voir. Je vois d'ailleurs ce dernier serrer vivement les mâchoires et resserrer encore son emprise sur ma main, il se met même en… position de défense ? Comme s'il était près à s'interposer entre moi et le reste du monde.

-Nous avons donc seulement pu constater que Draco n'est plus vierge de ce côté là mais il n'y a aucune preuve d'un quelconque abus. Donc c'est à toi de nous répondre, tu étais encore vierge avant cette nuit d'il y a deux semaines ?

-… Non.

Après tout je ne mens pas, je ne l'étais plus et je suis très gêné qu'il expose ainsi mon intimité mais cela a surement un but, celui de me faire flancher ? De me faire réagir ? Je n'en sais rien non plus mais j'ai l'impression que cela ne va pas s'arrêter là, ce serait trop simple.

-Et comment l'as-tu perdu ? _Me questionne alors Luna sur qui je darde un regard assassin_.

J'essaie de bloquer mes pensées, de ne pas me remémorer cette nuit de juin mais bien sûr, cela ne fonctionne pas et les images de ses mains sur mon corps envahissent littéralement mon esprit. Je commence à me lever pour aller dans la salle de bain, une fois de plus, mais pas assez vite je pense, Neville m'attrape au passage et me tend une sorte de bassine dans laquelle je calme mes nausées, une fois de plus. Il m'aide à m'assoir alors que les nausées se font plus violentes et il caresse mes cheveux en s'excusant pour le comportement de son amie. J'entends Harry et sa mère hurler et je ne sais pas s'ils se disputent ou si le brun se contente de décharger sa colère sur la jeune femme alors que sa mère en fait de même sur lui. Moi, j'en ai marre et je sens une vague de fatigue monter rapidement ce qui semble inquiéter Neville plus que de raisons.

-Draco ? _M'interpelle-t-il_. Tu sembles vraiment… tu es vraiment très blanc.

Cette remarque semble arrêter Harry dans sa colère et il fond sur moi avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Ce contact m'a manqué et je me sers un peu plus contre lui, je ne veux plus le lâcher même si je sais que c'est impossible.

-Draco ? _M'appelle doucement James_. Dis-nous juste la vérité s'il te plait.

-Je… je ne peux pas vous dire la vérité parce que vous allez jamais vouloir qu'Harry continu à me voir et…

-… c'est ça qui t'inquiètes ? _me demande-t-il_. Qu'on t'interdise de voir Harry ? Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, on ne vous séparera pas, si vous n'êtes plus ensemble, c'est que vous l'aurez décidé. Vous êtes… c'est à vous de décider mais je peux t'assurer qu'on ne t'éloignera pas de lui. On ne le pourrait pas même si on le voulait de toute façon mais nous devons savoir. Nous ne pouvons pas rester avec des non-dits, surtout aux vues de l'attachement que te porte notre fils, nos fils si on regarde bien, seuls ceux qui ne te savent pas ici ne sont pas là.

Je fais le tour de la chambre des yeux et constate que Ron et Neville sont toujours là contrairement aux deux flics qui sont eux, partis. Je sais que je vais le faire, répondre à toutes leurs questions sans mentir ni vraiment éluder mais j'ai du mal, même s'ils se doutent surement déjà du principal, j'ai du mal à le dire. J'arrive à peine à le penser. Il m'a… Lucius m'a… violé.

-Il m'a violé, _soufflai-je finalement_.

-Quand ? _m'interroge Lily_.

-La première fois ?

-Il l'a fait plusieurs fois ? _S'étrangle-t-elle alors que je baisse la tête, honteux._ D'accord alors oui, nous devons savoir quand la première fois et combien de fois.

-En juin dernier, et… je ne sais pas exactement… quatre, quatre ou cinq je crois.

Un silence lourd et oppressant accueille cet aveu et j'ose à peine relever la tête pour lire leurs réactions sur leurs visages mais je le fais et je croise le regard de Ron. J'aurais pensé le voir… dégouté ou quelque chose du genre mais il semble juste… légèrement en colère et surtout… coupable ? Il m'adresse un léger sourire alors qu'Harry enfoui sa tête dans mon cou.

-Maman ? _L'interpelle-t-il_. Quand est-ce qu'on peut ramener Draco à la maison ?

Il relève la tête et essuie ses joues striées de larmes avant d'ancrer ses yeux dans ceux de sa mère. Elle fait l'aller-retour entre Harry et moi et son visage affiche une expression étrange avant de revenir à la normale, enfin… indéchiffrable quoi. Elle demande à son mari et au médecin de la suivre dans le couloir pour qu'ils puissent parler alors que Neville, Luna et Ron restent avec Harry et moi.

-Tu es toujours aussi blanc, _remarque Neville en posant sa main sur mon front_.

-Je me suis coupé…_murmurai-je en mordant ma lèvre inférieure._

-Fais voir.

J'acquiesce et me sépare d'Harry avant de dérouler le bandage de mon poignet droit et d'exposer la dernière branche de mon étoile qui étonnement et anormalement, saigne encore. Harry et Neville soupire alors que ce dernier prend un bandage dans un plateau qui se trouve dans un coin de la pièce et demande à son frère de faire pression sur la blessure avec l'ancien bandage.

-Tu as perdu beaucoup, beaucoup de sang, _s'exclame alors Neville_, et même s'ils t'ont fait une transfusion et que tu te sens bien grâce au calmant, tu ne vas pas bien. Ton cœur s'est arrêté et tu as été dans le coma pendant deux semaines ainsi que quelques opérations plus ou moins compliquées. Tout cela ajouté aux précédentes années et au manque nutritif dont tu sembles visiblement avoir été a victime fait que t'entailler le bras dans les quinze minutes qui suivent ta sortie de coma n'était pas une bonne idée.

-Deux semaines…_répétai-je alors._

Deux semaines pendant lesquelles personne ne m'a frappé, il ne m'a pas touché durant deux semaines. C'est étrange comme sensation, comme s'il ne m'avait jamais rien fait, l'impression que ces sept dernières années n'ont pas eu lieu. Bien sur, cela ne va pas durer et cette sensation s'efface déjà mais… j'ai presque envie de sourire… deux semaines. Le saignement s'arrête petit à petit et Neville rebande mon poignet.

-Je… je suis désolé, _bafouillai-je en baissant la tête_.

-Désolée pour quoi ? _Me questionne Neville_.

-Pour tous les ennuis que je vous cause, pour vous avoir forcé à mentir et… pour être moi.

-Draco, _me réprimande Harry_, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, ni pour les soi-disant problèmes que tu causes, ni pour les mensonges et encore moins pour être toi. Et puis, ça va s'arranger maintenant.

-Pourquoi t'as arrêté de te raser ? _Lui demandai-je alors décidant de changer de sujet_.

-Hum… pour rien, _élude-t-il_. Et toi, pourquoi c'est arrivé ? Enfin tu m'a dis que tu voulais juste le voir sans que lui ne te vois, tu… ça n'aurait pas dû arriver.

-Il était déjà là, je suis arrivé chez moi et il était là et j'ai voulu t'envoyer un message mais il l'a lu et il n'a pas apprécié que je te l'ai dis. Oh et puis il n'a pas non plus aimé que je lui dise que je refusais de partir.

-Et ?

-Et… il m'a assommé. Et je ne me suis ensuite réveillé que deux ou trois fois.

-Écoute, _soupire-t-il_, ce n'est pas de la curiosité malsaine mais… enfin…

-… la première fois que je me suis réveillé, il était en train de me… enfin bref, la deuxième fois, il jouait avec son couteau et il m'a gentiment expliqué qu'il avait dû avancer son plan qui consistait à bien profiter de moi avant de me tuer. Et la troisième fois, c'est quand tu m'as appelé.

-Et c'est tout ?

-Tout ? _Rugit sa mère qui est visiblement revenue ainsi que son mari et le docteur_. Harry, te rends-tu comptes de ce que tu dis ?

-Tout ce que t'as besoin de savoir, _soupirai-je alors_.

-Ca veut dire non, _remarque-t-il_.

-Ca veut dire que vous en savez déjà tous beaucoup trop.

-Et pour la plainte ? _Hésite Luna_.

-Je ne porterai pas plainte ! Il a fait… j'ai tué ma mère et… non, _je poursuis voyant Harry près à répliquer_, je ne l'ai pas tué si tu veux mais si je n'avais pas été là, comme le voulait mon père, elle ne serait pas morte et Lucius n'aurait pas fait tout ce qu'il a fait. Alors, certes, il m'a frappé pendant plus de sept ans, certes il m'a violé mais c'est fini maintenant. Vous reprenez vos vies et moi… je rentre chez moi.

-Pour vous suicidez ? _Intervient le médecin_. Je n'ai pas passé tout ce temps à essayer de vous sauver pour qu'on vous retrouve les bras en sang dans votre baignoire dans deux jours !

-Je ne vais pas me tuer, je l'ai déjà voulu, souvent plus encore qu'aujourd'hui mais jamais je ne l'ai fait, il faut pour ça un courage que je n'ai pas.

Ils commencent à répliquer mais je me lève, prends les vêtements posés sur une chaise dans un coin de la chambre et vais à la salle de bain alors que le médecin m'assure qu'il ne peut pas me laisser sortir dans l'immédiat.

-Peu importe, le seul qui pourrait prendre les décisions à ma place est très loin alors…

-Nous sommes tes nouveaux tuteurs légaux,_ intervient Lily_, des décisions devaient être prises pour ton intervention et nous nous sommes portés garants, nous ne nous contentons pas de t'accueillir chez nous, nous… t'adoptons en quelque sorte.

-Chouette, ça fait d'Harry mon frère alors…

-Non, bien sur que non, _s'esclaffe James_. Nous nous doutons bien que vous allez continuer ou bref sortir ensemble, que vous allez vous marier et adopter plein d'enfants c'est pourquoi tu gardes ton nom de famille d'ailleurs, vous n'avez aucun lien de sang alors il n'y a pas de soucis de ce coté.

-Je veux sortir d'ici, de cet hôpital. Je vais très bien et puis… Harry veut devenir médecin, il pourra s'entrainer sur moi.

James et Lily acquiesce alors qu'Harry m'adresse un léger sourire. Il n'a pas beaucoup parlé mais je suis sûr que nous aurons une vraie conversation chez lui. Je rentre vraiment dans la salle de bain cette fois-ci et retire la blouse avant d'enfiler les sous-vêtements, le jean et le t-shirt surement emprunté à Neville puisqu'ils ne m'appartiennent pas.

Malheureusement c'est un t-shirt, et déjà qu'avant je n'en portais que très très rarement à cause des cicatrices sur mes poignets, je ne risque pas d'en mettre plus souvent aux vues des marques qui maculent mes bras. J'entre à nouveau dans la chambre dans laquelle il n'y a plus qu'Harry et Ron. Ce dernier semble d'ailleurs hésiter à me dire quelque chose et je me contente d'attendre.

-Je suis sincèrement désolé Draco, _s'excuse-t-il_, je sais que ça doit être le moindre de tes problèmes mais j'ai rétablit la vérité au lycée. Ils pensent tous que je suis un crétin fini et… je ne crois pas qu'ils aient tort après tout. Enfin bref, je suis désolé d'avoir raconté tout ça et aussi pour… ce qui t'est arrivé.

-D'accord…merci. Je… ne… pense pas que tu sois un crétin et je suis aussi désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit ce jour-là, je le pensais pas.

-Il fait toujours ça ? _demande-t-il alors à son frère._

-Oui, il faut toujours qu'il s'excuse même quand il n'a aucune raison de le faire, _se raille-t-il de moi alors que je lui tire la langue puérilement_.

-Vous ne vous détestez plus ? _Les questionnai-je puisqu'ils semblent étonnement complice_.

-Tu m'avais promis de tout faire pour que nous ne nous haïssions plus et tu l'as fait. Bien sur, j'aurai préféré que tu ne passes pas par deux semaines de coma pour cela mais bon…

-Le principal c'est le résultat ! _M'exclamai-je d'une voix étonnement enjouée qui ne trompe personne_. Où sont les autres ?

-D'accord Draco, on ne parle plus de ça. Bon, les parents signent les papiers qu'il faut pour que tu sortes et Neville explique aux autorités que tu ne portes pas plainte mais que maman étant à présent ton tuteur, elle le fait.

Je baisse la tête alors qu'il me prend dans ses bras, s'excusant du fait qu'ils veuillent tant envoyer mon père en prison mais m'assurant que c'est le mieux pour tout le monde. Je sais qu'il a raison mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que je gâche la vie de tous ceux qui m'approchent. Il se redresse et ancre ses yeux dans les miens avant de demander à son frère de bien vouloir sortir. J'ai peut-être fais plus que penser…

-Écoute-moi bien maintenant parce que je ne le répéterai pas. En fait, si, je le répéterai jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes et que tu en sois toi-même intimement persuadé. Tu ne gâches la vie de personne. Ta mère est morte pour te préserver, pas à cause de toi et surement pas pour que tu t'en veuilles à ce point, et d'après moi, si elle a fait cela, c'est parce qu'elle t'aimait. Ton père, qui n'en a plus que le nom et encore est… c'est un cas à part, j'ai encore du mal à concevoir qu'il ait pu te faire tant de mal mais il l'a fait alors, il doit simplement avoir perdu toute humanité. Ensuite, il y a ma famille et moi. Mon père t'adore, je crois même qu'il te "ferait la cour" comme il dit s'il avait vingt de moins et qu'il aimait les hommes. Neville te considère comme son petit frère et Ron… demande lui mais il est clair qu'il s'est attaché à toi, crois moi. Ma mère est moins expansive mais si elle ne t'appréciait pas, elle ne serait pas là aujourd'hui et les jumeaux ne cessent de demander quand tu vas enfin revenir. Si tu leur gâchais la vie comme tu dis, ils ne t'aimeraient pas tant et moi… moi et bien… je vais plutôt te montrer.

Il passe ses mains sur mes joues avant de prendre mon visage en coupe. Il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres avant d'embrasser mon front, mes tempes et le bout de mon nez. Ma respiration s'accélère alors qu'il descend ses mains le long de mon cou, de mes bras avant de prendre mes mains dans les siennes et d'embrasser mes joues. Il pose ensuite ses mains sur mes hanches et me rapproche encore plus de lui si c'est possible tandis que je mords ma lèvre inférieure.

-Je sais que je ne dois pas te brusquer et qu'il y a une multitude de raisons plus bonnes les unes que les autres qui devraient m'empêcher de faire ça mais… je ne peux pas ne pas essayer. Mais si tu me repousses, je n'insisterai pas et ne t'en voudrai pas alors n'hésite pas enfin…

J'hoche la tête de haut en bas, pas certain de ce qui va suivre mais m'en doutant quand même fortement. Ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois et j'ai assez peur de ne pas être prêt mais d'un autre coté, je ne saurais jamais si je le suis si je n'essais pas. Harry colle son bassin au mien, me ramenant à la réalité, avant d'enfouir sa tête dans mon cou où il dépose quelques baisers. Cela devrait surement me révulser et me ramener aux fois où Lucius a… mais ce n'est pas le cas, c'est Harry qui me touche et non pas Lucius. Ce sont ses mains à lui qui glissent vers le bas de mon dos pour m'approcher encore et toujours plus de lui. Ses lèvres qui remontent le long de ma mâchoire pour se faufiler jusqu'à ma bouche, ses mêmes lèvres qui se posent ensuite sur les miennes pour un doux baiser. Je passe mes bras autour de sa nuque alors que ses mains repartent sur mes hanches. Il passe sa langue sur mes lèvres, quémandant par la même l'accès à ma bouche que je lui accorde rapidement. Je veux que le temps s'arrête, que tout s'arrête et qu'on reste ainsi, nos langues se caressant et jouant l'une avec l'autre. Même si nos corps sont déjà étroitement liés, nous nous collons plus encore, nous sommes presque soudés l'un à l'autre et cela ne me dérange pas, au contraire. Je sens bien que ce contact ne le laisse pas indifférent mais je sais aussi qu'il sait que je suis loin d'être prêt pour cela alors je ne me formalise pas. Respirer est censé être quelque chose de primordial mais ce n'est plus le cas, pas pour l'instant du moins et ni pour moi, ni pour Harry puisqu'il ne me lâche pas non plus.

Un toussotement exagéré nous fait reprendre contact avec la réalité et nous séparons nos bouches avant de nous tourner vers l'intrus… enfin les intrus puisque James, Lily, Neville, Luna et Ron se trouvent dans la chambre, visiblement assez amusé de la situation alors que je me sens rougir furieusement.

-On avait décidé de vous laisser en paix, _se justifie James_, mais après dix minutes, on s'est dit qu'il fallait peut-être vous permettre de recommencer à respirer.

Je rougis encore plus en réalisant qu'en effet, ma respiration est fortement saccadée, tout comme celle du brun d'ailleurs. Il s'esclaffe avant de déposer un léger baiser au coin de ma bouche puis, il fait glisser son nez le long de ma mâchoire et de ma joue avant de placer sa bouche près de mon oreille.

-T'es vraiment trop mignon, encore plus quand tu rougis.

Je baisse la tête et tente de me soustraire à son emprise alors que les autres rient franchement maintenant mais Harry me bloque contre lui et embrasse ma tempe.

-Je t'aime mon ange… _murmure-t-il alors que mes yeux s'humidifient doucement, je peux enfin commencer à vivre_.

* * *

*** FIN ***

* * *

**Voilà, le dix septième chapitre est fini !**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez laisser un petit mot, je les retransmettrais à l'auteur… (^-^) !**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy** **_qui ne fait qu'adapter une fiction originale_**

* * *

_**Grand PS : Je remercie tout les revieweurs anonyme qui m'ont soutenu dans cette adaptation, pour leur mots, leur avis que l'auteure originale à lue. Je vous dits merci d'être là comme les membres de ce site ! Si certains veulent des réponses à leur reviews, je le dis ici car je ne pense malheureusement pas l'avoir dit avant. Laissez-moi votre adresse mail (avec espaces) dans la review pour une réponse, ou allez sur mon Face Book, envoyez moi un mail ou autre. Je retransmettrai tout à Abby et vous répondrez ! (^-^) (Les différents liens sont disponibles dans mon profil)**_


End file.
